The Dreamer AKA Carissa Lewis
by TheSkyIsClearAndSunny
Summary: "We've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to us?" Rose asks clearly offended. The Doctor looks at me in the eyes..."Not you okay? Not Rose, definitely not you."
1. In the Beginning

The Beginning

It started out as a normal day. I was just in my room watching Doctor Who on Netflix on my phone. My family always made fun of me for how obsessed I was with the show. They said it wasn't even healthy. But of course I didn't listen. As I was laying down on my queen sized bed which had purple flowery sheets which matched the carpet, I saw a very bright light appear out of the corner of my eye.

I turned off the show and put my iPhone 6 in my back pocket of my blue jean shorts. It was the normal sized gold iPhone not the 6 plus. Because those are way too big! ITS SUPPOSE TO BE A MOBILE PHONE FOR GOD SAKE! Not a phone booth. Or even better the TARDIS looking like a phone booth.

That was my phone case. Not the outside of the TARDIS though, but the inside. It was the 11ths Doctors TARDIS. He was always my favorite. What can I say I am a sucker for the bow tie.

Anyway I looked over and saw a huge crack in my wall. It was above my dresser and filled the room with this golden yellow light. Like the regeneration energy in Doctor Who. But instead of my listening to my instincts about not touching cracks because of have watching doctor who I reached out for it. The light tingled against my white pale skin. It felt like someone softly putting their fingers through my brown straight hair. The tips of my hair though were this dark blue. The TARDIS blue.

I smiled at the feeling. But then, the light seemed to go down and inside my leg. "OW!" I shrieked. It went right where I got a scar from skate boarding around the park only to fall.

My friend Shelby who was with me laughed at me when it happened. "Carissa how do you manage to always to hurt yourself?" She asked me that day. I simply shrugged and she moved her golden curly locks off her shoulders and hoisted me up. She and I had walked all the way to the hospital. She refused to call because she wanted to "carry" me all the way there. Luckily we were close. I needed stitches but even with the stitches it still left a scar on my right leg on the lower part a little bit passed the knee.

So when the light went inside it let's just say IT HURT LIKE CRAP! Suddenly the pain was too much and I blacked out. But before I did I swore I saw the room dissolve around me and heard the faint sounds of the TARDIS engines.

When I woke up I was in a bed. I slowly opened my ocean blue eyes. What I see when I wake up makes my jaw dropped. IT WAS BLOODY BILLIE PIPER! THE BILLIE PIPER! Her blonder hair. Her light brown eyes. Her hair coming down past to her shoulders. Her pink jacket.

"You're Billie Piper!" I say weakly. She comes over by my side and sits down. "No sorry I'm Rose Tyler….." She says. What the… "No sorry your Billie Piper I know Billie Piper when I see her did I come to the Doctor Who Studio!?" I ask.

Wait what if I get to meet Matt Smith! Oh wait right now that old dude was playing the doctor Peter something so Matt wouldn't be here. I frown at that.

"Nope sorry I'm Rose you hit your head you are probably just confused. I saw you laying out on the street totally out of it. 'S alright now. My mom has a friend got you checked up. So what is your name." she asks me. No I cannot be here. It is totally impossible. No way….Is it possible…. After all those fanfictions I read about Doctor Who it is actually happening. No can't be. I was dreaming that was it. All just a strange dream. So what the heck go with it!

"The Dreamer!" I say getting up out of the bed fast. The room was the same as it was on the show. Pink everything. Good god she needed some purple or black. My two favorite colors. "I met someone yesterday went by The Doctor. Do you know him?" She asks me. Oh so I am dreaming about when she first met the doctor. Okay so he should be here any minute. Wait a minute I KNOW HIS PHONE NUMBER! From the show it only showed it once or twice but I can still try it. "Hang on I'll try his number." I said to "Rose". I grab my iPhone from my pocket. But as soon as I turned it on it said out of range. "Or maybe not…." I say huffing.

Wait Jackie should be barbering Rose to get a new job soon. "I'll be right back I need some fresh air." I say and walk out of her bedroom out and out her front door out of her apartment. I walk quickly down the stairs bumping in too someone.

"Watch-"I start looking up and seeing who it was stopping myself. The leather jacket the short hair…the ears….. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" I shriek. He turns around and his light blue eyes narrowing at me. He walks closer to me. "Oi how do you know that?" He asks me. Crap…. I saw one of his hands reaching for inside his jacket for his sonic screwdriver. Probably to scan to make sure I wasn't the living plastic. "Whoa don't need the sonic screwdriver or go oncoming storm on me…."

CRAP! I could have just said Rose told me about him. NO I had to point out my knowledge about him. MIGHT HAVE JUST TOLD HIM I KNEW HIS SCHOOL NAME! What I know about the fanfictions this could go two ways. One he might be nice. Two he might trap me on the TARDIS for the rest of my life. Wait this was a dream…so who cares!? Well on the off chance it wasn't I should probably go…

His eyes narrowed even more he reached his other arm to grab my arm, but I quickly moved away and ran down the steps. Once I finally reached the actual outside I RAN! I didn't know where I was going but I saw his TARDIS so I figured even though I wanted to see the inside of it to move away from it. Dang that sucked. I ran all the way until I saw a bar and grill.

I quickly went in there even though I was only 17. As soon as I made sure I lost him I went up and sat at the bar. A bartender came up to me. "Can I help you?" He asks me. "Yeah can you get me some water? I just went running and that's never fun." I say laughing. He nods and goes to get some. I put my fingers through my hair. What if I was overreacting or just made it worse. I know the future I could mess things up. So no I didn't over react. I had to get away. Even though the idea of traveling was fun there was two things. One this is a dream. Two even if this wasn't I know stuff so I could change the future. And he would think I am nuts if I told him his reality was just entertainment.

I hear the door open and close. Someone sits right next to me. It was of course the Doctor but he had a plastic arm in his jacket. I saw it sticking out. "I think you and I need to talk." He says. The bartender comes back with my water. It just dawns on me that I don't think I have any money on me.

He sets it down and I thank him. I look up on the sign too my relief seeing water was free. "What do we have to talk about?" I took it a step further. "Do I know you?" I ask. I did this too all my exes. It confused the crap out of them. I pretended I didn't know them so they would leave me alone. I was usually a good liar but I heard the lie in my voice. I quickly cleared my throat and picked up my drink and took a sip. He raised his eye brow. "Oi don't you lie to me." He says grabbing my arm. I immediately tense.

I don't know why but the 9th doctor always gave me the chills. Especially in that one episode with the Dalek. When he found out they weren't all dead. Oh boy…. I just summoned the Oncoming storm. Good job Morgan. "I am sorry I am really bad with names and faces. Especially if it is an ex….Um tell me where we met might jog up my memory." I easily lied. This one sounded more truth. Like it sounded like I was telling the truth.

He grips my arm tighter. "Want to lie again." He asks. He was daring me with his eyes. So I did what any sane person would do. I grabbed the cold glass of water and poured it over his head causing him to let go. I yelled to the bartender before bolting out. "He is going to need a napkin. And a good lawyer." I start running again this time a couple of blocks down.

I saw an ally and quickly went and hid behind the trash cans. "Okay Carissa, we need a game plan." I tell myself. I grab my phone from my back pocket. But it said the same thing. Out of range. I huffed in frustration. The whole place stunk! I sat down on the concreate ground. "THINK!" I said. Wait a second….I WAS IN LONDON! Instead of seeing what this dream had to offer I was hiding from a 900 year old man. Like a scared little girl. Uh heck no!

I quickly submerged from the ally and started walking around. I wanted to see Big Ben! I saw someone on the street so I walked up to them. "Excuse me do you know how to get to Big Ben from here?" I asked the man. He nodded and handed me a map and told me which turns to take and when to head straight and showed me where I am on the map. "Okay thanks!" I say. He nods and walks on. I start following the directions he gave me. "Go right." I mumble to myself.

But suddenly I felt arms wrap around me. I couldn't move. "HEY LET GO!" I scream trying to push them off. I kicked up hoping if it was a guy I hit something that hurt. But I didn't. I turned around seeing the doctor behind me. "Who are you!? What are you!? Where are you from!?" He screams at me. I struggle trying to break free from his iron grip. I think of something. "I'll tell you if you let me go. I won't run I'll tell you! I promise." I say. I stop struggling when I feel him stop tugging me back. He wasn't walking anymore. "Okay I am letting go now..." He says as he slowly moves his arms away.

I turn around. "You sure are persistent aren't you?" I say laughing. He narrows his eyes. "You know I am only 17 this could be considered pedophile. Just saying." I say. He raises an eyebrow. He seems surprised at my threat and laughs. "Tell me who you are before things get complicated." He says. I gulp. But I quickly mask my fear with a bored look. "OH IM SO SCARED! Seriously what would you do to me assemble a cabinet at me. You and I both know the screwdriver is not a weapon. Unless you hit someone with it of course." I did it again. I quickly regretted the words as they came out of my mouth.

He gets in my face. "You would be surprised what I can do." He says trying to sound threatening. I struggled not to laugh. Too late I start bursting out into laughing almost falling over. After about ten minutes I slowly stop and wipe the tears out of my eyes and put my hands in my front pockets. "Okay Ello~ I am the Dreamer. You're the Doctor I am the Dreamer. I am 17. I am human seriously you can scan and check. I can kick butt letting you know that before you threaten me again. I am from Florida. Live with my mom my older brother and my dad. And that's about it." I say purposely leaving out his reality is a Television show and a movie!

He takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans me head to toe stopping at the scar and gaping at the results. "What?" I ask him. "You forgot to mention you have void matter all over you and Atron energy all in your scar right here." He says touching it making me flinch. He moves his hand away. Now I was getting scared. What if I wasn't dreaming? Apparently that hit me hard because suddenly the world started spinning and fell in the one mud puddle on the entire street ruining my white T-Shirt and my jean shorts. I blacked out. Maybe I was waking up?

I woke up in what looked like the sick bay in the TARDIS. "You have got to be kidding!" I say out load. I hear a hum in my head laughing in amusement. Great…the TARDIS wants to talk to me. That's just awesome.

I take out my phone checking the time. Because I could at least do that. It said 8:00 pm. Crap I missed the entire thing with the living plastic and Rose. Oh my god what if I wasn't allowed to leave?! There was no more doubting this was a dream. It was way too real. I looked down seeing I was wearing different clothes than I was. Now I was wearing a black kami and a Sleeping with Sirens band sweatshirt that came to my knees.

I realized that it had pockets and that's where I got my phone because I also realized I wasn't wearing pants. My cheeks flushed and I got out of the bed. I was about to walk out when I saw the Doctor coming in the room. He smiled at me. "Hello Carissa." He says. I flinched. How the heck does he know my name? Did I say it? I cover it up.

"Who?" I ask. I put a confused expression on my face. He frowns. "You and the lying. Stop it Carissa Elizabeth Lewis." I cringed. He knew my full name. I shrunk down. "I checked your phone." He said. Of course he did. Which means he saw all my doctor who stuff. Oh my god. He could have seen episodes. He could know the future now. "Well now you know everything. I am from a different universe where this is all a Television show. I came here through a crack in my wall. There you happy!? I finally accepted I am not dreaming and I know travel between universes is impossible so I will never see my family again." I snap.

Oh my god. Tears form in my eyes. I was alone. I was completely alone. I sunk down to the floor and curled up in a ball. I never felt so alone in my life. I always had my family there. Now I was alone with a man who would either keep me against my will or give me a choice. I don't even know. It scared me to death. I had no way of knowing.

I felt a hand on my back and next thing I know I am in the Doctors arms and sobbing into his leather jacket. I could see that I was ruining the jacket, but when I tried to move away he just put his arms around me and held me tighter. What the heck do I do now? One things for sure I couldn't stay here. Definitely not! I could mess up stuff. "Is Rose here?" I ask him sniffling. He nods. It was a few minutes later and his grip on me loosened so I got out of his arms and got up. "Well it has been fun…. But bye!" I say dashing to the doors.

But before I got there big ears grabbed me. "Oi! I cannot having you running off. Listen I am truly sorry but you are going to have to stay here." He says. DANG IT WAS LOST IN TIME ALL OVER AGAIN! Well sort of… at least I wasn't being kept here by the Time Lord Victorious… I guess. But still it's the Doctor that gives me chills. He makes me laugh with his big ears but he still gives me the chills. I couldn't let that happen. If anything let me lock me up with the 11th! Not the 9th! This guy is way too serious. I need childish to cheer me up!

"What if I don't want to?" I ask him. His expression changes. He stiffens. "Listen I don't want to make you stay here by force. But if I have to then I will." He says. I stiffen. "Then I am truly sorry Doctor." I say. I quickly kick him where it hurts the most and he slumps down. I run out the TARDIS doors and see that we are still in London. I could probably meet up with Mickey. And then wait for Jack to get on earth.

Even better I can track down Sarah Jane Smith and ask her for a perception filter. And at very last resort go to Torchwood. But first Mickey mick Mickeys! I run all the way to the Powell Estate from Cardiff. I ask around to where Mickey lives. Finally I got an address.

I knock on his apartment door. "Just a minute!" I hear someone shout. Probably Mickey. Finally the door opens and I come face to face with Mickey Smith. I stared at him for the longest time. He cleared his throat which brought me back to reality. I shook my head. "Sorry um I am Carissa and I am a friend of Roses and I need a place to crash. She said you probably would be able to help me out…..if not its fine I will find somewhere-"I was cut off. "No way you could be a freaky alien as well tell me something Rose would only tell one of her close friends!" He shouts at me. I gulp.

Think! Um oh I know! "Her dad died when she was only a kid she doesn't like telling people that because it gets her and her mom upset. They both miss him a lot." I say. "Okay you're her friend." He says moving to the side. I nod and walk in. "So how old are you Carissa?" he asks. I smile. "17. will be 18 in a couple of months." I say. He frowns. "Where are your folks?" He asks. I shake my head. "They are gone…." I said. His eyes soften. "They aren't dead but I just can't go back. I want to but I can't." I say. My eyes fill with tears but I hold them at bay. I was not going to cry any more.

"I'm sorry." He says. I nod. He leads me to the couch/bed. "Do you have any clothes?" he asks. Then I blush realizing I'm still not wearing any pants. No wonder that lady was looking at me weirdly…. "Uh no…. but I'm good with this for now." I said. He nods. "Do you know where Rose is?" He asks me. I didn't want to lie. He was helping me. But I was afraid he would hand me over just to see Rose again. I couldn't risk it. "No sorry do you? Is Rose okay?" I ask him. He shrugs it off. "Yeah of course!" He lies. I could hear it in his voice. He wasn't as good as me. No one was… well maybe big ears.

I sit down on the couch. "Okay how about this tomorrow we go shopping and get you some clothes and stuff!" Mickey exclaims. I nod. "That sounds awesome thank you." I say. He nods. "Night Carissa!" He says. Going to his room. "Night Micks!" I say. I lay down on the couch and grab a blanket. The blanket is soft and warm. I instantly fall into a slumber.


	2. The Oncoming Storm

The Oncoming Storm

I wake up the sound of a knock on the door. Mickey is already up but is only in boxers. He still gets the door. He has a toothbrush in his mouth. I hear him gasp.

"Oh my god you! Where is Rose!?" He demands. Oh no… "Sorry I am just looking for a girl. I don't have time for you Rickey!" The Doctor says.

I retreat quietly to the bathroom and shut the door as silently as I can. I lean up to the door to hear what they are saying. "It's Mickey!" Mickey says. The Doctor scoffs. "Whatever I am looking for a girl about ye big, blue eyes brown straight hair, pale, the tips of her hair are blue." He says.

I hold my breath. But to my surprise Mickey answers. "Sorry mate but no now go away with Rose!" He says slamming the door. I hear the click of a lock. I let out a sigh of relief. "You can come out now." Mickey says. I come out.

"Thank you Micks." I say. He nods. "No problem Carissa. Once I saw you making a run for it I knew you didn't want him to know where you were." He says. I couldn't help it. I hug him. He awkwardly hugs me back. "So how about you borrow my jeans and we can go to the mall and the pub?" he says. I nod. He grabs some jeans and hands them to me.

I go back to the bathroom to put them on. But the bathroom has a window and out the window was the doctor knocking on the glass. I jump. I hear him yell something like open up. But I duck and stay on the ground. Not that it would help. But that was my first reaction.

But I heard the buzzing and the window opened. The Doctor jumped into the bathroom and joined me on the floor. "You stupid apes can't do what they are told can they?" He says. The Oncoming Storm was next to me. Not the doctor. I gulp. Again I quickly mask my fear and force a laugh.

"Wow rude much! Want to insult species start with your own. You guys are all types of messed up!" I snap. He picks me up and slams me against the wall hard. I whimper at the contact. My head starts pounding in my ears. "You don't know anything about them so don't you DARE talk about them in vain understand LEWIS!" He says punching the wall right next to my face.

I couldn't hide my fear anymore. I looked up at him. But I wasn't giving up that easily. "Was that supposed to scare me? Because that only proved my theory." I say quietly. If he looked angry then he was fusing now. He was trying to keep it together. I could tell.

He clenched his fists and raised it. I clenched my eyes shut expecting a blow but all I felt was two fingers at my temples and one command coming in my mind. Sleep. And instantly I fell into darkness.

When I woke up I was face to face with Rose Tyler. It's better than big ears I guess. "'S alright you're alright." Rose said seeing the panic in my eyes. She was wearing the same thing she was when I met her. "Where the heck am I?" I ask her getting up.

I realize I am in the control room and sitting in the captain's chair. I hear the TARDIS hum in comfort but I roll my eyes at her in my mind. The last thing I needed was a hug. Rose tried to help me up but I saw the doctor so I quickly slapped her hand and got up and backed up. When I saw her again I shook my head. "Sorry…just still tired." I say. She doesn't seem convinced but nods. I rub my elbows realizing I am no longer wearing the sweatshirt but I am wearing the jeans Micks gave me. They are light blue and come to my knees. They are a little baggy but they fit.

My head still feels like it is going to explode. Probably because of being slammed into a wall. I shuddered. The oncoming storm was scarier than Time Lord Victorious to me. Sorry Sara want to switch places? Any freaking day. The TARDIS hummed in disapproval. I shrugged to the TARDIS.

I hear footsteps coming my way. I turn around to see the man. "Thinking of the devil…" I mutter to myself cursing at myself. Wow the world loves me! He looks down at me. I resist the urge to shutter and look back at him. "How you feeling?" he asks me. I roll my eyes and walk by the consul.

"Right where we going Rose!" I ask her. She shrugs. "I don't know ask The Doc." She says. "Rather not blondie." I say frowning. I look down at the consul. The man in question walks up to me. "Come on talk to me." He whispers in my ear. I look at him. "I have a headache got some aspirin think I BUMPED it." I slur at him and walk out of the consul room and down the hallways. I practically ran down them.

God what was wrong with me. I stop to see a bottle of aspirin just lying there on the floor in front of me. "Thanks Sexy." I say to the TARDIS and pick it up and take two. The TARDIS hums a something like a welcome.

I go further down the hallway when I hear someone calling my name behind me. Suddenly I feel someone grab my arm. Of course it's big ears. "Carissa…I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. How is your head?" He asks me moving a strand of my hair out if my face. I immediately slapped the hand away thinking it was another attack. I snap out of it and shake my head. "It is better the TARDIS gave me some aspirin." I say. He nods but takes me into his arms and pulls me into a hug.

I try to pull away but he only holds me tighter. "Big Ears….." I warn. He looks at me. "What you going to do kick me again. IM SO SCARED!" Big ears says. I gape. He took the words from my mouth and used them against me. HOW DARE HIM! "Actually yeah." I say kicking him REALLY hard in that one place. He lets go and slumps down. I go down to his level.

"Pay backs a-"I start when he pulls me down with him. He rolls me to the ground and pins me underneath him my wrists on either side of my head. My heart starts pounding. I was scared I had awoken the Oncoming Storm once again so I kept my eyes closed not wanting to look.

"Look at me." He says. Anger in his voice. But once I opened my eyes to look at him I saw that I was not looking at the Oncoming Storm. I was looking at him. His face wasn't angry. It was amusement. He saw the scared look on my face and his face turned to regret.

"I am sorry. But seriously! You apes and hitting people what is it with the kicking and slapping that everyone likes doing it!" he says. I guessed Rose slapped him. Hopefully.

"What is it with you Time lords and going into people's mind? Is it fun?" I snap. I hated when the 9th doctor always insulted the humans and called them apes. His eyes go dark. "What did I say about talking bad about the time lords!" he says. He holds my wrists tighter. I gulp.

"You make fun of my species I am making fun of yours. You guys aren't as perfect as you think you are!" I snap again. Time lords aren't angels. Just ask Rassilion and the Master. I see the Oncoming Storm for a second and fear washes over me. But just as fast as it came it goes. The doctor lets go of my wrists and gets up and stalks off. Angrily. Crap…. I lay there for a while before deciding I need to go and I go back to the room I was in before. I hear the Doctor talking to Rose.

"Right then Rose Tyler, You tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time?" He asks her. Rose answers. "Forwards." She says. He smiles. "How far?" He asks her. She thinks. "100 years?" She says unsure. He nods and starts up the engines and then hears the TARDIS whooshing. The TARDIS hums in her mind asking if I'm alright. I sigh and shake my head to her. The whooshing stops. The doctor smiles. "There you go. Step outside those doors, It's the 22nd century. "He says seeming impressed with himself. He is so full of himself. The TARDIS hums in agreement. Rose smiles. "You're kidding?" She asks seeming impressed. The Doctor nods. "That's a bit boring though do you want to go farther?" He asks. Rose smiles. "Fine by me." She says.

I smile. They are both oblivious that I am here. I decide I've already seen this so I'll just walk the halls until I end up somewhere else. I couldn't be around them. I missed my family. A lot. The TARDIS takes off again but I go back in the halls hearing them talking in the distance but not near me. I am here against my will.

I reach into my pocket of my jeans to see my phone. I turn it on to find that it's working. I wondered if I could call my family. I tried the number but it kept saying the number was not in service. Tears came into my eyes and I threw my phone across the hall sobbing.

I sink down to the floor. My mom and my dad always said things would be okay. But if they knew where I was at would they still say that? Do they even remember me? Or did I get erased out of existence. Oh my god I don't exist. I am nothing. I am nothing. I curl into a ball and sob into my knees.

I was leaning against the wall when someone else came into the hall. It was blondie. "Hey the doctor wants you-"she starts when she actually looks at me. She rushes over. "What's wrong?" she says trying to give me a hug but I get up and wipe my eyes. I sniffle and shake her off. "I'm fine Blondie don't worry about me. Let's go see what is out there." I say walking out of the hallways before she could even protest.

The last thing I need right now is someone comforting. If I was alone I would learn to be okay on my own. Not like anyone cares about me anymore anyway. I am an accident. I am nothing. I kept saying those words over and over again. I couldn't get it out of my head. I am nothing and I am alone. No one cares. No one. I sighed and wiped my eyes. Once I got to the console room I saw the doctor by the doors. I didn't look at him. I didn't want to. So I merely looked at the floor. But that doesn't mean I didn't feel his gaze on me.

Rose soon comes out of the halls too. We all walk out to see the gallery. "You lot spend all of your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs, or beef or global warming, or asteroids. But you never take time to think the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day-"He says but I cut off his long speech.

"Yeah the day the earth dies in flames! Great idea the end of her planet. Seriously? How thick are you!? Blondie welcome to idiotville population 2. One you haven't met yet." I said walking right past the blue guy. He didn't stop me though. I didn't care. I no longer cared.

I walked to the platform to see a voice call me inside my mind. "Dreamer." Whoa no one called me Dreamer! I walked over to see the Face of Bo looking at me! OH MY GOD ITS JACK HARKNESS! I was so fan girl over him back at home! "JACK HARKNESS!" I screamed in my mind. I was going total fan girl. I walked over to him. "It's been a long time old friend." He says to me. I smile.

"Do we get along in the future how good do we get along!? Oh my god I can't believe it's actually you!" I say in my mind. He smiles. "I cannot say but I will tell you this. Do not feel alone. There is a lot of people who care about you." He says. I scoff. "Where are they then? Jack I would love to believe there is people out there that care about me like my family did or even care about me but there isn't. How could I not feel alone?" I ask in my mind.

He sighs. "I am sorry Dreamer but things will get better." He says. I nod and walk away from him. I see the Doctor and Rose enter. I make sure to stay out of his view point. "May I announce The Doctor, Rose Tyler and where is Carissa Lewis?" The Stuart asks the doctor. He shrugs.

So the Stuart nods and the Doctor and Rose walk to see the other aliens. "Go to him." I hear Jacks/The Face Bo's say in my mind. "No." I say in my mind back.

The Stuart announces more and more people including the trampoline. I always hated Cassandra. So I quickly interrupted her when she talks about being the last "human". "Actually technically you aren't because I am pure blood human and you are just a trampoline. Just saying… Bounce much? Also you do not know the first thing about the human race. Shameful. But I and my friend blondie do." I yell at her. Having everyone's attention.

I walk up to her and whisper. "Oh by the way or btw as they say in the 21st century I know about the sabotage plan so if you don't stop it now you will have hell to pay. Trust me I will bring you hell with no mercy." I say walking to the elevator not even noticing her gaping mouth. I always wanted to yell at her like that ever since I first saw that episode.

And let me just say IT FELT GREAT! The elevator went down and I walked around the halls. I ended up in the room Rose was in when she was interrogating the doctor. I sigh knowing that's still to come. I see the earth out the window. The sun looked so close. Like I could reach through the glass and touch it.

I heard the door open to see big ears standing there. I look away focusing my attention back to the window. "Go away. Blondie might need you." I say to him trying to shoo him off. But he still walked up to me. He tried to hold my hand but I just pulled it away. He frowned.

"Why are you so upset?!" He asks me. I gape at him. I turn to him. "ARE YOU THIS DAFT? How did you feel when you lost Gallifrey? How did you feel when you lost everyone? But at least you are still in your own universe. Me I am lost. I am alone…." I say choking up. "I am nothing." I finish storming out of the room with tears in my eyes.

I ran when I ran into Blondie. I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes. "Hey Blondie!" I say. Faking a smile. She seems to fall for it and smiles. "When you said that to the trampoline! I so wanted to high five you! You should have seen her face. By the way what did you say to Cassandra at the end? She looked scared!" She asks me. I smile. "Just stuff…." I say smiling. "Did you meet Raffallo yet?" I asked her.

She nods. "Did you know they don't give them permission to speak?! It's insane!" she says. I nod. "Well you should find the Doctor and I'll wander about. Okay?" I say. She nods and walks off.

I pull out my phone and dial a number. It picks up. I gape. NO WAY! "Hello! Doctor speaking!" The 11th doctor says into the phone. I smile. MATT FREAKING SMITH! "Ello~." I say. I hear the doctor laugh. "Is that my Lewis!? But you sound young! Where are you?" He asks. "I am watching the sun kill the earth right now! What is it with you calling me by my last name?" I ask him.

"Spoilers." He says. I HATED THAT WORD! I loved River Song. But every time they did that it gave me a pretty little liar's vibe. I loved that show but the people annoyed me a lot. And the murders creeped me out. So did –A. Not as much as the Master did though. Oh my god. I hated him. OH MY GOD I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO MEET HIM!

"Quick question am I still around when you meet the Master?" I ask the doctor on the phone. He sighs. "Yes…." He says. I sigh fear coming over me. "Oh listen you are not alone! Okay you have me even though that regeneration is kind of daft." The Doctor says. I nod even though he can't see me.

"Why did you call me?" he asked me. "I needed someone to talk to. Someone that I knew would understand. You have lost so much. And for that doctor I am sorry." I say. "I am sorry too Carissa." He says. Then he hangs up. I sigh. I was alone once more. I slumped down.

Wait they kept saying oh you are not alone. YANA! OH BOY WAS HE HERE! OH MY GOD! What if he is here? Then I'm in trouble. I do like drums but them in my head…..no thanks!

"Earth death in 25 minutes." I hear the intercom say. I sigh. It isn't my planet earth so why was I so sad?! Get a hold of yourself. I tell myself.

Then I smile as I take a selfie of me and it looks like I am outside by the earth and the sun. SELFIES! Love them. My friends would freak out if I posted that. Too bad I couldn't. I frown at that.

Might cause havoc and these are not my people. They don't know me. It's 2005 anyway. Was Instagram around in 2005? I shrug and walk out. But when I walk out I see those robots\aliens carrying Rose. Here we go save the day!

"Oi you lot PUT HER DOWN UNLESS YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!" I yell at them. I see a really bright light come around me, but I figure it is the steward dying. I sigh at that. They drop Rose but come straight for me. "Uh….bad idea bad idea BAD IDEA!" I say while running the opposite way. But I hear footsteps coming behind me. Soon they catch me and I black out.

I wake up in the gallery room I was in before. I was on the floor and Rose was next to me, but she was awake. "Bloody heck I'm usually a good runner!" I say sighing. I was really disappointed with myself.

Rose shook her head at me. "Sun filter descending." The intercom start saying. Then repeating. Rose and I start running towards the door and banging on it. "DOCTOR YOU BETTER BLOODY WELL BE OUT THERE! IM NOT DYING TODAY!" I yell at the door.

"Oh it would be you!" I hear the doctor say. Rose bangs harder. "SHUT UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!" she yells. "Hold on give us two ticks!" I hear the doctor say. I frown.

Jabe….She was going to die. No! How would I stop that!? I had to do something. "Sun filter rising." The intercom says. Rose sighs in relief.

"Don't think we are safe yet wait for it." I say. 1… "Sun filter descending." The intercom says. The sun filter starts descending again leaving Rose and I on our knees to not get hit. "Just what we need the computer is getting clever!" the doctor says. "Stop mucking about!" Rose yells blowing one of my ear drums.

"Oi blondie my ears are sensitive!" I say. She punches my arm. I was going to slap this girl in a second. Or punch her. "I am not mucking about its fighting back!" the doctor says. "JUST OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR OR YOUR GETTING A SLAP!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Rose rubs her ears. "Not very nice is it!" I say to Rose. She frowns. "I know!" the doctor says. Rose and I start running down the steps to not get hit by the sun's rays. "The locks melted!" screams Rose. "NAH!" I yell at her sarcastically.

"Descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising." The intercom says. Rose and I sigh in relief. "The whole thing's jammed! Stay there! Don't move!" The doctor shouts. "NAH I WAS GOING TO GO TO THE MALL!" I snap. Thick or nah? Rose and I sit on the floor. Rose looks at me.

"So Brownie where you from!?" she asks me. I gape. "Brownie seriously?" I ask. "Blondie?" She says raising an eyebrow. "Touché." I say to her. "So…?" she says. I sigh. "Doesn't matter." I say looking away. She frowns. "You are just like him!" she says. My head snaps to her. "DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE TO HIM! Unlike him I have never killed or kidnapped or even steal! He is still in his universe! Mine for all I know is gone…..Or worse. I might have been erased out of existence. My family could not remember me! I don't belong anywhere I have no one." I snap to her.

"While he has the biggest family in the universe and he doesn't even realize it." I say quoting Sarah Jane Smith. Rose's face soften. "I'm sorry I didn't know." She says. I turn away. We fell silent. Until the intercom speaks.

"Earth death in two minutes." It says. I sigh looking out the window. "Shields malfunction." The intercom says. Suddenly random pieces of the wall starts breaking releasing burning sunlight. One ray hits my arm burning the flesh. I move out of the way and hiss in pain. Rose and I start panicking. Moving out of the way of the sun beams. Soon we are forced in a spot.

"Earth death i 1…Exo glass repaired." It says as the wall and windows start repairing. We sigh in relief staying there for just a minute until we see the door open. We go through it running back to the platform. Soon we make it and I see Jack/Bo so I go to him.

"You alright Jack?" I whisper to him. "Yes I am and yourself?" He says in my mind. "I am fine always fine me!" I say smiling quoting the Doctor. My tone sounding genuine but in my head it was sarcastic.

I see the doctor talking to the trees. A tear comes down my face knowing Jabe was dead. I never met her but I knew if I hadn't gotten kidnapped I could have saved her. I see Rose walking up to the doctor asking if he was alright. I walk over to them "accidentally" knocking over the "ostrich" egg in there holding a transmitter. I toss it to the doctor. He nods to me and pushes a button and bringing the trampoline herself back.

"Oh you should have seen their alien faces..." Cassandra says but looking around seeing all our alien faces. "Trampoline I warned you….I WARNED YOU!" I yell at her. She looks around nervously. "Oh." She says. "The Last Human." The doctor says. "So you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the...err... Human club…" She starts but I cut her off.

"Cut the crap!" I say. I was seething. She was going to pay! "People died Cassandra! You've murdered them!" The doctor says. "That depends on your definition of people and that's enough of a technically to keep you lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor and watch me smile and cry and flutter…" She says while creaking.

"And creak?" me and the doctor say at the same time. "And what?" She says confused. "Creak your creaking." me and the doctor say in unison again.

I glare at him. He simply shrugs and goes back to Cassandra. "What. I'm drying out! Oh sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons!? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" She screams. "You raised the temperature." The doctor says. "Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh. Doctor. I'm sorry! I'll do anything!" she says. Rose turns to the doctor obviously horrified.

"Help her." She pleads. "Everything has its time. Everything dies." The doctor says. I frown. "I'm too young!" she says before exploding. I made sure I didn't get hit. But sadly blondie and big ears did. I wanted to laugh but I decided not to. Knowing that it would be rude too.


	3. Zombies suck

Zombies Suck

Soon everyone leaves only leaving me, big ears, and blondie. The doctor looks at me and takes hold of the arm that I burned. I hiss and look at him. "I might need to check this out." He says looking over it. I frown. "It's just a burn not a gunshot wound." I say.

Why did he care anyway? Too him I was just a sidekick or a weapon. Something that needed protecting from other people. I was basically just a bloody object! I huffed at that thought.

"The end of the earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just-"Rose says the doctor cuts her off. "Follow me." He says pushing us in the TARDIS. He starts it up.

I sigh. I kind of skipped this part of the episode because I was confused if they went back in time or forward or back home. So when they arrived and went outside I stayed in.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed a number and started walking down the hallways. It picks up. "Hey Lewis." The 11th doctor says. I smile. "Ello~ I am bored so I decided to call you what you up to!" I ask him. I hear him chuckle. "Oh nothing about to go see the Ponds!" I hear a voice in the background. "Oh and future you says hello!" He says. I smile. "Hello!" I say. "Anyway I actually got to go but hey if you need me just call!" he says hanging up.

I sigh and put my phone back in the jeans I wore. Soon I heard the doctor coming up behind me. "Oi I need to check out that arm of yours!" he says dragging me by my other arm. I groan but don't argue. He leads me to the medic bay and has me sit up on a chair. I do and look at him.

He grabs something from one of the drawers. "I never got to talk to you after you stormed off…I just want you to know you are not alone. You have Rose and you have me. And I don't plan on leaving you any time soon." He says. I shake my head. He frowns me. "Also you aren't nothing. You are as important as anyone from this universe including me! If anything you are more important! So if you dare even think you aren't important I will have Rose slap you!" he says.

My hand automatically goes to my cheek. He gets some cream and rubs it on the burn. I hiss at the contact. But soon the cream makes it stop hurting. I let out a sigh. "Why am I here? In this universe I mean. I couldn't even save anyone from that platform. I am no help what so ever!" I say.

The doctor takes his hands and cups my face. "You are helping. You warned Cassandra not to that person Rose met, Raffalo didn't die. She survived because Cassandra got scared. She told the spiders to retreat because of that. She is alive because of you." The doctor says. I smile happy that she didn't die.

"But what about Jabe I could have warned you." I say. The Doctor shakes his head. "What would you have said that didn't cause a paradox?" he says. I nod. The doctor then takes his hands off my face and wraps his arms around me pulling me into a bear hug. I shyly hug back.

What was it with this guy and hugs? In the show he wasn't like this. Oh my god I changed the show. So what was next…? The gelth. NO WAY DO I DO ZOMBIES! "Doctor Do you mind if I stay here next adventure." I say. He frowns. "Yeah I do you are coming!" he says moving his arms and starts dragging me to the consul room. "You get to pick next." He says smiling.

Rose looks at me giving me a thumbs up. Do I choose that episode? I don't want to make a mess of things. But I also don't like zombies. I know set it on random. The TARDIS hummed liking the idea of her picking. I smile at her. "Let the TARDIS decide. She wants to." I say.

I heard the TARDIS humming in glee. "You can understand her?" the doctor asks me. I nod. "Alright then setting controls to random!" He says running around the controls like a mad man. Rose and I laugh at him. He smiles back.

The TARDIS takes off making that wonderful whooshing sound. The sound that brings hope everywhere it goes I think quoting The Moment. I smile remembering that. I then frown thinking about the Bad Wolf thing. Oh boy….. How was I going to handle that? Eh ill cross that bridge when I come to it!

When we landed the Doctor looked at his monitor. "Okay you've seen the future time to see the past! 1860's how does 1860's sound!" the doctor says. I curse at the TARDIS. She hums a laugh at me. Well I get to meet zombies anyway! At least I get to meet Charles Dickens! "Sounds awesome!" Rose says. The doctor looks at me. I give a thumbs up.

I'll make a sacrifice and follow the old woman. Ugh if Mr. Sneed dares touch me I will give him my best right hook! My brother showed me that. The doctor smiles. "December 24th, 1860! Earth Naples!" He gleams. "That's so weird its Christmas!" Rose says. I nod.

Well I wouldn't be on the nice list anyway. This year my brother and I caused all sorts of trouble. We were the dynamic duo! Not anymore though. I frown at that. As if reading my mind the doctor puts his arm around my shoulder and tugs. I look up at him and smile. "All yours!" the doctor says smiling. "But it's like, think about it, though. Christmas 1860 happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still." Blondie says. Jeez big speech. "Not a bad life." The doctor says. Rose nods. "Better with three." She nodded towards me. I smile.

She is freaking awesome just like I thought she would be! Rose headed for the doors and I tried but the doctor held me back. "Hey where do you think you're going?" he questioned us. "1860?" Rose says confused. "Go out dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" the doctor says quickly gently pushing me to Rose. We walk out the door.

"He is bloody mad. We need the blender!" I say. Rose nods and we both laugh. "Hey Sexy can you show us the way?" I ask the TARDIS. She nods in my mind and a door suddenly flies open. "That's it." I say to Rose pulling her inside with me.

Rose and I rummage through the clothes until we find something. Rose puts her hair into a bun and puts a flower in it. She wears a dress that's black and purple where the sleeves are left to right at her shoulders. I put my hair in a side braid on the right side. I put on a long dress as well that's flat not puffy and it is black. There is only one strap on the left side that covers my shoulder. Rose and I put on matching heels. They were black and an inch tall. As soon as we applied a natural looking makeup on, we left the room. I put my phone in my bra so I had it on me. Still thought it was weird that people did that. Very weird.

We walked back to the doctor seeing he hadn't changed. "HECK NAH IF I HAVE TO PUT ON A DRESS YOU GET TO PUT ON A SUIT!" I yell at him pushing him in the hallway and shutting the door. I hear him groan and a slight buzzing. He opens the door and looks me and Rose over. "Blimey!" Big ears said to us. Oh here we go…. "Don't laugh!" Rose says. "No you guys look beautiful, considering." He says. "Considering what?" Rose says. "You're human." He says "Oi! You really want to go down that road again big ears?" I say. "Two hearts…nine hundred years old….all I'm saying..." I say. Time lords!

He narrows his eyes at me. I raise my eyebrow daring him to say something. We end up having a staring contest. Whoever looked away first lost. In the end I saw a flash of the Oncoming Storm so I look away not wanting to wake that bear up from hibernation. Like I said I'll take Time Lord Victorious any day! He has nothing on the Oncoming Storm.

The Doctor smirks. "I am going to take that as a compliment!" Rose says. I roll my eyes. I tried to pretend nothing happened that I wasn't afraid of him. But I couldn't help it. Sometimes on the show I felt bad for the villains. Especially that one episode Family of Blood. His rage. His bloody rage! Silent but deadly. I shivered. "Aren't you going to change?" Rose asks.

I put my hand on my face. "Face meet palm. Palm meet face." I muttered under my breath. "I've changed my jumper. Come on." The Doctor says. But rose pulls him back. "You stay there. You've done this before. This is Carissa and me!" She said pulling me towards her. She opens the door and we step out to see it's snowing. I shiver remembering my sleeves aren't that long. Somehow Rose doesn't.

Well I am from Florida I was not used to the cold. I cross my arms to keep warmth in my upper arms. "Ready for this? Here we go. History." The doctor says. We start walking down the street. A choir were singing a Christmas song. A hearse road past us. I saw Gwenth and Mr. Sneed in it. I like Gwenth. Mr. Sneed…NO!

The Doctor stops and buys a newspaper. He frowns. "I got the flight a bit wrong." He says. I scoff. "Time lords…can't even get time right." I mutter to myself quietly that I thought no one would here. He heard me, and that I was going to pay for that later. "I don't care." Rose says. "It's not 1860 its 1869." He says. She rolls her eyes. "I don't care." She says. "And it's not Naples." He says. "I don't care." She says. "It's Cardiff." He says. That makes her stop. "Right." She says. I laugh. "Good job big ears!" I say and shiver.

It is freaking freezing. Rose starts to shiver a little too. But this was terrible for me! As if seeing my distress the doctor shrugs off his jacket and helps me put it on. Under that he is only wearing a long sleeve shirt. I start to protest but he shushes me. I didn't want him to be cold. He leans in my ear. "It's fine don't want you getting hypothermia." He whispers into it. I nod.

He goes back to the TARDIS real fast and comes back in a new black leather jacket. Looks the same but isn't. Suddenly we hear screams. "That's more I like it!" He says leading me and Rose along. We go all the way to the theatre.

Rose goes in but the doctor stops me. "Stop taking cheap shots at my species." He whispers to me. I roll my eyes. "Stop taking cheap shots at mine." I snap. I go into the theatre without a backwards glance. In the theatre the zombie woman had "ghosts" coming out of her mouth and flying around the room. She was in the middle of the room. Everyone was running out screaming while Charles Dickens just pleaded for everyone to stay in their seats. I rolled my eyes. This guy was thick. Or STUPID! Oh my god I am turning British god help us all! I needed to go to the south for a little while. British was alright but I needed to stop saying British words or I would start cursing in British too. Bloody heck.

"Fantastic!" the doctor exclaims. Bro! "Yeah awesome zombies! HAVENT YOU SEEN THE WALKING DEAD!" I scream at him. Jesus. The corpse collapses. Mr. Sneed and Gwenth go to pick up the body.

"I'll be back." I say running after them. "Oi you two drop the body! She needs to be checked out by my friend! He's a doctor I guess….." I say. That's when I get a rug put over my mouth from behind. "BULLSH-"I start before falling into darkness. Not before I felt him groping me. Ewe Blondie was right.

I wake up in a room full of corpses. "Oi let me out! I don't want to be in a room full of zombies!" I scream before running to the door. I bang against it. Sadly the dead starts walking. "No. No. NO!" I scream banging against the door harder. "Doctor! Come on! DON'T MAKE ME SAY YOU'RE SCHOOL NAME!" I scream.

Uh maybe I shouldn't said that. The boy zombie grabs me by the arm. I heard the faint sound of a door smashing before I was pulled back by the Doctor. "I think this is my dance." He says pulling me out of zombies grasp and into his arms.

"Where's Mr. Sneed? He and I have to have words about where hands aren't supposed to be!" I say. The doctor's face went angry. Was he mad at Mr. Sneed? I was supposed to be mad not him! Charles Dickens looks at me. "It's a prank. It must be! We're under some mesmeric influence!" He says. I roll my eyes. Seriously? "Ears this guys a bit slow." I whisper to the doctor. He frowns at me. "That's Charles Dickens." He whispers to me. I shrug. "Statement still stands." I say. He smiles. The doctor turns to the zombies.

"My names the Doctor. Who are you then? What do you want?" he asks them. The woman responds along with several other voices. "Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!" it says before leaving the bodies. The bodies drop and all that's left of the gaseous people is a rotten smell.

The doctor turns to me. "Are you alright?" he asks me. I nod and we walk to their living room. Rose turns to Mr. Sneed about to open her mouth to say something. But I hold up a hand and walk over to Mr. Sneed.

I put my hand on my chin looking like I'm thinking before I punch him hard in the jaw. "That's for drugging me." I say before slapping him across the face. "And that's for having a wander of my body you dirty old man!" I say before walking over to Rose. She whispers to me. "Really nothing about the zombies?" she asks me. I shrug and turn to the Doctor.

He looks like he wants to take a shot at Mr. Sneed too. Why the heck was he so upset with him? That was my job not his. I walk over to him. "You alright?" I ask the doctor. He looks at me. "I do not like that man was that supposed to happen to Rose?" he ask me. Referring to the show. I think for a minute but nod. He puts an arm around my shoulder.

Mr. Sneed snarls. "You will do well in controlling your woman! Or I will have to take care of it myself! I will not be talked to in this manner!" he says. The Doctor snarls back.

"Try touching either one of them again see what happens! You will do well in telling us what you know!" he says angrily. He tightens his grip of my shoulders. I shiver thinking that Mr. Sneed might have just released the Oncoming Storm.

"It's not my fault! It's this house. It has a reputation! Haunted. But I never had much of a bother until a few months back, and then stiffs, the. Err, dear departed started getting restless." He defends himself. I roll my eyes.

"Tommyrot." Dickens says. "Slow…." I say under my breath quietly so only I could hear. The doctor punches me in the arm gently. He heard me. That's why he talked to me outside the theatre he must of heard me make the comment about the time lords. Oops.

"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps." Mr. Sneed says. Just then Gwenth comes in and puts the tea by the Doctor on mantelpiece near him. "There you go two sugars just how you like it!" she says. I smile at her.

"You didn't have to do that this guy can get his own dang tea." I say to her. She shakes her head. Mr. Sneed looks at the doctor. "You would let your woman talk to you like that?" he asks the doctor. I shiver. He says that if we are property.

"One they aren't my woman they are their own person. Two yeah I wouldn't be able to stop her talking if I wanted to anyway." The doctor says ruffling my hair. I smile. Mr. Sneed frowns but they go back to their earlier conversation while I go follow Gwenth into the kitchen. "I'm Carissa by the way." I say to Gwenth. She smiles.

"Gwenth. Why do you talk to your husband like you do?" She asks me. I choke on my spit. "Husband HECK NO!" I say laughing. She smiles. "It's just the way he looks at you makes me think he fancies you. And the way he defends you." She says. I shake my head. "Trust me. He doesn't like me like that." I say. She shakes her head.

"Oh but he does. You think no one understands what you're going through. You think you are alone. But you are not alone. Far from it actually. You have a huge family. Including the Doctor. You are from very far away. You have seen this all on a silver box with your family. Now they are all gone. All that's left is you. And the big bad wolf." She says then jumps. "I'm sorry miss. Please forgive me!" She says to me.

I stop her. "You are fine! Everything you said was true except the family part maybe…Anyway what did you mean my family is gone? Are they dead?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I'm sorry miss." She says going back into the living room.

Tears form in my eyes. Was everyone dead? Did the reality bomb work? Oh my god it's Lost in Time all over again! Minus the Time Lord Victorious. I shiver thinking of when the doctor went in my mind.

It is like Lost in Time and the other one Reality like mashed together. The reality bomb and being with the 9th instead of the 10th. Not having a choice of coming but the doctor being nice! OH MY GOD THE FINAL ACT! My hands went automatically to my head. Would he do that to me if I proved untrustworthy? Nah Jack or the 11th doctor would have warned me. I hope anyway. Yeah they would have warned me… Better make sure. I go back to the living room.

"Is there a bathroom around?" I ask. Gwenth nods and points down the hall to my left. I go where she points and go inside. I take out my phone and dial the 11th doctor's number. It answers almost immediately. "Hello Lewis!" he says gleefully. "Hey quick question because I'm not really sure about this because I never watched the old doctor who episodes Final Act? Real or fake?" I ask him. I hear his breath stop. Then I hear a static noise. "Sorry…..breaking…..bye!" he says hanging up. I huff. So much for call anytime!

I put my phone back in and go back to the living room. I see the Doctor talking to Mr. Sneed and I hear Rose and Gwenth talking in the kitchen. I go over to the Doctor. "Do not trust the gelth they are liars." I whisper to him. He turns back to me. "Not now!" he says going back to his conversation with Dickens and Sneed. I huff. Well fine….. Didn't want to help anyway. Actually I didn't want to be here to begin with! The gelth creep me out! I am sitting this one out! I storm outside taking off the jacket and putting it on the doorknob before running to find the TARDIS. The gelth…zombies….AHHHHH! That's all I have to say about that.

I reach the TARDIS and try to open the doors. But they won't open. "Oh come on old girl! Open it up I'm not a big fan of zombie fan! Please!" I plead with her. I hear a hum from her sounding like a fine. Suddenly the doors unlock and walk in. The doors lock behind me. "Thanks." I say.

I quickly go to the TARDIS wardrobe and change. The dress was starting to get itchy. I put on a baggy gray T-shirt and some black shorts. I take the makeup off and the high heels. I take my hair out of the pony tail and let it fall free. Probably looks like a bloody mess. I sighed.

Gwenth… Mr. Sneed… dead. The doctor won't listen. There is nothing I can do now. Unless… "Hey Sexy look up Jack Harkness's number for me." I say. She hums an okay. Once it shows up in my mind I dial it on my phone.

"Hello Jack speaking." He says. "Hey it's Carissa Lewis!" I say. "Hey Dreamer what's up!" he says gleefully. "Nothing much you know you are only the person who will ever call me that!" I say laughing. He chuckles. "Yeah but you are. You're my dreamer!" he says. I smile. "So where are you at?" I ask him. "Torchwood is this a younger version of you?" he asks. "Yeah only met you once before this. But that was a future version so I can't really tell you about it!" I say. "Got you! Gwen says hi!" he says. "Tell her I say hi!" I say. "Okay. So where are you at?" He asks me. "Charles Dickens." I say. He laughs.

"Enjoying the zombies!?" he asks me. "Oi shut it maybe I'll bring one back just for you!" I threaten him. "DON'T YOU DARE!" he says between laughs.

I laugh. "Nah that requires going outside. Did I mention I'm not a big ghost fan! Because possessing people just scares the living daylights out of me!" I say. "I know you told me! Listen I got to go talk to you later Dreamer!" he says. "Okay bye!" I say and hang up.

I go back to the console room. I hear a voice outside. "She couldn't have gone far! RULE NUMBER ONE! It's rule number one! Don't wander off!" I hear the doctor say. I scoff. Time Lords… Big eared time lords! I sit on the chair by the console and wait for him to come in. But instead I hear this. "Don't have time! I'll have to look later!" he says to himself and I hear footsteps walk away.

Ouch. "If I was Rose he would have kept looking…wait why do I even care!" I mutter to myself. That's strange. Was I jealous? No can't be! Absolutely not allowed. Rose and the doctor belonged together. Wait why Gwenth said the bad wolf stuff to me! Did I take Rose's place? How did that effect Rose and the Doctors relationship! I had to fix this! Operation set up is a go! Wait since when was I a match maker? I only succeeded at that once! And that was because of a slip up! And that was like 7th grade!

When was my birthday now? I was from 2015! I was born on 1998! How would I keep track of my birthday now! I was going to be 18! I sighed.

That bloody sucks! The TARDIS hums something like I'll let you know in my head. "Thanks." I say to her. Now that problem solved the next was simple I needed music! "Think you can play my iPhone music?" I ask her. Suddenly a plug appears.

I plug in my phone into it and play Kick Me by Sleeping with sirens. Soon I am playing that song on repeat and start singing along too it. I didn't even notice 2 hours or so had passed and the doctor and rose had walked in.

By then I changed the song to Holding on and Letting Go by Ross Copperman. "It's everything you wanted. It's everything you don't. It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed. Some prayers find an answer. Some prayers never know. We are holding on. And letting go." I sing along.

Suddenly I hear clapping and cheering that. I jump and fall on my butt. The doctor rushes over and helps me up. I turn off the music and pick up my phone. I was blushing red. God they heard me! AHHH! "How long have you guys been standing there?" I ask. "Long enough to hear you attempting to sing with a punk band!" Rose says.

I blush even more if that's even possible. "Ummm yeah…. That's lovely." I say scratching the back of my neck. "Nah your good!" Rose says. I laugh. "Thanks but trust me I have heard people a lot better than me! So how did it go with gelth was I right?" I ask the doctor. "Yeah you were sorry for not believing you." He says hanging his head down.

"Gwenth?" I ask him. He shakes his head. Tears form in my eyes. I should have stayed. The doctor catches them before they go down my cheek. "It wasn't your fault." He says "It wasn't yours either." I say. He nods.

"It doesn't change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asks. "In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never live to tell his story." The doctor says. "Oh no! He was so nice." Rose says. I nod. "But in your time he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise." The doctor says while putting the TARDIS in flight while Dickens is still there. We watch Charles surprised face and him waving goodbye but soon we are back in the sky. I sigh.

"Well that's that! What now Big ears!" I say. He frowns. "They aren't that big!" he whines. I roll my eyes. I start to walk into the halls. He follows after me. "Hey you left this on the doorknob." He says holding the jacket he gave me. He puts it around my shoulders. "Well yeah I didn't want to steal it from you." I say. He shakes his head. "Not stealing if I gave it to you." He says. I nod.

He ponders on something for a minute. "Do you have a room on the TARDIS yet?" He asks me. I shake my head. He frowns and takes my hand and leads me down the different rooms. One door automatically opens so he stops at that one. He gestures me to go in inside.

I raise my eyebrow and walk in. It had black carpet and purple walls. The bed was a queen size and had the TARDIS on it. The outside of it. The ceiling had stars and planets which I guessed glowed in the dark. There are bookshelves filled with book series.

Every book I ever liked was there. Next to it were albums like actual records! For bands like Nada Surf, P.O.D, Nikelback, Taylor Swift, Paramore, and any band I ever liked. I smiled.

The closet was filled with clothes and converse shoes. "This is amazing! Thank you!" I say running over and hugging the doctor. He glances down and hugs me back. I started to yawn. "You should probably get some sleep." the doctor says. I nod trying to make my way to the bed but his arms were so warm that I fell asleep. Not before feeling him pick me up in his arms. I felt safe and secure for once since I got here. It felt good.


	4. Back to London

Back to London

I wake up too see that I am still in the doctor's arms. We were on the floor and I was in his lap. His arms still wrapped around me. I felt bad. That probably wasn't very comfortable. My head was leaning into his chest so I couldn't exactly say anything without spitting on him. I also didn't want to wake him up. But at the same time I did want to move. But before I could get a word out he started waking up.

"Morning Carissa." He says yawning. "You didn't have to stay that didn't look like a very comfortable position." I say. He shakes his head. "Actually I was very comfortable! Besides I didn't want to wake you up. And seriously no good morning?" he says raising an eyebrow. I roll my eyes. "Morning big ears." I say yawning. We sit there for a little bit. It was a bit uncomfortable all the silence. It was just us looking at each other. But soon the doctor gets up. I get up as well. "I'll let you get ready." He says leaving shutting the door quietly.

I didn't even realize there was a bathroom until now. So I get a quick shower and get dressed. I put on a red blouse and a black hoodie and some gray jeans. I slip on some socks and red high-top converse. Once I put a brush through my hair and my teeth I make my way to the console room.

There I see Rose and the Doctor talking. Probably talking about stopping by at Rose's house. Oh great Slitheen! The TARDIS materializes to the alley where the Doctor first kidnapped me on! I frown at that. Should I hit him…? "Please don't." I hear the doctor say. I look up shocked. Did I say that aloud? "Sorry?" I say. "Oh nothing never mind!" he says. Once the TARDIS lands the doctor, Rose, and I walk out. "How long have I been gone?" Rose asks. "12 months." I say at the same time the doctor says 12 hours. He stares at me. "Excuse me I have to talk to Mickey and explain my disappearing for a year." I say running off. At the same time Rose runs inside. The doctor looks at both of us looking conflicted on who to follow. I motion him to go to Rose. "Meet me back her in an hour!" he says. Then he starts running after Rose. My heart sank. Of course he didn't follow me. "Yeah if I don't stay with Mickey." I mumble. If he picked Rose that means he would fall in love with her so if I stayed out of the way I wouldn't interfere with that. I make it to Mickeys loft and knock on the door. He answers and then drops the cup he was holding.

"Hey Micks!" I say. His surprised face goes to anger. "GET OUT!" he yells. My face drops. "What?" I ask him. "DON'T WHAT ME! I was accused of murder because of you! I let you into my home to find that you just left without any notice or anything! You took my hospitality for granted so you can get of my property!" he says slamming the door in my face.

My heart sinks again. Wow I was a bloody jerk. I should have asked for mickeys number to let him know before I kept calling Jack and the 11th doctor. I should have thought. But no I didn't even think. I walk down his steps and into the street. I was just walking. Wait…. I could go to Downing Street and stop the Slitheen before they do anything. I needed Vinegar and a crowbar. Or psychic paper. Jack might be here… not sure. I dial his number.

"Hello Jack speaking." He says. "Hey are you in Torchwood right now? Like in 2005?" I ask him. "Nope sorry why?" he asks. "I wanted you help in taking down the Slitheen before they do anything!" I say. "Sorry Dreamer can't do that got to let things take their course!" he says. "I wish you were here Mickey just told me to leave and I don't really want to go back to the doctor right now." I say. "I'm sorry. Things will get better." Jack says. How could they. Then I hear it. The big alien spaceship. "Got to go!" I say hanging up and start running after it.

To heck with leaving it alone. I needed to make a change. I ran pass people getting out there cameras and police and made it to the lake that the ship crashed in. The Big Ben crash let me just say was epic. I didn't hesitate. I jumped into the water and started swimming towards it. Once I get there I get to the opening and go inside. I ignore everything when I see the pig body. I run over to it. I was saving someone today.

"Hey I'm The Dreamer you are going to be alright." I say as I pick it up and bring it out of there before any government officials see me. I start swimming all the way to this bridge just out of sight from everyone. I got to the shore and laid it on the ground. I checked its pulse seeing it was still alive. The adrenaline going through me right now kept me from getting cold or tired right now. Since I got the body it would look like an empty spaceship with no alien body it might not require alien knowledge people to come. I saved tons of lives.

"I actually made a difference." I say smiling. I see the pig starting to wake up. It looks at me in terror. "It's okay you're safe!" I say hoping it understands me. It seems to understand me so it nods. My phone starts ringing. "Stay here." I say to the pig. It nods and I answer my phone.

"Hello?" I say. "Girl jumps off bridge and dives towards the spaceship! Want to explain that?" the doctor says. "How am I supposed to know? I'm at Mick's." I lie. I look to the pig and it almost looks like its smiling. I smile back it. "That's funny because I just got off the phone with Ricky and he kicked you out. Don't worry I explained things to him and he wants to apologize. But seriously where are you right now?" The doctor asks.

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm at the pub drinking myself away got to go. SHOTS!" I say before hanging up. I let out a sigh of relief. That should keep him busy.

"So what's your name?" I ask the pig. It stares blankly at me. "You don't have one? No we are fixing that right now! Your name shall be Kai! Since I met you in the water and I'm almost positive Kai means water something!" I say. It smiles liking the name. "Can you stand?" I ask Kai. He seems to nod and gets up. I help him walk. "Okay Kai I have no idea where to go! I mean I could call Jack and have him pick you up and take care of you! But I think he's going to be mad that I interfered." I say. I think but dial his number.

"What was that about?" he asks me. "No time! I need you to pick up my new friend Kai with your vortex thingy!" I say. "You couldn't help yourself could you?" He asks me. "SHUT IT AND USE IT OR I WILL GO ONCOMING DREAMER ON YOUR BUTT!" I yell at him. "OKAY! Give me your coordinates." He says. I give them to him and I hang up.

Soon he is right next to me. "Hi beautiful!" he says. Then looks at me. "Why are you soaking wet?" he asks me. "No time! Just promise me you will take care of Kai like make sure he is okay!" I say gesturing to Kai. Jack nods and takes off his coat and puts it over my shoulders. "Thanks." I say putting it on. "Your welcome come along Kai!" he says to Kai. Kai looks at me. "It's okay Jack is a good guy he's going to keep you safe I promise!" I say. Kai nods and goes over to Jack. Jack picks him up. "See you later Dreamer!" he says winking before disappearing.

I sit on the shore. The adrenaline now was gone so I was tired and freezing. I sighed and get up and start walking up the hill to the roads. I see tons of police and government over there they had yellow lines and everything. "Crap…." I say putting up my hood. Somehow I walk right past without even getting glanced at. Then it hits me. Torchwood was known for their perception filters. Jack must have gave me one.

I start walking down the road right past everyone and start walking to Rose's apartment seeing that there isn't anywhere else to go. Once I make it I see a whole party at her house. I turn off the perception filter seeing that it was in my pocket. Jack could have at least warned me. I knock on the front door to see Jackie answer.

"Is this Carissa? Why are you all wet do you need a towel are you cold?" she asks me. I shake my head. "Nope I'm cool just stopping by. Well now that I did bye!" I say about to run but hearing a booming voice behind me. "No you don't! Where were you?!" Big ears yells at me before pulling me inside. "Swimming…." I say. "You told me you were at the pub. You better stop lying before I can no longer trust you because trust me that won't turn out good for you." He whispers in my ear. I gulp. "Who do you think you are my dad? You have literally lost it this time!" I snap at him. I snatch my arm back and go outside.

I really did need a towel. I put my hands on the jacket activating the perception filter once more. I walk out from outside and see the doctor heading to his TARDIS. "No he's still going… Does that mean all the alien people would still come?" I mutter and run over to him and whisper in his ear while he was unlocking the TARDIS. "Slitheen Raxacoricofallapatorius." I say and then dash in the TARDIS.

He couldn't see me unless he was looking. I could save more lives if I was there. The TARDIS hummed a laugh. I put my finger on my lip to let her know not to tell him I'm here. She hums another laugh and I look at her confused. She hums a you will figure it out. I give a shrug and soon the TARDIS materializes in Downing Street.

What I didn't expect was the Doctor running at me and slamming his lips onto mine. He moves against my lips. I stay still shocked and he removes the perception filter and throws it breaking the kiss. I catch my breath. "How did you-"I start before I get cut off. "I will always hear you and I will always see you. No matter what. Now don't run off like that again." He says running in the hallways.

I stay in the same spot. "What the bloody heck just happened." I mutter. I pinch myself making sure I'm not unconscious or dreaming. But it hurt it was real.

The doctor comes back with towels and wrap them around me trying to warm up. "Why did you-Why did you just-You just-"I again get cut off. "I kissed you. Plain and simple." He says smiling. If looks could kill he would be dead. I don't hesitate. I punch him in the jaw. "OW!" he whines rubbing his jaw. "That's for taking away my first kiss!" I say taking the towels off and storming all the way to my room. I change out of my wet clothes and converse. I change into a blue blouse and black jeans. But I keep on Jack's coat. It actually looked good on me. I put on slip on Vans and put my wet hair up in a messy bun.

I hear a knock on my door. I simply ignore it and call Jack. "Hey how's Kai doing?" I ask Jack. "He's doing good he actually can talk and he keeps asking for you!" he says. I forgot I had him on speaker. "That's awesome i am just happy I got to save one person!" I say smiling. "Well you're my dreamer of course you did. You can do anything you dream you can." He says. "Except fly still can't do that. Torchwood doesn't happen to have I don't know a jetpack or something do they Jack?" I ask him. "I'm afraid not but for you I'll look into it!" he says. I smile. "You are simply the best friend I could have." I say. "Ouch jeez I thought we were something more!" he says faking being offended. "In your dreams!" I say and quickly regret it. "Or maybe in yours. You are The Dreamer after all!" he says laughing. "Out of all the cool names I could have chosen I choose that…What is wrong with me!" I say laughing. "We will never know! See yah Dreamer." He says. "Bye Jack!" I say hanging up.

I look over to see the doctor to see an angry look on his face. "Who's Jack?" he asks. Torchwood I had to say Torchwood. "Spoilers. He's someone in your future." I say. He steps closer to me. "And Kai?" he asks me. "The alien I saved from the wreckage that's why I went swimming to save him from the government." I say. He steps even closer. "Torchwood." He said raising an eyebrow. The Oncoming Storm was here. Not Big Ears. "I swear I'm not working for the enemy! I just have a friend who works there in the future. He becomes part of our group I swear Doctor you have to believe me." I say.

The Doctor sighs and raises his hands to my forehead and before I could do anything he was in my mind. It hurt so badly. It felt like someone sticking knives in my head over and over. I whimper. He goes deeper and I can't help it. I scream. That makes him flinch but he doesn't pull out he looks in my head searching for the memory to make sure I am not working for the enemy. I open a door so he could just get out of my head faster. I tremble. I don't push him away. I can't. Once he sees that I am telling the truth he pulls out and I fall to the ground. I hadn't even noticed I had been crying but I feel the tears come down my cheeks.

He sits down. "I'm so sorry I had no way of knowing I'm sorry." He says pulling me into him and I sob. I do everything I can to pull away. But his grip on me is too strong. I sob so much its silent. I remember when the 11th doctor told Amy about crying. If you cry loudly you want to be heard but if you cry silently it's not because you want attention it's because you can't stop. I couldn't stop. The Doctor kept on apologizing over and over again, but the next three words silenced him. "I hate you." I said between sobs. He automatically stops apologizing and it almost seems like he stops breathing. "Okay." He says firmly and walks out leaving me on the floor.

Crying my eyes out. I call Jack. "Pick me up." I say firmly. "Why what's wrong…wait did what I think just happened happen?" he asks. All I could do was sob. "I'm tracking your call I'm coming to get you." He says hanging up. Suddenly Jack is there and I am in his arms and off the TARDIS fast. Ianto comes in. "Whoa what's wrong with Dreamer?" he asks Jack. Jack just shakes his head and leads me to his room. He sets me down on his bed and he sits down and hold me in his lap. I sob hugging him tightly. "I was stupid I shouldn't had you on speaker phone. I'm a bloody idiot." I say in his chest. "My Dreamer? No way Carissa you had no way of knowing he was out there. It's okay. I swear to you everything will be okay." He says rubbing my back. After a while I stop crying and end of falling asleep.

Soon I wake up in Jack's bed. He was holding up a book. And petting my hair at the same time. "Morning Dreamer." He says. "Morning were you here all night or was it day?" I ask. "Night." He says. I nod. "So how are you holding up?" he asks. "Fine." I say. "Just to let you know the Doctor called like 20 times last night he is seriously worried. I know this from his 20 messages all apologizes and begging you to come back." Jack says. I look at him "What do you think I should do?" I ask him. He ponders on that and hands me my phone. "Call him just let him know you are alive." Jack says. I nod.

I dial his number. It picks up right away. "Carissa I'm so sorry I swear to you I am. I will never hurt you again I promise please I promise to believe you from now on. I'll never doubt you again. Please let me make it up to you." He says desperately. He sounds like crap. I freeze. "Say something." Jack and The doctor say at the same time. I hand the phone to Jack and run out of the room.

I listen through the door. "Hi I'm her friend! She is pretty upset right now Doc." Jack says. "YES YOU DID MESS UP ROYALLY!" Jack says. I can only hear half of the conversation. "Hang on." Jack says opening the door and handing me back the phone.

"Carissa please." The doctor pleaded. He sounded like he was crying. "I don't know what you want me to say." I say to him. He sighs. "I want to hear you say that you will give me a second chance. I promise I won't screw up! Please. Come back." He pleads. I sigh. My heart was crying out for me to give him another chance. This time I would actually listen. "Okay." I say. "Okay? Okay you'll come back?" he asks his voice having hope in it. "Yes." I say. Jack sets up the coordinates and brings me back to the TARDIS.

Then he flashes back. I look up to see the Doctor standing over me. I couldn't help it. I ran over and hug him. He's shocked at this but doesn't hesitate to hug back. And he lifts my face up and kisses my lips softly. He keeps them there waiting for me to pull back. But I don't. Instead I kiss him back a little. No we don't make out it was about a minute later and we pull away. He looks at me shocked I let him do that and kiss him back. Heck I was shocked.

"How did the Slitheen go?" I asked. "I blew up Downing street!" he exclaims. "Good for you." I say rolling my eyes. Then I speak. "Doctor when you went inside my mind was it supposed to hurt like it did?" I ask. He freezes. "I have no idea and I might need to check your mind to make sure that I didn't damage it." He says. I nod. He wasn't exactly going to probe my mind like he had he was just going to make sure he didn't hurt my brain. Wow when did life become so complicated? I guess when I first landed here. "Are you going to do it now?" I ask him. He looks at me. "Not if you don't want me to." He says. Might as well get it over with. "Do it." I say. He nods and lifts his fingers to my temples. Once they rest on my head he starts going in. I immediately tense. It doesn't feel as bad as before but it still hurts like heck.

"Ow." I whimper. He immediately stops. "It's okay." He says. He waits for a few minutes waiting for me to get used to the feeling before he starts up again. This time more gently. It felt like someone just tip toeing across my mind stepping on cracks along the way. Each time they hit a crack though it hurt.

"Okay it looks find except for this slight tear. I am going to fix it. It shouldn't hurt a bit." He says. He lied. It hurt as much as it had when he first went inside my mind. "Doctor I can't-"I start before I hear in an echo in my mind telling me one thing that makes me sigh in relief.

"Sleep." It says. And suddenly the world goes dark.


	5. Daleks Suck

Daleks Suck

When I wake up I'm in my bed with the covers over me. My head feels fuzzy and weird. "Ugh I feel like I have a massive hang over." I mutter. The TARDIS hums a laugh. "It's not funny!" I yell at her. She just hums a happy tone once more causing me to roll my eyes.

I slowly get myself up. My legs, I learn that are also not functioning right. So each step I take is wobbly. "Yep definitely hang over." I mutter. The TARDIS laughs some more and I roll my eyes. I get to my door and open it.

I start walking to the console room to see Rose and the Doctor. Utah. That's what was next. Suddenly the TARDIS starts going of course. When we land the doctor and I look at each other. I shrug. It was better that he didn't know about this.

Rose, Big Ears, and I walk out of the TARDIS and into the museum. "So what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asks the Doctor and me. "Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course." The doctor says. I frown.

"Where are we?" Rose asks. I answer. "Earth Utah 2012. We are underground about a mile or is a half a mile? I don't know. Don't ask me! Huh only 3 years ago for me! I was 15! You know. In my dimension." I say smiling. 15 there's a Taylor Swift song about that.

"Half a mile." The doctor says. I nod. "God that's close! I would be twenty six!" she exclaims. I nod. I just realized how young I was. Jeez. The Doctor looks around for a light switch. I find it first and turn it on. Once it is on we all look around gasping at the museum.

"Blimey. It's a great big museum." Rose exclaims. The Doctor and I nod. "An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of metal, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship." The Doctor exclaims looking at the different exhibits. I nod towards the exhibit with the Slitheen arm.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen arm. It's been stuffed." Rose says. I nod and watch the Doctor walk over to the cyber man exhibit. "Oh look at you!" he says staring at it. "What is it?" Rose asks The Doctor walking over to him. "It's an old friend of his, well enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. He's getting old." I say pointing to him.

"Oi rude much!" He says. I shrug. "Is that where the signal's is coming from?" Rose asks me. I shake my head. "No it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." The Doctor says. I nod at that. "Something that doesn't deserve help." I mutter to myself quietly.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow. Crap he heard me. The Doctor touches the display case and the alarm goes off. Armed guards start rushing in surrounding us on all sides and cut us off from the TARDIS. "Big ears good job! Ten out of Ten!" I say. He looks at me and frowns.

"If someone collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." Rose says. The Doctor looks at me. He whispers in my ear. "Remember when I said you could be used as a weapon that could be dangerous in the wrong hands?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Well I should of because this is the wrong hands." He says. I gape. Van Staton could use me. I had to make sure I went with Rose when she went with Adam. I had to act like I knew nothing about the Dalek. Well I had a big mouth so basically I needed duct tape.

"Take them to Van Stratton." One of the guards say. The other guards nod and start pushing us along. The Doctor, Rose, and I are taken to Van Stratton office. Once we reach there we see Van and Adam talking. "What does it do?" Van asks Adam. "Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel." Adam suggests. I laugh about how off he was. The Doctor nudges me telling me to stop.

So I stop, knowing I definitely did not want to be used as a weapon today. "Is something funny Miss?" Van asks me. I don't even hesitate. I nod. "Just about how off you are about it." I say smiling. The guard called Goddard speaks. "Shut it." She says. I shake my head. "No thanks! I'm good!" I say smiling.

"I wouldn't hold it like that." The doctor says to Van. "Didn't I say shut it!" Goddard yells at us. I roll my eyes. "No you said that to me! She's sort of thick. Don't you think Smith?" I say nudging the Doctor. He raises an eyebrow then understands. "Really though, that's wrong." The doctor says. "Is it dangerous?" Adam asks. "No it just looks silly." The Doctor says reaching for the item and the guards firing bolts click all around him.

Van Stratton hands the Doctor the musical instrument. "You just need to be…" He starts stroking the artifact and it starts making noise. "Delicate." The doctor says. He starts playing several different notes. "It's a musical instrument." Van states. The Doctor and I nod.

"And it's a long way from home." The Doctor and I say in unison again. I glare at him but laugh. He laughs too. "Stop using your knowledge!" The Doctor says. I mouth the word never and he laughs some more. "Here, let me." Van says taking it. He tries it harsher and terrible sounds start playing. I cover my ears.

"Oi! Your hurting my ear drums!" I yell at Van. He stops and looks at me giving an evil look. "I said gently! It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." the Doctor says. I nod confirming it. Finally he gets the hang of it and I uncover my ears. "Thank you!" I say. Jeez this guy….. I hated him in the show. Hated him even more in person. So self-centered.

"Very good quite the expert." The Doctor says. Van nods. "As of you two." He says. One of the guards pushed me forward towards the Doctor and Van Stratton. Van tosses the instrument aside and onto the floor carelessly. I pick it up and put it in my jeans pocket while no one is looking.

"Who exactly are you?" He asks us. I lean into the Doctor. "What should be my fake name?" I whisper so quietly I could barely hear myself. "Go with Alice Prime." He whispers softly back. I nod. "I'm Alice! That's John. And over there is our friend Billie!" I say. Rose looks at me confused why we were using fake names. I just smile and turn back to Van.

"Real names fake ones won't work Miss." He says. I pout. "Dang my lying skills are getting worse what is happening to me! I used to be able to lie like Alison from Pretty Little Liars!" I say. They look at me confused. "Seriously nothing? Wow where do you guys live a cave!?" I say.

"Anyway… I'm the Doctor and that's Carissa and back there is Rose! And who exactly are you?" He asks looking at him smiling. He motions Rose to come join us. Rose walks up to me.

"Billie?" she asks me. I shrug. "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collections of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake?" Van asks raising an eyebrow. "Pretty much sums me up, yeah!" he says smiling. "The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices. You're quite a collector yourself, they are rather pretty." Van says smirking.

Pretty? Uh heck nah! "Um no he's worse than you Doc! I am 17 and definitely not interested. What are you fifty? So cool it!" I say pointing her finger at him. He narrows his eyes. "You will do well in watching your mouth." He says. I scoff. "NEVER!" I say smiling. "She's American what about the blonde?" he asks Doctor.

"The Blonde would like to speak!" Rose says. "English. Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you some girlfriends!" Van says. "This is Mister Henry Van Stratton." Adam says. Rose rolls her eyes. "And who is he when he's at home." Rose asks. "Mister Van Stratton owns the internet." Adam says. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Oh Adam, No one owns the internet. Too big! Don't be so thick." I say knocking on his head. Van raises his eyebrow. "No one ever told you his name." Van says. I shrug. "Lucky guess than it was either that or David. Right Doc?" I ask The Doctor.

The Doctor nods at the statement. "Those or maybe even a Diego." He says. I nod. "Well back to the internet. Let's keep the whole world thinking that. Okay kids?" Van says to us. "So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." the Doctor states. "And you claim greater knowledge?" Van asks.

The Doctor rolls his eyes. "I don't need to make claims. I know how good I am." He says smiling. Van smiles. "And yet I captured you. Right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?" Van asks us. The Doctor smirks. "You tell me." He says. I smile. Oh he was good. "The cage contains my only living specimen." Van says. I cringe.

"Oh boy…." I say putting my head down. The Doctor looks at me. "What is it?" he asks. "Pepper shaker." I say quoting Alexander Holmes name for them. Alexander the Seer and Changer of Time. Now I want that ability. Going through his timelines not getting stuck with one.

"And what's that?" The Doctor says addressing Van Stratton. Had he heard me? "Like you don't know. But it seems like she does." Van says smiling. Oh no I couldn't go down in the cage. I had to go with Rose so I wouldn't get experimented on! I shake my head.

"No I was hungry got a sandwich or something?" I ask Van. "You can go with Adam for food." He says. I nod. "Show me." The doctor says. "You want to see it?" Van asks The Doctor. "Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose says. I laugh. "Right? Science nerds." I say doing a crazy sign at them both.

She starts laughing. "Goddard inform the cage we are heading down. You, English look after the girls. Go and canoodle, or spoon, or whatever it is you British do. And you Doctor with no name come and see my pet." Van says smirking.

Adam leads me and Rose away from them to his workshop. Once we get there Adam leaves and comes back with a ham, turkey, and bacon sandwich. I look at him shocked. "How did you know that was my favorite sandwich!" I ask him. "Just guessed." He says copying what I said at Vans office. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Stratton sort of lets me do my own thing so long as I deliver the goods. What do you think that is?" Adam asks us. Adam gives Rose a piece of metal. "Don't tell me! It's not metal is it!?" I ask sarcastically taking a bite of my sandwich. "You know what? Why don't you go look around?" Rose asks

Another way of go away I want to talk to the guy alone. I sigh and nod walking out of the room. I could save The Doctor from getting strapped to a chair. Oh that could be fun. So I run up to one of the guards putting on my best flirty smile.

"Hi guard I was just wondering if you can help me?" I say in a British accent. Everyone was a sucker for a British accent. His eyes light up and I saw him looking me over. Up and down. "What can I help you with?" he says. Oh I was so going to regret this. "With this." I say kissing him. He automatically kissed back hard. Made me want to puke. But then I grabbed his gun from his holster and pointed it at him.

"Be quiet and take me to The Doctor." I say breaking away. He stares at me completely shocked. I smile and put the gun into place. "Now if you don't mind?" I say smiling. He nods frantically and leads me down to where The Doctor was being kept. He stops outside the lab door.

"Thanks." I say grinning and running in holding my gun up at Van. Van looks at me totally shocked. I look over to see the Doctor strapped down. "Hey Van mind letting my buddy go?" I ask him smiling. "You wouldn't shoot." Van says. I raise an eyebrow. I shoot a bullet right next to his foot almost touching it.

"Wouldn't I?" I say smirking. The Doctor looks at me his face totally blank. All of a sudden the other guards had their guns pointed at me. I shrug not even losing my form. "Seriously?" I say. They look at me confused. "Put the gun down." Van orders me.

I don't I just put another bullet in place. "Never." I say. Suddenly an alarm goes off. Bet it has to do with the Dalek. "Let me go if you want to live." The Doctor says. Van nods and motions for the guards to unstrap him. Once he's free I lower my gun.

The Doctor puts back on his jacket and shirt and walks over to me. "No guns!" he says taking the gun out of my hand. "Oi! You didn't really think I would hurt him did you?" I ask him. Wow I never planned on hurting Stratton. I was bluffing. I never condoned violence. "You know what I had to do to get in here?" I say wiping off my lips from where the guard had kissed me.

"What did you do?" He asks me. I shake my head. "Tell you later." I say taking his hand and leading him to where Van and the other people were going. Once we go in the elevator. The Doctor hands a guard my gun. I lean into the Doctor.

"Why can't I keep the gun?" I ask him. He gives me a look that says are you serious right now. "Because you're a kid." He says. I frown. "AM NOT! Rude much." I say. He rolls his eyes. We make it too Van's office. "You've got to keep it in that cell." The Doctor says to the TV that has the scene of the cage. Rose is on screen.

"Doctor it's all my fault." Rose says. 'No it isn't Rose." I say to her. The guard next to Rose speaks up. "I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out. That lock got a billion combinations." The guard says. I face palm. "A Dalek is a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." The Doctor says to the guard. I roll my eyes.

"Show off." I say. Then I remember Rose and Adam. I wanted to meet that Dalek so let's go! "I'll be back." I say running out of the office. I stepped down what seemed like millions of steps and finally made it to where Rose and Adam was. "Hey Diego." I say. He frowns. "Seriously?" he asks me. I shrug.

A girl guard leads us up the stairs and I see the Dalek come up behind us. I wave at it. "Hello Mr. Dalek how is your day going?" I ask it smiling. The guard looks at me. "Most dangerous creature in the universe and you're not even the tiniest bit afraid?" the guard asks me. I shake my head.

"Nah what's a pepper shaker going to do? Pepper spray me! Isn't that right buddy?" I say patting the Daleks armor. "You will identify yourself!" The Dalek commands at me. "Carissa Elizabeth Lewis how you doing!" I say to it.

"You will be EXTERMINATED!" It screams. "No thanks I don't feel like it." I say going up the stairs. "You are not afraid?" the Dalek asks me. I shake my head. "Nah that isn't fun! I've seen worse than you lot." I say

"No one is worse than the DALEKS!" The Dalek booms. I roll my eyes. "Try the Oncoming Storm." I say grinning. Suddenly the Dalek becomes quiet and levitates up the stairs. "Well come on guys." I say grabbing Rose's hand who grabbed Adams. "Come on guard! No time to waste." I say to the guard. "Go forward!" She says to us.

"Not leaving you!" I say. The guard looks at Adam. "Take her." She says. Suddenly grabs me. I struggle but I can't break free. "No I'm not leaving her!" I say but he drags me up the stairs Rose behind me. I yell, kick, and scream, but when I hear the laser sound I know it is too late.

She died and I couldn't save her. "I should've worked out more!" I yell thinking back when I went to the gym every Monday. I spent at least 3 hours there each Monday. But I guess it didn't pay off. "You can let go." I say to Adam. He lets go and I slap him in the face. "I don't like being grabbed!" I say.

I grab Roses hand and pull her along leaving Adam rubbing his cheek. Rose looks at me. "Why don't you like being touched?" she says. I stop running up for a second. "I don't know just don't I guess." I lie. Truthfully it had something to do with what happened a few years back.

I had a sister once. An older sister. She was older by 3 years. We were the best of friends. She was my total opposite though. She was girly and a little bit self-absorbed. She was blonde and had dark brown hair. She also had her hair short where I kept my long. But still we were best friends.

One day she was getting food from the grocery store. She was driving up the street and a black van came out of nowhere. It hit her car she was in. I ran out of the house running towards her, but before I could get to her someone pulled me back. Someone grabbed me from behind.

It was my brother. He pulled me back because he didn't want me to see all the blood. But he was keeping me from my sister. I screamed at him to let me go but he wouldn't. He dragged me from my sister and my mom called 911. She died in the ambulance. I didn't even say goodbye.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." I said out loud. "Sorry?" Rose asks me. I shake my head. "Nothing um keep going up." I say. Adam had run past us and now I and Rose were falling behind. I and Rose run a little bit faster trying to catch up.

Rose's phone goes off. "This isn't the best time." Rose says. "Where are you?" The Doctor asks. "Level forty nine." Rose and I say at the same time. I frown. "You've got to keep moving. The vault is being sealed off up at level forty six." The Doctor says. I scowl. Wish I had a gun.. "This is why you should have let me keep the gun." I mutter.

I could shoot the Dalek distract a little bit and try to move around so it couldn't shoot me. Snake style. Oh! Idea for later! "Rose make sure she doesn't get a hold of a gun." He says. "Oi you're not my dad! Get lost!" I say. "Can't you stop them for closing?" Rose asks The Doctor. "I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait. And I can't help you." He says.

I look at Rose. "When I say go run with everything you got and stay in front of me." I say. She looks at me confused but nods. "Now for god sakes run!" The Doctor says. We run up the stairs. I could run for long periods of time but this was ridiculous!

"We're almost there give us two seconds!" Rose pleads. I sigh. I didn't have to do this. I did know that the Dalek wouldn't kill Rose. But I also know the pain The Doctor goes through. Even if it is only for a few seconds. I could keep the Dalek from ever coming out of the Vault though. I don't know what else I changed. I couldn't risk it.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor says. I hear him hit a button. Here we go! "Rose it's almost time." I say to her. Adam almost makes it. "Come on!" he says. We make it to the door and it's sealing off. Adam rolls under it just in time. "Now!" I say pushing Rose. She rolls under and I almost make it.

Split second. But I fall short leaving the door shut. "Well that's that!" I say smiling. I get my phone and call The Doctor. The 9th one. He answers. "Did you make it?" he asks me. "Nah had to get Rose in! You know me! Got to save people!" I say smiling. "No…" he says. "It's okay Doctor it wasn't your fault. Alright it wasn't!" I say a tear slipping down my face.

The Dalek appears around the corner. "EXTERMINATE!" it says firing a beam. But a very bright light appears around me. A light that hits the Dalek. I hear an explosion but my eyes aren't working right. I suddenly get very tired. "Doctor…" I say weakly.

All I knew was I had to stay awake. When my eyes start adjusting I see the Dalek's metal armor. Well half of it. The upper half is completed in ruins. Like something shot it. The upper half is in flames. I look around seeing no one. What the bloody heck just happened?! I weakly reach my phone.

"Doctor did someone shoot?" I ask him. I hear him sigh in relief. "No why?" He asks me. "Because the Dalek is destroyed almost completely but he's definitely dead." I say. He gasps. "How are you feeling?" he asks me. "Tired." I say. "Right I'm opening up that door walk in Rose should be close by." He says.

I hear the phone drop on his end and a click than running footsteps. The Vault door starts opening and I stagger up and walk over. I notice that my eyes feel like they are burning. When I see Rose she gapes at me. "What's wrong with your eyes?" She asks me running over to me. "What?" I ask her. "They are glowing light green! Like actually glowing!" She says.

I frown. But I feel very light headed. "Nice job leaving her there!" I hear a voice says. I can't decipher it though. I start stumbling. "Carissa?" Rose says. But before I can hit the floor strong arms catch me. "Hey you're alright!" The Doctor says looking in my eyes. My eyes start blinking like crazy. I was struggling to stay awake.

"Doc? What the bloody heck is going on?" I ask him weakly. "You killed the Dalek you learned how to use that Atron energy!" He says. I blink. I killed a living thing? "I killed someone?" I ask. "You had to! It would have killed you." He says. "No that wasn't supposed to happen! I killed someone!" I scream tears streaming down.

It didn't matter to me that it would have killed me. All that matters is that I am a murder. I thought of myself as many things. But never a killer. "Lewis look at me." The doctor pleads. He starts getting blurry but I do look up at him. The last words I hear before I black out are. "You are not a killer."


	6. Television Network

Television Network

When I wake up I see that I am back in my room. Rose is sitting on a kitchen chair next to it. She looks at me and smiles. "Hey Sleepy head." She says. I groan. "Ugh Blondie bright! IT BURNS!" I say putting my face in my pillow. She shakes me. "Oh no you don't!" she says shaking me some more. I groan. "WHAT?!" I yell at her looking at her. She punches me in the stomach through the blankets.

"You had me and The Doctor and even Adam scared to death!" she says before hugging me. I sit up and push her off. "Blondie I am definitely not a hugger!" I say. She nods. "Why don't you liked to be hugged? Or even touched?" she ask me. I flinch. LIE! "Just don't." I simply say. She shakes her head.

"No it's deeper than that! What is it?" she asks. I sigh. "Promise you won't tell anyone." I say. "I promise." She says. I inhale deeply "I had a sister once. She was just going to the grocery store. But a car crashed into her. All that blood. I saw it and I ran out too try to get her out. But my brother kept me back." I say tears coming in my eyes.

"He didn't let me near her. She died in the ambulance. They said if she would've gotten out sooner she could have been saved." I say. "I could've saved her but my brother grabbed me and pulled me back." I start to sob. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Rose looks at me. "When was this?" she asks. "A few years back." I say between tears.

Rose holds me. The Doctor was listening. I didn't know until he comes in the room. He asks Rose to leave us alone and she nods leaving me with him. He sits on my bed and pulls me in his lap. "Oi can you look at me?" he asks me. Not demanding but in a comforting way. I look at him.

"So this is why you don't like being touched?" he asks me. I nodded. It might not be that bad but because I was grabbed and pulled back my sister died. Because I was pulled back the guard died. "The guard the girl guard I could have saved her but Adam dragged me away." I say. He looks at me.

"That guard made her choice. You had nothing to do with her dying." He says. I shake my head. "You just don't get it! I had the power to save her but because I wasn't strong enough or clever enough I was pulled back and they both died. My sister and the guard. I let them both die!" I scream.

I didn't try hard enough. I should have tried harder. Why was I even here? I wasn't saving anyone. What was the point of me? "Carissa." The Doctor says. "What?" I say. "You did all that you could. Your brother shouldn't had pulled you back. But you did try. You didn't just let them die." He says. Tears flow down my cheeks still. The Doctor catches them. "Oi I can't handle a crying ape! I need my happy sarcastic Carissa! Is she in there somewhere?" The Doctor says smiling. I chuckle a little bit and smile.

"There we are." He says. I smile more before slapping him. "OI what was that for?" he asks me. "Ape? Want to go there Martian!" I say using Donna's name for him. He smiles. He starts getting up. "With Adam onboard Rose wants me to impress him. You are coming!" he says. I nod smiling as he leaves the room shutting the door.

I put my hair in a French braid. I put on a black shirt and leather jacket with black jeans and black high-top converse. I even found tinted shades so I put those on. But what I found in my dresser really shocked me. A sonic screwdriver! It was like the 11ths but this one had a purple light.

The TARDIS hums something like hide that. I nod and put it in my inside coat pocket. Once I look in the mirror seeing how cool I am I test out the sonic. I turned the lights on and off. I smile and put it back in my coat pocket.

I go out to the console room to see that the TARDIS had just landed. We all walk outside when the Doctor turns to Rose. "So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship. No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there. Off you go." He says smiling shooing them off.

"Two hundred thousand?" Rose asks. "Two hundred thousand." The Doctor says grinning. He looks at me and his eyes blink. I shrug. "You look…" he starts before I hold up a peace sign and walk off. I take off my shades and put them in my other inside pocket. I go up to a food stand and get some lemonade.

I sit at one of the tables waiting for the lemonade. Rose was going to take the doctors thunder and I was going to mess with my new sonic screwdriver a bit. I take it out and point it at the blender. It starts going off and on like crazy and fruit was flying out of it. Oops. I put it back in my jacket pocket and I whistle and walk swiftly away.

Not even looking I run into the Doctor. He looks at the fruit mess at one of the food stations. "What happened?" he asks. I merely shrugged. TARDIS did say not to tell him yet. He might take it away. I really liked my sonic screwdriver. But mine starts buzzing. The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "What was that?" he ask. Again I shrug.

"Oh I meant to ask about the outfit." He says. I laugh. "I was going with the stylish biker." I say turning. "Do you like it?" I ask him. He nods. "It's fantastic!" he says. I smile. FANTASTIC FOUR! Where did that come from? I clear my throat and walk away from him. I could go to floor 500 and stop Suki from ever getting killed. But I needed to get all the heating upstairs first.

I should stop Suki from going up but don't mess with anything else. But I could deal with that later. Right now I wanted to mess with my sonic screwdriver more. I put back on my shades and take out my sonic screwdriver. Oh yeah. You could slow mode this moment right now and I would look like boss! Okay never using that word again.

I go to where there is a lot of TV shows and see Bad Wolf network. "Oh great your following me around now! Yes I know about the Daleks you can go away now!" I yell at the TV screen. The words Bad Wolf turn into Face of Bo network. I smile. That's better. If I was going to replace Rose I didn't want constant reminders. But I don't think the Doctor would send me away.

I had to try though. I sigh and use my sonic screwdriver and turn it on BBC from 2015. YAS! But wait a minute. It was playing Doctor Who! DA HECK! "TURN BACK!" I scream it and I point my sonic screwdriver at it and it goes back to the Face of Bo network. I sigh in relief. I hear someone clearing their throat behind me.

I put my sonic away and turn around. I see Rose standing there. I sigh in relief. "PHEW I thought you were someone else!" I say laughing. She smiles. "Who else would I be!? By the way where did you get the screwdriver?" she asks me. I gulp. She saw that.

"Uh the TARDIS gave it to me. You can't tell the Doctor or he might take it away." I say smiling. She nods. "No problem!" she says. I smile. She walks away. Probably to find Adam. I smile and take my phone out I also look in my pockets to see headphones. YAS! I put them on and play Immortals by Fall out Boy.

I walk around singing along with the music. Every time I listened to this song I pictured Doctor Who. Because of the music video on YouTube. So now that I was in Doctor Who it seemed that much cooler. Like a lot. I start to sing along. "Immortals. Immortals." I sing as I walk. With my headphones in and my sunglasses on I wasn't really paying attention.

So I ended up running right into The Doctor as he was talking too Suki and that one other lady that I couldn't remember her name at this moment. It will come to me. The Doctor taps my shoulder. "Not now Thet- I mean Doctor." I say. Why did I almost say that? That would have been bad.

I couldn't really hear what they were saying so I didn't even bother. I saw the Doctor about to get Rose and Adam. I stood there waiting. The girl Suki looked at me. I took out one of my headphones. "Something up?" I ask her. Her eyes widen and shakes her head. I nod and put my headphones back on.

Once The Doctor comes back with Adam and Rose we head to the room where they make the news. "Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?" the woman asks. "CATHICA!" I say out loud the name finally hitting me. She looks at me confused.

I clear my throat. "Right from scratch, thanks." The Doctor says. I nod. He looks at me. "What were you going to say earlier?" he asks me. Crap he did notice that. "Nothing." I lied. He nods and goes over to the railing. It looked exactly as it did on the show. Suki sat in her chair and Cathica sat in the bed in the middle of the room.

Well not bed but I didn't know what else to call it. "Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot,- my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy." Cathica says.

The Doctor nods. "Actually it's law." Suki says. I laugh. "Heck yeah it is!" I say. She looks at me. I could not shut my mouth could I? I clear my throat once again. Cathica nods. Yes, thank you, Suki and…" she looks at me. "Carissa." I say. "Carissa." She says smiling.

"Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go." She says. "And engage safety." She says. The people around her put their hands on the handprint. Cathica opens her head door with the snap of her fingers. "Oh my god…" I say. I wanted to puke.

"And three, two, and spike." She says. The light from the machine goes into her head. I look in awe. "Wow that's kind of cool." I say. The Doctor shakes his head. "Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer." He says.

I nod. Her brain is a storage unit. "If it all goes through her, she must be a genius." Rose says. I shake my head the same time the Doctor does. "Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head'd blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets." The Doctor says at the same time I do.

I kind of memorized that line for some reason. I wanted to sound smart in front of my friends. I smile at that. "So, what about all these people round the edge?" Rose asks. "They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power." The Doctor says.

"THE FORCE IS STRONG IN THIS ONE!" I say laughing. I didn't even watch Star Wars I just knew that. The Doctor looks at me confused. But Rose smiles. "Rose gets it." I say smiling. I look at the security camera and wave. I knew they were watching up on Floor 500.

Rose looks at Adam. "You all right?" Rose asks. "I can see her brain." He says. I nod. "Awesome right!?" I say. Rose looks at me. I shrug. "Do you want to get out?" Rose asks Adam. "No, No, this technology is amazing." Adam says. I frown remembering what Adam does.

"This technology is wrong." The Doctor says. I smile. "TROUBLE DUN DUN DAH!" I say smiling. He looks at me and laughs. "Oh yeah." He says. Suddenly Suki pulls her hands away causing the machine to power down. "Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?" Cathica says. I frown knowing what happens to Suki. I walk out of the room not wanting to watch Suki leave to never come back.

I walk for a little while until I hit the elevator. Wait! If I make the elevator stop working then Suki won't be in danger! Okay here we go! I take out my sonic screwdriver. I put it on disengage mode and point it at the elevator.

Soon sparks starts flying (No pun intended) and it powers down. I smile. "YAS! Lewis for the win!" I say smiling. I turn around seeing the Doctor standing there with his arms crossed. I gulp and put the sonic back in my jacket pocket. I put my glasses in my other pocket and look at him. "Hey you! The elevator just went crazy… You just saw all that didn't you?" I ask. He nods and holds out his hand.

I shrug and high five it. "LEWIS!" I say running away. I felt like a kid again. Well technically I was still a kid, but let's not go there. Okay so what now? Oh! I could take the stairs and go to floor 500 and do some major butt kicking. But I would need to stop by the TARDIS to get some sort of weapon.

Problem was I couldn't remember where he parked it. "OH COME ON!" I say sighing. I could use my sonic to scan for alien tec. It would take a while to find that setting though. I take my sonic out and look through it. But I feel hands on my waist that turns me around. Of course it's the Doctor.

"Oh can you help me switch the setting to scan alien Tec?" I ask him. He frowns. I sigh. "No?" I say. He shakes his head. "Fine then." I say putting my sonic away huffing. He grabs my hand and pulls me back to the elevator. "First of all they have stairs so that's how Suki had to get up with." He says. Dang.

"Second fix the elevator so we can get to floor 500." He says pointing it. I sigh and take out my sonic. I set up to engage setting and point it at the elevator turning it on. It powers on. "Third where did you get a sonic?" he says. I wasn't telling on the TARDIS so I just shrugged. "Just found it." I lie. Well technically was true.

"What did I say about lying?" he says. I smirk. "To do it only to protect a friend!" I say smiling holding up the hand with my sonic. He shakes his head. "I give up!" He says throwing his hands up. I laugh. "LEWIS FOR THE WIN!" I say high fiving him.

He laughs. "I'll get Rose." He says. He walks off to find her and Adam. Well Rose. Adam was getting surgery done right now I think. Cathica walks over with the Doctor and Rose. I smile. I use my sonic on the elevator doors. "We are so going to get in trouble. You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off!" Cathica says. I smack her arm. "Come on! Live a little!" I say.

She just looks at me. "Rose, tell her to button it." The Doctor says. I frown. "Rude Time- uh never mind!" I say. The doctor looks at me. I just realized how weird it is to call him that! NO MORE! "Okay I am so done with calling you Doctor you are now Bob!" I yell at him.

"You can't just vandalize the place. Someone's going to notice!" Cathica says. Too late the doors open. I smile and go inside. "This is nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work." Cathica says. "Go on, then. See you!" Bob says. I smile at his new name.

"I can't just leave you, can I!?" Cathica says. I roll my eyes. "Sure you can! Bob's got our backs don't you Bob!" I say patting Bob on the back. "You are not calling me Bob!" he says. I shrug. "Yes I am." I say sticking out my tongue at him.

Rose clears her throat. "If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?" Rose says. "Yeah Bob can't they." I say. Bob rolls his eyes. "I don't know. We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine." Rose says.

"Something to do with the turbine." Bob says. I smile. "Well, I don't know!" Cathica says. "Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose. Look at Rose. Rose is asking the right kind of question. And you Lewis! Stop calling me Bob." He says. I frown. "Never!" I say. He shakes his head.

"Oh, thank you." Rose says. "Why is it so hot?" Bob asks. "One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" Cathica says. I roll my eyes. "Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important." Bob says. Bob produces a screen. I sigh and step out of the elevator.

"Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." Bob says. I look. Even though I already know what it is. I wanted to be part of. "This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?" Cathica asks. I face palm. "You're missing it! Something is wrong!" I say.

"I suppose." Cathica asks. "Why, what is it?" Rose asks. I look at her. "The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channeling massive amounts of heat down." Cathica and I say at the same time. She stares at me. I shrug.

"All the way from the top." Bob finishes. "Floor five hundred." Rose realizes. I throw my hands up. "FINALLY YOU GUYS KNOW MOST OF WHAT I KNOW! Halleluiah!" I say clapping. Bob frowns at me. "Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat." Bob says.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" Rose says. I smile getting into the elevator. "You can't. You need a key." Cathica says. "Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go. Override two one five point nine." Bob says.

The codes show up on the monitor. "How come it's given you the code?" Cathica says. "Someone up there likes us! Duh!" I say smiling. Everyone gets on the elevator. Except of course Cathica. "Come on. Come with us." Rose says. "No way." Cathica says. "Bye!" Bob says.

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me." Cathica says leaving. Bob smiles. "That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just you and you and me." He says smiling. "Yep Bob it is!" I say. "Stop calling me that!" he says. "Would you rather me call you by your school name?" I say raising an eyebrow. He looks at me shocked. "That's what I thought!" I said smiling.

"Well I'm glad it's just us." Rose says. We get to floor 500 and see that it's full of ice and snow. "THAT'S AWESOME!" I say. I hated the cold. Bob looks at me. The walls are not made of gold. You lot should go back downstairs." He says. I shake my head. "Tough Bob I'm staying right here!" I say stomping my foot on the ground.

"Me too!" Rose says. I smile. We enter the room with the Editor and his zombies. "GREAT! Just what I needed more zombies!" I say.

"I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" The Editor asks.

"Because we are COOL like that." I say. I start laughing and hit the editor in the arm. When he didn't laugh I cleared my throat. "Fine! My friends at home would've laughed." I say huffing. Shelby. She would have been able to keep me in line. She would have got me to stop calling The Doctor Bob by now. I frown at that.

Rose rushes over to Suki. "Suki. Suki! Hello? Can you hear me? Suki? What have you done to her?" She yells. I frown. "He killed her!" I say. "She's working." Rose points out. "Chip in her head keeps her going, but she is gone." I say to Rose.

"Oh! You two are full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?" The editor asks me and Bob. "He's Bob! I'm Alice! That's Billie and we are out! Come on!" I say. Suki grabs Rose and two zombies grab Bob. Three zombies is what it took to keep me down.

"Tell me who you really are." The editor says. "Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I?" Bob says. I struggle against the zombies. "Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise." The Editor says.

"And who's that?" Bob asks. I would face palm but my arms were being held down. "It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live." The Editor says. A growl is heard across the room.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client." The editor says pointing up. I see the huge booger up on the ceiling. "AWWW IT'S A HUGE BOOGER! WHO SNEEZED HIM!" I say laughing. The booger growls at me. "You're a booger with a face! What are you going to do?!" I say to it.

It goes silent. "What is that?" Rose asks. "You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" Bob asks.

"That thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race. For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max." The Editor says.

"I call him booger!" I say. The zombies cover my mouth. Wow rude. "Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote." The Editor says.

"So all the people on Earth are like, slaves." Rose states. I try to answer but it only comes out in mumbles. "Funny thing is that's much better!" Bob says laughing. I narrow my eyes and mumble you are so dead.

"Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?" The editor asks. "Yes." Bob says. "Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?" The editor says. Ugh. "Yes." Bob says. "You are no fun." He says. I'll show you fun!" I mumble out. "Now she is fun!" The editor says.

I so wanted to slap him. "Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am." Bob says. I just realized everyone else was chained up. So why was I stuck with zombies? OH NOW HE"S DEAD! "Oh, he's tough, isn't he? But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit." The Editor says. I look at him.

"Why are her eyes glowing green?" he asks. What? "Oh um Carissa calm down. Don't blow all of us up, yeah?" Rose says to me. I nod and think of the 11th doctor and his bowtie. "Bowties are cool. Bowties are cool." I say calmly. It didn't come out as a mumble so everyone just looks at me.

"Oh so now you let go of my mouth!" I yell at the zombie. I realized that I now was chained up too. AWESOME SAUSE! I hear Rose sigh in relief so I guess my eyes stopped glowing. Oh I am so going to be Maleficent for Halloween! Rose turns to the Editor "You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed." Rose says.

"From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it." The Editor says smiling. I frown. Bro! "Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing." The editor finishes.

I give him a hard look. "BOWTIES ARE FREAKING AMAZING!" I shout trying to keep calm. Bob and Rose look at me. "Would you rather blowing us all up?" I ask. They look away. That's what I thought! Rose looks at the editor. "What about you? You're not a Jagrabelly." Rose says. I laugh. "Jagrafess." Bob corrects.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human." Rose states. I nod. "Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well." He says. "I know right! Hey try crossing universes sometime if you don't want to be simply human anymore!" I say. The Editor looks at me confused.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own." Rose says. "No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself." The Editor says. "No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?" Bob asks.

"Three thousand years." The Editor says. I laugh. "FINALLY SOMEONE OLDER THAN BOB!" I say. Bob frowns. "Carissa I mean it when I say this. STOP CALLING ME BOB!" Bob shouts at me angrily. Whoa. Okay he's getting mad. Time to shut it. I close my mouth. Bo- I mean The Doctor turns back to The Editor.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system." The Doctor says. Okay I could have done this earlier but my arms are now starting to get tired. But it's time to get mad enough to get this manacles off.

"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?" The editor asks snapping his fingers. I feel my eyes start to glow again and I also feel the manacles start to melt and drip. But everyone was focused on the editor to notice.

So when energy surged through the manacles I felt only a pinch, so I just acted like it hurt a lot. "Leave them alone! I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler. She's Carissa Lewis. We're nothing, we're just wandering. " The Doctor states. Wow nothing. I am so going to kill him.

"Tell me who you are!" The Editor says. Finally the manacles completely melted and I reached in my pocket for my sonic. Don't know what I'm going to do yet but I'll figure it out! "I just said!" The Doctor says.

"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly?" The Editor says. I'm surprised he didn't say Doctor who. Booger growls. Oh here we go. Wait…. I point my sonic at Rose's manacles and unlocked them. She moves her arms but I give her a signal to stay put. She nods.

"Time Lord." The Editor says. I smile. I point my sonic at The Doctor and unlocked his too. But he was too in the conversation to notice. I roll my eyes. "What?" The Doctor says. "Oh yes. The last time lord in his travelling machine! With a human girl and his ward." The Editor says. Whoa did he say WARD!

The Doctor flinches. I stand up. "BRO I KNOW YOU DID NOT CALL ME HIS WARD!" I say pointing my sonic at him. My eyes felt like they were on fire. The Editor smirks. "That's what's in the human boy's head. That's what the Doctor called you." He says.

My mouth drops. Dead. SO DEAD! "Bob when we get back to the TARDIS you are so dead meat!" I say. He finally realizes his manacles are unlocked but he stays silent and doesn't move. A zombie grabs me but I don't fight it. I am so shocked right now. I knew what a ward was. And I didn't like it!

"Time travel." The Editor says. The Doctor flinches again. He deserves it. "Someone's been telling you lies." The Doctor lies. "Rule number one The Doctor lies." I say. The Doctor frowns at me. I shrug my shoulders. I wasn't helping him today! No sir! "Young master Adam Mitchell?" the Editor asks.

The Editor calls up the holo-monitor showing Adam in the broadcast chair. "Oh my god his head!" Rose exclaims. Seriously that's what she is shocked about! Rose gets up and walks over. I face palm. "What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything." The Doctor exclaims walking over there too. Zombies grab both of them and hold them back.

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in you S. Tardis." The Editor says. "OKAY I DRAW THE LINE WHEN IT COMES TO SEXY YOU HEAR!" I snarl at the Editor. Suddenly the zombie that was holding me is on fire.

It lets go and when it does he stops burning. "Oh I'm on fire! No pun intended!" I say smiling. "Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first." The doctor says. "Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key." The Editor says. On the monitor Adam's key comes out of his pocket.

"You and your boyfriends!" The Doctor exclaims to Rose. I laugh. "Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing." The editor says. I stop laughing. I take out my sonic and point it at the controls. I reroute the heat to floor 500. "Well not anymore I just rerouted your heat." I say.

Suddenly the whole place starts getting warmer. I smile. I point my sonic at the controls and blast them. The zombies all drop. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The Editor yells. "Saved everyone! Well Cathica could have done it anyway but I wanted to do it! So HA!" I say running out. The Doctor and Rose follow behind me.

Electricity starts sparking everywhere and we make a run for the elevator. Once we are inside I wave. "Bye Booger!" I say as the elevator closes. We hear a huge explosion but ignore it. "Tell Cathica she did it okay?" I say to the Doctor. He nods. "Listen about-"he starts but I hold my hand up. "I don't even want to hear it." I say. He nods.

The elevator opens and we walk out. Adam walks over to us. I snap my fingers and his head opens. "Oi!" he says snapping his fingers closing it. Cathica comes over and talks with the Doctor while I find the TARDIS. I had to try something. I snap my fingers and the TARDIS doors fly open. "OH HECK YEAH!" I say walking in.

The TARDIS hums telling me she would only do it for The Doctor and me. I nod. "I got you!" I say taking off my leather jacket and putting it on the Doctor's chair. "So sexy how have you been!" I say to the TARDIS. She rolls her eyes at me in my head. "Fine don't tell me!" I say shaking my head.

Soon the Doctor, Rose and Adam walk in and The Doctor takes Adam home. I stay in because I honestly did not like Adam. When they come back in The Doctor looks at me. "Listen we need to talk." He says. I shake my head. "No we really don't." I say sitting down in the chair. He sighs and goes back into space.

I could only say one thing. HOW RUDE! WARD! HECK NAH! But I kept my mouth shut not even wanting to hear his excuse. I was going to let this go for now.


	7. Father, Father Where Have You Been?

FATHER TELL ME WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

A/N One thing I forgot to mention was I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! I wish I do but I don't. Give Steven Moffat my number than we will talk. I only own my character so BACK OFF! ARF, ARF, ARF! I just want to thank all of you for the reviews and the follows it really means a lot! Seriously you guys are making me tear up. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

I sat in my bed. Where were we going next? I think Jack…No wait there was Father's Day then Jack! Dang I want to meet Jack already. Well I did meet him…Time travel is bloody complicated. I take a quick shower and change into a purple T-shirt and some shorts. Jean shorts. I put on a jacket to put my sonic in.

The jacket is the leather one of course. What can I say? Leather jackets are cool. Only the Doctor could rock the bow tie look. I had already tried…. I put my hair in a messy bun so it was out of my face. Much better. I put on some purple high-top converse. Oh yeah I was ready for some paradox eaters! I think that's what they are anyway.

I shrug and grab my phone from the charger and walk out. Here we go! Once I make it to the console room I see Rose and The Doctor talking. I was still calling him Bob mostly because he deserves it! "Sup Bob! Hey Blondie!" I say making my presence aware by them. The turn around and look at me. "Hey Carissa!" Rose says. I wave.

"So where we going next, Dora?" I say laughing. Dora the Explorer. Awesome. Rose smiles but the Doctor looks at me confused. He wouldn't have seen Dora. Aliens! "It's an old kids show." I explain to him. He nods. I am so glad I didn't end up in Dora the Explorers universe. That would suck.

"But seriously where we going?" I ask. Rose tells us the story her mom told her about her dad and the driver who wasn't paying attention. "That's what Mum always says. So I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" Rose asks. I look at the Doctor.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" The Doctor asks. "All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it." Rose says waving her hand as if shooing a fly. I frown. "No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you." The Doctor says. I kind of am too.

"I want to see him." Rose says simply. "Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for." The Doctor says. I nod. "Yeah don't want to mess up the future Rose." I say. Maybe I could stop the paradox but if not I could try to stop the monsters from killing people. The Doctor walks out with Rose to her parents wedding. I stay in because I was rubbish at weddings.

Well I have never been to a proper one but still. They come back in after a while. "November 7th?" The Doctor asks. Rose nods. "1987." She says. Ugh here we go. Even if I had the power to see my sister again I wouldn't because knowing me I would save her butt and beat up the driver.

Classic me! The TARDIS lands and Rose, The Doctor and I walk out. I look at the TARDIS. "Now listen if I come back and see you are no longer bigger on the inside you are getting spray painted again! Okay?" I say. She hums something like I DARE YOU! I raise my eyebrow. Oh it's on! No pun intended.

We walk away from the TARDIS and down the street. Everything seemed so ordinary. "It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day." Rose says voicing my thoughts. WITCHCRAFT!

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?" The Doctor asks looking at her. I'm surely not. "Yeah." She says. WHY COULDN'T YOU SAY NO! Finally we make it to the street he was on. "This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase." Rose says.

The green van appears by the street we are on. Oh boy. "He got out of his car." Rose says. I don't want to watch a man die! Even though I knew things worked out in the end I still didn't want to. "And crossed the road." She says. "Oh my god this is it." She exclaims. Tears came in my eyes. This was morbid!

The Doctor takes Rose's hand and squeezes it as Pete gets out of the car and soon another car hits him. But it doesn't stop. It keeps on going. The tears I tried to keep at bay started falling so I wiped my eyes. Pete falls and lays on the ground. He tries to move but fails. "Go to him, quick." The Doctor says.

We hear sirens around the corner. It was too late. "It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again?" Rose says. I wanted to shout a heck nah but I kept my mouth shut. She is emotional right now. Best not.

We go and try again. I see past us standing there. So that's what my back looked like. Not bad. Wait what? "Right, that's the first you, you and me. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till they run off and he follows, then go to your dad." The Doctor says. I could hold back Rose. But would that cause a paradox?

"Oh my god this is it." Rose 1 says. "I can't do this." Our Rose says. I step back. Things were about to get real. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here." The Doctor says. He had no idea what was going to happen. "PARADOX!" I finally blurt out and I cover my mouth.

Rose runs forwards pushing past the past us. "Rose no!" The Doctor says. I sigh. But it's too late. Rose pushes Pete out of the way. He looks at me. "You're right paradox." He says. I nod. The past us disappear. The Doctor and I stand there while Rose and Pete talk. I look at the Doctor. "Don't be too mad at her." I say. He shakes his head and heads over to Rose. I sigh.

No one. Rose motions us to follow her and her dad. I really didn't want to be here. As they walk with Pete I walk the other way. I didn't know where to walk to except maybe the TARDIS. If it lets me in that is. But before I could I stop in my tracks. No way….

"Hey sis." My VERY MUCH DEAD sister says. "That is in no way possible…" I say my mouth dropping open. "Well I'm here aren't I?" She says. "No Slitheen. No Dalek. No PARADOX MONSTER THINGS! Cyber man? I don't know but let me tell you something MY SISTER IS DEAD!" I yell at the imposter.

But she looks so much like her. The blue eyes. The short blonde hair. It was perfectly straight. She was wearing the same thing she wore when I last saw her. Before she went to the grocery store. Her pink dress with flowers on it. And her pink high heels.

She even had the same makeup on. Except there was a cut on her head. Like something had hit her. I widened my eyes in realization. HAD SHE JUST COME FROM THE CRASH! No that's not possible. "Sis I know what you are thinking. But you know me I have to make a grand entrance! I think this is the last time I'm going to see you! Our whole family better come to my funeral." She says/

HOW COULD SHE JOKE! That's the one thing we had in common. She joked at the worst of times just like me. "I just wanted to let you say goodbye. Someone told me you would want that. This guy with Big Ears." She says motioning to her ears. What? Big Ears did this? Must be a future him though? No I could not actually be falling for this. "If it's really you tell me something you would only know." I say.

She ponders on that before smiling. "Last time I saw you, you were still in di-"she starts before I cut her off. "OKAY IT'S YOU!" I say running over and hugging her. Tears starting falling. It was really her. She hugs me back.

"Listen we don't have long I'm not actually here. The Doctor just saw a crack and knew how much you wanted to say goodbye so I would hurry up and say it. You know me. I have places to be." She says. I laugh. "Goodbye Rebecca." I say. She smiles as she slowly starts fading away. "Goodbye Carissa." She says before completely fading.

Did I just get to say goodbye to my sister. I start laughing and crying at the same time. I was on the ground. My god I just saw Rebecca. Wow. Suddenly I feel a hand on my back. I look behind me seeing Big Ears himself. I couldn't help it. I turn around and hug him tight.

"Whoa what's this for?" he asks me. "It's for something you are going to do." I say simply. He looks at me before pulling away. "Come on!" he says pulling me up. I nod and he leads us to the TARDIS. Except when he opens the door there's no bigger on the inside. Just four walls. He stands there shocked.

But then he remembers something. "Rose!" he exclaims and drags me along. I follow. I would complain about being dragged around like a rag doll, but right now he did the best thing ever so he is in my good graces for now.

Soon The Doctor and I are at the church. And the paradox people are up in the air. We run over to Rose. "Rose! Get in the church!" The Doctor shouts. The bat paradox monster lunges at Rose. I push her away and we both land on the ground. "The ground is hard who knew!?" I mutter. She gives me a look that says ARE YOU KIDDING ME! "Sorry not the time for sarcasm." I say.

"Get in the church!" The Doctor shouts as we get off the ground. Two more of the creatures appear. Lovely! "Oh, my God. What are they? What are they?" A woman asks. "Inside!" The Doctor shouts. I rush Rose inside so she doesn't have to see the murder. She pulls Pete with us and he pulls Jackie who has little baby Rose. Nice.

Once everyone is in The Doctor shuts the doors. "They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go and check the other doors! Move!" The Doctor shouts. Bossy. No being nice today. He did something nice, well technically future him does. Not him.

"What's happening? What are they? What are they?" Jackie asks the Doctor. "There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage." The Doctor answers pacing around. "What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?" Jackie asks. OH MY GOD JACKIE!

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining." The Doctor says. Oops The Doctor slipped up. "How do you know my name?" Jackie asks. "Yeah Bob how do you?" I ask him raising my eyebrow. "ARE YOU PYSCIC?" I ask him. He narrows his eyes at me. I wink at him.

"I haven't got time for this." The Doctor says. I groan. "Ignore him except when he starts calling human's apes than slap him…oh which reminds me." I say walking over to The Doctor and slapping him. "Rose isn't a stupid ape you big Meany!" I say. He looks at me. But walks away ignoring me. Wow he is seething.

"I've never met you in my life!" Jackie exclaims. I sigh. "No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors." The Doctor orders. "Yes sir." Jackie says. I go over to her. "Salute he hates it when people do that too him." I say. She nods and salutes him. He groans.

Jackie and I laugh. Jackie walks away. "I should have done that ages ago." The Doctor says. "Rude Martian." I mutter. "My dad was out there." The Stuart says. "You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive." The Doctor says. Oh my god he did not just say that!

"Let me ask you something Martian when your whole planet burned did you mourn it later?" I snap at him coldly. He raises his eye at me. "Okay first you're hugging me now you are taking cheap shots. What is up?" He asks me. "You are being like super rude! What is up with you?" I ask him. He just ignores me and goes back to what he's doing.

"There's nothing I can do for him." The Doctor says. "No, but he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice." Stuart says. The voice plays. "Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you." It repeats.

"That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell. I don't think the telephone's going to be much use." The Doctor says. "But someone must have called the police." Stuart states. "Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilize the wound. By consuming everything inside." The Doctor says.

"Is this because? Is this my fault?" Rose asks. I run over to her. "Of course not you had no way of knowing this would happen." I say. "But I caused this." Rose says. "It was an accident." I say to her. She looks up at me. "Is the Doctor right am I just another stupid human." She asks me tears coming in her eyes.

"Rose Tyler Defender of Earth if there's one thing I know is that you are one of the most important people in the whole of creation. Sorry someone takes the spot for most important woman. She saves all of reality. But beside the point you are The Bad Wolf. You fight for what you believe in no matter what. You would do anything for anyone and that makes you the smartest person I know." I say to her.

She hugs me and I actually hug her back. "Thanks brownie I really needed to hear that." She says. I nod. "No problem Blondie but every word of it is true." I say to her. I pull away and walk over to one of the other seats. I called her the Bad Wolf. Whoops. Bad idea.

Rose goes over and stands by her dad. "PETE IF YOU MENTION ONE WORD ABOUT WHAT BONE HEAD SAID I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" I yell. He immediately shuts his mouth. I smile and turn away. Jackie walks over to me. "Your kind of scary." She says. I laugh. DID SOMEONE JUST CALL ME SCARY! "You know what Jackie I've been called a lot of things but never scary!" I say laughing.

She smiles. "Well you kind of are right now." She says. I nod. "That's because I haven't had soda today." I say. She laughs. I look over at The Doctor. He is pulling the curtain and getting out his sonic. "Excuse me, Mister." Stuart says to the Doctor. I look to see The Doctor turn around.

"Doctor." He says as I say Bob. The Doctor frowns at me. "You seem to know what's going on." Stuart says. The Doctor nods. "I give that impression, yeah." He says. "I just wanted to ask." Stuart says. "Can you save us?" The woman named Sarah asks. "Who are you two, then?" The Doctor asks avoiding the question.

"Stuart Hoskins." He says. "Sarah Clark." The woman says. "And one extra. Boy or girl?" The Doctor asks. I just realized she was pregnant. Wow I am an air head. "I don't know. I don't want to know, really." Sarah says. "How did all this get started?" The Doctor asks. "Doc do I need to have the talk with you?' I ask him. "Not what I meant Lewis." He says blushing. "I know. Got you!" I say laughing.

"Outside the Beatbox Club, two in the morning." Stuart says. "Street corner. I'd lost my purse, didn't have money for a taxi." Sarah continues. "I took her home." Stuart says. "Then what? Asked her for a date?" The Doctor asks. "Wrote his number on the back of my hand." Sarah says. I laugh. Wow. So straight forward.

"Never got rid of her since. My dad said." Stuart says. I nod. "I don't know what this is all about, and I know we're not important." Sarah says. My mouth drops open. NOT IMPORTANT! Oh no! That's not true.

"Who said you're not important? I've travelled to all sorts of places, done things you couldn't even imagine, but you two. Street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home. I've never had a life like that. Yes. I'll try and save you." The Doctor says. I smile. Finally stopped being rude.

I walk away from them and sat in one of the many rows of chairs. I went where no one was. I had to stop and think. I saw Rebecca today. I got to say goodbye to her. That was incredible. Soon I saw the Doctor with baby Rose by the choir stalls. He cradles her. I sit next to him. "Hi baby Rose." I say to her. She laughs at me. "Think she likes you." The Doctor says. "Everyone likes me." I say simply.

"Now, Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?" The Doctor says to baby Rose. Rose walks up. "Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change." The Doctor says. I laugh. "I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken." Rose says as she tries to touch the baby. I slap her hand away.

"No. Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in." The Doctor says.

"Can't do anything right, can I?" Rose says. "That's not true Rose!" I say covering the Doctor's mouth. He licks my hand and I move it away. "GROSS!" I say wiping my hand on his jacket totally disgusted. HOW DARE HIM! "Since you ask, no. So, don't touch the baby." He says to Rose. I so wanted to punch him in the jaw. Later.

"I'm not stupid." Rose says. "You could have fooled me…" He says. And that's the last straw. I punch him hard across the jaw. He almost drops the baby but he keeps a hold and rubs his jaw with one hand. "You are so unbelievable!" I shout at him walking away. I go over by the doors. Rebecca would've have taken a video of that. She always loved it when I got mad.

I smile thinking about the YouTube videos we used to make. The Skate Boarder and the Princess. That was our YouTube channel named. It was filled with pranks and me unleashing my anger on people and me skateboarding. A couple were make-up tips from Rebecca.

But when she died I totally abandoned YouTube. I didn't want to do it without her. I sigh. I look over to see them hugging. Cool they made up. Thumbs up. I actual remember when my family used to bad mouth my cousin. My mom and I loved him, but I was just a kid at the time so I wasn't allowed to say anything.

But when I started getting older my mouth sort of got me in tons of trouble. That was always fun. But I stood up for him finally. You should have seen my grandparent's faces. **A/N My cousin in real life is kind of bad mouthed by my grandparents they apologize to me when they do it in front of me knowing I love him to death, but still I want to say something when they do it. But that's disrespectful and they always have to be right so yeah. Back to story.**

"It's the TARDIS key!" I hear the Doctor shout. I smile. He takes off his jacket and picks it up safely. "It's telling me it's still connected to the Tardis." He says. He gets a microphone and uses it to talk to everyone in the church.

"The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?" The Doctor asks. Stuart gets out his cell phone. "This one big enough?" he asks. "Fantastic!" The Doctor says.

"Good old dad. There you go." Stuart says handing the battery to the Doctor. "Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back." The Doctor says. He takes his sonic out and uses it while the Rose and Pete have their conversation. I block them out and watch the Doctor. Soon the TARDIS starts materializing around Rose's key.

"Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said." The Doctor says.

"When time gets sorted out." Rose says. "Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed." The Doctor says. Pete walks up. "You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead. That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything." Pete says.

"It doesn't work like that." The Doctor says. "Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened." Pete says. "It's my fault." Rose says. I shake my head. "No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault." Pete says.

Jackie walks up. "Domestics…" I say to the Doctor. "Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting." Jackie says. OH MY GOD! "Jacks, listen. This is Rose." Pete says. She looks at him disgusted.

"Rose? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?" Jackie asks disgusted. "Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!" Pete says. He hands the baby to Rose. NO! "Rose! No!" The Doctor shouts taking the baby away. But the damage is done.

The creature appears in the church. OH HECK NAH! "Everyone, behind me! I'm the oldest thing in here." The Doctor says. But I don't allow it and stand in front of the Doctor. "Doctor you better make it!" I say. I push the Doctor away and the creature lunges at me. Before I know it I black out.

When I wake up I'm on the TARDIS. I'm in my room and I am in somebody's arms. It's Roses. "Hey how's your dad?" I ask. She shakes her head. "I'm sorry." I say. She starts to cry and I sit up and hug her tight. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." I say comforting her. After a while we just start doing girly things.

We do each other's hair and makeup. We end up falling asleep watching The Notebook. Things might not have turned out that great but at least Rose got to meet her dad and I got to say goodbye to my sister.


	8. Captian Jack

Captain Jack!

 **A/N: Hey guys! Saying the same thing thank you for all the support! I was wondering if you guys have any advice for my book. If so write it on the reviews or PM me! I can take criticism. Well don't just full on bash me please! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Jack finally meets Carissa for the first time! Will we get a jealous Doctor? Only time will tell! Also thanks bored411 and emptyvoices for answering questions and giving me advice! Makes my day! Enjoy the chapter!**

When I got up I see Rose already dressed. She had already got dressed. She had a union flag across her chest and part of her hair was pulled back in a ponytail so it was out of her face. She had blue jeans on as well. "Morning Blondie." I say. She smiles.

"Morning Brownie!" She says. I was starting to like my nickname. "How you doing?" I asked her. She put two thumbs up. "How about you?" she asks me. I had told her about seeing my sister. "I am cool. How do you think she did that?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"That's a Doctor question. Not a blondie question." She says. I laugh. "But he would give me some scientific explanation or just told me that it is no way possible." I say. She laughs. "Very true!" She says. I went and got a shower and when I came back clothes were laid out on my bed.

There was an American flag shirt. Plus gray jeans. She even had American flag converse. Oh my god! Best day ever. I got dressed and put my leather jacket on and put my sonic in it. It might be useful here. I literally had no idea.

I could warn Jack about the Nano genes. Nah. The shirt was thankfully loose and not tight like Rose's. So that was a relief. I decided to meet them in the console room. Once I got there I was almost knocked off my feet. Lights flash. "What's the emergency?" Rose asks. "It's mauve." The Doctor says.

"Mauve?" Rose asks. "The universal recognized color for danger." He says. "I thought that was red!" I shout. He turns to me "That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go." The Doctor says. The TARDIS rocks.

"PUT ON THE STABLIZERS!" I yell at the Doctor. He ignores and goes back to running around the console. "And that's safe, is it?" Rose asks. I laugh. "Is anything safe with him?" I ask her. The Doctor frowns. "It's totally safe." He says.

But then there was a big bang. I almost went flying but Rose rushed over and caught me before I did. "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us." The Doctor says. "What exactly is this thing?" Rose asks. "No idea!" The Doctor says.

I frown. "Then why are we chasing it?" Rose asks. The Doctor looks at her. "It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London." The Doctor says. I sigh and go over and push some blue switches. Then the TARDIS stops shaking. "BETTER!" I say in relief. He looks at me.

He doesn't say anything though. He just lands it in an alleyway. We get out of the TARDIS. I was the last one out. I hear the TARDIS hum. "Yes I am excited!" I say to her before I shut the doors. I was finally going to see Jack before he's met me. HAPPY DAYS!

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" The Doctor asks. Rose shrugs. "Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose asks. I laugh. "Nah we have milk. I think anyway!" I say.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow." The Doctor says shaking his head. I laugh. "Yeah why a cow?" I ask. The Doctor looks around. "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month." The Doctor says.

"A month? We were right behind it." Rose says. I smile thinking about Jack. "It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" The Doctor asks. I scoff. "Like you would ever let us drive Sexy." I say laughing. He looks at me.

"LIKE YOU DON'T CALL HER THAT!" I say. He starts laughing. "Yeah. How much is a little?" Rose asks. "A bit." The Doctor says. "Is that exactly a bit?" Rose asks. "Ish." The Doctor says. I groan. "What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" Rose asks. "Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask." The Doctor says.

"Hitler sends no warning." I mutter. While The Doctor was going to make a fool out of himself, I was going to be with Jack. The Doctor takes out his psychic paper and showed it to us. I rolled my eyes. It was blank.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids." Rose reads. Where was she seeing this? It was blank. Oh…. Blank for me. Maybe because I'm not exactly full human anymore. "It's psychic paper. It tells you…" The Doctor starts before Rose finishes. "Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember." Rose says.  
We come to a door saying Deliveries only. It's metal. "Sorry." The Doctor says.

Wait was he sorry for? I shrug. "Not very Spock, is it, just asking." Rose says. I had an ex he cut his hair and it made it look like Spock's hair. I laughed every time I saw him. I couldn't help it. **A/N: Very true story by the way! It was hilarious.** I smiled thinking about that.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" The Doctor says. "I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?" Rose says. The Doctor takes out his sonic and looks up at our T-shirts. "You guys sure about those T-shirts." He asked. I pointed at Rose. "She picked mine!" I say. She smiles and nods. "Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin." Rose says.

Then I turn around to see the child. "Hey Jamie!" I shout at him waving. "Mummy? Mummy?" Jamie asks. He had his gas mask on and everything. I watched the episode. I did memes. I scared my friends with it. I made left my mark. Seeing it in person though. Nightmares for weeks.

"Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute." The Doctor says going inside. I shoo him and walk over to the roof Jamie was on. "Mummy?" Jamie asks. Rose turns to where I am walking too. "Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!" Rose shouts to the Doctor. "Forget that lets help him out!" I say to Rose.

Rose nods and follows me over to the kid. She grabs my hand and we walk over to the roof. The only thing was now I had to hang off a balloon. Fun… "Are you all right up there?" Rose asks the child. "Mummy?" Jamie asks again. Rose and I run up the fire escape stairs.

We get to another roof but Jamie is on another roof. "Mummy?" Jamie asks. "Okay, hang on. Don't move!" Rose shouts. A rope falls. Seeing that it is secure she climbs up. I follow behind her. I make sure I have a tight grip on it. "Mummy. Balloon!" Jamie says pointing.

The barrage balloon starts to drift. "Hang on Rose!" I shout up to her. We dangle above the alleyway and soon over London city. The city was filled with barrage balloons. Also fires and loud bangs could be heard in all directions so it seemed. It was scary as crap.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" Rose shouts. Spotlights come on around us. A squad of German planes fly right past us. "Okay maybe not these T-shirts…" Rose says. "NO KIDDING!" I shout at her. We come near the building Jack's at. I see a figure with binoculars. Still gross even though he was my friend. "Rose don't worry help us coming." I say to her.

"The Doctor?" She asks. I scoff. "This person is way better…and hotter." I say smirking. Her mouth drops. "You'll see!" I say rolling my eyes. I start to lose my grip on the barrage balloon rope. What if I was too early? I had to hang on a little- Too late. I lose my grip. So does Rose. We start to fall to our dooms.

But just when as I was about to puke from the butterflies in my stomach the Trans beam catches it. I sigh in relief. But Rose starts panicking even more. "Okay, okay, I've got you." Jack says through his machine.  
I smile. "Who's got us? Who's got us, and you know, how?" Rose asks. Rose looks down at me. "This what you were talking about earlier?" she asks me. I nod. "You'll like him." I say. "I'm just programming you guy's descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field." Jack says.

"Descent pattern?" Rose asks. "Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument." Jack says. I comply and take out my phone and turn it off. Not before texting future Jack saying I was meeting past him.

"You know, no one ever believes that." Rose says turning it off as well. I look at my hands. Ouch they were burned! There was even a cut! Small but enough to bleed. I shake it off. "Thank you. That's much better." Jack says. Oh he's in for it.

"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. We're hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, our mobile phone's off." Rose says. I laugh. "Be with you in a moment." Jack says.

Okay so either I or Rose was hitting the floor. I really didn't want a head ache. "Hold tight!" Jack says. I hang tight to my jacket. "To what?!" Rose exclaims. "Good point." Jack says. Suddenly we are dropping again and of course he caught Rose and I was on the floor. I look up at him. Same black hair. Same cheesy smile. Same hat and trench coat? He looks down at me with Rose in his arms.

He smiles flashing me his perfect white teeth than looks back at Rose. "I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little." Jack says when he says Rose start to panic a little bit. "Hello." Rose says. "Hello." Jack says. "Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough." Rose says.

"Are you all right?" Jack asks both of us. I nod as I start to get up. "Fine." Rose says. Jack slowly sets Rose to her feet making sure she didn't fall. "Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?" Rose asks when she sees Jack staring at her. "You look a little dizzy." Jack says.

"What about you? You're not even in focus." Rose says before fainting. Jack picks her up and lays her down on a nearby bunk. He then looks over at me. "How about you?" He asks. I shake my head. "Sure I feel dizzy but not enough to faint." I say walking over to him stumbling a little bit.

He grabs a hold of my shoulders. "So do rescue damsels in distress a lot?" I ask. "Nah you guys are just special." He says smiling. I laugh before hitting him in the arm. "Don't think I didn't see where those binoculars were pointing." I say to him raising an eyebrow. He laughs.

"So what's your name?" he asks me. "The Dreamer. Real name Carissa but I really want to be called Dreamer." I say to him. He nods. "Okay Dreamer I'm Jack Harkness." He gave me the psychic paper. "This is blank." I say handing it back to him.

"Well Carissa Lewis from a different universe and is single you are pretty smart. " Jack says. I laugh. "Can't let you mind wander while you hand over this." I say to myself. He nods. "So I am guessing time agents?" He says. I shake my head. "I'm not." I say to him.

He points to Rose. "How about her." He asks. I shrug. "Why not!" I say laughing. He smiles. Rose starts to get up. "Go now is your chance to flirt." I say to him. He laughs and nods sitting in his chair. Rose gets out of the bunk.

"Better now?" He asks Rose. I just realized how dark it is in here. "Got lights in here?" Rose asks. Jack turns on the lights. The spaceship is cramped filled with equipment and wires. "Hello." Jack says. "Hello." Rose says. "Hello." He says smirking. Rose laughs. "Let's not start that again." Rose says. "Okay." Jack says. I stand next to Rose.

"So, who're you supposed to be, then?" She asks. I raise an eyebrow to him. CON MAN! "Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer." Jack says handing her the psychic paper. "Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me." Rose says. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know?" Jack asks her. "Two things. One I have a friend who uses this all the time." Rose says. "Ah." Jack says. "And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out." Rose says. I laugh holding my mouth to keep giggles in. Rose smiles as well.

"Seriously that's the best you came up with!" I say to him. He smiles. "Tricky thing, psychic paper." Jack says. "Yeah can't let you mind wander while using it." She says handing it back to him. Jack raises an eyebrow at me knowing that's what I just said. I shrug.

"Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free." Jack says. Rose laughs. "Oh Blondie…" I say nudging her. She elbows me in the ribs lightly. "Shut up Brownie." She says. I smile.

"What?" Rose asks Jack. "Actually, the word you use is available." He says. She laughs. "No way." She says. "And another one, very." Jack says. I always got confused on that part. They laughed while I was left in the dark. WHERES MY FLASHLIGHT!?

"Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper?" Rose suggests. I sigh. "That would be better wouldn't it?" Jack says. I nod. "Nice spaceship. By the way." I say to Jack. "Gets me around." He says to me. Rose nods and looks around. "Very Spock." She says. "Who?" Jack asks. "Guessing you're not a local boy, then." Rose says.

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl." He states. She nods. He looks at me. "Now you Dreamer are even farther from local than we are." He says. I nod. "Very true. Guessed right." I say to him. He smiles.

"Burn your hands on the rope?" He asks us. I just remembered. I looked at my hands. Rose's eyes got wide. "How tight were you holding the rope?" she asks me. "I guess tight enough." I say laughing. I hear a bomb whistle. "BRUH WE ARE IN MIDAIR DURING A GERMAN AIR RAID!" I say now very excited. This was freaking amazing. "Can't people see us?" Rose asks Jack.

"No. Can I have a look at you guy's hands for a moment?" he asks. I nod and hold them out. "Why?" Rose asks hesitant. "Please? You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away." He says. I suppress a laugh. How off was he!?

"Time Agent?" Rose asks. "I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?" Jack asks us. "We usually travel in a little blue box but we thought we should try a balloon!" I say

Rose laughs. "What are you doing?" Rose asks when she sees Jack getting a scarf. "Try to keep still." He says to Rose as he wraps it around her wrists. Then he flicks a switch and Nano genes appear on her palms. Rose looks at them in awe.

"Nano Genes they heal you." I whisper in Rose's ear before Jack said anything. She nods. "Nano genes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin." Jack says. He flicks the switch again and they disappear and unwraps the scarf. Then he moves over to me.

He wraps my arms. "Like I said to her try to keep still." He says. I nod. The Nano genes appear and move across my skin. They tingled as they fixed the cut on the palm of my hand. Then they moved on to the burns. Once they are finished they disappear.

Jack unwraps my hands. I move my hands around. I look at my palms to see they are perfectly healed. The only sign of a cut is a little blood stain. I smile and look up to Jack. "Tell them thanks." Rose says. I nod. "Shall we discuss business?" Jack asks. "Business?" Rose asks. I shrug to Rose. "Thinks you're a Time Agent." I say to her. She laughs.

"What are Time Agents anyway?" She asks me. "Basically Spy's except instead of just Earth they are everywhere." I say to her. She nods. "Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses." He says opening a hatch on the top and bringing down a ladder.

He climbs up and I grab some drinks and follow behind. Rose follows me. I walk over to him even though I can't see what I am walking on. He raises an eyebrow. "What? You're doing it!" I say to him. He smiles. Rose stops on the last step up when she sees there's nothing but clouds. She looks over at us. "It's safe." I say to her.

She nods and follows over. Jack presses a button and the spaceship appears. I smile looking over at Big Ben. I decide I am going to do something really cheesy in a minute. "Okay, you have an invisible spaceship." Rose says walking over to us. "Yeah." Jack says smirking to himself.

I roll my eyes. "Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason." Rose says. "First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember." Jack says. I laugh. Very true. Jack opens the bottles of champagne and fills the glasses that apparently Rose brought. I thought I had grabbed them. Guess not.

He fills me a glass and hands it to me. I smile and take a sip. I wanted to cough it up. HOW DID PEOPLE DRINK THIS CRAP! I just smile and take another sip swallowing the vile drink. After a while Rose speaks up. "You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back." Rose says. Wait for it.

"We're discussing business." Jack complains. Childish. "This isn't business. This is champagne." Rose states. "Very true." I say. "I try never to discuss business with a clear head. Are you travelling alone? Are you authorized to negotiate with me?" Jack asks Rose. "What would we be negotiating?" Rose asks.

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?" Jack asks. I laugh. This guy! "Well, I, I should talk to my companion." Rose says. I roll my eyes. "Companion?" Jack asks. "I should really be getting back to him." Rose says. "Him?" Jack asks.

I roll my eyes. I take out my sonic. "Do you have the time?" Rose asks. I point and click and Big Ben strikes 9:30. I put my sonic away. Rose looks at me and laughs. "Brownie that was so cheesy." She said. I shrug and I laugh. I am just amazing. "So when you say your companion, just how disappointed should I be?" Jack asks pulling her closer.

I wasn't jealous…okay I was. But still…GAG! "Okay, we're standing in midair." Rose says. "Mmm-hmm." Jack says kissing her hands. "On a spaceship, during a German air raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me?" Rose asks. Jack sighs. "Perhaps not." He says. "It was just a suggestion." Rose says.

Ewe. "Do you like Glenn Miller?" Jack asks. Walking over to me. I shrug. He pulls out a remote and Moonlight Serenade starts to play. The only reason I know that song is because of Doctor Who. He pulls me in his arms and we starts to dance. Rose raises an eyebrow at me. I just shrug. He moves his hands lower to my waist and connects his hands.

He looks at Rose from over his shoulder.

"It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?" He finally finishes.

"You know what I think." I say coming closer to his face. "What?" He smirks coming closer to mine. I lean into his ear. "I think you were just talking then." I say stealing Rose's line. HA! "Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater." Jack says. Rose and I shrug. "Promises, Promises." Rose says. I nod. "Are you even listening?" he asks us. I nod.

"You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of freelancer." Rose states. I mouth Con man to her over Jack's shoulder. Her eyes widen but she nods. I wink at her. "Well, that's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal." He says pulling me closer. "DREAM ON!" I say laughing. He smiles. "I guess in your dreams Dreamer." He says. Ugh.

But I still smile. "So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business?" He asks us. I nod. "Mostly." I say. He pulls away. "Then let's go find him." He says. I nod and walk over to Rose. "And how're you going to do that?" Rose asks. "Easy, I'll scan for alien tech." he says. Rose smiles. "Finally a professional." Rose says smiling.

We are soon at the hospital and we shout for the Doctor. "Hello?" Jack and Rose ask a couple of times. I just walk down the halls silently. "Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over." Jack says to the Doctor when we finally meet up with him.

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." Rose says. The Doctor is confused for a moment then he nods. "And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock." Jack says. When Jack keeps walking forward I start laughing. "Mister Spock?" He asks us. I shrug and stop laughing.

"What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?" Rose asks. "He doesn't like his real name it is like super long. Trust me Doctor is way better." I say to Rose. She looks at me before nodding.

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll." The Doctor asks us. "Who's strolling? We went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid." Rose says. The Doctor looks at us shocked and looks us both over for any sign of injury.

"What?!" The Doctor yells clearly concerned. "Listen, what's a Chula warship?" Rose asks before walking forward. I walk with her. I see the Doctor say to himself. "Chula?" Once we get to the room the Doctor was in Jack scans all the patients. "This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack asked.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor asks. Jack looks over. "What?" Jack asks. "He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer." Rose says. I elbow her. "Oy don't snitch on my new buddy!" I say walking over to Jack.

"What kind of warship?" the Doctor asks. "Does it matter it has nothing to do with this." I faked coughed and in between I said Nano genes before clearing my throat. "This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" The Doctor asks.

"An Ambulance! Look!" He says pulling up a hologram on his wrist watch. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait…" Jack says before Rose cuts him off.

"Bait?" She asks completely shocked. "Jack. Buddy. You are about to face hell!" I say to him. He looks over to me. "I know Dreamer! THANKS!" he snaps at me. I throw my hands up. He shakes his head. "Sorry." He says putting his arm over my shoulder. I put my hands down. "I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk." Jack says.

"You said it was a war ship." Rose says. I face palm. "They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?" Jack says. "Just a couple more freelancers." Rose says. Jack pulls away from me and laughs.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local color. I mean, Flag Girls was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship." Jack says. I smack him in the arm. "Watch it Time Boy!" I snap.

Jack looks at me and smirks. "What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asks. "Yeah Bob!" I say to the Doctor. "STOP CALLING ME BOB!" The Doctor yells at me. I shrug. "Anyway, Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot." The Doctor says. "What do you mean?" Rose asks.

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" The Doctor asks himself. I look over to Jack. "You said a hospital right?" I ask Jack. He nods. "So wouldn't the Nano genes be in there?" I ask. Jack's eyes widen in realization. "Oh no!" Jack exclaims. "Don't say anything yet pretend you don't know. I just wanted you to know." I say. Jack looks at me but he nods.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" The patients say at the same time. "What's happening?" Rose asks. "I don't know." The Doctor says. All the patients get up. They walk over to us. "Mummy." They all say. "Don't let them touch you." The Doctor says.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asks. We were all backed against a wall. "You're looking at it." The Doctor says. Jack grabs my hand and pulls me behind him. The Doctor does the same with Rose. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." The patients all say. Oh dear god!


	9. Dance Party

Dance Party  
 **A/N: I did not abandon this story! I just had a new idea so I was like DO IT BEFORE YOU FORGET! Because knowing me I would have forget. I like to mention again I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! I wish. Anyway thank you again for the reviews and the follows it means a lot to me! Makes me smile a lot. SMILEY FACE! Please feel free to review and have a very awesome day!**

Okay being backed in a corner not fun! But soon the Doctor steps up in front of them. "Go to your room." The Doctor yell at them. They all stand still. I hold back a laugh. "Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" He yells angrily. All the patients step back and hang their heads in shame and walk back to their beds.

We all sigh in relief. "I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." The Doctor says. I laugh. "No kidding." I say. He smiles. "You all right?" he asks. I nod. "Yeah fine you?" I ask him. "Fine. Rose, Mr. Conny!?" he says smiling. I smile. "We're fine!" Rose says. We walk away from the wall.

Jack looks lost in thought. I raise an eyebrow at him. "You alright?" I ask him. He nods. We all look over the patients that are sleeping in their beds. "Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asks. I shake my head. "They're not. That's flesh and bone." Jack says. I nod. "How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asks Jack. I sigh. OH BOY!

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con." Jack says.

I face palm. BOYS! "Yeah. Perfect." The Doctor says. "The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. Getting a hint of disapproval." Jack says. Hopefully he forgot what I told him. Please forget. I shouldn't have told him too soon.

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did." The Doctor says. Jack shakes his head. HE FORGOT PRAISE THE LORD! "It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty." Jack says. WRONG! But he forgot so let's not remind him. Unless he was a really good actor. The Doctor might get mad if I told Jack something that I didn't tell him. That was sort of important. Oops!

"Rose, Carissa." The Doctor says. "Are we getting out of here?" Rose asks. I didn't want to leave! "We're going upstairs." The Doctor says. "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it." Jack says. I sigh. What trouble was he getting himself into!

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." The Doctor says angrily. A siren blares loudly. I grab Jack's hand and squeeze. He looks down at it and smiles. "What was that?" Rose asks. "The all clear." Jack says. I nod. "I wish." The Doctor says. I frown at him. "WHY CANT FOR ONCE WE ALL BE SAFE!" I yell at him. The Doctor looks at me.

"Because it doesn't work like that." The Doctor says. I roll my eyes at him and turn away. We all run out of the patient's room. "Mister Spock?" Jack asks who I am still holding his hand. Oh well! "Doctor?" Rose asks. Apparently we lost him. Oh that is so terrible! We run past a staircase. But sadly we hear the Doctor's voice. "Have you got a blaster?" he asks. Jack pulls me back and I groan.

"Sure!" He says and we jog up the stairs to meet him. "The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." The Doctor says pointing to the Doctor. I point my sonic at it but the Doctor puts my hand down. "What happened?" Rose asks. "Let's find out. Get it open!" he says to Jack pulling me out of his grasp. I frown at him. He just smirks. Jack nods and moves to the door.

"What's wrong with you guys sonic?" Rose asks us. I roll my eyes. "Nothing." The Doctor says. Soon there is a square shaped hole on the lock part of the door. I smile at Jack and his sonic. He opens the door. He smirks back at me and I walk up to him and help keep the door open. "Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor asks.

Jack raises an eyebrow. "You've been to the factories?" Jack asks him. "Once." The Doctor says. Jack looks at him. "Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot." Jack says. The Doctor nods. "Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." The Doctor says walking past dragging me along with. I groan.

I am so sick and tired of being dragged. There are a bunch of filing cabinets, electronic equipment and there is a big mess. An observation window across the room is broken. I look around for glass which I find. I make sure to step over it. I am not ruining my converse. The Doctor soon will get my appreciation for converse as well. I wish the 11th Doctor liked converse. Bow Tie + Converse + Fez = LOVE.

Perfect guy! I was so determined to marry the Doctor back in my universe. The 11th version anyway. The 9th was eh. 10th was okay. 11th was YAY. 12th was boo! Sorry he was mean. "What do you think?" The Doctor asks Jack. Jack looks around. "Something got out of here." Jack states. "Yeah and?" the Doctor asks. "Something powerful and angry." Jack says. "Powerful and angry?" The Doctor asks.

I hated when he shoved his knowledge of everything in everyone's faces. It was plain rude. We all look around to see child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a Steiff teddy bear. "A child? I suppose that explains the mummy." Jack states. I nod. "Yeah it does." I say putting my hand up for a high five which Jack does. I smile at him. "How could a child do this?" Rose asks.

The Doctor walks over to the tape machine and turns it on. "Do you know where you are?" A voice asks. "Are you my mummy?" the child asks. "Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?" The other voice asks. "Are you my mummy?" The child asks again. Tears form in my eyes. Poor Jamie. No idea where his mummy is. "What do you want? Do you know?" the voice asks. HE WANTS HIS MUM!  
"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" Jamie asks. "Doctor I've heard this voice before." Rose states. I nod. "Me too." He says. "Mummy?" Jamie asks. "Always are you my mummy? Doesn't he know?" Rose asks. I sigh and shake my head. "Mummy?" Jamie asks again. "Why doesn't he know?" Rose asks again.

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?" Jamie asks. This was so sad. I couldn't bear to hear it. "Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?" Jamie asks. The Doctor starts pacing around the room. "Doctor?" Rose asks. "Can you sense it?" The Doctor asks. Jack looks at him confused. "Sense what?" Jack asks. "Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" The Doctor asks. "Mummy?" Jamie asks.

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" The Doctor asks. That makes me pull him to me and punch him square in the jaw. "SHUT UP! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!" I yell in his face and push him back. He rubs his jaw. Jack looks at me and Rose. "When he's stressed he likes to insult species and she hits him for it." Rose explains. Jack looks at me and I wave.

The Doctor shushes us. "I'm thinking." He says. I scoff. "LALALALALALA!" I sing and yell which rewarded and hand over my mouth. It wouldn't move either. I look at the Doctor and he is shushing me. "He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than." Rose says. I giggle which comes out weird since his hand is over my mouth.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food." The Doctor states. "Mummy, please?" Jamie says. "Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" The Doctor says. "It was a med ship! It was harmless!" Jack shouts. I try speaking but I get shushed again. Finally I lick his hand and he moves it away wiping it off.

I smirk. "Finally!" I say. He wipes it on his sleeve. Baby. "Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" The Doctor says. "Altered how?" Rose asks. The tape runs out. "I'm here!" Jamie says. I laugh. "Jamie not now the grown-ups are talking." I say. I earn a confused look from everyone. I just shrug. They should figure it out.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room." The Doctor states and laughs a little bit. The sound of the tape going around is heard. "Doctor." Rose says. "I'm here. Can't you see me?" Jamie asks. I look around and see Jamie. I wave. "What's that noise?" Rose asks.

The Doctor Stops moving and makes an Oh DUH look. "End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago." The Doctor says. "I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" Jamie asks. "Hang on Jam okay?" I say to Jamie. He tilts his head at me. I want to hug him but I know better. I know it gets better in the end but let's not take that chance. "I sent it to its room. This is its room." The Doctor says.

The rest of them turn around. I glare at the Doctor. "BOB IT'S A BOY NOT AN IT TECHINCALLY YOU'RE AN IT TOO!" I spat at him. The glare is returned. "Are you my mummy? Mummy?" Jamie asks. I shake my head. "Jamie, Nancy is not here." I say to him. Rose looks at the Doctor. "Doctor?" Rose asks. Jack grabs my hand. "Okay, on my signal make for the door." Jack says. Jamie steps closers. "Mummy?" He asks.

Jack pulls out a banana from his holster. Oh a switch a roo. "Now!" Jack says looking confused to see a banana. The Doctor pulls Jack's blaster from his belt and makes a perfect square hole in the wall. Show off. "Go now. Don't drop the banana!" He shouts. Rose goes through and so do Jack and me. "Why not?" Jack asks. "Good source of potassium!" The Doctor says as we run.

"Give me that!" Jack says. "Mummy. I want my mummy." Jamie says. Jack takes his blaster back tossing the banana and I catch it. Never know! He repairs the hole in the wall. "Digital rewind. Nice switch." Jack says. I glare at the Doctor. "Stealing stuff now?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes. "It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate." The Doctor states.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack asks. The Doctor nods. "Bananas are good." The Doctor says. The wall starts the bang and crack. "Doctor!" Rose yells. "Come on!" He says grabbing her hand and running along. Jack and I follow behind. "Lots of running!" I say. Jack laughs. "Seems like it!" Jack says.

We both start laughing and the Doctor looks back at us giving us a do you mind? Look. I stick my tongue out at him. Jack looks at me before doing the same. I raise an eyebrow. He is as childish as I am! HURRAY! Suddenly we are surrounded by all sides by patients. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." The patients say. We look for an exit. "It's keeping us here till it can get at us." The Doctor states.

Jack looks panicked. "It's controlling them?" Jack asks. I shake my head. "Try again." I say. Jack thinks for a moment. "It is them?" He asks unsure. I nod. "Bingo!" I say. "Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack asks. I poke Jack in the arm. He looks at me. I whisper something in his ear so the Doctor doesn't hear.

I said basically when the Doctor says what it is give him hell. Jack smiles and nods. "I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind." The Doctor says. Jack looks at him. "What?" Jack asks him. "It's sonic. Let's leave it at that." The Doctor says. "Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack asks getting annoyed. "It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonicked up!" the Doctor says. I roll my eyes.

"A sonic what?!" Jack yells. "SCREWDRIVER!" The Doctor snaps. "Mine does wood." I say smiling at Jack. He smirks. The Doctor gives me an irritated look. Jamie breaks through the wall. I grab Jack's blaster and point it at the floor. Jack grabs Rose's hand who grab's the Doctors. "GOING DOWN!" I yell before using it. We all fall to the floor. I somehow land on top of the Doctor though he was near me.

I get off him and Jack grabs the blaster and points it at the wall putting it back in place. I smile. YAY! "Everyone okay?" I ask. "Could've used a warning." The Doctor says. I roll my eyes. "Oh, the gratitude." Rose says. I nod at her. "EXACTLY!" I say. "Who has a sonic screwdriver?" He asks the Doctor. "I do!" he whines. "So do I!" I yell. Jack nods. "Well you're a kid. You would but he is a grown man!" Jack says. HA!

"Lights!" Rose exclaims. It is very dark. "Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" Jack mocks. I laugh. "What, you've never been bored?" The Doctor asks. "There's got to be a light switch." Rose exclaims. "Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" The Doctor asks. I roll my eyes. Rose finds the lights and turns it on.

Only to find we are in a room full empties. That is what I am calling them now. The empties. They all sit up. "Mummy. Mummy." They all say. "Door." Jack says once he finds it and we all follow him. He tries his blaster but it doesn't work. "Damn it!" he shouts. I flinch at the curse. **A/N: I didn't know bloody was a curse word in England I thought it was like the word hell. Oops! SORRY!**

"Mummy." All the patients all say. "It's the special features. They really drain the battery." Jack says. "The battery!?" Rose shouts. I take out my sonic and point it at the door. It unlocks. Soon we are all in the storage room. I sonic it behind us so they can't get in. "That's so lame!" Rose yells. I glare at her. "SHUT IT!" I say. He was trying to help for god's sake! They needed to be nicer.

"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." Jack says. Cough, cough Doctor. "Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates." Rose says. I smile. "VERY TRUE! First day I met him he kidnapped me!" I say smirking when he got uncomfortable. "Kidnap?" Jack asks. I wave my hand at him.

"That's nothing compared to my brother! Siblings! Got to love them!" I say. Jack laughs. "True!" He says. I smile. "Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." The Doctor says stopping the conversation. "The door? The wall didn't stop it!" Jack shouts. "HIM IT IS A HIM!" I snap. Jack looks at me. "Sorry." He says. I nod but didn't say anything.

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" The Doctor says. I hand Jack the banana. "Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves." Jack says. I laugh at this. "Good one Jack!" I say to him. "Thank you Dreamer!" he says and winks at me. I smirk. "Window!" The Doctor exclaims and goes toward it. "Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories." Jack says.

Well there is Mister Downer. Jack comes over to me. "Grab my wrist." He says. I raise my eyebrow but do as I am told. "And no other exits." Rose says. I scoff. "YOU GUYS ARE REALLY DOWNERS! I think I'm going to have to make new friends!" I say to them. Rose rolls her eyes and Jack just laughs. "Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack says. I grab his wrist tighter making him stop talking.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" The Doctor asks us. "Doctor." Rose says. Jack smiles. "They were hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." Jack says. I laugh at that one. "No you didn't." I state with a nod. Jack smiles. And suddenly we were gone. "Hey wait a minute a bit of warning would have been nice!" I shout at Jack. We were back on his spaceship.

"Sorry. Let me help you up, Dreamer." He says lending me a hand. Oh I was on the ground. That's awesome. He helps me off the ground and I realize we are back on his spaceship. "Back on here?" I ask him. He nods. "Emergency transport." He says sitting in his chair. I sit on one of the bunks. I hear his radio turn on. "Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? We're back on my ship." Jack says. I smile.

"Hi!" I shout. "Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you." He says. "Wait isn't it keyed to your molecular structure. How could it take me too?" I ask him. He rubs his neck. "When we were talking I might have added you on it…." He says. I raise an eyebrow. "I am not even going to ask." I say to him. He laughs. "Well I definitely want you to take her off it!" The Doctor says.

I mouth SMACK HIM and Jack nods. "When I see him again I will." He says. I smile. "You will what?" The Doctor asks. "Nothing..." Jack says innocently. "I'm working on it. Hang in there." Jack says. I smile. Heroic! "How're you speaking to us" The Doctor asks. "Om-com. I can call anything with speaker grill." Jack states. "Now there's a coincidence." The Doctor says. "What is?" Jack asks.

"The child can Om-Com too." The Doctor says. "Jamie." I say. "What?" The Doctor asks. "Jamie his name is Jamie." I say. "Okay Jamie can Om-Com too." The Doctor corrects. Jack looks at me. "He can't win with you can he?" Jack asks me. I shake my head and he nods. "He can?" Rose asks. "Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone." The Doctor states. "You mean the-I mean Jamie can phone us." Rose asks.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you." Jamie says through the radio. "Doctor, Can you hear that?" Jack asks. "Loud and clear." The Doctor says. "I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do." Jack says clicking some buttons. "Coming to find you, mummy." Jamie says. "Remember this one Dreamer." Jack says to me and the song Jack and I danced to starts to play.

I blush. "Their song." Rose says. I hear the Doctor make a sound. Almost like a growl? What the heck? "I do remember this Jack." I say smiling. He stands up and holds out his hand. I smile and take it. He wraps his arms around my waist and I interlock my arms around his neck. We start to sway to it for a few moments before he pulls away to get Rose and the Doctor here. I smile.

Soon they are here and The Doctor makes a comment about Jack. "Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security." Jack says. I smile. The Doctor comes over to me. I wave at him but before I could he gets slapped. My mouth gapes.

"What you said to when he got here." Jack says. I laugh remembering this. The Doctor looks at me. "Like I didn't know why you didn't want me to be able to teleport here whenever I wanted!" I snap at him. His face softens. He tries to say something but I raise my hand at him telling him don't. Jerk. He nods and turns to Jack.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." The Doctor says. "Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes." Jack says smirking going back to his chair. "This is a Chula ship." The Doctor states. "Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous." Jack says sitting down. The Doctor snaps his fingers.

The Nano genes envelope his hand. Rose walks over. "They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them er..." Rose thinks trying to remember the name. "Nanobots? Nanogenes?" The Doctor asks. "Nanogenes yeah." Rose says.

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk." The Doctor says to Jack. I roll my eyes.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." Jack says waving his hands. I walk over to him. "We were talking about dancing." The Doctor says. "Didn't look like talking." Jack says. "Didn't feel like dancing." Rose says. Oh young love! "Aren't they cute!" I say to Jack. He nods. "Very." He says. I smile.

"So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" Rose says. Jack sighs. "Would it sound better if I said it isn't for the money?" Jack asks. I nod. "What for?" Rose asks. "Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back." Jack says. "They stole your memories?" Rose asks. Jack nods. "Jerks…" I say. Jack laughs and hugs me.

I stiffen but don't move away. That makes Rose raise an eyebrow knowing how I am. Actually I just realized how relaxed I am when I am around him. But that is only because of future him. Which reminds me. I check my phone to see if future Jack messaged me back. He did. Okay have fun. Wow that's all. I roll my eyes and put my phone away again.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?" Jack asks. I rub his shoulders. "I'll help you find them…Get your memories back. I promise." I say to him. He raises an eyebrow. "Thanks." He says. I nod. After a few minutes we make it and we all get off his ship and head to the bomb site.  
"There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important." Jack says. I nod. "Must be." I say pretending to know who that is. "We've got to get past him." The Doctor says. Then he looks at me. "Are the words distract the guard heading in Rose's and me general direction?" I ask them. Jack shakes his head. "I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack says.

Rose raises an eyebrow. "We could handle it!" She exclaims nudging me. I shake my head. "NO COUNT ME OUT I AM NOT KISSING ANOTHER STUPID GUARD TO GET WHERE I WANT TO GO!" I shout. They all stare at me. Oh I didn't tell them about that. The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "When was this?" The Doctor asks. I roll my eyes. "How do you think I got down there to the cage?" I ask him.

Use your imagination! He looks at me for a while before Jack speaks up. "I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up." Jack says running over. I smile watching him. Rose looks worried before the Doctor speaks up. "Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing." The Doctor says.

"How flexible?" Rose asks. "Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy." The Doctor says. "Meaning?" Rose asks. "So many species so little time." The Doctor says simply. "What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and." Rose says before The Doctor and I finish. "Dace." We say in unison. I punch him. "STOP THAT!" I shout.

He throws his hands up. We watch as Algy turns into a gas person and tries to grab Jack before we walk over. "Stay back!" The Doctor yells. Algy drops to the ground. "You men, stay away!" Jack shouts to the armed soldiers. "The effect's become air-borne, accelerating." The Doctor shouts. An air raid siren starts up. Oh boy. "What's keeping us safe?" Rose asks. I answer. "Nothing Rose nothing." I say to her.

I was holding back a really funny sarcastic remark. Maybe later… "Ah, here they come again." Jack exclaims. "All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" Rose asks Jack. I nod. "Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left." The Doctor says. "Until what again Bob?" I ask the Doctor. He glares at me before responding.

"Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" The Doctor asks. Suddenly I hear Nancy singing. I had forgotten all about her to be honest. Jamie's mum! How could I forget her! Shame on me! The Doctor goes to get Nancy and Jack walks to me and Rose. "So do you like Carissa or what!?" Rose asks him. My heart stops. Why would she ask that!?

"Well I like you Dreamer, but you aren't my type." Jack says. Ouch. "You're not mine either I am much better fan of the bad boys." I say to him. "Ouch I consider myself one…" He says. I roll my eyes. "I don't." I state. He stares at me. "I can show you how much of a bad boy I can be." Jack flirts. Um okay. I hear a gagging noise and I turn to see the Doctor and Nancy. "Ello chap!" I say smiling.

"Hello!" The Doctor says. I glare at him. "I was talking to Nancy Bob!" I snap at him. He puts a hand over his heart acting like he's been shot and I wave him off. We all walk up to the site of the bomb and Jack uncovers the spaceship. "You see? Just an ambulance." Jack says in an, I told you so voice. "That's an ambulance?" Nancy asks. I nod. "Yeah just not from this world." I say to her. She looks at me.

"They've been trying to get in." Jack states and starts keying in codes. "Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?" The Doctor asks walking over to Jack. Jack rolls his eyes. "The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." Jack says punching in more codes.

Then bang! Sparks, and an alarm. The access panel has a red flashing light. Jack looks at it confused. "Didn't happen last time." Jack says. The Doctor rolls his eyes. "It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols." The Doctor states. "Doctor, what is that?" Rose asks when I start to hear banging noises. Soon the patients are all at the barrier trying to get in.

"Doctor!" Rose yells. I point my sonic at the gates adding a deadlock on it. Didn't know it could do that until just now to. "Captain! Secure the gates!" The Doctor says to Jack. "Why?" Jack asks. "Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?" The Doctor asks Nancy. "Cut the wires." Nancy says. "Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D." The Doctor who throws the sonic to Rose.

"What?!" Rose asks. "Reattaches barbed wire. Now go!" He yells at them. They nod and walk away. The Doctor turns to me. "Throw me your sonic until I get mine back." The Doctor orders me. I shake my head. "No way in heck!" I say to him. He walks over to me. "I might need it Carissa please." He begs me. I sigh and hand it over. He smiles and kisses me on the top of my head before walking back.

I roll my eyes. "Better get it back!" I yell at him. He nods. "How did you get it to do wood?" The Doctor asks. I shrug. "Just like that when I got it I guess." I say to him. He nods. Soon everyone comes back and the Doctor hands me back my sonic when he gets his back. I smile and take it. "You're never touching it again." I say to him. He nods figuring that much. Jack soon gets it open to reveal it's empty.

"It's empty. Look at it!" Jack shouts. "What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose? Carissa?" he asks us. "Nanogenes." I state. "It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." The Doctor says. "Oh, god." Jack says now getting it. I guess he did forget.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask." The Doctor states. "And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose asks. The Doctor nods.  
"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do.

They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" The Doctor shouts finishing his very long speech.

"I didn't know!" Jack shouts. I glare at the Doctor and point my sonic at the ambulance making it spark and burned him. He looks up at me and I look away. I always hated when he yelled at Jack like that. Seeing it in person. Made it even ruder. More patients approach trying to get to the spaceship. "Mummy, mummy." The patients say and I shiver.

"THAT IS PLAIN CREEPY!" I shout. Rose and Nancy nod in agreement. Woman power! "It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" Rose asks. The Doctor nods. "The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol." The Doctor says. "SOMEONE DO THE ALIEN PEACE SIGN!" I yell. The Doctor and Jack look at me. "Carissa…just no." The Doctor says turning away.

I frown. Rude. Watch it actually mean war or something. No wonder England got invaded by aliens so many times! "But the gas mask people aren't troops." Rose states. I shake my head. "They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you." The Doctor says.

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing." Rose says. "Yeah." I say cutting off the Doctor from his science explanation. Rose nods. All the patients surround us. Now there is no way out. I sigh and do the alien peace signal. "WE COME IN PEACE!" I shout and The Doctor walks over and covers my mouth. "I said no Carissa." He says pulling me with him to the spaceship.

I roll my eyes at him. If I had to I would lick his hand again. "Why don't they attack?" Jack asks. "Good little soldiers waiting for their commander." The Doctor says. "The child?" Jack says. I try to correct him but Nancy does it for me. "Jamie." Nancy says. "What?" Jack asks. "Not the child. Jamie." Nancy snaps. I try a, you go girl but it only comes out in mumbles.

I lick his hand but he doesn't move away. I raise an eyebrow and try biting him but that doesn't work either. But he does yelp from being bitten. "You have some bite." He says petting my hair. His chin rests on the top of my head. I try to move away, but I am stuck in his iron grip. I sigh giving up.

He smirks and chuckles before going back to the problem at hand. "So how long until the bomb hits?" Rose asks. "Any second." Jack says clearly freaked out. The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" The Doctor asks. Nancy sighs. "He's just a little boy." Nancy says. The Doctor nods. "I know." He says.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." Nancy says. "I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can." The Doctor says. Tears start to form in Nancy and I's eyes. This was heart breaking. My heart reached out for her. "So what're we going to do?" Rose asks. "I don't know." The Doctor says. "It's my fault." Nancy says.

Tears fall freely on both of our cheeks. The Doctor comforts me by removing his hand and wrapping his arms around me. "No." the Doctor says. "It is. It is all my fault!" Nancy cries. "How can it be you're?" He starts before looking around. "Mummy, mummy." The patients all shout as Nancy cries. "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?" the Doctor asks. Jack interrupts.

"Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds." Jack says. "You can teleport us out." Rose says. "Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols. But I could teleport Dreamer." He says referring to me. "No leave her. So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." The Doctor says. "Jack?" Rose asks before he vanishes. I sigh kind of upset he didn't take me with him.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him." The Doctor says. Nancy cries but nods. I couldn't say anything. The bomb site gate opens and Jamie stands in front of all the empties. "Are you my mummy?" Jamie asks.

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop." The Doctor says. "Mummy?" Jamie asks. "Trust me and tell him." The Doctor says. Nancy nods and walks over to Jamie who walks over to her. Jamie asks her if she is his mummy and she replies yes and they go back and forth. But Jamie doesn't understand. "Come on Jamie!" I say quietly.

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." The Doctor says. I shake my head. "I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Nancy says before she hugs Jamie. A cloud of nanogenes surrounds them both. "What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should." Rose starts before the Doctor cutting her off.

"Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out." The Doctor pleads. "What's happening?" Rose asks. "See? Recognizing the same DNA." The Doctor says. Jamie lets go and Nancy falls to the ground with a thump. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." The Doctor pleads.

He lets me go and walks over. He reaches to Jamie and pulls his mask clean off. "Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it!" The Doctor exclaims picking him up and twirling him around before putting him back down. "What happened?" Nancy asks.

"The nanogenes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!" The Doctor says. "Oh, Jamie." Nancy says pulling newly normal Jamie into a hug. I run over and hug the Doctor who also twirls me in the air. "Doctor that bomb?" Rose asks. The Doctor puts me down. "Token care of!" The Doctor exclaims. "How?" Rose asks.

"Psychology." The Doctor says. The bomb hurtles towards us, but it stops right before it lands. I look up to see it got caught in Jack's light beam just before impact. Jack is sitting astride the bomb. Crazy person. "Doctor!" Jack calls. "Good lad!" The Doctor calls back. "The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long." Jack says.

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?" The Doctor asks. "Rose? Dreamer?" Jack says. "Yeah?" We say in unison. "NOT YOU TOO!" I shout and she giggles. "Goodbye." Jack says before beaming off with the bomb. I sigh but remember the Doctor saves him. So everything is okay. The Doctor summons some nanogenes to himself. "What're you doing?" Rose asks him.

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves." He says before releasing the nanogenes who email the update and all the patients topple over. "Everybody lives, Rose, Carissa. Just this once, everybody lives!" He says jumping in glee. All the patients stand up and are perfectly healthy and normal.

"Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients? Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now." The Doctor says to him. The other Doctor nods.

"Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" He asks. The Doctor waves his hand. "Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" The Doctor asks walking away.

"Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" The Doctor says. "Usually you are the first in line." I say to him. He smiles at me. Soon we are back in the TARIS. I hug the console. "GOD I MISSED YOU!" I say kissing the console

She hums me an okay then…. "Don't ask." I say. I was just very tired. Also hungry. Food was definitely next on my list. "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!" The Doctor exclaims walking around happy as can be.

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Rose says smiles. I move away from the console. "Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" He says to her. "What?" Rose asks shocked. "And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this." The Doctor says. "You do!" I tell him. He nods in agreement. "Doctor." Rose says.

"Go on. Ask me anything. I'm on fire!" he says. "Hopefully not literally!" I say backing up. He grins at me and smile before turning back to Rose. "What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?" She asks him. He stops. "Right we are going to have to fix that!" He says firing up the console. Soon we are on his ship and Rose opens the door while The Doctor leads me into his arms. The TARDIS puts on music.

I curse at her and she hums a you're welcome! I roll my eyes. He leads it but he gets my arm up my back like he was supposed to do with Rose. "Well, hurry up then!" Rose yells when she sees Jack. He runs in. "Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson." I say to the Doctor. I also learned those lines at home.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught." The Doctor says and Jack closes the doors. "Welcome to the TARDIS!" I say running over and hugging him. He laughs and hugs me back. "I'm glad you're okay." I say to him. "Me too." He says. I smile at him. "Much bigger on the inside!" Jack says. 'You'd better be." The Doctor comments.

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in." I say to Jack. He smiles and is about to lead me to dance but the Doctor interrupts. "Carissa I just remembered." He says. I roll my eyes. "What?" I ask him. The music changes to the waltz. "I can dance." He says dancing and snapping. I look to Rose for help. She nods. "Actually, Doctor, Carissa thought Jack might like this dance." Rose says.

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" The Doctor asks. I give up and go over and dance with him. Rose dances with Jack and we all laugh and dance the night away. Or day? You could never tell in the TARDIS.


	10. Margret Slitheen

Margret Slitheen!

 **A/N: Hello people! I actually wanted to ask about giving Carissa the ability to jump around the Doctor's timeline as well. Or should I just stick with having the awesome ability to kill a Dalek right on sight if she wanted to….Wish I could do that to people who annoy me! Anyway thank you for all the support you guys are just the best! Smiley face! Enjoy this chapter!**

I wake to the sound of the TARDIS engines going off. Since Jack has been onboard the Doctor has been doing a great deal of showing off. Using all his knowledge and stuff. Since we never saw the in between stuff on the show I had no foreknowledge when he took us to see Saturn and also we got to meet Michel Jackson which was incredible. Like when he was in the Jackson 5! Amazing.

I loved not knowing. It made it seem more real. I knew it was of course. But today was back to the episodes because we were going to refuel in London. MICKEY! Yay! I feel the TARDIS land so I hurry and put on some clothes. I put on a maroon blouse and some gray jeans. I put on my maroon colored converse and a black jacket and put my sonic in it. I was loving my sonic!

I smile at it and go into the console room. I smile when I hear a knock on the door. Jack goes over to answer it. "Who the hell are you?" Jack asks Mickey. "What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Mickey asks. Jack smiles at him. "Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying." Jack says trying to shut the door but Mickey keeps it open.

"Get out of my way!" Mickey says pushing Jack away. I wave at him from where I am standing and he comes over and hugs me. "Carissa I never got to-"he starts but I cut him off. "No need. Good to see you Micks!" I say hugging him back before pulling away. "Don't tell me this must be Mickey?" Jack asks. I look at him. "NAH IT'S THE PIZZA MAN!" I shout at him sarcastically. Jack rolls his eyes.

The Doctor comes over. "Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?" The Doctor asks. "It's Mickey!" Mickey says. I nod. "Yes it is don't mind him!" I say to him. Mickey goes over to Rose and hugs her. "You look fantastic!" Mickey says to her. The Doctor I just realized is on a ladder and I am tempted to push it over. But then figure with my luck it would fall on me. So best not.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack asks me and the Doctor. "I told you! You aren't my type." I say to him rolling my eyes. He laughs at this. "Buy me a drink first." The Doctor says. "You're such hard work." Jack says. The Doctor grins. "But worth it!" he says. Sure…. "Nope!" I say. He frowns at me and I just shrug.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asks Mickey. "There you go." Mickey says handing her, her passport. I laugh. "Rose like you would ever need it." I say to her. "I can go anywhere now!" She says ignoring me. She was just jealous I got a hug first! Wait, what I am saying!? "I told you! You don't need one!" The Doctor groans. Rose just rolls her eyes.

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything." Rose says. Use that as an excuse! We all know the truth. "Sounds like you're staying then?" Mickey says. We all fall silent. Poor Mickey. I wish I could stay, but one The Doctor would never let me. Two I didn't want to. I liked it here!

But I would never admit it! The TARDIS hums a you just did. "Not aloud." I say aloud. Everyone gives me a look. "Uh….LIKE YOU DON'T TALK TO YOURSELVES!" I say to them. The Doctor seems to understand but everyone else just shares a look. I roll my eyes at them. "So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there." Mickey says.

"Oi!" the Doctor says. "Look in the mirror!" Mickey says. The Doctor's hands go to his ears. "I don't mind you hanging out with sarcastic over there either!" He says to me. I smile at that and give him a thumbs up. "But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of." Mickey starts before Jack finishes. "Handsome?" Jack says. I cough and in between I say Cocky. Jack rolls his eyes at me. I bat my eyes innocently.

"More like cheesy. And cocky thank you Carissa!" he says. I smile. "Welcome Micks!" I say laughing. "Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asks. "It's bad, Jack's." I say. "But bad means good right?" He asks. I shake my head and he frowns. "Are you saying I'm not handsome?" the Doctor asks. "Oh Bob, You know you aren't!" I say smirking. He glares at me.

"Need a mirror?" I ask. OUCH! I'm so mean sometimes. "We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." Rose says. "The rift was healed back in 1869." The Doctor says. Oh here we go. "Don't look now Micks they are going to go all clever on us." I say to him.

He frowns at this. "Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." Rose says. The Doctor climbs down and Jack walks over. "But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race." Jack says and the Doctor finishes.

"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and." The Doctor says before Jack starts again. "Open up the engines, soak up the radiation." Jack says. Rose smiles getting excited. "Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Rose says. "Into time." Jack says. "And SPACE!" they all say high fiving. I face palm.

"I don't think he knows half of what he says."" I say to Mickey. He nods agreeing. "My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey asks them. "Yeah." Rose says the Doctor saying the same thing. "Yep!" Jack says. I roll my eyes. "Here we go…" I say shaking my head. I was a smart kid in class but watching Doctor Who made me feel so dumb.

I had the knowledge of a toddler compared to him. Now I felt a little like a toddler right now too. We all walk out of the TARDIS and the Doctor closes the door behind him. "Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill." The Doctor says. I see an old lady staring. "That old lady is staring." Mickey says. I shake my head.

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box." Jack says putting an arm around my shoulder. My head takes me places. "AHHH I JUST THOUGHT OF THAT!" I say tasting vomit in my mouth and starting to cough. Jack laughs and pats me on the back. "Well you shouldn't have thought of that." He says. "You shouldn't have said it." I say pushing him away. He smirks at me.  
Mickey glares at Jack. "What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey asks. Jack forms his hands to make a W and walks a little bit away. "Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asks. Jack comes back. "Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asks. "It's a cloaking device" Rose says. I nod.

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck." The Doctor says. "He doesn't want to fix because he thinks it looks cool." I say. "It DOES look cool!" The Doctor exclaims. I roll my eyes. "I love it!" Rose says.

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asks. I nod. "Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell." The Doctor says. "But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey states. I roll my eyes.

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore." The Doctor says. But before he starts walking he looks at me. "Anything I should know?" He asks me. I think for a minute. Only one person died this episode I believe so just don't let him hook up the thing.

"Don't hook up that teleportation device to the TARDIS once you get it." I say to him. He raises an eyebrow and I wave my hand. "You'll find out when we get there." I say. He nods. We head to the nearest restaurant and Jack starts telling us stories. "I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks." Jack says. "You're lying through your teeth!" The Doctor says. I laugh.

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!" Rose says. "SAME!" I say. Jack smiles at me. "I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy." Jack says. "How could've you not known it was there!?" The Doctor asks. "And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked!" Jack exclaims. "Naked?!" Rose questions. I laugh.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say." Jack says before Mickey finishes. "I knew we should have turned left!" Mickey exclaims. "That's my line!" Jack says. We all start laughing.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asks. The Doctor looks over at a newspaper and walks over. I sigh.

"No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realized I'm like this." Jack exclaims. The Doctor speaks up. "And I was having such a nice day." He says showing us the newspaper and the picture of Margret.

We all start walking to city hall. Once inside and on the steps Jack starts speaking.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, Dreamer and I cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?" Jack asks.

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor asks raising an eyebrow. "Not you Bob obviously." I tell him and he glares at me. I smile innocently. "Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir." Jack says. I roll my eyes. "Right, here's the plan. (Pause) Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" The Doctor asks. "Present arms." Jack says. We all pull out our mobile phones also saying ready.

"See you in hell." Jack says dragging me with him. I smile. "So how are you doing?" Jack asks. I laugh. "Really now? Chit chat now?" I ask him once we reach the second exit. "Sure!" he says. I smile. "I'm good." I say to him. He smiles. Soon the phone rings. "Slitheen heading north." The Doctor says. "Over and out." Jack and I say and we start running to the outside.

A lady with a trolley comes by and we jump over it. How did I do that!? Probably adrenaline. Once outside we see Margret running away from Rose so we run toward her. She looks to see Mickey not at his exit so she goes that way. We all meet up with each other. "Who was on Exit 4!?" Jack yells. Mickey runs over with a bucket on his foot. "I'm here." He says. I shake my head.

"Mickey the idiot." The Doctor says. I punch him in the arm hard. "HE TRIED JERK!" I yell at him. He rolls his eyes. "Oh, be fair. She's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Rose states. Then of course Margret disappears. "She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her." Jack yells. I shake my head and pull out my sonic. The Doctor does the same

"Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports." Rose says. I roll my eyes. Thanks Rose! What am I chopped liver!? The Doctor and I turn our Sonics on and Margret appears. She looks at us before turning around and teleporting away again. But again we turn our Sonics on and she appears this time closer. She does it again and we teleport her back and she runs over to us. "I could do this all day." The Doctor states.

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" Margret asks. I raise an eyebrow. "You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet." The Doctor states. "Apart from that." Margret says. We make our way back to City Hall and into her office.

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctor asks. Margret's look softens.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways." Margret says. I roll my eyes. "And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift." The Doctor says. I smirk. BUSTED! "What rift would that be?" Margret asks. "A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go…" He sucks in a breath and makes an explosion gesture with his hands.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." The Doctor says. "Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asks. "We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native." Margret says.

"I feel you Margret I am starting to get a British accent! GOD HELP US ALL!" I yell. She laughs at this and I smile. If she wasn't try to kill everyone we might be good friends. "But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself." Mickey says. "She's got a name, you know!" Margret exclaims. "She's not even a she. She's a thing." Mickey says. I punch Mickey in the face.

"OY!" he yells at me. I glare at him. "Technically Rickey, you are a thing to her too so shut your face!" I snap at her. He gapes at me not expecting me to do or say that but nods and doesn't say a word. The Doctor looks at me curiously before moving on. "Oh but, s- I mean Margret is clever." He says so I don't hit him too. I nod at him.

The Doctor pulls the middle section out of the model and turns it over to reveal electronics. "Fantastic." The Doctor exclaims. Jack looks over his mouth gaping in awe. "Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack says. "Couldn't have put it better myself." The Doctor says.

"Ooo, genius! You didn't build this?" Jack asks Margret. She smirks. "I have my hobbies. A little tinkering." Margret says. "No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you." Jack says. "I bet she stole it." Mickey says. I punch him again. "Stop being rude Rickey!" I snap at him again. He sits down on one of the seats and stays quiet. I smirk.

Scary Carissa is scary! Also violent. Margret looks at me before speaking. "It fell into my hands." She says. "Is it a weapon?" Rose asks. I shake my head.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a force field. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system." Jack says.

"It's a surfboard." Mickey states. Jack nods. "A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah." Jack says. "And it would've worked. I'd have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilization." Margret says. Mickey glares at her and me. "See Carissa! You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asks Margret. Margret looks at me before speaking. "If it's the only way yes." Margret says.

That's not what she says on the show! Was she changing? Wonder why. "How'd you think of the name?" the Doctor asks. "What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh." Margret says. "I know, but how did you think of it?" the Doctor asks again.

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?" Margret asks. "Blaidd Drwg." The Doctor repeats. "What does it mean?" Rose asks. "Bad Wolf." I say to her. "But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times." Rose says. I nod.

"Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf." The Doctor says before walking over to me and grabbing me tightly. I whimper. "Tell me what you know!" He yells at me. Jack walks over and pushes the Doctor away from me. "LAY OFF!" He yells angrily at him putting me behind him.

I look up at Jack and he looks over at me briefly before turning back to the Doctor glaring. He looks over at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. Just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home." The Doctor says walking over to Rose.

Jack turns around to me asking if I was alright. "Yeah fine." I say waving a hand. To be honest that scared the crap out of me. I hated having foreknowledge sometimes. I still had to make sure Rose wasn't the one going through the Bad Wolf thing. Ugh.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asks. I nod. "But we don't do the easy option here Jack." I say rolling my eyes. He laughs. So does Margret. "MARG YOU ARE SO IN MY CREW!" I yell at her running over and hugging her. She stiffens. I pull away and smile at her before going back over to Jack.

Jack looks at me curiously and I just smile. "I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa. Wait a minute! Raxacor…." Rose says trying to say it. I roll my eyes. "Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor says. "Raxacorico." Rose says. "Fallapatorius." The Doctor finishes. "Raxacoricofallapatorius. That's it! I did it!" Rose yells hugging the Doctor as he twirls her around.

I look at Margret who looks upset.

"They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death." She says. My smile turns sad. Now this next part…really made me mad.

"Not my problem." The Doctor says. I walk over and punch him in the jaw with full force which knocks him to the ground. I wave my hand. THAT HURT! But I don't show it. "One now we are even. Two that was rude as crap apologize!" I yell at him. He looks over at Margret.

"Sorry." He says. I roll my eyes. "Crappy apology, but it will do now." I say to him before walking out of the room. By the time we had all gotten to the TARDIS night had fallen. The TARDIS hums what happened to his face? I had actually left a bruise on his face and on my hand. He was rude. I say to her in my head.

She hums a good job. I smirk. "This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?" Margret asks. I shake my head. "Don't ask he will give some long complicated explanation and when we look confused he will think he is better." I say to her. She laughs and nods.

"His ego is off the charts!" I say to her. She smiles. "I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods." Margret says. "He would make a bad god." I say to her.

"Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?" The Doctor asks Jack. I sigh. I did warn him. I look at Margret for a minute. I didn't want her hurting Sexy but at the same time I just didn't want to change the future.

Bad Wolf was next and that had to happen. And they go after they bring Margret home. So my hands were tied. "This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack asks her. "Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" Margret says shrugging.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power." Jack says. "Can we use it as fuel?" The Doctor asks. "It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning." Jack says.

"Then we are stuck here overnight." The Doctor says. Margret shrugs. "I'm in no hurry." Margret says. I nod. "Neither am I friend!" I say to her. Rose smiles. "We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box." Rose says. I glare at her and automatically she apologizes and I nod at her.

Don't mess with me! "You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, which makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you." Margret says. Ouch. "Oy! Don't count me with that okay?" I say to her. "I know Carissa, I know people like you. You don't care what anyone has done in the past. You always forgive no matter what." She says.

I flinch. She was so spot on. I move uncomfortable. I hated being that person. I trusted and forgave always. No matter what. **A/N: Seriously I am like that and I am trying to change that haven't figured out how yet though.**

I hated that about myself. "Well, you deserve it." Mickey says. I glare at him.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly? Long night ahead, let's see who can look me in the eye." Margret says. Of course no one can, except me. I look at her with sadness in my eyes. I felt so bad.

She would get to start all over yes. But she would have to relive all her life over again. It was terrible. Rose and Mickey left and that left Jack, the Doctor, Margret, and I. "So what goes on?" Jack asks. The Doctor shakes his head. "Nothing just," The Doctor starts before Margret cutting him off.

"I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?" Margret asks.

"I didn't butcher them." The Doctor defends. I roll my eyes. "Sure blowing them up wasn't butcher at all." I mutter. Bish. I never liked Margret but she lost her whole family. I related to her. I could never see my family again. Neither could she. We were both alone in the universe.

"HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW CARISSA? HMM! I do believe you were on the TARDIS or was it with your friend when all this was going on?" he snaps. My mouth drops open. I go right in his face and curse at him and storm out the door.

That was a very low blow. Since he was the one that caused me to be out of commission. I had to get away. I walk right past Rose and Mickey in tears and go to the bridge that I saved Kai at. The one by Big Ben. I smile. Kai the pig… I wonder how he is. I take out my cell and call future Jack.

"Hey Dreamer!" He says. I smile. "Hey I was just wondering how Kai was doing?" I ask him. "He's good! He has been helping Torchwood a lot lately!" he says to me. I smile brightly. "That's awesome!" I say to him. "Where are you at?" he asks me. I sigh. "I am at the bridge by Big Ben." I say to him.

"You alright?" He asks me. "Yeah!" I lie. AWFUL! TERRIBLE! CAN I GO CRAWL IN A HOLE NOW! "Cool I got to go talk to you later!" he says hanging up. I sigh and put my phone away. I needed to go back. I started walking my way back and I ran into Mickey and Rose.

"You alright?" Mickey asks me. I give them my brightest smile and nodded. "I'm awesome! Can I walk with you guys?" I ask them. They both nodded and we started walking.

We end up by the benches that look over the harbor.

"The Doctor took us to this planet a while back. It was much colder than this. They called it Woman Wept. The planet was actually called Woman Wept, because if you looked at it, right, from above, there's like this huge continent, like all curved round. It sort of looked like a woman, you know, lamenting. Oh my God, and we went to this beach, right. No people, no buildings, just this beach like a thousand miles across. And something had happened, something to do with the sun, I don't know, but the sea had just frozen. In a split second, in the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen, all the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves a hundred feet tall, made of ice." Rose says.

"I'm going out with Trisha Delaney." Mickey says. Oh boy… "Right. That's nice. Trisha from the shop?" Rose asks trying to keep a happy look. "Yeah, Rob Delany's sister." Mickey says. Rose nods. "Well, she's nice. She's a bit big." Rose says. I mouth rude to her and she ignores me.

"She lost weight. You've been away." Mickey says. "Well, good for you. She's nice." Rose says. I put an arm around her shoulder knowing she was hurting. Their drama was keeping me from thinking about mine. "So, tell us more about this planet, then." Mickey says.

Rose smiles sadly. "That was it, really." Rose says. "Hey I'm going to go back to the TARDIS." I say walking away. I make it to the TARDIS and go in to see Jack messing with wires. He looks over and smiles at me.

"You alright?" He asks me. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm perfectly fine." I say to Jack smiling. I was lying through my teeth. And everyone believed it. "Well I wasn't sure. What happened the first time the Slitheen came?" he asks me.

"I saved a pig! Um had a fight with Bob that went out of hand and ended up staying with a friend for the night." I say. He raises an eyebrow. "How out of hand?" he asks me. I flinch. "Nothing too terrible." I say walking over to him. He looks at me not believing me but nodding.  
"So do you need any help?" I ask Jack. He shakes his head. "Nah, you could just watch if you want." He says. I nod. "Okay Mr. Harkness." I say sitting down. He looks at me and hugs me tightly and kisses the top of my head.

I hug him back and he pulls away and gets back to work. We ended up talking about my family and all the crazy stuff my brother did. "Okay once he made me pretend to be mom so she wouldn't find out about him misbehaving. He black mailed me and everything!" I told him.

He laughed. "What with?" he asked me. "I snuck out once to go see a midnight movie with my friend and my brother knows and it wasn't that long ago so I could still get into trouble." I say to him. He smiles at me.

"What movie?" he asks me. I think trying to remember. "Don't laugh but Breaking Dawn part 2." I say. Of course he bursts into laughter. "Twilight seriously!" he says between laughs. I put my hands up in surrender. "I am a Twilight fan! Do not judge!" I yell at him.  
He smiles at me. "You are such a girl." He tells me. I punch him in the arm. When Jack finished hooking it up the TARDIS started freaking out. We felt a big boom and heard sounds of ground cracking. The TARDIS started shaking around. Jack and I were flung around. We had to hang on to the railing to keep falling over.

Soon the Doctor and Margret walk in and close the door. "What the hell are you doing?" The Doctor yells at us. I run down. "It just went crazy!" Jack says. I nod. "It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!" The Doctor yells.

"It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it!" Jack yells trying to disconnect the wires but failing. "Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet." The Doctor yells.

Rose walks in. "What is it? What's happening?" Rose asks. Margret smirks. "Oh just little me!" she says making to grab Rose but I push her out of the way and Margret grabs me by the neck with her Slitheen arm. I struggle to breath. Margret looks at me almost guilt filling her eyes but quickly shakes it off.

"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise." Margret says tightening the grip on my neck. Jack looks at me panic filling his eyes. "I might've known. But the one person here who actually cared about you?" The Doctor asks her. She flinches but shrugs.  
"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet." Margret says tightening her grip even more. I couldn't breath and my vision started blur but I could still hear.

"Thank you. Just as I planned." Margret says. I guess she has it now. "I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." Rose states.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you." She says. "The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet." Jack says.

"You with it!" Margret says stepping on the board. Now I am in the air making it even harder. I started coughing so Margret loosened her grip a little bit so I could breathe. Barely. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up." She says. Then I feel a bright light on my face.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." The Doctor says. Margret shrugs. "So sue me!" She says. "It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe." The Doctor says.

"It will make wonderful scrap." She says. I scoff disgusted so she tightens her grip again. The TARDIS hums worriedly. "What's that light?" Rose asks. "The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul." The Doctor says. "It's so bright." Margret says. "Look at it Margret." The Doctor says.

"Beautiful." Margret says. "Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." The Doctor says. Her grip on me relaxes and I drop to the floor coughing. Margret looks at the Doctor smiling. "Thank you." She says before disappearing leaving an empty body suit.

"Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" The Doctor says moving over to the console. I obey and shut my eyes until I don't feel the light on my face anymore. I take long deep breaths. The Doctor barks orders to Jack and Rose and they obey and soon everything starts shaking.

The Doctor comes over to me and picks me up. "I'm sorry." I say to him weakly. He raises an eyebrow. "For being so rude." I say to him. He's silent for a moment then shakes his head. "I'm sorry too. What I said earlier. That was uncalled for." He said. I smile. "Just a little bit." I say to him. He chuckles.

He sets me down on a chair by the console and everyone goes over to the empty body suit. "Nicely done. Thank you, all." The Doctor says. "Carissa pushed me out of the way. Doctor that was supposed to be me barely able to breathe." Rose says. The Doctor nods.

"Just Carissa being Carissa." He says. I smile. "What happened to Margaret?" Rose asks. Jack shrugs. "Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence." Jack says. "I don't think she's dead." The Doctor says. "Then where is she?" Rose asks.

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." The Doctor says. Then he takes out a large egg from the body suit.

"She's an egg?" Rose asks. "Regressed to her childhood." The Doctor says. "She's an egg?" Jack asks. "She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!" The Doctor says.

"Or she might be worse." Jack states. "That's up to her." The Doctor says. "She's an egg?" Rose asks. "She's an egg." The Doctor says nodding. "Oh, my God. Mickey." She says running out. The Doctor comes over to me.

"You alright?" He asks me. I nod. He raises an eyebrow. I sigh and shake my head. "My buddy tried to kill me!" I exclaim. The Doctor shakes his head. "Not a good buddy." The Doctor says. I laugh. "You think!?" I say sarcastically. He kisses my forehead and moves back to the console.

Rose returns looking upset. Mickey left her. "We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right." The Doctor says. Rose nods. "Yeah, fine." Rose says. "How's Mickey?" The Doctor asks.

"He's okay. He's gone." Rose says. I sit up. "Do you want to go find him? We'll wait." The Doctor says. Rose shakes her head. "No need. He deserves better." Rose says. "I'm sorry Rose." I say to her. She smiles sadly.

"Off we go, then. Always moving on." The Doctor says. "Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that." Jack says trying to lighten the mood. "We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance." The Doctor says.

"That'd be nice." Rose says. I get up and run over. I take her into a hug. "It'll get better Rose. I promise." I say to her. She nods. The TARDIS then takes off and off we went.


	11. Awkaward Situations

Awkward Situations

 **A/N: Hello my adoring fans! (Yes I am getting cocky now sorry guys you are making me feel to dang special!) This chapter has two episodes in one because when I finished the first episode it was too short! Only 2,000 or something words! THAT WAS A HECK NO! So it's two episodes. Carissa ends up with Jack in the game. Poor Carissa…. Anyway enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews and follows!**

I groaned and got on my feet. My mind felt hung over. I tried to think of my last memory, but it came out blank. I looked to see Jack near me. OH! I was at the game center. OH MY GOD! OF ALL THE GAMES! "Jack…." I groaned weakly and then he came over to me. "Hey Dreamer." He says with a smile. "We are in a dress-up game so do me a favor and kill the robots off the bat please." I plead with him. He laughs.

"That's just rude. I need a new outfit anyway." He says. I glare at him and he laughs and ruffles my hair. Just then the robots walk in. OR roll in I guess. I realize he put me on a couch. "Seriously they have a DE fabricator so please!" I plead again. He smiles at me. Oh my god JACK! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FREAKING NAKED PLEASE! OR MYSELF.

So I automatically go behind the couch. NO DE FABRICATOR FOR ME! "Here we go again. We've got our work cut out for us." One of the robots say. "I don't know. He's sort of handsome. Has a good lantern jaw. And she has a good biker thing going for her." The other robot says. BIKER!

"Lantern jaws are so last year." The first robot says. Jack looks at them. I plead him with my eyes. He sighs and grabs a hold of his gun. "Sorry, but, nice to meet you, ladies, but where exactly am I?" Jack asks them. KILL THEM! If anything I could use my energy to kill them. They were just murdering robots after all.

"We're giving you a brand new image." One of the robots say. Jack raises an eyebrow and stands up. "Oh, hold on, I was with the Doctor. Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Jack says looking down. I roll my eyes. "It's all very twentieth century. Where did you get that denim?" Another robot asks.

"A little place in Cardiff. It was called the Top Shop." Jack says. I make an OOO shape with my mouth. I might stop by there when we got back. "Ah! Design classic." The robot says. "But we're going to have to find you some new colors. Maybe get rid of that Oklahoma Farm Boy thing you've got going on." The other one says.

"Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic." The first robot says. "What's a Defabricator?" Jack asks. Then the robot shoot him with it and all his clothes dissipate. I gag and cover my eyes. "I'VE GONE BLIND!" I yell. I hear Jack laugh. Oh yeah definitely staying behind the couch. "Okay. Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?" Jack asks.

"JACK SERIOUSLY!" I yell at him. He chuckles. "Absolutely!" The robots say at the same time. "Ladies, your viewing figures just went up." Jack says. PUKE, VOMIT, GAG! I make vomiting sounds with my mouth and I hear Jack laugh. "I'll let you know when it's okay to look." Jack says. I nod. After a while Jack finally speaks. "It's okay now." He says. I uncover my eyes. The robots look at him.

"It's the buccaneer look. Little dash of pirate and just a tweak of President Schwarzenegger." The robot says. "Er, not sure about the vest. What about a little bit of color to lift it?" Jack asks. "Absolutely not. Never wear black with color. It makes the color look cheap and the black look boring. Now, let's talk jackets." The other robot says.

"I kind of like the first one." Jack says pointing to the rack of clothes. I roll my eyes. "No, that's a bit too much Hell's Angel. I think I like the shorter one. Look, waist length, nice and slimming, shows off the bum." The robot says. "LIKE I SAID! VOMIT!" I say gagging. Jack laughs and puts an arm around my shoulder. "Works for me!" Jack says. "BLAH!" I say.

"Once we've got an outfit, we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?" The robot asks Jack. I love how they completely ignored me. "I've considered it, yeah. A little lift around the eyes. Tighten up the jaw line. What do you think?" Jack asks me. I shake my head. "NO, NO, NO! You do not want to end up like the trampoline!" I yell at him. He looks at me confused.

"Oh, let's have a bit more ambition. Let's do something cutting edge." The robot says. Her arm turns into a chainsaw I stare in shock. Should I warn him? Soon Jack changes in Tennis whites. I uncover my eyes again. "No, I'm just not getting this. It's just too safe. Too decent. And you'd never keep it clean." Jack says. "Stage two, ready and waiting." The robot says.

"Bring it on girls!" Jack says. His clothes are denigrated and I cover my eyes again. "And now it's time for the face off!" The robot says. "What does that mean? Do I get to compete with someone else?" Jack asks. "No. Like I said, face off." The robot says and I hear sounds of a chainsaw. "I think you'd look good with a dog's head." The robot says.

"Or maybe no head at all. That would be so outrageous." The other robot says. "And we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest." The first robot says. "DON'T YOU DARE!?" I yell at them. But they ignore me. "Nothing is too extreme. It's to die for." The other robot says. I uncover my eyes. I only see the back of Jacks chest though. I keep my eyes up. Nice back though…BAD BAD! I shake my head.

"Now, hold on, ladies. I don't want to have to shoot either one of you." Jack says. I roll my eyes. "I do!" I say and my eyes glow. One of them blows up. "You are unarmed! And naked!" the other robot yells. Jack pulls out a gun. I smirk at them. Oh she was so in for it. If not from me…then from him.

"Where were you hiding that?" The robot asks. Jack rolls his eyes. "You really don't want to know." Jack says before shooting her. She blows up and I smirk. "BYE, BYE!" I say waving. Jack laughs. "How did you do that though?" he asks me. "I just focused. I have energy inside me that makes me able to blow stuff up!" I say smiling. He looks at me amused. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." He says.

I laugh. OH YEAH!

Jack takes apart the Defabricator and soon has a weapon. He turns to the destroyed robot. "Compatible systems. Just align the wave signature. Atta boy! Got myself a gun. Well, ladies, the pleasure was all ours. Which is the only thing that matters in the end." He says pulling me out the door. Once we our out and by the lift doors he checks his wrist.

"Two hearts, that's him. Which floor?" Jack asks himself before pulling me into the lift with him. He presses some buttons and the lift doors close. I smile at him. "So what's the plan!?" I ask him clapping my hands. "We meet Rose and Doc and find out who brought us here and Doc should take care of the rest!" Jack exclaims. I nod.

Soon enough we find the right floor and we see the Doctor and Lynda. I smiled at them and Jack and I run over to them. He throws his brightest smile. "Hey, handsome. Good to see you? Any sign of Rose?" Jack asks. "Can't you track her down?" The Doctor asks Jack. The Doctor looks at me and then pulls me into his arms.

What… "Um…What's this for?" I ask him. He looks down at me. "For being alive. When I heard about all the different games…I got worried." The Doctor says. I roll my eyes. "I'm fine. Jack track Rose down." I say to him. Jack shakes his head.

"She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded." Jack says. The Doctor pulls away and goes over to a computer console. "If I can just get inside this computer. She's got to be here somewhere." The Doctor says as he starts to work on it. "Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending." Jack says shaking his head. "Do you think I don't know that!?" The Doctor snaps.

Oh wow. Jack hands over his wrist computer. "There you go, patch that in. It's programmed to find her." Jack says. "Jack that's not creepy at all…" I say sarcastically. "Thanks." The Doctor says. "Hey there." Jack says to Lynda. "Here we go…" I say rolling my eyes. "Hello." Lynda says. "Captain Jack Harkness." Jack says with a flirty smile. "Lynda Moss." She says.

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss." Jack says. I groan. "Do you mind flirting outside?" the Doctor asks. "Right!?" I say. "I was just saying hello!" Jack says. "For you that's flirting." The Doctor says. I nod. "I'm not complaining." Lynda says. "Muchas gracias." Jack says. "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS WANT ME TO VOMIT TODAY DON'T YOU!" I yell rolling my eyes.

"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense." The Doctor yells. The Doctor gives the computer to Lynda and kicks the console. Jack takes off the front plate.

"This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television. This station's transmitting something else." The Doctor says. "Like what?" Jack asks. "I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it. Carissa tell me what I should know!" The Doctor says.

I think for a moment. Then I figure out something what to tell him. "We find Rose." I say to him. He sighs but nods. I couldn't tell him what Bad Wolf was about. Not yet anyway.

It takes a while but finally the Doctor speaks. "Found her. Floor four O seven." The Doctor says. Lynda's mouth goes wide. "Oh, my God, she's with the Anne Droid. You've got to get her out of there." Lynda shouts. "Come on, come on!" The Doctor says when we get to the lift. Once we are out we run to the doors.  
"Game Room Six, which one is it?" The Doctor shouts. Lynda finds it. "Over here!" Lynda shouts. We all run over. "Stand back, let me blast it open." Jack shouts. The Doctor shakes. "You can't. It's made of Hydra combination." The Doctor says. The Doctor starts working on the locks. "Come on, come on, come on." The Doctor shouts.

We finally get in. "STOP THE GAME!" I yell at the android. It doesn't stop though. "Rose! Stop this game!" the Doctor yells. The Android ignores us and continues. "Stop this game!" Jack shouts. "I order you to stop this game!" The Doctor shouts. Rose runs over to us and I run over to her. "Rose stay behind me." I say to her. She nods and gets behind me. "You are the weakest link! Goodbye!" The android says and shoots. Then everything goes black.

I open my eyes and I am in a corner of a room up against a wall. Suddenly a Dalek comes over to me. "OH IT'S PEPPER SHAKER! HEY BUDDY!" I say holding my arms out. "You will cease talking!" It shouts. "No thanks!" I say smiling. "You will follow." The Dalek says. I nod and follow. The Dalek leads me to a room full of them. I sigh looking at all of them. I smile.

"HELLO PEPPER SHAKER! HOW YOU DOING!?" I yell at them smiling. "You will cease communication!" The Dalek says. I shake my head. "Nope!" I say popping the "P". "WE ARE BEING BETRAYED!" One Dalek yells. "THAT'S SO SHOCKING!" I say sarcastically. "Bring her!" The Dalek yells. Suddenly a transmat beam hits and the Controller gets zapped and is on the floor.

"Oh, my masters, you can kill me, for I have brought your destruction." She says. They are about to shoot but I speak up. "PLEASE DON'T!" I beg. The Dalek turns to me. "You will cease-"It starts but I cut it off. "NO I WON'T! LEAVE HER ALONE! Look me up Dalek's! See what I will do if you hurt her." I say to them. It goes silent for a moment before they speak. "Put her with the other!" The Dalek shouts.

The Controller is brought and put next to me. I sigh in relief. I pull her to me. "Are you all right?" I ask her. She nods. "Thank you for speaking up." She says. I smirk. "Anytime! I'm Carissa by the way!" I say. She laughs and smiles. "I know." She says. "Oh that's right! You brought us here! Good idea by the way!" I say to her. She gives a thumbs up. "CEASE!" A Dalek yells. I don't test them and we fall silent.

Soon alarms go off and the Daleks start rolling around. "Alert. Alert. We are detected." A Dalek yells. I roll my eyes. "It is the Doctor. He has located us. Open communications channel." The Dalek yells. The Daleks turn to us. "The females will stand! STAND!" It yells. I roll my eyes. We walk over to them.

A holo-view screen pops into view with Floor 500 on it. The Doctor is on the screen. "I will talk to the Doctor." The Dalek says. The Doctor smirks. "Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!" The Doctor says waving. I wave back. "The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene." The Dalek says. The Doctor rolls his eyes.

"Oh really, why's that!" The Doctor asks. "We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated." The Dalek says. I scoff. "YEAH RIGHT!" I say rolling my eyes. The Dalek looks at me. It pushes it's plunger up against me and a bolt of electricity bolts through me.

I groan and almost fall to the ground, but the Controller keeps me up. Sweat comes down my forehead but the Dalek doesn't move. "DO NOT HURT HER!" the Doctor yells angrily. The Dalek moves its plunger away from me. I sigh in relief and the Controller keeps me up. "You alright?" She asks me. I nod. She sighs in relief and helps me all the way to my feet.

The Doctor looks at the Dalek. "No." The Doctor says. The Dalek turns to the screen. "Explain yourself!" It shouts. "I said no." The Doctor says seriously. "What is the meaning of this negative?" The Dalek shouts. "It means no." The Doctor says seriously. "But she will be destroyed." The Dalek says. The Doctor stands up. "NO!" He yells.

"Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Carissa Lewis and The Controller from the middle of the fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!" The Doctor yells.

"But you have no weapons, no defenses, no plan." The Dalek states. The Doctor nods. "Yeah and doesn't that scare you to death! Carissa?" He says looking for me. I look up at him. "I'm coming to get you." He says. "You better hurry!" I say. He laughs and ends the transmission with MY sonic! "WAIT A MINUTE!" I yell. HE HAD MY SONIC! HOW DARE HIM!

"The Doctor is initiating hostile action." One of the Dalek's says. "The stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!" Another Dalek says. "The Doctor will be exterminated!" Another Dalek says. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" All the Daleks say at once. The Controller grips me tighter. I shoo her. "It's going to be fine!" I say to her reassuring.

She doesn't seem to believe me, but she nods. I look at the Daleks. "You know the future! You will predict his actions!" One of the Daleks say to me. I shake my head. "No thanks!" I say to them. It presses it's plunger against me again and another electric shock goes through me. The Controller pulls me away. The Dalek moves away from me. I whimper. THAT CRAP HURT!  
"Predict! Predict! Predict!" They yell at me. "I WON'T!" I say weakly at them. They move to me again but stop. "TARDIS detected in flight." A Dalek shouts. "Launch missiles. Exterminate." The Daleks shout. I can't help it I say something. But I take Rose's line so they don't know they fail.

"You can't! The Tardis hasn't got any defenses. You're going to kill him!" I yell weakly. "You've predicted correctly." The Dalek says.

But I know it fails and the TARDIS materializes around us and also a Dalek. "Carissa get down!" The Doctor shouts. I do so and bring my new friend down with me. A shot is heard and it explodes. I sigh in relief. Suddenly I am lifted off my feet. I look up to see The Doctor. He looks over me worriedly. "You alright?" He asks me. I think for a moment but shake my head. "Not really." I say honestly.

I felt really weak. The Doctor nods. Rose runs over. "CARISSA!" She yells also worried. I roll my eyes. Worry warts. "Doc you can put me down." I say. The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah you are definitely hurt you just called me Doc instead of Bob." He says. I think on that and realize that I did. Wow. "Jack hold her." He says and hands me over to Jack. I groan.

"Seriously you can put me down." I say to them. "No can do. Do you know how upset we were? I thought you died!" He says hugging me tighter. I look up to see tears in his eyes. I put a hand on his face. "Jack I'm right here. I'm okay. And I saved someone." I say pointing to my new friend. She waves. The Doctor walks over to her. "Nice to see you are okay!" He says patting her on the back. She nods.

"Nice shot with the gun Jack." I say to Jack. He nods. "Oh, you were lucky. That was just a one shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk." Jack says. "One shot wonder…" I say laughing. He smiles.

"You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive?" Rose asks. "One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space." Jack says. "Wish they had stayed gone." I say. Jack smirks at me. "Me too." He says.

"They went off to fight a bigger war. The Time War." The Doctor says. Jack looks at him shocked. "I thought that was just a legend." Jack says. The Doctor shakes his head.

"I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing." The Doctor says frowning. I look at him. "I'm sorry." I say to him. He nods.

"There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop one. What're we going to do?" Rose says. I raise my hand. "Yes Carissa?" She asks me. "I can blow them up with my Atron energy!" I say smirking. The Doctor shake his head. "No way. That takes a lot of your energy you could die from it. Not going to happen." He says. I sigh and nod.

"No good stood round here chin wagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbors." He says clapping his hands and walking out. Rose follows him. "You can't go out there!" Rose shouts as she goes. Jack sets me down and I wobble. "Stay here." I say to the Controller and she nods.

Jack helps me walk and we walk out as well. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks yell shooting their beams but just bouncing off. They stop seeing it is pointless. "Is that it? Useless! Nul points. It's all right, come on out. That force field can hold back anything." The Doctor says leaning against the TARDIS. "Almost-"Jack starts before I cover his mouth.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks." The Doctor says. I uncover Jack's mouth. "Sorry." Jack says.

"Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Home world? The Oncoming Storm. And you brought it on yourself for hurting Carissa. You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?" The Doctor asks.

A loud booming voice speaks. "They survived through me." The voice says. We all look over to see the big Pepper shaker. "Big Pepper shaker…" I say looking at it. Jack covers my mouth. "Rose, Captain, Carissa, this is the Emperor of the Daleks." The Doctor says. I wave at it smiling.

"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive." The Emperor says. "Aw poor Daleks! NOT!" I say rolling my eyes. "I get it." The Doctor says. "DO NOT INTERUPT!" The Daleks says.

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, its talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you! Okey doke. So, where were we?" The Doctor asks smirking. I flinched when he yelled. I saw the Oncoming Storm and I did not like it.

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured." The Emperor says.

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead." The Doctor says. "That makes them half human!" Rose says. I shake my head. "Not really." I mutter. "Those words are blasphemy." The Emperor says. "Do not blasphemy." The Daleks say. "OH MY GOD!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek." The Emperor says. "Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" The Doctor asks. "I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!" The Emperor says. "Worship him. Worship him. Worship him." The Daleks yell.

"They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going." The Doctor says pulling us along. "You may not leave my presence!" The Emperor says. "Stay where you are EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks say.

We leave their presence as they try to shoot us we leave. The Doctor runs around the console. The TARDIS starts flying away. The Controller is sitting on the chair. I smile at her and she smiles back.

We get back to Floor 500. I tell the Controller to stay there and she says okay. We walk out of the TARDIS. "Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!" The Doctor shouts at everyone. "What does this do?" A man asks. I guess its Pavale. "Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?" The Doctor nods.

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes." Pavale says. "And the planet's just sitting there, defenseless. Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone." The Doctor says. "She wouldn't go." Pavale says. "I wouldn't leave you." Lynda says.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here. We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero." A woman says. "Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way." Pavale says. Oh boy…

"Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?" The Doctor says. "You've got to be kidding." Jack says shocked. "Give the man a medal." The Doctor says. "A Delta-wave?" Jack asks. "A Delta-Wave!" The Doctor says.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asks. "A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed." Jack says. "WHOOSH!" I say. Jack smiles at me. "And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" The Doctor says. Lynda smiles. "Well get started and do it!" Lynda says.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?" The Doctor asks. "Twenty two minutes." Pavale says. A little bit later… "We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading." Jack says.

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Pavale asks.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up." Jack says.  
"Who are they fighting?" Pavale asks. "Us." Jack answers. "The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open." Jack says. "There's six of us." A woman says. "Rose, you can help me. I need all these wires stripping bare." The Doctor says. She walks over. "Great now there is five of us." A woman says. "Carissa isn't fighting she is staying too." The Doctor says.

"You can't boss me around." I say to him. "How old are you?" The Doctor asks me. "17? Why?" I ask The Doctor. "I'm over 900 years old. I get to boss you around." The Doctor says. "I'm not a child." I say glaring at him. "Sure you are." The Doctor says. I stay put. So he gets up and drags me over to him. "And now there are four of us." That woman says.

"Then let's move it. Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls." Jack says. Pavale and the others take off. Except Lynda and Jack. "I just want to say, er, thanks, I suppose, and I'll do my best." Lynda says. "Me too." The Doctor says. Lynda smiles and moves away. "It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye." Jack says. I shake my head. "No its not. We are going to see each other again." I tell Jack.

"Carissa, Rose you are worth fighting for." He says. Then he plants a kiss on my lips. He pulls away and does the same to Rose. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward." Jack says kissing him. "No you weren't." I say to Jack. He laughs. "See you in hell!" he says and leaves. I look at the Doctor. "I could help them." I say to the Doctor. He shakes his head.

"You are a kid. Not going to happen." The Doctor says. I glance at the door. I could save lives. But the Doctor grabs my arm before I dash. I look at him. "Like I said. Not going to happen." The Doctor says. "He's going to be all right, isn't he?" Rose asks. We both fall silent. Rose and I start helping strip the wires. "Suppose." Rose starts before shaking her head.

"What?" The Doctor asks. "Nothing." Rose asks. "You said suppose." The Doctor says. ": No, I was just thinking. I mean, obviously you can't, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?" Rose says. The Doctor shakes his head. "As soon as the Tardis lands in that second, I become part of events, stuck in the timeline." The Doctor says.

Rose nods. "Yeah, thought it'd be something like that" Rose says. "There's another thing the Tardis could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989." The Doctor says. Rose chuckles. "Yeah but you would never do that." Rose says. I nod agreeing. "No, but you could ask. Never even occurred to you guys, did it?" the Doctor says.

"Well it did, but I wouldn't do that." I say to him. He laughs. "The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?" The Doctor asks himself and runs over to the console. "Is that bad? Okay, it's bad. How bad is it?" Rose asks. Here we go. "Rose Tyler, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the Tardis to cross my old timeline. Yes!" The Doctor says dragging me into the TARDIS Rose follows.  
"Hold that down and keep position." The Doctor says to Rose. "What's it do?" Rose asks. LIES! "Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart" The Doctor says. I go over to the TARDIS doors. Sorry Rose I was going to help the people downstairs. "I'd go with the first one!" Rose says.

The Doctor looks at me for a while. "My sonic by the way!" I say holding my hand out. He sighs taking it out of his pocket and handing it to me. I smirk but he handcuffs my hand to the railing. I look at him in shock. Rose doesn't notice. "Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!" The Doctor says running out. He shuts the doors behind him. I yank at the restraint.

"DOCTOR PLEASE!" I yell. Rose looks over. The engines start. "Doctor, what're you doing? Can I take my hand off? It's moving." Rose says. She runs over to the doors. "Doctor let me out!" She yells banging against the doors. I point my sonic at the restraint with my free hand. It breaks free and I go over to the door too. "DOCTOR DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" I yell. The Controller comes from the hallway.

She runs over. "He's making us leave." I told her. "Well that's not going to happen." She says helping us bang against the door. A holo Doctor pops up behind us.

"This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape." The Doctor Holo says. "NO!" Rose yells.

"And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The Tardis is taking you home." The Doctor Holo says.

"I won't let you." Rose says. "Neither will us." The Controller and I say at the same time.

"And I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you guys should do. Let the Tardis die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you guys want to remember me, then you two can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose, Carissa. Have a fantastic life." The Doctor Holo says.

The hologram fades out. I move over to the console. "Come on Sexy save me some time. Let me save some time. Open up please." I say to it. The TARDIS hums a wait. I hit the console tears in my eyes. "PEOPLE ARE DYING! PEOPLE I CAN SAVE! PLEASE! SEXY PLEASE!" I say tears coming down my eyes. I get no reply and I sink to the ground. The Controller comes to my side and tries to comfort me.

But I just push her away. When the TARDIS lands Rose comes over to the console as well.

"You can't do this to me. You can't. Take me back! Take me back! No!" Rose says. She runs out and after a few seconds runs back in. The engines have stopped. "Come on, fly. How do you fly? Come on, help me!" Rose says also crying. I shake my head. The Controller looks at us and hugs Rose. "I am so sorry." She says. We don't respond. How can we?

Soon we both walk outside. The Controller didn't want to start a riot because she did look like an alien. Mickey runs towards us. "I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton Parade, and I heard the engines. I thought, there's only one thing that makes a noise like that. What is it?"

He asks looking at our faces. I shake my head. Rose hugs him and cries in his shoulder. I just look at them. Mickey hugs Rose back. He mouths what's up to me but I don't answer. I just shake my head. Tears still coming down. I couldn't even speak. Mickey takes Rose to lunch while I just stand there by the TARDIS. I couldn't move. People were dying and I couldn't stop it.

Rose could turn into the Bad Wolf but I could prevent that. But then I would be the cause of The Doctor regenerating. God knows I didn't want that. But I had too. So I just stood there by the TARDIS, waiting for Rose to come back. So I could save him. So we could save him. TALK ABOUT GIRL POWER!

A little while later Rose comes back with Mickey. I go inside and Rose follows me. "All the Tardis needs to do is make a return trip. Just reverse." Rose says. Mickey nods. "Yeah but it still can't do that." Mickey points out. Rose shakes her head. "The Doctor always said the Tardis was telepathic. This thing is alive. It can listen." Rose says. "It's not listening now, is it?" Mickey says.

"We need to get inside it. Last time we saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened, and there was this light, and the Doctor said it was the heart of the Tardis. If we can open it, we can make contact. We can tell it what to do." Rose says. I nod. "Let me talk to her though." I say. She raises an eyebrow. "Why?" she asks. "Rose just trust me." I say to her. She nods.

"Rose." Mickey says. "Mmm..." Rose replies. "If you guys go back, you're going to die." Mickey says. I nod. "Mickey he's our friend. He might irritate the crap out of me but I still love him. That's a risk I am willing to take. Rose when we see him don't tell him I said that!" I order her. She nods smirking.  
"That's a risk we've got to take, because there's nothing left for us here." Rose says. OY! "HEY!" I snap at her. She shrugs. "Nothing?" Mickey asks. Rose shakes her head. "No." She says. OUCH! "Okay, if that's what you think, let's get this thing open." Mickey says leaving. He comes back with a chain and he hooks it to the console. He drags the chain back to his car and hooks it to there too.

He drives forward slowly, trying to pull it open. "FASTER!" I yell from the opened door TARDIS. He does. But the console doesn't budge. "Come on Sexy!" I yell at her. She doesn't respond. She was ignoring me. "COME ON!" Mickey yells from his car. "It's not moving!" Rose says. The chain breaks. Rose kicks the console in frustration. I hug her. "Don't worry we will got this." I say to Rose. She nods.

Rose sits on the console chair. Her mom walks in and sits next to her. "It was never going to work, sweetheart. And the Doctor knew that. He just wanted you two to be safe." Jackie says. I frown at her. "I can't give up." Rose says. "Lock the door. Walk away." Jackie pleads. "I wouldn't leave so you would have to lock me in." I say to Jackie.

"Dad wouldn't give up." Rose says. Jackie is silent for a moment. "Well, he's not here, is he? And even if he was, he'd say the same." Jackie says. Rose shakes her head. "No, he wouldn't. He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life, try anything." Rose says. Jackie shrugs. "Well, we're never going to know." Jackie says. "Actually she does." I mutter.

"Well, I know because I met him. I met Dad." Rose says. "Don't be ridiculous." Jackie says. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I yell at her. She glares at me before turning away. "The Doctor took me back in time. I met dad." Rose says. "Don't say that." Jackie says.

"Remember when Dad died? There was someone with him. A girl, a blonde girl. She held his hand. You saw her from a distance, Mum. You saw her! Think about it. That was me. You saw me." Rose says. "Stop it." Jackie shouts clearly distressed. "That's how good the Doctor is." Rose says. "Stop it! STOP IT!" Jackie yells running out. Rose sits there unmoving.  
I go over to her. "It's going to be okay Rose." I say to her. She nods. Rose walks outside. I sit there and sigh. Kids… And Jackie! This was the Doctor! We had to help him! I hear engines going and I realize her mom must have got her the big truck. Soon the chain is hooked to it and Rose comes inside. I stay right by where it was going to open so I am the one who gets the Bad Wolf inside of me.

Then the chain is yanked and Mickey steps on the gas. "Keep going!" Rose yells. "Put your foot down!" Jackie yells. "PICKLES!" I yell. I wanted to be part of. Soon the console burst open. I look inside it. Go ahead Sexy. I say to the TARDIS. Rose watches as the glowing yellow light goes inside my eyes. The TARDIS doors slams and we take off.

When we land I tell Rose to stay inside and I walk outside. I see the emperor on screen and Daleks surrounding the Doctor who is now is on his feet looking at me. The light grows around me. "What've you done!?" The Doctor yells at me. "I looked into the TARDIS so Rose wouldn't have to. And the TARDIS looked into me." I say to him. Tears are coming down my eyes.

All the knowledge going through my head hurt so badly. But I push that aside and focus on saving the Doctor from the Pepper Shakers. "You looked into the Time Vortex. Carissa, no one's meant to see that." The Doctor says. "This is the Abomination!" The Emperor says. I do the, me thing and stick my tongue out at it. "EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek says and shoots its gun but I just catch it in my hand and send it back.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here." I say taking Rose's line. Or was that the Bad Wolf talking? "Carissa, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn." The Doctor pleads. I shake my head.

"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god of the pepper shakers." I say smirking when the Emperor looks at me with a furious look in his eyes. "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." The Emperor says. I laugh. "I would be happy to test that! You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." I say and point to the Dalek.

It is disintegrated into dust. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." I say smirking. I mouth you win to the Doctor. The Daleks crumble into nothing and I finish off the Emperor and his spaceship. "Carissa, you've done it now let go!" He pleads with me.

"I have to save Jack first." I say searching for Jack's body. Once I find it I bring it back. Along with Pavale and that other woman. "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death." The Doctor shouts. I raise an eyebrow. "But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" I ask. "The power's going to kill you and it's my fault." The Doctor shouts. I shake my head.

"No it isn't. You didn't make me look. It's not your fault. I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be." I say through tears. I just realized I was still crying. "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" The Doctor says. I nod. "My head." I say walking toward him. "Come here." He says walking toward me too. "It's killing me." I say. He smiles when we are close.

He steadies me with his arms. "I think you need a Doctor." He says. He kisses me and I kiss him back. I feel all that energy going away. Once it is all gone though all I can see is black and the world crashes in. But The Doctor catches me before I fall.

I wake up on the console chair a leather jacket over my body. I look over at him seeing him talk to Rose and smiles when he sees I am awake. "What happened?" I say. I couldn't really remember anything. DID I SAVE ROSE!? "Don't you remember?" The Doctor asks. I think for a moment then remember humming. Like on the show. "There was this singing…" I say.

The Doctor nods. "That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away." He says. "Was it that bad?" I ask him. He laugh and nods. "Oh yes!" He says. I smile. "I was in the TARDIS and there was this light. A very bright light. I can't remember much after that." I say to him. He nods.

"Carissa Lewis and Rose Tyler, I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny." The Doctor says laughing. Rose looks at him. "Why can't you?" She asks him.

"Maybe you guys will, and maybe I will. But not like this." he says. Rose looks at him confused. "You're not making sense." Rose states. Tears come in my eyes. He was regenerating.

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with" The Doctor says. He doubles over in pain. I shot straight up ignoring the jacket falling to the ground and try to help him up. So does Rose. "DOCTOR!" She shouts running over. He takes a step back.

"No stay away!" He yells. Rose stays put but I keep walking towards him. I did it but at a cost. He was regenerating. And it was my fault. Wonder if he kissed me…NO NOT THE TIME! He grabs my shoulders to keep a distance. "Carissa I know what you are thinking already and it wasn't your fault now please do what I say and stay back." He pleads. I sigh and take a step back. Then I notice the Controller isn't here.

"Where's my friend?" I ask the Doctor. "Took her to a nearby planet." He says. I nod. "Doctor, tell us what's going on." Rose pleads. "I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying." The Doctor says. Rose starts to cry. "Can't you do something?" Rose sobs. The Doctor nods.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you two again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go…" The Doctor starts before Rose cuts him off. "Don't say that." Rose says. The Doctor puts up a hand.

"Rose, Carissa, before I go, I just want to tell you guys, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I." He says before regenerating. And soon standing there in all his glory is Converse. I called the 10th Doctor back at him Converse.  
The brown hair. The skinny. The smile. He looked bad in those clothes though. He definitely needed his suit. "Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona." The Doctor says smirking. OH HERE WE GO!


	12. Mister Converse

MISTER CONVERSE!

 **A/N: HELLO MY PUBLIC! I love you all! We finally get to see Mister Converse! Who's happy! I know I am! I'll be even more excited when I see her with Bow Tie guy but I am ready jumping up and down so I don't really think it gets better than this! Anyway Carissa also meets the Sycorax! Does she save them? And if she does, how does that make Harriet feel? Thank you for all the reviews you guys are the best people in the whole wide universe! Remember to keep reviewing and keep making it a fav or follow it! Seriously it makes my day looking at the new follows. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

I step out to let him explain this to Rose. Mostly though to get changed into my 10th Doctor kind of dress. Truth is I dressed in leather stuff to match the Doctor. So now I was definitely making my Converse noticeable. I head to my room and change.

I put on a white shirt with a black sweater vest. I also put on some black leggings with a short black skirt. I was really going all out with the black. I put on my black high-top Converse and look at myself in the mirror. Clara Oswald and I could be twins! I smile to myself and put my hair in a messy bun.

I put my sonic in my sweater vest pocket and head back out. I see the Doctor looking kind of sad and Rose just looking at him. I knew why though. She didn't see him as the same man. Though neither did I. This guy was so different from the 9th. But I kind of caused this. Becoming the Bad Wolf caused him to regenerate. I sigh at this.

The Doctor looks up at me and smiles sort of sadly. I wave at him. "So where are we going?" I ask him. He looks up at me. "Taking Rose home." He says. I nod. But as soon as he starts flipping the switches the TARDIS goes haywire. Sparks start flying and Rose and I fall to the floor. The TARDIS is shaking a whole lot. Rose starts screaming while I start laughing.

The Doctor laughs with me. Once we land the Doctor stumbles to the door. "Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it." He exclaims stepping out of the TARDIS and to Mickey and Jackie.

"Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" He exclaims smiling like an idiot before falling. I run over and catch him before he falls to the ground. Rose appears behind me.

Jackie and Mickey come over to us. "What happened? Is he all right?" Rose asks. I look at her and at Mickey and Jackie. I shrug. Mickey shrugs as well. "I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asks. Rose sighs.

"That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor." Rose says. Jackie looks at said man dumbstruck. "What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie shouts. I smirk at the question. "DOCTOR IDIOT! Saving my butt what the heck Doc!" I say hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Jackie looks at me. "What do you mean?" Jackie asks.

I sigh. "Well I took the time vortex in my head. He then took it out but at a cost… the cost is him taking it in. It almost killed him so he had to do a thing Time Lords do. It's a way to cheat death. That's the same man with a new personality and a new body but same memories." I explain.

Jackie looks at me. Mickey does too. "It wasn't your fault Carissa." He says. I shake my head. "Yeah it was now help me get him inside." I shout at them. I put the Doctor arm around my shoulder and Mickey does the same with his other arm. We load him into Jackie's apartment. Us girls step away so Mickey can get the Doctor changed. I would have helped but you know…. EWE!

Once Mickey gets the Doctor changed we walk back in. Rose, Jackie and I stand by the bedside. The Doctor is now in bed clothes and has sweat dripping from his forehead. I remembered how much I wanted to slap Rose this episode or thinking he wasn't the same man. And being so hard on him.

But right now we needed to focus on getting him better. Rose gets a towel and starts to wipe the sweat of it. Jackie leaves and comes back with a stethoscope. "Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to hospital." Jackie says handing it to me. I shake my head.

"We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. No! Shush!" Rose says. I listen to both sides of the Doctors chest. Both sides had a steady beat. Though a little bit more quiet.

"Both working." I say to Rose. She nods. "What do you mean, both?" Jackie asks. "He is awesome like that. He has two hearts." I say smiling. Rose smiles at me while Jackie shakes her head. "Oh don't be stupid." Jackie says. "No seriously he does." Rose says. Jackie looks at him.

"Anything else he had two of?" Jackie asks. A shiver runs through my spine. "NOT THAT WE KNOW OF!" I shout slightly agitated that I knew exactly what she was saying. "Leave him alone." Rose says pulling her mom out of the room. The Doctor breathes out and a golden dust thing comes out of his mouth. I try to stop it from leaving the room but failed and flows outside. I sigh.

"DANG!" I say irritated. I hear a soft laugh and I look over to the sleeping Doctor. He is smiling. I frown. "Just you wait until you wake up… I'll get you!" I say to him. I walk out of the room and to Jackie and Rose. "How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person?" Jackie asks.

I shake my head. "I THOUGHT I ALREADY EXPLAINED!" I say rolling my eyes. Rose looks at me. "How should I know? Sorry. The thing is I thought I knew him, Mum. I thought me and him were. And then he goes and does this. I keep forgetting he's not human. The big question is where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?" Rose asks her mom. My mouth drops.

"SERIOUSLY! THAT'S THE BIG QUESTION! Not OH WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO JACKIE!" I say shaking my head on how stupid that was. "Thank you Carissa! But Howards has been staying over." Jackie says. Rose nods. "What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?" Rose asks.

"A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, that's an odd. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges." Jackie says but Rose interrupts. "Is that Harriet Jones?" Rose asks walking over. Jackie scoffs. "Oh, never mind me." Jackie says. I pat her on the back. "Don't worry once the teenager has passed she will ask more." I say to her.

She looks at me. "Aren't you a teenager still?" she asks me. I roll my eyes. "Not for much longer. Pretty sure my birthday is coming up soon. But not very sure." I say to her smiling. She smiles back. "Happy early birthday then." Jackie says. "Thanks!" I say to her. We walk to the living room. Rose is watching the T.V.  
"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asks. Oh you British people and your fancy words! How embarrassing! "She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden Age. I keep on saying my Rose has met her." Jackie says. Rose laughs slightly.

"Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones." Rose says shaking her head. Mickey comes in and he and Rose go out in the city while Jackie and I watch the Doctor. "So what exactly happened?" Jackie asks. I sigh thinking of a way of explaining it like the Doctor would but finding nothing I shake my head. "The Doctor would explain it better than me." I say nodding to him.

Jackie looks at him. "You seem very confident he's going to come back." She says. I scoff. "Of course I am! He's BOB FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! He always beats the odds and surprises us all." I say smiling at him. She nods. "You love him don't you?" She asks me. I look at her. My silence was an answer enough.

I loved the Doctor…LIKE A FRIEND! I was in love with bow tie guy though. Sorry Converse! Jackie goes to the door when she hears a knock. "CARISSA! I'm going to need your help!" she yells to me. I look at the Doctor one last time before going to Jackie. At the door was the killer Christmas tree. I in no way wanted to lug that thing in the house.

"Maybe we should leave it outside! OR EVEN BETTER! Burn it! I'll get the flame thrower!" I say about to go look for one but Jackie stops me. She holds my shoulder. "Hang on a minute! It's probably from Rose! Help me get it in!" She says stomping her foot. I groan but do as she says. We lug it in the living room by the table.

Once we get that done, Jackie and I move back over to the Doctor. Soon I hear the front door open and close. Jackie was on the phone with some person named Bev. I was still in the bedroom with the Doctor. "So, save us a chipolata." Jackie says to the phone. "Get off the phone." Rose says to her mom. "It's only Bev. She says hello." Jackie says. Rose takes the phone.

"Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait. Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?" Rose says. I shrug. "WHO VOTES TARDIS? I can get Sexy to take us to the Bahamas or even better Rose have you ever seen New York City? You would love it!" I say smiling. Rose looks at me.

"Carissa SHUT UP!" Rose shouts. Well than! "My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey says. Rose shakes her head. "That's only two streets away. What about Mo? Where's she living now?" Rose asks. "I don't know! Peak District!" Jackie says. "Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then." Rose says.

Jackie stomps her foot. "No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie questions. I throw my hands up. Rose looks at her. "Mum…" She pauses when she sees the killer Christmas tree. "Where'd you get that tree?" she asks us. We all look at it as it turns green.

"That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?" Rose asks. "I thought it was you." Jackie says. "How can it be me?" She asks her. "Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!" Jackie states. "No that wasn't me." Rose says. I smirk. "SANTA IS REAL!" I shout laughing since there was robotics Santa's. Rose glares at me. Then they all decide to ignore me.

"Then who was it?" Jackie asks. As if on cue the tree lights up by itself and starts playing Jingle Bells. "Oh you have got to be playing!" I shout. Sections of the tree start to rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind. It starts to move, chopping through a coffee table. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE COFFEE TABLE!" I shout. They all look at me while they back away. Seriously no one was wondering that!?

"Get out! Go, go! Get out!" Mickey shouts pushing us back. He picks up a chair as I get my sonic out. I point it at it but it kept switching on and off. The tree gets closer and closer and I throw Mickey's chair at it which has no effect. "Leave it! Get out! Get out!" Jackie says. We both run into the room the Doctor's in.

Rose, Mickey and I try to get the Doctor up. Jackie looks at us like we are insane.

"No, leave him. Just leave him!" Jackie says. "GET YOUR BOOTY IN HERE!" I say pulling her in when the killer tree comes our way. Mickey and Jackie a wardrobe to the door. Rose and I try to wake up the Doctor. "BOB IT'S NOT THE TIME TO BE LAZY!" I yell at him shaking him. My sonic wasn't working right so we really needed the Doctor!

I reach in the Doctor's jacket and pull out his sonic and put it in his hand. Rose shakes him screaming at him to wake up. Which was blowing my ear drums once again. "s jacket and pull out his sonic and put it in his hand. Rose shakes him screaming at him to wake up. Which was blowing my ear drums once again.

The tree smashes through the door. Jackie and Mickey are in a corner taking cover while Rose and I were still trying to wake him up. "I'm going to be killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie screams. I give her are you serious look and turn back to the Doctor. Running out of options I lean down to his ear. "Help us." I say in his ear and he shoots straight up and points his sonic at it.

It explodes on the spot and we all sigh in relief. I look at him. He smiles at me. "You alright." He asks me. I nod. He smiles and stands up. "Remote control. But who's controlling it?" He exclaims pulling me with him as he leaves. I scoff. Business as usual! ME GETTING DRAGGED AROUND!

Dressing gown on, the Doctor leads us out. Down on the ground, three Santa's gaze up, one holding a radio controller. "SHOO ROBO SANTA!" I shout at them waving my hands. The Doctor smirks at me. "Shush!" Rose says to me. Was she mad at me? OH! Maybe she was jealous… That's actually pretty funny! The Doctor points his sonic at the robots and they step back.

Then they are beamed away like star wars or star trek! "They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off." Mickey says. I scoff. "Hey don't let the sonic take all the credit! I can be one scary person!" I say to him dusting off my shoulders.

Mickey laughs at me and I smile at him. "Pilot fish." The Doctor says. Rose raises an eyebrow. "What?" She asks. "They were pilot fish." The Doctor says before almost falling over but Rose and I help him up. Jackie goes in front of him. "Bob seriously stop falling. I am tired of caring you around!" I yell at him.

Rose smacks my shoulder and I rub at it. That hurt! "What's wrong?" Rose says to the Doctor. "You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." The Doctor says as he exhales regeneration energy.

"You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!" The Doctor shouts as he almost falls again and again I catch him. He really needed to stop doing this. "Oh, oh, oh!" Jackie shouts steading him holding him by the shoulders.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…" The Doctor says before Jackie cuts him off. OH I love this part!

"What do you need?" Jackie says.

"I need." The Doctor starts before she cuts him off.

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me." Jackie shouts.

"I need." The Doctor says and again gets cut off.

"Painkillers?" Jackie says.

"I need." The Doctor says.

"Do you need aspirin?" Jackie asks.

"I need." The Doctor says.

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?" Jackie shouts panicking.

"I need." The Doctor says.  
"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?" Jackie asks frantically.

"I need." The Doctor says.  
"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?" Jackie says.

"I need you to shut up!" He shouts at her. I laugh hysterically. Jackie glares at both of us. "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Jackie states. I shake my head. "Oh by the way STOP WITH THE APES! K?" I say raising an eyebrow. "Got it!" He says saluting. I smirk.

"We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then. Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" He asks when he pulls out an apple. I take it and take a bite out of it before handing it back to him. He frowns at me. I just smile.  
"Oh that's Howard. Sorry." She apologizes. The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" The Doctor asks. "He gets hungry." Jackie explains. "What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor asks. "Sometimes." Jackie says shrugging. "IS THIS REALLY IMPORTANT!" I shout at both of them.

The Doctor stumbles once more.

"Argh! Brain collapsing. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming." He says before passing out. Rose and I give each other a look before carrying him back in bed. She wipes the sweat from his brow and Mickey comes in the room with his laptop.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?" Mickey asks her. Jackie nods. "Yeah. Keep a count of it. It's midnight. Christmas day. Any change?" Jackie asks us. I shake my head. "Only one heart beating. Hey Jacks got any tea?" I ask her. She nods and goes to make a cup. I thought I might speed up the process a bit.

The people on the T.V. talk about the probe landing and finally Mickey pulls up a picture of Pilot fish for us. "Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish." Mickey says. "So Sharks are coming! OH MY GOD SHARKNADO!" I shout. Rose glares at me. "OKAY WHAT IS YOUR DEAL!" I shout at Rose.

"My deal? MY DEAL! My deal is that all you have been doing so far is not helping! Just cracking jokes! If it wasn't for you The Doctor wouldn't even be going through this!" She yells at me. Ouch. "I am helping. I saved him from two headaches your welcome by the way Bob!" I shout at the Doctor.

Then I get a smack across the face. I turn to face a very mad Rose. "GET OUT! You have done nothing to help! YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE!" she shouts pointing at the door. I throw my arms up in surrender and leave the room. And then the house.

I go to the TARDIS who decides not to let me in. "OH COME ON! WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN TO ME TODAY!" I shout at her and bang against the door. She hums innocently. I groan and sink against the doors. I already felt bad enough for making the Doctor regenerate and Rose throwing it back in my face didn't really help. She was supposed to be my friend for god's sakes! I needed new friends.

So I saw a little kid pass and immediately run up to the little person. "HELLO FRIEND!" I shout at them. And surprisingly he runs away from me. Rude. I groan and go back to the flat. I knock on the door. Jackie answers.  
"Hey…I need to apologize to Rose." I say to her. She nods and lets me in. I immediately go to Rose who is still at the laptop with Mickey. "I'm sorry. I can help. Tea should help him a lot. Don't ask me how it just does!" I say to her. She looks at me not saying anything but nodding. Mickey and she get up to get some sleep.

I sit by the Doctors bedside. Seeing him in the state he was in and knowing it was my fault…hurt like crap. I move a strand of his hair out of his face. "You know Bob. You should really stop being so stubborn and wake up. You are worrying people. Heck you're worrying me!" I say smiling a minute before tears coming down my face.

"It's my fault. I saved you but killed you at the same time! I am so sorry." I say to him my voice cracking. I put my head on the bed sobbing silently. I was starting to fall asleep when I felt a hand go through my hair and take out the pony tail that was keeping my bun up. I look to see the Doctor still sleeping but his hand moving. I wipe away some tears with my hand and my other hand goes to his.

I look at him for a while making sure he really was still asleep and not just messing with me and sighed when it was confirmed he was still asleep and left the room. Everyone else was asleep so I went on the couch and laid down. Soon falling asleep.

When I wake from my dreamless sleep I look to see a can of Pepsi on the floor by the couch. UNOPNED AS WELL! I look around to make sure someone wasn't going to take it away and open it up and take a sip. It tasted as good as I remembered. "I remember you telling me you liked soda." I hear Rose say. I look over to see Rose looking at me.

I look at her for a while and soon she breaks the silence. "I'm sorry Carissa I shouldn't have told you it was your fault. It wasn't. You saved him." She says. I raise an eyebrow. "I think you mean we saved him. I couldn't have done it without my partner in crime!" I say to her. She laughs.

"Friends?" she asks me. I nod and run over and pull her into a bear hug. She looks at me shocked but hugging me back. We finally pull away. I look at Rose. "Honestly. How does my hair look?" I ask her. She laughs. "A wreck! What happened to the bun!" she asks me. I shrug. "It was too beautiful to live!" I say. She laughs at me.

"That was the worst bun in the world!" she states. I scoff. "Believe what you want!" I say whipping my hair. She shakes her head and soon she does my hair and it is now in a beautiful French braid. I smile at it when I look at it in the mirror. I do Rose's hair in a little braid on the side that is pulled back so her hair is out of her face. I smile at my work.

"BEAUTIFUL!" I exclaim in a French accent. She looks in the mirror and smiles at me. Soon everyone else is awake and Mickey and Rose heard commotion outside. I go with them to check it out. We see a woman yelling at her husband to go back inside. "Sandra?" Rose asks the woman.

"He won't listen. He's just walking. He won't stop walking! There's this sort of light thing. Jason? Stop it right now! Please, Jason, just stop." Sandra pleads. Rose and Mickey and I look down to see lots of people doing the same thing. We follow them to the rooftop to see all the people going to the rooftops prepared to jump.  
"What do we do?" Mickey asks. I make a fist. "LET'S SHOW THESE UGLIES WE ARENT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! I think it is time for them to meet my fists!" I say doing a boxing move. Syorax 0 Carissa infinity. Rose shakes her head sadly. "Carissa no. There's nothing we can do. There's no one who can save us anymore." Rose says sadly. I look at her shocked.

"Rose Tyler Defender of Earth I am ashamed! We don't need the Doctor to save our planet. We can handle ourselves! Come on Rose! We got this! THE THREE AMIGOS!" I say making a super hero pose. Mickey does the same. We both look at Rose waiting for her and she sighs and joins us. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! NOW COME ON!" I say going back to the flat. They follow.

Once we are there Rose and Mickey talk outside the Doctor's room while I think of a plan. I could use my energy thing and blow most of them up! But the Doctor said that takes a lot of energy away so I rather not. But I could stop a few. "Rose I could use my energy and make these aliens go KABOOM!" I say smiling to myself.

Rose is hugging Mickey and he makes a face like cut it out. I make an O shape with my mouth and back away. I walk back to the living room.

Rose and Mickey walk in as well to see Harriet Jones on the T.V. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech. I'm afraid that's been cancelled. (To an aide) Did we ask about the royal family? Oh. They're on the roof." Harriet says. I shake my head at this.

"But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us." Harriet says.

Rose bursts into tears and runs into her mom's arms. "He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum." Rose sobs. I walk over and hug her too. "It's all right. I'm sorry." Jackie says. Rose sobs. Suddenly all the glass breaks and I get thrown off my feet. Sadly a glass piece going in my arm. I hiss in pain but ignore it to see if Rose and Jackie are okay.

They are and Rose looks at me through her tears asking if I was alright with her eyes. I nod not wanting her to worry. I couldn't move my arm now but I could use my other one. Rose walks to the Doctor's room.  
Mickey follows and so do I. "Mickey, Carissa, we're going to carry him. Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. We're going." Rose says taking the covers off the Doctor. "Where to?" Mickey asks. "The Tardis. It's the only safe place on Earth." Rose states. "What're we going to do there?" Jackie asks. Rose sighs. "Hide." Rose says. I look at her.

"I AM NOT HIDING! THREE AMIGO POWER REMEMBER!" I say holding up my arm but immediately wincing remembering the glass still there. Rose notices and goes over to my arm. She looks at me shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" She says looking at the glass. "You didn't ask." I say shrugging and again wincing.

Mickey looks at it. "That looks pretty deep." He states. I look at him. "NAH! I thought it just decided to hang out!" I shout sarcastically. Mickey frowns. "That's it though? Hide?" Jackie asks.

Rose looks at her. "Mum, look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move. Oh, lift him up." Rose says. Mickey nods and helps Rose. I walk with them to the outside of the flat as Jackie packs a lot of food.

Once we get outside Rose looks back at her mom who is carrying a lot of food. "Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" Rose shouts. "You said to get food!" She states. "Just leave it!" Rose shouts. We get to the TARDIS and it opens. I look at her shocked remembering she wouldn't open last night.

"OH NOW YOU OPEN!" I shout at her. She hums you alright. I look down at my arm. The glass piece is still there and blood is coming around it. No I say to her in my head. Rose sets the Doctor down on the floor and Jackie sets the food down on the floor next to him.

Mickey walks to me. "Any chance of you flying this thing?" Mickey asks. I scoff. "Not with you calling her a thing. And no." I say to him. "You did it before." He points out. I nod and then shake my head. "I sort of did. That was the Bad Wolf. When I try to remember anything about that period my entire mind goes blank. It's like forbidden or something. Try that again and I think the Universe rips in half. " I say shrugging.

"Ah, better not then." He says. I laugh. "Probably not." I say smiling. "So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey says. Rose shrugs. "That's as good as it gets." Rose says. I sigh. I really wasn't liking this glass piece or this plan very much. "Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Jackie says with a flask in hand. I shake my head.

"You British people and tea…" I say rolling my eyes. Rose smiles a bit. "Mmm, the solution to everything." Rose says. I smile at this. "Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." Jackie says leaving. BYE, BYE JACKIE! See you in a few!

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British. How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?" Mickey ask moving over to the console. Rose shrugs. "I don't know. It sort of tunes itself." Rose states. "Herself." I correct. Rose looks at me. "Sorry herself." Rose corrects.

I nod. I look at the scanner. There's an odd pattern on it. I couldn't quite remember what that was about. "Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey suggests. "A fat lot of good that's going to do." Rose says. I look at her. "Depressed Rose is no fun!" I say pouting. Rose shakes her head.

"You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking." Mickey says holding up the tea. I take it from him and "accidently" spill some over the Doctor. "Oops." I say biting my lip. "Where is she? I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there." Rose says walking over to the door. "Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey says.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose says. "I'm not the brave." Mickey says. "Oh I don't know." Rose says biting her lip. "GAG VOMIT! I WILL NOT HAVE FLIRTING COMPANIONS!" I shout stealing Amy's line from Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. Rose shakes her head and goes outside. A minute later we hear a scream we hear a scream and Mickey runs out. I go to follow but I get grabbed before I make it.

I look behind me to see the Doctor and he is looking at my arm. "Dude!" I shout at him. He frowns as the doors close. "We have to get to Rose." I state to him. He holds up a finger telling me to wait. He runs in the hallways of the TARDIS and coming back with tweezers and bandages and wipes. I groan.

"Right now!" I say glaring at him. "Yup." He says popping the "P".

He moves over to my arm and uses the tweezers to get the glass out. I whimper when he takes it out and immediately wipes it. Soon there is a bandage on it and I look up at him. "Now can we…" I say as he just looks at me. He snaps out of his trance and drags me to the TARDIS doors. He opens them and stands there dramatically.

"Did you miss me?" He says as everyone looks at him. I roll my eyes and move over to Rose and Mickey. The Sycorax cracks his whip almost hitting me but The Doctor catches the end and pulls it out of his hand. "You could have someone's eye out with that." The Doctor states.

"How dare!" The Sycorax leader yells but the Doctor cuts him off. The Doctor takes a thick club off another Sycorax and breaks it across his knee. He smirks at the Sycorax leader. "You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." The Doctor says before turning back to us.

"Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" He asks Rose and me.

"Er…Different." Rose says. I nod. "Good different or bad different?" The Doctor asks. "Good I guess." I say smiling. He smiles back at me. "Am I ginger?" he asks. "Nope!" I say popping the "p". He groans.

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. And then blamed it on Carissa! Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger." The Doctor says rambling. I shake my head.

"I'm sorry. Who are these people?" Harriet asks The Doctor and me. "I'm the Doctor." He says. "And I'm Carissa." I say waving. She waves back. "He's the Doctor." Rose says. "But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asks. I shake my head.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything." The Doctor says. "But you can't be!" Harriet says. "Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own." He says. "Oh my god." Harriet exclaims.

"Did you win the election?" The Doctor asks. "Landslide majority." Harriet says. "If I might interrupt." The Sycorax leader interrupts. "NO YO MAY NOT!" I yell walking up to him and poking him the chest. He growls and pushes me but the Doctor catches me before I fall. "Always getting into trouble." He says shaking his head at me. I laugh shrugging. He helps me to my feet before turning back to the leader.

"Right, sorry big fella!" The Doctor says smiling. "Who exactly are you?" The Sycorax leader asks. "Well that is the question." The Doctor says shaking his head. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" The Sycorax leader shouts.

"I don't know! See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He says winking at me. "I think you're describing me there Bob." I say smiling. He smirks at me before turning back to the Sycorax leader.  
"Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button." The Doctor says running up to said button. We follow him.

"A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" The Doctor asks. He leans down and opens the base of the pillar under the button.

"And what've we got here? Blood?" He asks taking some and licking it. I gag. "VAMPIRE!" I shout at him. He raises his arms up. "I'm not the one with the blood." He says. "Touché" I say to the Doctor.

"Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." He says pressing down on the button.

"NO!" Harriet and Rose shout. I just stand there smirking. After a few moments Harriet's assistant speaks. "You killed them!" He exclaims. "What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?" The Doctor asks. "We allow them to live." The Sycorax leader lies.

"Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong." The Doctor says.

"TAKE THAT UGLY!" I shout at the Sycorax leader. He was about to go over to me but the Doctor runs in front of me. "Try hurting her. I dare you." The Doctor hisses. The Sycorax stops in his tracks. "Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." The Sycorax leader says changing the subject.

The Doctor looks at me before continuing the conversation.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" The Doctor shouts.

"Or what?" The Sycorax leader asks. "Or." The Doctor says running over and grabbing a sword from a Sycorax. "I challenge you!" The Doctor says. All the Sycorax laugh which booms around the room. "Well that struck a chord." The Doctor says. I nod. "No kidding. Maybe I should have challenged them, I could totally take him." I say pointing at the leader. The Doctor shakes his head.

"Not happening." He says. I frown. "Why are you so protective of me?" I ask him actually curious. He looks at me about to answer but stops himself. "I'll tell you later. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" The Doctor yells at the Sycorax. "You stand as this world's champion." The Sycorax leader asks.

The Doctor smiles. "Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." The Doctor says throwing the dressing gown to Rose. "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" The Doctor says. The TARDIS obviously not wanting to translate that. The Sycorax leader hisses and gets out a sword as well.

"For the planet?" He asks. The Doctor nods. "For the planet." The Doctor states. They swords start to clash. "LOOK OUT!" Rose yells. "Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." The Doctor says. I scoff. "HEY I'M THE SARCASTIC ONE HERE DOC GET OUT OF TOWN!" I shout at him. He rolls his eyes at me. They start to go up the stairs.

"Bit of fresh air?" The Doctor asks. We follow them up to the fresh air. The Sycorax leader was driving the Doctor to the edge so I was about to move to help but the Doctor's voice stopped me. "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." The Doctor yells. The leader knocks the Doctor down then slashes. The sword and a hand fall to Earth. I hiss and feel my eyes start to glow.

I feel Rose's arms wrap around me and her voice telling me not to do anything. She had to keep holding me back or this guy would have gone of the ledge by now. "You cut my hand off." The Doctor says stunned. The Sycorax leader gets up. "Ya! Sycorax!" He says proud of himself.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." He says and grows a new hand. Take that! "Witchcraft." The Sycorax says. "HEY THAT'S MY LINE BUDDY!" I yell at him. "Timelord." The Doctor states.

Rose pulls out a sword from a Sycorax. "Doctor!" She shouts and throws it to him. He catches it. "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" The Doctor asks. "No arguments from me." Rose says. I smile. "Me either!" I say. He smiles.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!" He says in a Texas accent which makes me face palm. That was bad. They fight again. The Doctor disarms the Sycorax and thumps both hilts into its abdomen, twice. It falls, right on the edge, overlooking London. "I win." The Doctor says. "Then kill me." The Sycorax says.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" The Doctor asks. "Yes." He says. The Doctor puts the sword to his throat. "Swear on the blood of your species." He shouts. I saw the Oncoming Storm. I flinched but I also felt my eyes stop glowing.

"I swear." He says. The Doctor moves away. "There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow." He says putting the sword down. "Bravo!" Harriet says clapping. "Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams." The Doctor says. I help him back into his dressing gown with help from Rose.

He smiles at me and gives me a hug. I hug him back. He pulls away and looks at Rose and me.

"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" The Doctor says holding it up.

Soon we hear running footsteps and I look back in time to see the Satsuma flying and hitting the leader sending him flying off the spaceship back down to Earth. I force myself to look away. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man" he says leading us back in the spaceship.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended." The Doctor shouts. Soon we are all beamed back on Earth. The Doctor and Mickey speak for a moment and then we look up to see the spaceship fly away.

"I am the Doctor and I am scary! IT IS DEFENDED!" I say mockingly earning a gentle punch in the shoulder by the Doctor. I just smirk at him. He looks at me up and down. "What's different about you?" he asks me. I look down and remember I'm not wearing the clothes he was used to seeing.

"No leather." I say to him. He smiles then looks down to my feet. "What shoe brand is that?" he asks me. I think for a moment. "Converse." I say simply. He nods. Rose is on Mickey's shoulders and he is ranting about the Doctor's speech. I roll my eyes at them. Kids…

Harriet walks over to him. "My Doctor." Harriet says. "Prime Minister." He says. She pulls him in for a hug. "Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?" Harriet asks. The Doctor nods.

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it." The Doctor says. "Mum!" Rose shouts. I look over to see Jackie.

"Oh, talking of trouble." The Doctor says shaking his head. "You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head." Rose says. "That was all I needed, cup of tea." The Doctor says. "I said so!" Jackie says. I roll my eyes. "Actually you said everything except that." I point out. Jackie glares at me before laughing. I smile.

"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor? Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!" She exclaims looking at Harriet. "Come here you." The Doctor says. We all hug. "Are you better?" Jackie asks the Doctor. He nods. "I am, yeah." The Doctor says. I see Alex go over to Harriet, and I immediately run over and take Alex's ear piece and talk in it. "Yeah Torchwood. Yeah cancel the missile." I say to them.

They say okay and I hang up and stomp on the ear piece. "Thank you very much!" I say to them. "HOW DARE YOU!" Harriet yells at me. I roll my eyes. "That would have been genocide. I did you a favor." I say to her. She grabs my arm tightly. The same arm I just cut. I hissed and my eyes started glowing and she immediately let go. I took a step back.

"Don't grab me like that bud k?" I say. She glares at me and The Doctor walks up to me. "What's going on?" He asks me. "She was about to commit genocide with Torchwood but I stopped her." I say dusting off my shoulders. "You had no right to do so." Harriet spats at me. I stick my tongue out at her. And once again I get slapped across the face.

Suddenly I am thrown back and the Doctor gets in Harriet's face.

"One don't touch her. Two Carissa is right that would have been murder." The Doctor hisses.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves." Harriet says.

"Britain's Golden Age." The Doctor spats. "It comes with a price." Harriet says. The Doctor looks at her disgusted. "I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race." The Doctor says.

I smack him in the shoulder. "Not you." He says. "Better not mean me. I will smack you so hard you will regenerate." I say taking Clara's line. "Those are the people I represent. I would have did it on their behalf." Harriet says. "I'm glad Carissa stopped you." He says.

"What does that make you two? Another alien threat?" she asks me. Oh I so wanted to kill her. "Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word." The Doctor says. "You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that." Harriet says.

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six." The Doctor says. "I don't think so." Harriet says. "Six words." He repeats. "Stop it!" She says. "Six." He says walking over to Alex. He whispers something in his ear and soon drags me along and everyone else follows.

We hear Harriet tell us to stop from behind us. "You didn't have to do that." I say to the Doctor. "Yeah I did." He said. "She didn't even do it. I stopped her." I say to him. "But she would have. In the show she did it didn't she?" he asks me. I nod. "Well then I know what she is capable of. I think her as prime minister was a mistake." He says. I sigh but nod.

The Doctor and I go to the TARDIS to change though I stay in the same clothes. I was really liking this outfit. The Doctor comes out in a brown pinstripe suit with a long brown coat. I smile at him and he smiles back. I look down to see he is wearing red high-top converse. "Nice." I say. He smiles. "They are pretty cool." He says smiling. I smile back at him. "Yes they are!" I say. He holds his hand.

I take it, and we both head back to Rose, Jackie and Mickey. Once we are at the flat Rose looks back at the Doctor in awe. He did look incredibly cool not going to deny that. I wave at her she waves back and tells us to join.

We eat dinners and pulls crackers. The Doctor and I pull one and he pulls out a purple paper crown. "Oh, that's yours." He says handing it to me. I smile and look at his red paper crown he had got from Rose at this cracker thing. I put the crown on my head.

"Look its Harriet Jones!" Rose exclaims. They were arguing about how she was unfit for office or not and we all fell silent. But since the spaceship didn't blow up there was no snow so we all stayed inside and watched Christmas movies. I was on the couch next to the Doctor. Jackie was on the chair. Mickey and Rose were on the floor. They were all asleep. The only ones awake were The Doctor and I.

I look to see the Doctor looking deeply in my eyes. I yawn and put my head against his chest. He stiffens a bit but puts his arms around me holding me. I smile up at him closing my eyes. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I fall asleep.


	13. Cassandra

Cassandra

 **A/N: IM UPDATING EARLY! I was so excited to do episodes with the new Doctor that I had to. Now one of you guys said we need a ship name for Carissa and the Doctor. So I was thinking Caroctor. Or Dorissa. I'll leave that up to you guys! Thank you for all of the support it really means a lot. AND SERIOSULY! Review or PM me what ship name you want! I really need to know and I'll let you know what I choose next chapter. In this chapter it is Carissa's birthday! So being taken over by Cassandra is cool…NOT REALLY! Poor Carissa. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

When I wake up I am still on the couch. I look over to see the Doctor fast asleep still. I smirk and look around to see Rose packing and Jackie helping. Mickey is sort of helping but mostly drinking either tea or coffee. I couldn't really tell from here but I saw steam coming from the cup.

I yawn earning attention from Mickey who waves at me. I wave back. I stretch a little bit before carefully getting up making sure I don't wake up the Doc. "Morning guys." I say to them. Jackie smiles at me and hands me a cup of coffee. "Good morning do you like creamer or sugar?" Jackie asks me.

"Creamer." I say to her. She nods and pours some creamer in my cup. "Thanks." I say to her and take a sip. I walk over to Rose. She has a huge backpack on the floor filled with clothes. "Jeez Blondie you sure you have enough stuff?" I ask Rose. She laughs and shakes her head. "Not yet." She says.

My mouth gapes at her. "We aren't going there for 20 years Blondie! And the TARDIS has clothes there." I state to her. She looks at me. "Tell me do you have anything of your own that isn't the TARDIS's?" she asks me. I think on that for a moment before my mouth drops when I realize I really don't.

"OH MY GOD I NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" I shriek. That was insane! How had I not realized that before!? That's just sad. "Tell you what next time we come here you and I are going shopping. Sound good?" She asks me. I nod. "Oh yeah." I say putting my cup down on the counter.

She smiles at me and zips up her bag. She puts on a big jacket and hat. I smile and look back at the couch to see the Doctor starting to get up. He stretches and looks over at me and Rose. "Morning." He says. I salute him. "So where we going today Bob?" I ask him. He thinks for a moment before smiling. "I know the perfect place." He says smiling. I smile at him and he gets up and leaves the flat. I huff.

"He didn't even say hi to Jackie…Rude." I say shaking my head. Rose smiles at me and Jackie throws her arms up. "I know right!" She says. We all laugh and Rose finishes up packing and we all walk outside and to the TARDIS. Its freezing but I ignore it. We all walk up to the TARDIS which already has her engines starting up.

"Now have you got everything?" Jackie asks Rose. She nods. "I've got everything, don't worry!" Rose says hugging her. "Be careful!" Jackie says to both of us! "NEVER!" I say smiling. Jackie gives me a look that makes me throw my arms up in surrender. "JOKING! We will!" I say to her. She gives me a look that says that's what I thought!

"You'll have to call Mo about that." Rose says. Jackie scoffs. "Oh never mind Mo." Jackie says. "Okay, I'm going now! I love you." Rose says breaking away from the hug. "I love you too!" Jackie says. Rose goes up to Mickey. "Love you, Love you!" She says kissing him. I make vomit noises and she punches me in the arm.

"Love you!" Mickey says. "Bye guys!" I say going in the TARDIS. Rose follows behind me. The Doctor no longer has his long coat on and is running around the console. I run over to him. "So where are we going Bobby-O!" I say to him. He smiles at me. "Farther then we have ever gone before!" He says. The TARDIS takes off.

We land a few moments later and the Doctor runs out the door putting on his long brown coat as he goes. Rose has taken off her jacket and coat and follows behind. I was about to go as well until I hear the TARDIS hum a Happy birthday to me. I stop in my tracks. What? I ask her in my head. She hums again Happy Birthday. I smile.

Today on my Earth in my universe was September 3rd 2015. Eighteen years ago today the greatest creation was born…joking. But today I was born. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I smile and walk out the TARDIS and shut the door behind me.

Flying cars zoom from over my head loudly. I laugh and look over to see a huge city. "It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth." The Doctor tells us. "NICE! Not bad Converse. Not bad." I say to him. He smiles at me. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He agrees.

Rose is looking around in awe and excitement. "That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky. What's that smell?" Rose asks him. "Apple grass." The Doctor says. "No grape grass?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Not here but somewhere else yes." He says. I smile at that.

I was really happy right now. I was like a kid being told you can have anything you want. "What has got you so happy?" The Doctor asks me. I smile. "It's my birthday I am finally a legal adult." I say smirking. He scoffs. "You sure about that because you are pretty childish…" He says before I nudge him. "Shut up!" I say to him. He laughs.

"Happy birthday." He says to me. "Thank you!" I say to him. Rose speaks up. "It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it." Rose says in excitement. The Doctor smirks. "Me too! Come on!" He says pulling us along. He pulls us to a spot with a better view point of the city.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted." The Doctor says. Rose and I smile. "First date." Rose and I say at the same time and laugh. He smiles at us.

"We had chips. So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in. then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in." The Doctor says smiling.

"What's the city called?" Rose asks. "New New York. " The Doctor says. Rose gapes. "Oh come on!" she exclaims not wanting to believe that. "I know Rose! That's us Americans for you!" I say to her shaking my head. She laughs at this.

"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?" The Doctor asks when he sees us looking at him. Rose shakes her head. "You're so different." Rose says. "But in a good way! NOT SAYING YOU WERE BAD BEFORE!" I quickly correct. He laughs at me.

"New New Doctor." The Doctor says. I shake my head. "No technically its 10 new Doctors!" I correct him. He thinks for a moment then realizes I am correct. "Very true!" he says. I laugh and Rose looks at me confused. "Oh he has regenerated 9 other times." I say to Rose. She gapes. "What did he look like at first?" Rose asks me. I shrug.

"Didn't see that early of episodes. They were in black and white!" I say to her. She frowns at me. "It also looked so fake that I compared it to Power Rangers!" I say to her. She laughs at this. The Doctor frowns at me. I just roll my eyes. "Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." He says pointing in a direction. In the direction he is pointing an elegant pair of curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city on their side of the river. I just realized there was a river! "Why, what is it?" Rose asks. "Please say Empire State Building. Please say Empire State Building." I say under my breath and cross my fingers.

I know it was a hospital but I really wanted to check out the sights for my birthday! Not hang out with Cassandra. Though Jack is okay I guess. "Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper." He says holding it out. Finally I can see what's on it! It says Ward 26 please come.

"Who sent it?" I ask him. He shrugs. "I don't know. The message just showed up. You don't mind do you? Because we can always do this tomorrow." The Doctor says. I shake my head. "Nah it's cool." I say to him. "You sure?" He asks me. I nod. "Positive." I say. He smiles and Rose speaks up.

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes." Rose says walking along. I groan and follow her and the Doctor follows as well. We walk all the way to the hospital which by the way wasn't a short walk. It took us 30 minutes just to get here.

Once we walk in Rose and The Doctor continue their conversation about hospitals. "Bit rich coming from you." Rose says. The Doctor groans. "I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." The Doctor says. I laugh at him. "Out of all the aliens in the universe it's Hospitals that give you the creeps?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes. Weirdo.

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted." A voice coming from the speakers says. Rose nods. "Very smart. Not exactly NHS." She says. "No little shop. I like a little shop!" The Doctor groans pouting. I punch him in the arm.

"We can go shopping later." I say to him. He smiles at me. "I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose says. I shake my head. "Nah the virus's like to hang out with us." I say to Rose. She nods. Rose looks around at all the nurses finally realizing what the nurses are.

"They're cats." Rose states. I nod. "Yeah Doc why aren't there any dog Doctors if there are cat nurses?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes. "Dog Doctors! That wouldn't make any sense! Now don't stare!" He says to us going in the lift. I quickly push Rose in with him. "Ward 26! Thanks!" He says. The lift doors close and I shake my head. Here we go! GAME ON CASSANDRA!

I hear The Doctor telling me to take the next one and I just ignore him. The next pair of lift doors open and I walk in. "HELLO CASSANDRA!" I say to the elevator. I know it doesn't matter if I say Ward 26 or not because I was going to the basement either way. "Commence stage one disinfection." The voice on the intercom says and water shouts out. I get soaked now feeling cold.

I squeeze my hair out and take out my braid that I still have in from yesterday. Soon it blow dries and I use my fingers to take out the tangles in my hair. The lift doors open again and I step out seeing that I was in the basement. WHAT A SURPRISE! "The human child is clean!" Chip says. I turn around and wave at him. He had stitches and designs all over him just like he did on the show.

"HELLO BUDDY! How is Cassandra doing?" I ask him. He stiffens obviously not knowing I knew that but shakes it off. "Right this way Carissa Lewis!" he says running off. I take a metal bar of the floor and practice swinging it before following. Once I get in the room Chip and Cassandra are in I smile at them. Cassandra looked the same. "Hey friend! How's life!" I ask her smiling.

Her flap of lips frown at me. "Oh you know this and that. Almost dying because of your friend." She says. I make a confused face. "Which one I have so many! I'll have you know I am very likeable!" I say to her. She rolls her eyes at me. "The one with the big ears!" She exclaims. I make an O shape with my mouth.

"Oh you mean Bob! Yeah he does that! I really have to get him to stop acting up! Kids am I right." I say throwing my arms up. I had the metal bar now on the floor knowing there was no really use for it. I look over and see a film playing. I was too busy running my mouth to see it or hear it.

"Is that you?" I ask her. She smiles. "Yes it is." She says smiling. "So who's that guy." I say pointing at Chip. I already knew but I had to keep her talking. "Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet." She says. "You mean he's a dog?" I ask her kind of disgusted at this. "I worship the mistress." Chip says. I shake my head at him. "Aw…Poor Chip…" I say sighing.

"Moisturize me!" Cassandra says and Chip runs over and sprays her with a fluid. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modelled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs." Cassandra says. I shake my head. "I'm not even going to ask. So since your skin died what is this skin?" I ask her. I wanted her to say it.

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back." Cassandra says. I laugh. "Talk about talking from your a-"I start before she cuts me off. "Ask not." She says. I laugh some more. "Oh this is rich!" I say hitting my knee. Best birthday ever! "The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital." Chip says.

"So if I run upstairs and ask about you they won't know what I'm talking about?" I say to her. "Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her." Chip says before I make a gaging noise. "That's enough of that MISTER!" I say pointing at him. He stops. "But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last Human in existence." Cassandra says sadly. I scoff.

"Oh god! Not this load of crap again! Cause guess what buddy! This planet is called is called New Earth! So you can stick your last human crap and shove it where the sun doesn't shine!" I say poking at her. Chip pushes me away and stands in front of Cassandra. I regain balance and stick my tongue out at them.

"Mutant stock." She spats. I roll my eyes. I decide to take Rose's line. "They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?" I say to her shaking my head. Cassandra smiles and looks at the film.

"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work." Cassandra says. I roll my eyes. "Well you got a good thing for survival. I'll give you that! Other than that you have nothing going for you! No wonder you don't get asked out on dates!" I shout at her.

She growls at me before ignoring what I just said. "But I've not been idle, Carissa, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something." Cassandra says. I nod then my mouth drops. "You remember my name! AWW YOU DO LIKE ME! COME GIVE ME A HUG!" I say running over to her in open arms but being pushed away again by Chip!

"Oh these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close." Cassandra says. I take out my sonic. "Not going to happen!" I say pointing it at her. Put energy things grab my hands causing me to drop my sonic. I couldn't bend down to grab it either.

"EY! NO WAY IN HELL!" I say struggling but it was no use. Light streams down from a contraption overhead. Cassandra laughs. "The lady's moving on. Its goodbye trampoline, and hello brownie." She says. Suddenly the world crashes down. Cassandra though grabs my sonic putting back in my vest.

When I open my eyes I realize I now have no control over my body. I was trapped inside my own mind. "Oh this is bull crap!" I say to Cassandra. She gasps. "How are you doing that?!" Cassandra asks me. I roll my eyes in my head. "Oh trampoline I am clever! You really think I was going to stay dormant! THAT"S FUNNY!" I say to her. She growls. Cassandra looks in the mirror.

"Look at me. From class to brass. Although, oh, curves. Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!" She says using my body to jump. "HEY THERE WILL BE NONE OF THAT!" I shout at her. She smirks. "The mistress is beautiful!" Chip says to Cass-Me. That's what we are calling her now. "Absolutement! Oh, but look." Cass-Me says going over to the equipment keeping her skin alive.

"Oh, the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone." Chip says sadly. Cass-Me smiles. "But safe and sound in here." She says tapping her/my head. This was getting confusing. "But what of the Carissa child's mind." Chip asks Cass-Me. Aw Chip cares! Cass-Me sighs. "She is very much aware and putting up a fight. I am getting a massive headache." She says rubbing her/my head. I smirk. "HA!" I shout at her.

"I can just about access the surface memory. She's. Gosh, she's with the Doctor. A man. He's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work. Although nice rear bumper. Hmm." She says rubbing her/my butt. I immediately cringe. Thankfully my phone starts ringing from my vest pocket.

She takes it out. "Oh, it seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?" Cassandra asks. "A primitive communications device." Chip says. "Carissa? Where are you?" I hear the Doctor say. "Cass let me do the talking. I promise I won't kick you out. I just don't you to make a fool of myself." I say to her. She groans but lets me take over speech.

"Hey I'll be right up. Sorry just met up with someone from Platform One!" I say to him. Cass frowns at this. I just smirk. "Same! The Face of Boe is here!" He says. I smile at this. JACK! "Awesome I'll meet you up there. Ward 26 right?" I ask him. "Yeah. Bye!" he says hanging up. I let Cass take over speech again.

"This Doctor man is dangerous." Chip says. Cass-Me nods. "Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" She asks. She takes the perfume and sticks it in her/my bra. Cass-Me then proceeds to the lift and up to Ward 26.

"So this is weird. Now seriously you saw how I talk so I swear if you make me talk weird you are getting booted out!" I say to her. She scoffs. "How are you going to do that?" She asks me. I sigh and feel my eyes start to glow making her gasp. "Yeah I am not entirely human anymore…But don't worry about that just if I see anything I don't like you can say goodbye to any chances of a new body." I say to her.

She frowns but nods. I smirk. Scary Carissa was indeed scary. She/I walk out of the lift and see the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor comes over and pulls us over to where he was standing showing us the patients clearly excited.

"There you are. Come and look at this patient. Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one." He says pulling us over to another patient.

"Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" The Doctor asks. And of course Cassandra talks like an idiot. "I cannot Adam and Eve it!" She says in a very bad American accent. Oh boy…

"I don't talk like that Cass! GRRR!" I say taking control of one arm making her hit herself. She looks shocked but quickly masked it when we see the Doctor looking at us funny. "What's, what's. What's with the voice?" He asks us. Cass-Me shrugs. "Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me." Cass-Me lies.

OH MY GOD SHE WASN'T! "Well, I can talk. New New Doctor." The Doctor says smiling. "Mm aren't you just." Cass-Me says. Cassandra grabs the Doctor and kisses him, long and hard. He kisses us back which surprises me a bit. When she/I pulls away she tries to steady her breathing.

"Terminal's this way. Phew." She says walking away. Rose stops us looking shocked. "What was that?" She asks us. I take control of the mouth to give Rose a hint. "THE LAST HUMAN!" I say before Cassandra takes over again. "Nothing Blondie." She quickly says before brushing past her. Hopefully Rose got it.

We find a computer by the lift. The Doctor uses his sonic to look through it. Rose stands next to him looking. "Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop." The Doctor says. I roll my eyes in my head. Oh him and his shops! Cass-Me speaks up.

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?" Cass-Me asks. "You're right. Well done." The Doctor says patting us on the back. "Bob is being stupid! How is he not noticing!" I say in my mind. Cass smirks at this. "Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." Cass-Me says.

"What if the Sub-Frame is locked?" The Doctor asks probably testing Cass's knowledge. HA CASS YOU ARE GOING TO GET CAUGHT! "Try the installation protocol." Cass-Me says. "Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on." He says. He uses the sonic screwdriver on the interface, and the whole wall slides down to reveal a corridor. Rose walks in. The Doctor walks in after.

Cass-Me walks in last looking to see if anyone was following. "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive." The Doctor says. Now I would have used my sarcasm but since Cass had taken over there was no sarcasm! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD! Come on Doc you have to notice that!

Rose leads the way down a good old-fashioned staircase. The whole place is lined with the cells, thousands of them, a bit like the Tomb of the Cyber men. The Doctor opens one at random. It contains a very sick looking man. "That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Cass-Me asks. "Oh my god! Are they okay Doctor!" Rose asks. The Doctor shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He says to the patient. The Doctor closes the door and moves on to the next. It contains a young woman. "What disease is that?" Cass-Me asks. "All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything." The Doctor says. Rose gasps. "That's awful." Rose says sadly. Cass-Me rolls her eyes.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Cass-Me asks. Rose looks at us disgusted. "The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." He says and closes the door. "How many patients are there?" Cass-Me asks. Cass you are asking too many questions! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN REMEMBER! Oh she didn't know! That is how he is going to know it's not me!

"They're not patients." The Doctor says. Rose looks around. "But they are sick! Isn't anyone going to cure them?" Rose asks. The Doctor shakes his head. "They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm." The Doctor spats clearly disgusted.

"Why don't they just die?" Cass-Me asks. I wanted to smack her so bad! "Plaque carries. The last to go." The Doctor says. The cat Novice Hame walks in. "It's for the greater cause." Hame says. The Doctor walks over to her Oncoming Storm raging in his eyes. Cass looks at him smirking. NOW THAT HAD TO BE A GIVE AWAY! I would be afraid not smirking!

"Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?" The Doctor asks. "The Sisterhood are sworn to help." Hame says. "What, by killing?" The Doctor spats. "But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Hame says. "Cass slap her I would slap her." I beg her. "I will but not now. I need to know." She says to me in my head. Ugh.

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" The Doctor yells furiously.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh." Hame says. OH THIS BISH!

"These people are alive." The Doctor says. "But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us." Hame says. "If they live because of this, then life is worthless." The Doctor spats. Right now I would correct him. But of course Cass wasn't letting me take over the mouth. "But who are you to decide that?" Hame asks the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." The Doctor says angrily. Finally Cass-Me speaks up.

"Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Cass-Me asks. "We thought it best not." Hame says. The Doctor's jaw tightens obviously trying to keep calm. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Carissa?" The Doctor asks calmly.

Hame looks at him curiously. "I don't know what you mean." Hame says. "And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Carissa's head, I want it reversed." The Doctor says. FINALLY! "He finally notices!" I say to Cass.

She laughs in her head but looks at the Doctor confused. "We haven't done anything." Hame says. "I'm perfectly fine." Cass-Me says. "No you aren't!" Rose says. NAH! "These people are dying, and Carissa would care. She also wouldn't keep asking questions since she already knows. And she would be throwing her sarcasm in every few minutes!" The Doctor states. Very true!

Cass-Me groans. "Oh, all right, clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady-killer." Cass-Me says pulling out his tie and pulling it closer to her/my face. "What happened to you?" The Doctor asks. "I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out." Cass-Me says.

She was going undercover! "Who are you?" He asks seriously. She leans into his ear. "The last human." She says in his ear. "Cassandra!" He says surprised. "Wake up and smell the perfume!" She says spraying him with some immediately knocking him out and Rose catches him before he falls. Cass-Me sprays her too and she falls unconscious as well.

Hame gasps. "You've hurt them. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron." Hame exclaims. "You do that, because I want to see her. Now, run along. Sound the alarm!" Cass-Me shouts. Cassandra pulls some cables sounding some alarms and Hame runs. Cassandra rolls her eyes and drags the Doctor and Rose into an empty pod and closing it. That had to be tight.

I try to regain control of my body again but the most control I got was my arm so I kept hitting her with it hard. She used my other arm though to grab that arm and keep it down. Soon Chip joins us and I hear the Doctor and Rose wake up. "Let me out! Let me out!" The Doctor shouts. Cass-Me walks over to the cell. "Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only." Cass-Me says smirking.

"You stole Carissa's body!" The Doctor shouts. "Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Oh and I get to kill Blondie too! Enjoy." She says laughing. I try to use my arm to hit her again but she keeps it down.

"Just let Carissa go, Cassandra." The Doctor pleads. "No I like her. She is fighting now. I think I might just keep her!" Cassandra says smiling. The Doctor struggles more but Cass-Me turns away. Two cats walk in. "Anything we can do to help?" One of the cats ask. "Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money." Cass-Me says. "The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept." The other cat says.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" Cass-Me asks.

The cat smile. "I'm afraid not." She says. "I'd really advise you to think about this." Cass-Me says. "Oh, there's no need. I have to decline." The second cat says. I think her name was Casp. "I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed." Cass-Me points out.

"How needs arms when you have claws!" She exclaims unleashing her claws. "Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B." Cass-Me says looking back at Chip. Chip pulls a lever, and all the doors on that level open. The Doctor and Rose come out along with a lot of dazed, diseased people. "What have you done!?" The Doctor exclaims. "Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!" Cass-Me says.

We run and The Doctor and Rose run swiftly to catch her. Or me. Or us! I DON'T EVEN KNOW! All I knew is this had to be the worst B-day ever! Suddenly all the hatches started to open. Cass-Me stops now getting scared. "Oh, my God." Cass-Me says. "What the hell have you done!?" The Doctor shouts at her. Rose looks at me. "It wasn't me." Cass-Me says.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down." The Doctor says opening the gate to the stairs. Rose immediately listens and starts running down but Cass-Me looks at him.

"But there's thousands of them!" Cass-Me shouts. The Doctor shoves us down the steps. "Run! Down! Down! Go down!" He says. Cass-Me starts screaming and runs down the steps. "Keep going! Go down!" The Doctor shouts. Finally we get to the Basement and Cass-Me tries to call a lift. "No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving." The Doctor says.

"This way!" She says leading him to her lair. The Doctor stops when he sees Chip got cut off. Rose stops as well. "Someone will touch him!" The Doctor shouts. Cass-Me rolls her eyes. "Leave him! He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half-life. Come on!" She says running. Soon enough the Doctor and Rose follow. "That was cold." I say to Cass. She simply shrugs obviously not caring.

We get to her lair. Cass-Me runs to the backdoor and opening it only to find people there too so she closes it. "We're trapped! What am I going to do?" Cass-Me asks. The Doctor glares at her. "Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Carissa to death." The Doctor says.

Cass-Me groans. "But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead." She says. The Doctor rolls his eyes. "Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me. BECAUSE I SWEAR IF YOU HAVE HURT HER!" The Doctor says before Cass-Me cuts him off. "You asked for it." She says and goes in the Doctor's body. I fall to the ground and Rose rushes to my side to help me up.

"You alright? Where is Cassandra?" Rose asks me. "Cass…Oh she's in Bob now." I say pointing at him. Rose helps me up and turns to Cass-Doctor who is trying to figure out the new body. "Oh, my. This is different." Cass-Doctor says. "Oh here we go!" I say rolling my eyes. "Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" Cass-Doctor says.

"GET OUT OF BOB OR I SWEAR I WILL GO ONCOMING DREAMER ON YOUR BUTT!" I yell at her/him. She/he smirks. "Ooo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it. But don't worry he thinks you're cute too." She/he says. I immediately blush and shrink down. Rose looks at Cass-Doctor shocked. Before I even get to answer the diseased people bust in.

Cass-Doctor starts hitting my arm. "What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" She/he says. Rose looks over. "Ladder we have to go up!" She says. "Out of my way blondie!" Cass-Doctor says pushing me and Rose out of the way and starting to climb up. We follow swiftly behind.

As we climb up I speak up. "If you get out of Bob's body, he can think of something." I say to Cass-Doctor. "Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city." Cass-Doctor says. I roll my eyes. "You weren't a picnic either Cass." I say to her earning a smile. Rose who is behind me speaks up.

"We are going to die if-"she gets cut off by someone grabbing her ankle. "GET OFF!" Rose yelps. I stop climbing up and see Rose who is now stuck and a cat under her. "All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything." She yells up at us. "Go and play with a ball of string." Cass-Doctor says. I laugh at this.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!" Casp says before being grabbed by a diseased arm and then falling to her death. I start climbing up again and so does Rose and Cass-Doctor. We stop at a door. "Now what do we do?" Cass-Doctor asks. "Use the sonic screwdriver!" I yell at her/him. She/he pulls it out. "You mean this thing." She/he says. "YES THAT THING USE IT!" I yell at her/him.

"Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." Cass-Doctor says. "Cass go back into me so the Doctor can open it." I say to her. "Hold on tight." She says before going back into my body my mind being tucked back in a corner. "Oh, chavtastic again. Open it!" Cass-Me shouts at the Doctor.  
"Not till you get out of her." The Doctor says. "We need the Doctor." Cass-Me says. "I order you to leave her!" He yells at Cass-Me. She sighs and goes back into him. "No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout." Cass-Doctor says. "Cass get out of him!" I yell at her/him. "But I can't go into you, or blondie or he simply refuses. He's so rude." Cass says. I smile.

"I know! We don't care! JUST DO SOMETHING!" I yell at him/her. Cass-Doctor looks at the flesh below. "Oh I am so going to regret this." she says before going into one of the flesh. "Oh sweet lord! I look disgusting!" The flesh woman says. The Doctor opens the door and pulls Rose and me in. "Nice to have you back!" He says to me.

"Oh no you don't!" Cass says when she sees that she will be abandoned and jumps back into me causing us to fall against the wall. "That was you last warning Cassandra!" The Doctor yells at her. Cass-Me looks down at the floor dumbstruck.

"Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched. And Carissa she acts all brave but inside she is really scared she will never see her family again. She is afraid her universe is gone." Cass-Me says. "CASS YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT!" I yell at her. She doesn't answer me. Rose looks at us and the Doctor offers a hand.

Cass takes it. We enter the patient's room to see a woman coming over and waving something metal around to keep us back. We all throw our hands up in surrender. "We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look." The Doctor shouts. "Show me your skin!" She yells.

We all pull up our sleeves and show her that we don't have any spots or marks on. "Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So how's it going up here? What's the status?" The Doctor asks her. The woman shakes her head.  
"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad." The woman says. Cass-Me and Rose just stand and watch their conversation.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." The Doctor exclaims. "I am not dying in here!" The woman shouts. I couldn't remember her name. "We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" The Doctor shouts.

"Not if it gets me out!" The woman shouts. Cass lets me have control for a second and I run over and sucker punch her. She falls. "SELFISH!" I yell at her before I let Cass take over. "Thanks." I say to her. "I could tell you really wanted to do that." She says. "IT FELT SO GOOD!" I say to her. She laughs. The Doctor looks at Cass-Me. "Was the Cassandra or Carissa?" he asks us.

"Carissa. She really wanted to do that." Cass-Me says. The Doctor nods and turns back to the woman who was starting to get up again. "All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, Cassandra or Carissa, novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" The Doctor shouts.

We all do just that and The Doctor puts a yellow rope around himself and we all start putting all attach all the cures to the yellow rope around him. "How's that? Will that do?" He asks Cass-Me. "I don't know! Do for what!?" Cass-Me asks him. He runs over to the elevator doors and opens them. Cass-Me looks at him.

"The lifts aren't working." Cass-Me points out. "Not moving. Different thing. Here we go." He says. He puts the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and runs. "But you're not going to-"Cass-Me says until she sees him jump and grab the lift cable. "What do you think you are doing!?" Cass-Me asks.

"I'm going down! Come on!" The Doctor says. Rose jumps and the Doctor catches her and holds her in one of his arms. "Not in a million years." Cass-Me says. "I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?" The Doctor says. Suddenly the doors seal behind us so we jump and ends up on his back like on Twilight!

"You're completely mad. I can see why she likes you." Cass-Me says. I flinch. SHUT UP CASS! The Doctor ignores that though. "Going down!" he says. The improvised wheel he has attached to the cable takes them down the shaft. After a short sequence of screaming, the Doctor puts on the brake and they come to a gentle stop on top of the lift. The Doctor lets go of Rose who stands on the lift.

Cass-Me gets off the Doctor's back. "Well, that's one way to lose weight." Cass-Me says. "Very true." I say to Cass. "Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever. Rose help her." The Doctor says pointing to the lever. "There's still a quarantine down there, we can't-"Cass-Me starts but the Doctor cuts her off. "Hold that lever! I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself" The Doctor says.

The Doctor pours the contents of the drip bags into the lift's disinfectant tank. "Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got." The Doctor says. "What about you?" Rose asks him. "I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." He says dropping into the elevator.

Rose and Cass-I move to the lever. Cass-Me takes a hold of it and Rose puts her arms around me ready to help us pull. We hear the Doctor shouting at the diseased people that he was in there. "Don't tell them!" Cass-Me shouts. Rose rolls her eyes seeing the Doctor's plan.

"Pull that lever!" The Doctor says. Automatically Cass-Me and actual me and Rose start pulling on it with all our might. We hear the water go off and the Doctor was right when he said it was going to fight back but it was no match for Rose and Cass-Me.

"All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!" the Doctor shouts. "Pass what on? Pass what on?" Cass-Me asks. "He'll explain later." I say to her in my head. We keep pulling, and finally the Doctor lets us know it's okay to come down. Rose jumps down first and Cass-Me jump down second and the Doctor catches us and puts us down on the ground.

Cass-Me looks at him. "What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" Cass-Me asked. "Rude." I say to her. She just ignores me. "No. That's your way of doing things." The Doctor says. Then he steps out of the lift and announces proudly. "I'm the Doctor and I cured them!" he says.

A woman walks up to him and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it." The Doctor says to the woman once she walks back to the other new humans.

"It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!" The Doctor shouts.

A little later, the quarantine has been formally lifted. The Doctor is still wet. "All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD." A speaker says.

"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor shouts and drags Cass-Me and Rose along with him. Once we get to him he is okay and in his glass thing. "Hey Jack!" I say to Jack knowing he can hear me in my head. "Hello Dreamer. Long time no see." He says. I roll my eyes. "Well I've been pretty busy." I say to him. He chuckles in my head.

"You were supposed to be dying." The Doctor says. "There are better things to do today. Dying can wait." Jack says to everyone. "Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face." Cass-Me says. The Doctor and I both shush her.

"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew." Jack says. "There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old." The Doctor says. Jack seems to raise an eyebrow. "There are? That would be impossible." Jack says. "Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me." The Doctor says.

"A great secret." Jack says. "So the legend says." The Doctor says. 3…2..1. "It can wait." Jack says. "Oh does it have to?" The Doctor whines. Jack chuckles. "We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day. Goodbye Dreamer." Jack says and beams away. "Bye Jack." I say in my head.

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic. And now for you." The Doctor says turning to Cass-Me. "But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Cass-Me asks. "UH HECK NO!" I say to Cass. "You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra." The Doctor says.

"I don't want to die!" Cass cries. OH HERE WE GO! "Nobody does." The Doctor says coldly. "Help me!" Cass-Me says. "Mistress!" Chip cries running in the room. "Oh, you're alive." Cass-Me says. "I kept myself safe for you, mistress." Chip says. "Cass please don't." I plead to Cass but she ignores me.

"A body. And not just that, a volunteer." Cass-Me says. The Doctor glares at Cass-Me. "Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." The Doctor says. Chip speaks up though. "But I worship the mistress. I welcome her." Chip says. The Doctor runs over to Cass-Me. "You can't, Cassandra, you-"The Doctor starts but the energy transfer takes place and I collapse into the Doctor's arms. Rose runs over.

"Oh! You all right? Whoa! Okay?" The Doctor asks me worriedly. I felt really light headed. "Sort of. Not the best birthday…" I chuckle. The Doctor smiles a bit before picking me up bridal style. "Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle." Cass-Chip says.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done." The Doctor says. Cass-Chip chuckles.

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last." Cass-Chip says and falls to his/her knees. Rose runs over and tries to help him/her up. "Are you all right?" The Doctor asks walking over.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine." Cass-Chip says. "I can take you to the city." The Doctor suggests. "No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good." Cass-Chip says. Tears slide down my eyes. She may have stolen my body but I gave her a nickname. We talked a little. We shared a laugh. I could consider her my friend.

"Come on. There's one last thing I can do." The Doctor says. We all head to the TARDIS and he sets me on the console chair and starts running around the console finding the right date. I get up from the chair and run over to Cass-Chip and hug him/her. "I'm going to miss you." I say to him/her. She/he stiffens but hugs me back. "I am going to miss you too." He/she says. The Doctor, Rose, and Cass-Chip go out.

But I stay inside. I couldn't watch him/her die. I just couldn't. Once the Doctor and Rose come back inside I know she is dead. I almost start sobbing but I hold the tears back. Another person died. Another person I couldn't save. The Doctor seeing my face hugs me. I hug him tightly back and don't move. "There was nothing you could've done Carissa nothing." He says trying to make me feel better.

But I just shake my head. I could've done something. Rose comes over and hugs me as well that it turns into a group hug. The Doctor pulls away and looks at me. "There is something I can do. Hang on! Rose cover her eyes." The Doctor says and Rose automatically covers my eyes. I start to protest but Rose covers my mouth as well.

I hear the Doctor running around the console and the TARDIS humming you are going to like this. Wonder what it was? Finally the TARDIS lands and I feel a new pair of arms pull me to the doors. I hear the doors open and the arms pulling me out. We stop walking. "Rose you can uncover her eyes…..now!" He says. She uncovers my eyes and I open my eyes to see space. All the stars the planets.

I look to the closet planet and see that it looks like Neptune. I then realize I am standing on solid rock and I look down to see a planet underneath my feet. If we are near Neptune then this must be… "OH MY GOD!" I shriek and start jumping up and down. I was standing on Pluto.

"We are on the planet Pluto in the Milky Way Galaxy and this is the day they rename Pluto as a planet. The TARDIS expanded the oxygen field." The Doctor says. Pluto had always been my favorite planet. And when they renamed it a dwarf planet I got really upset. I told Rose my love for Pluto who I guess told the Doctor. "This…This…Oh my god THANK YOU!" I say and lunge at him hugging him.

He laughs and twirls me around in the air. "You're welcome. Happy 18th." He says smiling down at me. I hug him even tighter. We end up having a picnic. We got a blanket out and everything. We ate sandwiches and cupcakes. Which were cotton candy flavored which I thought was amazing! Rose started telling us stories about her first job and first being fired.

After a few hours though we packed away our stuff and piled back in the TARDIS. "Night guys!" Rose calls to us and heads back to her room. "Night!" We call back to her. The Doctor turns back to me. "Now I actually have something for you. Close your eyes." He says. I groan but do what he says. I hear footsteps running away and them coming back.

I then feel something cold and metal resting on my chest and around my neck. "Okay open them." He says. I open them and look down to see one of those Origami Owl necklaces. It had a silver chain and silver locket. There was an engraving on the front that said Dreamer. I smile at this.

The chains inside were one my birthstone sapphire. Another was a music note. And the last was an angel. I smile at the necklace. "Doc…When did you get this?" I ask him completely in awe. "Welllllll…..The TARDIS gave me a heads up a few days ago before Margret and I thought better get her something. Do you like it?" he asks me. "Like it…I love it! Thank you!" I say in an incredibly voice.

"Oh and Rose picked out the charms Jack did the engraving and I did the locket and charm." The Doctor says. I smile at this. "Remind me to thank them." I say to him knowing I will forget. He salutes. "Will do! Now off to bed! You will find as you get older you will actually feel like you need more sleep. So off you pop!" the Doctor says. I roll my eyes and hug him once last time. "Thank you." I say again.

He smiles at me. "You're welcome." He says. I shake my head. "Not just for the necklace for protecting me and being my best friend." I say to him. He smiles at that and hugs me even tighter. "You are very welcome Carissa." He says kissing the top of my head. I smile at him before heading to my room on the TARDIS. The TARDIS hums a good night. "Goodnight Sexy." I say to her.

I let out a huge yawn and take off my converse and go into bed. And soon enough I start drifting off to sleep.


	14. Update

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated yet! I have had a busy week. My birthday Thursday. Today I got braces. My mouth is sore! It stinks. Very busy week. I will update this weekend pinky swear. So please be patient my fans! Love you all. Reviews always welcome and another reminder I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**


	15. Werewolf Time

Werewolf Time!

 **A/N: Hey people! So Carissa gets to meet our buddy Vic! AKA Queen Victoria! Which is pretty cool in my book! Carissa VS Monks! WHO WILL WIN! Thank you again for all the reviews and follows and favs can we all just be best friends? As long as everyone likes Doctor Who I am cool. I'm thinking about doing The Vampire Diaries fanfic. Because I watch stuff other than Doctor Who. (Surprisingly) Like TVD and OTH and even Gilmore Girls. So just let me know. You know maybe Carissa should meet different people in different shows. Carissa and Damon Salvatore. THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS! Enjoy this chapter!**

When I wake up I know where we were going next so I decide to dress like someone from the 1800's. I change into a light blue and dark black dress which had long sleeves and a corset underneath. Great this crap. It was long that came down past my ankles and had a flowery pattern in the middle all the way down. The sleeves were like wool and the dress cut around my collarbone so my neck wasn't covered.

I readjust my new necklace so it rests outside the dress and not under it. I put on some black gloves. I smile at myself in the mirror and put on some black slip on dress shoes. It took a while to put my hair in a Regency hairstyle but I did it and twirled around. I put my sonic in a small purse that was dark purple. I also put my phone in there.

I walk out of my bedroom and to the console room where Rose had a light purple shirt on and also blue overalls. The Doctor and Rose gape at me. I smile at them. "Sup!" I say waving. The Doctor looks at me with a loss of words. Rose does the same. I roll my eyes at them and walk over to the console. The TARDIS hums nice outfit.

I know where we are going so I thought to dress appropriate and not be called naked. I say to the TARDIS in my head. She laughs. "You look..." The Doctor starts. "Gorgeous? I know!" I say smirking. The Doctor rubs his neck and turns to Rose. "Umm where I going to the late 1900s you probably want to change." Rose says. I shake my head. "Just you wait." I say. The Doctor clears his throat.

"Um… ANYWAY 1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb." The Doctor says walking out the TARDIS doors. We follow.

"And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to…" The Doctor gets interrupted by guns cocking. "My thumb." He finishes. We were surrounded by red coats and the leader was on a black horse next to a carriage. "1879. Same difference. No wonder Carissa dressed like that. A little warning would have been lovely!" The Doctor exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" I ask him. He chuckles. "You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl." The leader says referring to Rose. The Doctor changes his accent to Scottish. "Are we in Scotland?" He asks them. "How can you be ignorant of that?" The soldier asks. The Doctor clears his throat once more.

"Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this, this wee naked child and her sister over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya timorous beasties?" The Doctor says nudging me. I put in my best Scottish accent. "What he said!" I say. The Doctor gives Rose a look who does the worst Scottish accent ever.

"Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot." Rose says. The Doctor stops her. "No don't do that." The Doctor says. "Hoots mon!" Rose says and I cover her mouth. "She is very intoxicated." I explain. The soldier nods. "Will you identify yourself, sir?" The soldier asks. "He's Bob Smith!" I say and the Doctor elbows me.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may." The Doctor says pulling out his psychic paper. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself." The Doctor says. An upper English accent speaks. "Let them approach. " She says. Victoria! QUEEN VICTOIRA! "I don't think that's wise, ma'am." The soldier says.

"Let them approach." She says again. He sighs. "You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference." The soldier says and we walk over to the carriage. A footman opens the carriage doors and there sits Queen Victoria.

"Rose, Carissa might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith." The Doctor says. Rose curtsies. "Rose Tyler ma'am. I apologize for being so naked." she says clearly embarrassed. I smile at Victoria. "I have five daughters. It means nothing to me. And you are?" She asks me. "Carissa Lewis." I say with a smile.

"I like your dress young child." She says. I WAS AN ADULT NOW THANK YOU VERY MUCH! But I don't comment and fake smile. "Thanks ma'am. I like yours too." I say. She smiles. "Thank you. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials of yours." Queen Victoria says. I was going to call her Vic. Where had I heard that name before? Vic. I'll figure it out. The Doctor hands over the credentials. Vic's face lights up.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector." Vic says. The Doctor raises an eyebrow. He looks over the paper. "Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" The Doctor asks.

"A tree on the line." Vic says. "An accident?" I ask her knowing the answer. "I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned." She says. Rose raises an eyebrow. "An assassination attempt?" The Doctor asks. Vic nods.

"What? Seriously? There's people out to kill you?" Rose asks shocked. "I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." Vic says simply. "That's terrible. Sure my brother played with BB guns and went hunting but I usual stayed away from it." I say to her. She raises an eyebrow. "What is a BB gun?" She asks me. I pale. Oops. "Oh just a type of gun. I'm from the colonies." I say to her. She nods.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." The soldier on the horse says. "This Doctor, his timorous beastie, and his wife to be will come with us." Vic says. I raise an eyebrow at him and he automatically pales. "Wife to be?" I ask him quietly. He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.  
"You can explain later." I say to him. He nods. "Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall." The soldier says. I think his name is Reynolds. YEP REYNOLDS! "Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" She shouts. The carriage door is closed and the horses start moving again.

The Doctor, Rose, and I walk behind the carriage. "So when is our wedding?" I tease and the Doctor face palms while I laugh. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asks himself and Rose and I laugh. "You set yourself up! YOU WILL NEVER HEAR THE END OF THIS!" Rose says. The Doctor throws his arms in the air and does a WHY pose while Rose and I laugh.  
Rose speaks up. "It's funny though, because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her." Rose says. I nod. "True." I say to Rose. The Doctor nods. "1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria!" The Doctor says smiling. "I know!" Rose says. "What a laugh!" The Doctor says smiling.

"She was just sitting there." Rose says. "Like a stamp." The Doctor agrees. I roll my eyes. "You British people." I say shaking my head. The Doctor and Rose laugh. "I want her to say we are not amused. I bet you five quid I can make her say it." Rose says to us. The Doctor shakes his head. "Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveler in time." The Doctor says.

"Ten quid?" Rose asks. "Done." The Doctor says. Rose walks over to me. "Do I win?" She asks. I smile. "Now that would be an abuse to my foreknowledge Rose! How dare you ask me such a thing!" I say. "We can split the money." She says. I smirk. "You are catching on fast. Yeah you do." I whisper to her. She smiles happily.

We arrive at the Torchwood institute. The carriage comes to a stop and Vic steps out of the carriage with help from her footman. The man known as Sir Robert walks over to us. I look over at the Monks and flash them my glowing eyes and they stiffen. I smirk and the glowing stops. I turn back to Vic and Robert.

"Your majesty." Rob says. "Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" Vic asks. "She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." Rob says pleadingly. "Not working bud." I mutter so he could hear me and he raises an eyebrow.

Vic though doesn't get the big hint and shakes her head. "Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl." Vic says. "Sorry." Rose apologizes blushing. I rub her back.

"She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so." The Doctor gets cut off. "Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?" Rose asks Vic. "It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" Vic says walking past Rose. "So close!" Rose says. Vic walks in and I roll my eyes at Rose. "No you weren't." I say smiling and she elbows me.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up." Reynolds tells the soldiers. "Yes sir." The other soldiers says and go in the carriage and carry inside a locked wooden box. "So what's in there, then?" The Doctor asks. "Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir. The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions." Reynolds say to the soldiers.

We walk inside and I purposely brush past the monk. I smile at him flashing him my glowing eyes before walking inside. Warning two. Hopefully they get the message. DON'T MESS WITH VIC! The Doctor gives me a look when I walk in. I just shrug. Rob gives us a tour of the estate and we stop at the Observatory.

I look at the big bronze light collector aka "telescope". "This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour." Vic says. I nod. "Pretty cool." I say with a thumbs up. "All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." Rob says.

The Doctor smiles. "I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I?" The Doctor asks. Rob nods. "Help yourself." He says. The Doctor, Rose and I walk up to the telescope. The Doctor examines the telescope intently. "What did he model it on?" The Doctor asks.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories." Rob says simply. "It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of-"I cut him off by elbowing him in the chest. "Am I being rude?" The Doctor asks.

"NAH! It's totally okay to point out everything wrong with someone's life work!" I say sarcastically. The Doctor turns to Rob. "But it's pretty. It's very pretty." The Doctor corrects. I smile at him. "Nice save." I say. More sarcasm. "Shut it." He says while I chuckle. He puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Mmm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?" Rose says to Vic. I face palm. "Here we go…" I mumble. "This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales." Vic says.

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." The Doctor says. "Same!" I say to her. Vic smiles at me. "Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg." Vic says. I nod pretending I knew who that was. I lived in America so I don't know too much about England's history.

"That's Bavaria." The Doctor says to us. "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." Vic says. The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "So, what's this wolf then?" The Doctor asks. "It's just a story." Rob says clearly uncomfortable by the monks. I make sure to shoot them a glare. "Then tell it." The Doctor says smirking. I roll my eyes.

"Well it said that-"Rob says before the monk I glared at interrupts. "Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." The monk suggests. Angelo I believe his name is. "Of course, yes of course." Rob says clearly scared. "HEY SHUT IT! I WANT TO HEAR THE DANG STORY MISTER MONK!" I shout. Oops. I said monk. Good one.

Angelo raises an eyebrow and so does the Doctor. "He looks like a monk." I lie. He had a suit. But he was still bald. The Doctor shrugs it off. "And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness." Vic says and I laugh. "Me too! GOSH ROSE GET SOME CLOTHES ON YOU EMBARRASS ME!" I shout at her covering my eyes. She elbows me.

I chuckle at her. "It's not amusing is it!?" She says. I cover her mouth. I send an apologetic to Vic. "Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight." Vic says. Rob nods. "So there is ma'am." He says sighing. Rob leads Rose and me to a room and she looks through the wardrobe.

She smiles when she finds a blue velvet dress that she likes. "What do you think?" She asks me holding it up. I smile at her. "It looks good. Hurry though. I'm tired of nakedness." I say covering my eyes. She laughs at me. Rose opens another cupboard and discovers a housemaid. She screams and I walk over and see Flora. "MORE FRIENDS!" I say quoting the YouTuber JeromeASF.

Minecraft fan I am. Flora looks at us scared to death. "Hey it's okay your safe." I say helping her out of the cupboard. She starts to cry and Rose and I comfort her. We sit her down on the bed. I grab a letter opener from the desk planning on doing what Alex did in Alexander and the Seer and Changer of Time. Except I don't know how to box. I really need to keep a pocket knife on me.

"They came through the house. In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady." Flora explains through sobs. Rose rubs her back. "Listen. We've got a friend. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with me." Rose says. Flora shakes her head frantically. "Oh, but I can't, Misses." She says. "What's your name?" I ask her. "Flora." She says. I smile.

"Pretty name. I am Carissa. I swear if a monk goes one step in your direction I will kick their butt. Trust me." I say flashing her my glowing eyes. She yelps in surprise. "I am the Dreamer." I say with a smile. I sort of took the 11th Doctor's line but oh well! "Come on." Rose says. We walk out and see soldiers lying on the floor. Rose and I rush over to them. "Oh, Miss. I did warn you." Flora says.

I check one of their pulses. "Not dead. Drugged and MONK EVEN TRY IT I WILL GO ONCOMING DREAMER!" I yell at the monk about to take her. It's Angelo. They try to grab Rose so I throw my letter opener at the one taking her and he yells in pain when he gets stabbed in the leg. Rose runs over to me. "Find the Doctor! Take Flora with you." I say to her. She nods and gets Flora away.

I put up my fists. "ALRIGHT MONKEYS! PUT EM UP!" I say. They get in fighting position and soon the world goes black.

When I wake up I am chained up to a wall with all the servants. I felt hung over. My hands go up to my head to see that it is bleeding and I trace over a cut. I wince at the contact. "Ouch I got my butt kicked." I say. I look over to see a cage and a man sitting criss cross apple sauce. Or Indian style. "Hey it's WOLFIE!" I say with a smile and try to crawl over to him but someone grabs my arm.

"Don't miss. That creature is dangerous." The lady who grabbed says. "Don't worry he's an alien. A parasite. Not a werewolf. He wants to infect the queen so he can rule over the crown!" I say and look back over to him. He raises an eyebrow. "Intelligence?" He asks me. I shrug. "More like well informed." I say with a shrug. He smiles.  
"Now listen no biting the queen alright because that's bad! BAD DOG!" I scold him. He laughs then stops and lunges at the edge of the cage door. "You've seen it too." He says. I look at him confused. "Seen what?" I ask him. "The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you." He says. I then realize what he is talking about and nod. "Yeah." I say.

"You burnt like the sun. Killed your friend in the process." He says. I flinch. "But all I require is the moon." He sneers. "All right. Guys I want you to start pulling on the chains." I say to the others chained up. They look at me confused. "PULL THE CHAIN!" I say yanking at my chains. They start doing that except the one who told me to stay away. She was Isobel I think. "You too. Girl Power!" I say.

She nods and starts pulling. The moonlight hits the man in the change and he starts to growl. "PULL!" I say. We all pull together and the chain yanks off. Just then the Doctor runs in. "What the hell took you so long?" I ask him. He looks me over. "What happened?" he asks his hand coming to my head and I winced. "ME VS MONK! I think I won." I say. He frowns at me.

Rose is by him. I look to see the man is now a very big wolf who is trying to break out of his cage. The Doctor turns in the direction I am looking in. He starts smiling. "Oh, that's beautiful." The Doctor says. I gape at him. "Come on! Get out!" Rose says running out. Everyone runs out except The Doctor and I who look at the wolf. He busts out of the crate and the Doctor snaps out of his trance.

"OUT!" he yells dragging me out of the room running. "No kidding!" I yell at him. We run out and the Doctor locks the door behind him with MY sonic. "HEY DID YOU GO THROUGH MY PURSE!" I yell at him. He rubs the back of his neck. "Maybe…We don't have time for this!" he shouts. "Oh I think we can make time!" I yell at him. He sighs and pulls me into his arms. I close my mouth.

"Later okay?" he asks me. I nod. He pulls away and Rose looks at us. The Doctor runs down the hall leaded by Robert and the Steward. Rose makes kissing noises and I elbow her. "Shut it!" I yell at her rolling my eyes. We follow them to a room full of guns. The Steward hands guns to the men. Except the Doctor who would never touch a gun in his life.

"Arms, and you five. Ready, everyone?" He asks then turns to Isobel. "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen." The Steward says. "I can't leave you. What will you do?" Isobel asks. Rob sighs. "I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go." Rob says. Isobel sighs but turns to the maids who are now free of shackles. The Doctor were taking them off with his sonic slowly but surely.

"All of you, at my side. Come on!" Isobel says running off with the girls. Rose and I stay. The Doctor turns to my shackles and uses his sonic and they unlock. "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?" The Doctor asks me. "Nah but I know what it wants. Foreknowledge! Anyway it wants the Queen, the Crown, the throne –you name it!" I say. The Doctor nods.

There is a crash of something bursting through a wooden door. The Doctor goes out to investigate. He runs back in and grabs Rose and I's wrist. "Fire! Fire!" The Steward yells when the werewolf goes towards us. They fire and the wolf seems to get hit and runs off. I know it's not over. I wanted to save the Steward but I didn't know how.

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me." The Doctor says. "I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault." The Steward says. The Doctor looks at him. "I'm telling you to come upstairs!" The Doctor orders. "Please." I plead at the Steward. The Steward rolls his eyes.

"And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." The Steward says. He steps into the corridor then looks back. "Must have crawled away to-"he says before I push him away and I get hoisted up. But as soon as the wolf sees it's me it drops me. I land on the ground with a thump and the Doctor runs over and picks me up bridal style.

He sends a glare to the Steward and we flee down the halls. Some men stay to hold it off. I try to stop them but the Doctor runs off before I can. And I am in his arms. At least I saved the Steward. Why did the wolf let me go? Was it because of the Bad Wolf thing? Maybe he didn't want to kill a fellow wolf! We would have an awesome hand shake and theme songs.

THE WOLFS! That would be the name of our show. We hear shouting and gunshots in the distance and soon silence. Then the sound of howling. The men lost. It was only Rob, The Doctor, Rose, The Steward, and I left. We reach a stairway and the Doctor sets me down. He looks at me seriously. "I mean it when I say this. DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" he yells at me.

"No promises." I say honestly which causes him to groan in frustration. I just smile at him. Vic comes down the stairs and Rob spots her before we do. "Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" Rob says relieved. Vic runs down the stairs to him. "Sir Robert? What's happening?" Vic asks reaching the some of the last stairs. "I heard such terrible noises." She says.

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Rob asks. "Vic did you go girl power on her?" I ask her. She hesitates before answering. "Captain Reynolds disposed of him." She lies. I shake my head. "When I lie it's not good! But when she does it its totally okay! HOW RUDE!" I shout at the Doctor. He shakes his head at me.

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window." The Doctor says to Vic totally ignoring me. We go to a drawing room. What even is a drawing room? British people with their fancy rooms. **A/N: Not knocking British people just to clarify. Also I really want a British accent can anyone help me with that at all?**

Once we get there and Vic starts to go out the window Rob stops her. "Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress." Rob says. I groan. Here we go. "A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." Vic says. The Doctor starts using his London accent again. "Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" The Doctor asks. Rob nods and goes over to the window.

But as soon as he opens it the monks outside start firing. We duck for cover and Rob closes back the window. "I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside." The Doctor says. "Nah they wanted us to hang outside for tea!" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes. "Do they know who I am?" Vic asks. I nod. "Yup!" I say popping the "p". She frowns. So I explain.

"The alien wolf thing lined you up for a biting so it can take control of the government." I explain. She scoffs. "Stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." Vic says. Then a howl is heard throughout the estate. "Tell that to him." I say speaking for the wolf. Vic glares at me. The Doctor pulls Rose and I out of the room and the Steward, Vic, and Rob follow.

We hear running footsteps. So we stop near a stairwell. "What do we do?" Rose asks. "Well…we run!" The Doctor exclaims. "That's it?" Rose asks in disbelief. The Doctor frowns. "Got any silver bullets?" The Doctor asks. "Not on me! Speaking of which MY SONIC PLEASE!" I say holding my hand out. He groans. "But it does wood!" he pouts. I wait and he sighs and places it in my hand.

"Thank you!" I say with a smirk and he groans. The Doctor turns back to Rose. "There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health. Come on!" He says pulling us up. We run up the staircase. The werewolf/alien smashes its way out of below stairs and follows us. The Doctor hurries us on. "Come on! Come on!" he shouts as we run.

Once we make it up the stairs I get pulled back by the wolf. A gun shot fires and the alien thing and I hit the dirt. The Doctor pulls me to him. "You seriously need to be more careful!" he scolds me. I roll my eyes. The alien retreats and the Doctor and I look back to see Reynolds. We all run over to him.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty." Reynolds says. Vic shakes her head. "I have it. It's safe." Vic says. "Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown." Reynolds says cocking his gun.

The Steward speaks up. "I'll help." He says. I shake my head frantically. "Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor shouts. "It will buy you time. Now run!" They yell at us. I look at the Doctor pleading him but he pulls me along. I kick him and struggle out of his grip but it is no use. Seriously the gym was definitely on the list of things to do. This was getting embarrassing.

We reach the Library. I finally get out of his grip and while they all go inside I watch the horrible gory death of The Steward and Reynolds. I just stand there. I couldn't move. Soon strong arms pull me inside and the door is barricaded behind me. Rose comes to my side. "You alright?" She asks me. That was awful. I was in no way alright. I didn't do blood. But I force a smile. "Yeah." I say shaking my head.

"Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute." The Doctor says. We fall silent. The murderous rabid animal makes a lone howl. "It's stopped." The Doctor says. The Doctor puts his ear against the door. Soon he pulls his ear away. "It's gone." He says. "Listen." Rose says. LISTEN! That episode confused me with the 12th Doctor. Was Clara the monster on the bed this whole time? I shake those thoughts away.

Walking footsteps are heard. Not running just walking. Coming from outside the doors. The Doctor looks at Rob. "Is this the only door?" The Doctor asks. "Yes." Rob automatically says then thinks for a moment. "NO!" He shouts running to the other door. They barricade that one as well. I though don't move an inch. Just turn my head. I was in shock after what I just witnessed. Bloody MARY!

"Shush." Rose says. The noises from the wolf continue but he doesn't enter the room. "I don't get it. What's stopping it?" Rose asks. "Something in here." I say to her. She raises an eyebrow. "The Doctor probably smells I doubt he ever takes showers since his lack of changing." I say to her. He frowns at me.

"OY! I change my tie! And switch between brown coats! You wore an outfit two days straight!" He says to me. I roll my eyes. "Well it was cool. YOURS is…okay…" I say. He gapes. "Just okay! I think it looks brilliant!" He says straightening his tie. I laugh finally moving from the spot I was standing in. "I'll tell you what, though." Rose says. "What?" The Doctor asks. "Werewolf?" She says smirking.

"Oh you saw me as the Bad Wolf! That is WAY better than that alien outside. He is a bad wolf wanna be!" I exclaim. The Doctor chuckles shaking his head at me. The Doctor asks Rose if she's okay. She nods and Rob speaks up.  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" Rob asks. Vic shakes her head. PIRECE THE VEIL! THAT'S WHERE I HEARD THE NAME VIC BEFORE! That would have bothered me all week. "Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." The Doctor jokes. I smile.

"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." Rose says to Vic. "ROSE NOT THE TIME!" I say face palming. "Oh but it is time for your sarcasm?" She asks me. I scoff. "There is always time for my sarcasm! DUH!" I say rolling my eyes. Vic glares our way. "Do you think this is funny?" She yells at us. I shrink my head down. "No sorry Vic." I say sadly.

She turns to the Doctor. "What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" Vic asks angrily. "You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." The Doctor says. Vic scoffs. "And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" She demands. The Doctor shrinks down and rubs his neck.

"Oh right, sorry. That's-"The Doctor starts but she cuts him off. "I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world." Vic says. "I'm sorry Vic." I say to her. She glares at me. "MY NAME IS VICTORIA! NOT VIC! Are you this arrogant?" She yells at me. Jeez. "No. Sorry Miss Victoria." I correct myself. The Doctor sends me a look. I just shrug it off. The Doctor looks over at the door.

It has a mistletoe carving. "Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did you father put that there?" The Doctor asks Rob. He shrugs. "I don't know. I suppose." He says. The Doctor walks over to it. "On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder." The Doctor says before licking it. "Don't know what something is? LICK IT!" I yell rolling my eyes. The Doctor steps back from the door.

"Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins." The Doctor says. Rose looks at him hopeful. "And the wolf is allergic to it?" She asks.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things." The Doctor says. Rob nods. "Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Rob points out. I hold up a hand.

"Nonsense! We have two weapons one…" I flash him my glowing eyes and he jumps back. "Me. Two we are in a Library! A big one at that! KNOWLEDGE IS POWER! ANONYMOUS!" I say holding up a fist in the air. Rose does the same pose. "If only Mick's was here we could be the three amigos…" I sigh and then continue. "Anyway let's read!" I say running over to the bookshelves.

The Doctor puts on his glasses we all start taking books from the shelves. I find a couple cool books. Mostly science ones though. We were all reading aloud from them. Rose lists off book and the Doctor runs over when she sees one she is holding. "Hold on, what about this? A book on mistletoe." The Doctor says pulling it from her grasp. "Correction! A book on MAGIC!" I say making jazz hands.

"Some form of explosive." Rob says walking over to the Doctor, Rose, and I. "Hmm, that's the sort of thing." The Doctor says adjusting his glasses. "Wolf's bane, what's that about?" Rose asks. I roll my eyes. "COME ON! WE ARE NOT IN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!" I yell. If we were I would be dating Kol or Damon right now. I am a sucker for bad boys. Between Klaus and Kol it would be Kol. ANYWAY!  
Everyone gave me an odd look. I gasp. "COME ON! That's just sad Rose." I say disappointed with her. "Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth." The Doctor says COMPLETELY IGNORING ME! Rude. He points to the page with his finger. "A spaceship?" Rose asks. Rob shakes his head.  
"A shooting star. In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery." Rob reads. "But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Rose says. "Chicken." I say shrugging. Rose glares at me. I throw my arms up in surrender. "FINE! NO SARCASM!" I shout. She smiles.

The Doctor takes off his glasses. "Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host." The Doctor says. "But why does it want the throne." Rob says. Rose looks at me nervously. Oh she probably thought I would correct him. NO! This thing can go crawl in a hole.

"That's what it wants. THE EMPIRE OF THE WOLF! Ooo that would be a cool T.V. series!" I say with a smile. That wasn't sarcasm. That was truth. "Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake." The Doctor says. Victoria speaks up.

"Sir Robert. If I am to die here." She says but Rob cuts her off. "Don't say that, your majesty." Rob says. "I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." She says reaching into her bag. The Doctor rolls his eyes.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." He says. I shush him. "SHUSH!" I say holding my finger to my lip. Rose stifles a laugh and I smile at her. "Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." Victoria says pulling out THE BIGGEST DIAMOND my precious eyes have ever seen! We all gape. "Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose says. I give her a look.

"The what, what?" I ask. I meant to look that up but I never got to. "Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world." The Doctor says ignoring me once again. "Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die." Victoria says. I glare. "Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I?" He asks holding out his hand.

She hesitates but hands it over. The Doctor examines the beautiful diamond. "That is so beautiful." He says examining it with his glasses on. Rose walks closer examining as well. "How much is that worth?" Rose asks. "FIVE DOLLARS!" I say. Rose looks at me confused. Oh right she was British she doesn't know about dollars. Only pounds. How much is a pound? **A/N: Seriously how much is a pound?**

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." The Doctor says. Rose chuckles. "Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing." She comments. "I'd help." I say. The Doctor grins. "They'd win." The Doctor says. I nod my head. "Better believe it!" I say to him.

"Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence." Rob says. We ignore him though. "Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor asks. "My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting." Victoria says. I frown. "It's perfect." I say examining it. "My late husband never thought so." Victoria says with a sigh.

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting." The Doctor says. "He always said the shine wasn't quite right. He died with it still unfinished." Victoria says with another sigh. Then the lightbulb comes on for the Doctor.

"Unfinished. Oh, yes!" He shouts and tosses the diamond to Victoria. She catches it. The Doctor backs away from us.

"There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?" The Doctor asks.

She nods. "Obviously." She says. "At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?" The Doctor says. Victoria looks at him confused. "Explain yourself, Doctor." She orders. "What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf." The Doctor says.

Dust starts falling from the ceiling. Whoops I completely forgot. We look up. The Doctor takes off his glasses. He points to the wolf up there. "That wolf there." He says. The skylight cracks and we all back away. "Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor shouts and he grabs my arm and moves the barrier. We all run out and run through the halls. "Your Majesty!" Rob shouts. "Get to the observatory!" The Doctor shouts.

The wolf catches up with Rose. She screams but liquid is thrown on it and the wolf retreats. I turn to see the girls. GIRL POWER TO THE MAX! The Doctor pulls Rose over to us. "Good shot." The Doctor says with a smile. "It was mistletoe." Isobel says. "Isobel!" Rob shouts. They kiss and the Doctor covers my eyes. "Hey!" I say with a groan. "Not for young eyes." He says. I growl at him.  
I guess they broke apart because the Doctor takes his hand off from over my eyes. "Now, get yourself downstairs." Rob says. "Keep yourself safe." Isobel says and I wince. I still had to prevent that from happening. Rob nods. "Now go." He says. Isobel nods. "Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly!" Isobel says and they run down the staircase.

"Come on!" The Doctor says. "The observatory's this way." Rob says and we run back up the staircase. "No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?" The Doctor asks once we reach outside the doors. "Just do your work and I'll defend it." Robert says. I shake my head. "Not happening." I say to him.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something." The Doctor says. Rob sighs. "I said I will buy you sometime sir." He says. I shake my head. "And I said not happening." I say to him. He rolls his eyes. Before I realize it the Doctor wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into the observatory. "NO!" I shout trying to get out of his grasp. It's no use. Again GYM! WHERE'S THE DANG GYM!

The Doctor sets me down and shuts the doors. I try to go back out there but Rose pulls me back. "Not a good idea it will tear you apart." Rose says. I roll my eyes. "NOT BEFORE IT EXPLODES!" I yell struggling but it's no use. "Your Majesty, the diamond." The Doctor says to Victoria. "For what purpose?" She asks. "The purpose it was designed for." The Doctor says and she hands it over after a moment.

"Rose, Carissa." He says calling us over to the big telescope. We go to the control wheels and we start turning the wheel to raise the telescope up. "Lift it. Come on." The Doctor says. "Is it really the time for star gazing?" Rose asks between groans. The wheel was heavy! "YUP!" I say popping the "p".

I hear the sounds of screams and tearing and a tear slides down my cheek. R.I.P. Robert. Victoria holds up her cross and starts to pray. I start lifting the wheel some more. GYM! Seriously that needs to happen! "Lift it. Come on." The Doctor says pushing it up. Rose groans and pushes as well. This thing was HEAVY! NOT COOL!

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up." The Doctor says. "It won't work. There's no electricity." Rose says then looks up at the moon and the lightbulb comes on. "Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight." Rose says. I nod.

"We're seventy percent water but we can still drown." I say to Rose. "Come on, come on!" The Doctor shouts.

The moon shines down into the telescope lens and bounces between the prisms, magnifying as it goes. The werewolf breaks in and goes for Queen Victoria. The Doctor slides the diamond over to where the light hits the floor. It goes upwards, catching the werewolf in its beam and lifting it up off the floor. The wolf turns back into a young man, hanging as if crucified in midair. All we needed was a cross.

"Make it brighter. Let me go." The man says. The Doctor nods and adjusts it. It turns into a wolf and howls then completely disappears into the light. I look over at Victoria who is rubbing at her wrist. The Doctor walks over to her. "Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" He asks concerned. "No, it's, it's a cut, that's all." Victoria reassures. LIAR!

"If that thing bit you…" The Doctor starts before she cuts him off. "It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing." She says reassuringly. "Let me see." He says trying to grab it but she pulls her wrist away. "It is nothing." She snaps. The next morning we all meet up in the drawing room. The Queen gets a sword and Rose, The Doctor, and I sit down on one knee.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. By the power invested me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Carissa of Tardis." She says setting the sword on each of our shoulders. I squeal with excitement. This was awesome.

"You may stand." She says. We stand. "Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor says. "Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home." Rose says. "Thanks Victoria." I say to her. She smiles at me. "You can call me Vic." She says. I grin. "Okay Vic." I say with a smile.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave." The Doctor says. Vic nods. "Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused." Vic says. The Doctor groans while Rose cheers. "You owe me half." I say to her. She groans but nods.

"Not remotely amused. And henceforth I banish you." Vic says. They both stop. "I'm sorry?" The Doctor asks clearly confused.  
"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return." Vic says.

We leave shortly after that. We hitch a ride with a man in a wagon. He was nice. The Doctor looks at me. "You alright? I never asked." He says. I nod. "Yeah I'm cool." I say. To be honest, I was far from okay. I watched people die and I didn't like it. "You sure?" He asks. I nod and give him a thumbs up.

We make it back to the TARDIS and wave goodbye to that man. He raises his hat and drives his wagon away. "Cheers, Dougal!" The Doctor shouts to Dougal.

"No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was hemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere." The Doctor says as we walk to the TARDIS.

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose says. "Why not!?" I ask her with a smile. "Well, maybe hemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." The Doctor says. "For werewolf?" Rose questions. "Could be." The Doctor says. "Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" Rose asks shocked. "Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip." The Doctor says with emphasis.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" Rose asks surprisingly. "Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?" The Doctor says. Rose shakes her head. "Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne." Rose says. I look at her confused. WHO? "I'll say no more." The Doctor says.  
"And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting!" Rose exclaims actually thinking about it. We all go in the TARDIS. "They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves!" Rose exclaims. "I'm a bit left out. I'm from America just in case you guys forgot." I say rolling my eyes.

The Doctor looks at me and my head. I completely forgot that I had a cut there. "How's the head?" he asks me. It wasn't hurting me. But now that I was thinking about it, it started to hurt. But I faked a smile. "It's fine." I say to him. He gives me a look but nods. The Doctor runs around the console. The TARDIS makes the wonderful sound. She hums you alright? Fine. I say to her back.

I go back to my room and put down my hair which took a few minutes. The bands I put in refused to come out. Rude bands. When I finally got them out I changed into a long baggy T-Shirt that was gray and some sweat pants. I didn't get any sleep and I wanted some sleep! I brushed out my hair and my teeth and I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yell at from my bathroom. Someone walks in.

I go out to see Rose. I smile at her. "Hey, dude that dress was tight." I say with a groan. Bad decisions. Rose smiles at me. She had changed into a pink tank top and long pink leopard print sweatpants. "I can't believe we got banished by Queen Victoria!" She exclaims. I roll my eyes. "I can't believe she let me call her Vic. But the Doctor gets mad when I call him Bob!" I groan. She laughs.

"He'll have to deal with it." Rose says. I smirk. "Yes he will!" I say. We still had to get on him for calling me his wife. Evil plans… "By the way…WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU AND THE DOCTOR!?" She yells. I cover her mouth and ask the TARDIS to keep the echo from reaching the Doctor. She hums a Fine. I roll my eyes. I uncover her mouth.

"Okay first of all. LOUD MUCH? Second of all I don't know we are just friends." I say with a shrug. She rolls her eyes. "Oh please! You guys have definitely got something going on." She says. I shake my head. "You're delusional." I say to her. I was a sucker for bad boys one. Two I was IN LOVE with Bow Tie guy. Can't cheat. Even if he didn't know we were married yet. Move over River Song. MINE!

"Sure I am…" She says sarcastically. I sigh. "I'm the sarcastic one! GET OUT OF TOWN! And there is nothing going on. But believe what you want." I say to her. She gapes. "You don't see it? The way he looks at you?" She asks me. I raise an eyebrow. What was she talking about? "Well of course! I'm awesome!" I say dusting off my shoulders. Rose laughs.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." She says waving. "Night!" I say to her as she leaves. When she shuts the door I think on what she said. Did I like the Doctor? Correction did the Doctor like me?


	16. SORRY!

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is still in progress. I had school all week and moving is always fun I now am a beach girl so that's cool...

anyway I am also thinking about adding one of Carissa's friends in and she replacing Clara as the impossible girl! Bad idea... probably I will probably make it like Clara's friend or sister or something because I'm just that cool!

So the latest chapter should be posted in at least a week! Again sorry about the delay! Please PM if you have any questions or advice etc. Have a nice night!


	17. BAT VAMPIRE THINGS

BAT VAMPIRE THINGS

 **A/N: Hey guys PM because I want to add Carissa's friend Shelby to the crew but I could always do that for like a TVD fanfic. So we will see. This chapter we get to see MICKEY! And SARA! Who's excited? Not as excited as I will be for the chapter after this!**

 **Because…MADAME DE POMPADOUR! Carissa will get jealous. Feelings will be hurt. Hearts will be shattered! Just you guys wait!**

 **Anyway we get to see more of the THREE AMIGOS! We all love the THREE AMIGOS! YAS! We need a better crew name for Rose, Mickey, and Carissa. I will leave that up to you guys because I'm nice! And I don't feel like it. BUT MOSTLY BECAUSE IM NICE! I think it should be on the lines of maybe RMC! Like their initials. But again I will that up to you guys!**

 **In this chapter you guys are going to learn more about Carissa's friends and her high school life. Going to school gets her to think back on her days in high school. We get to know more about Shelby and another friend I haven't mentioned. Because I'm thinking about writing a book about her, but I'm not exactly positive yet.**

 **Love you all! Please review and PM me anytime! Seriously like I'm really bored with only doing homework! HALP! School is evil. Not really. Just for kids I guess. Anyway Enjoy this chapter and seriously review and PM me!**

I wake up and sit straight up. My god that dream sucked. A couple of weeks ago Rose told me the Doctor liked me. Ever since then I have been staying up trying to think of ways to get around it. He wasn't supposed to like me. And when I wasn't I had nightmares. Ones about everything I could screw up just by being here.

But anyway he didn't anyway. I had to let this go. I had to remember why I was even in the TARDIS in the first place.

 _I was dangerous._ I was a weapon. I'm a danger to others. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here. Like heck he would travel with a nerd like me! Sure I provided excellent sarcasm but I wasn't really helping anyone. And I was falling for him. Which hurts because I think about people like River and I know we will never happened. I may have screwed up with Rose and the Doctor, but I couldn't with River.

She was too awesome. And way better than me anyway! Also I liked people like Kol Mikealson and Damon Salvatore. Bad boys. Not awesome, cool, good looking, funny…STOP! No brain! Bad! I groan and get on my feet. Suddenly Rose bursts into my room. "Mickey called! The three amigos are reuniting!" She shouts with a raised fist. I immediately get up from bed losing my frown.

Replacing it with a squeal I jump and down. "YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" I shout sounding like Riley Matthews from Girl Meets World. This was amazing. "OMERGAD!" I say jumping up and down. Rose jumps with me also excited. I mean I wasn't this excited but I needed to take my mind off what I was thinking…and marry Damon Salvatore. I had to get that one done too.

Shelby absolutely loved The Vampire Diaries and Doctor Who! If only she were here. Shelby was a Foster Kid. She took care of her little brother Tommy all on her own while struggling with moving houses each week. But she always ended up staying in the same area I was in. She would love being in Doctor who or the Vampire Diaries with me. **A/N:** ** _Foreshadowing guys… ;}_**

Shelby is my age. Her birthday is close to mine. It's like at the beginning of October. Okay her birthday is a month and 7 days away from mine. But I consider that close. Her favorite doctor was the 12th. She said he acted like her. We both would laugh at that. She has curly blonde hair and gray eyes. Intense gray. She is tall and kind of underweight. But seriously she had the guys falling for her.

But as soon as they saw her geeky ways they lost interest. But hey! We only let nerds in any way!

I shake my head clear my thoughts. It hurts thinking about someone you probably are never going to see again. I mean will I even see her again?

Rose lets me take a shower and get dressed. I picked out a black kami with a blue plaid flannel and some blue faded jeans. I put my hair up in a messy bun. I put my sonic in my pockets which were bigger on the inside (Thank God). I walk to the console room. Rose tells the Doctor about what Mickey said about the school. "Right I'll be a teacher, Carissa you can be a student, Rose you can be… uh…." He says.

He rubs the back of his neck. "What?" She asks. Oh she was so not going to like this at all. I was so going to laugh. "I was thinking…" He trails off. "He wants you to be a lunch lady." I say flatly. There it was said. Her mouth drops. "You can't be serious." She says. He chuckles nervously. "Why can't Carissa work with me in the lunch room? Bet she doesn't want homework." She says. I never finished school.

Since I got transported here I was a senior. I was getting all A's and B's. Even in Science where I almost was positive my teacher wanted to put my head on a stick or sacrifice me for food or something. In other words…SHE HATED ME! So yes I was getting used to the no school routine and I didn't want to go back. Definitely not.

"Have we ever seen her cook something that wasn't easy mac! She almost blew up the microwave!" He exclaims. Not my fault I can't cook. Now Amelia Pond… OH MY GOD I WANTED HER BACON! "That was one time…Wait…5 times!" I say. I keep forgetting to add the water. Oops. "See." He says. I groan. "I don't want to go back to school! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!" I say with a puppy dog face.

He sighs. "Fine. But don't let her anywhere near the food." He says to Rose. I gape. "HEY! I'm not that bad!" I say to him. He raises an eyebrow. "Last night…" He says. I had accidentally knocked over vinegar over the stove. While it was on…I am prone to danger swear to god!

"Yeah… don't let me near the food." I say with a laugh. Rose and the Doctor start laughing as well. Mickey here we come!

2 days later…

This sucked. Serving slop to kids MY FREAKING AGE! No thank you! Not one word! The Doctor comes up the isle and I give him the most disgusting looking thing in the selection. It was like this sort of mystery meat. He smirks at me and I glare. I had a uniform on! And a FLIPPING HAIR NET! Why me?

Rose sees him and gives him some of the fries…no wait sorry _chips._ People judged my accent here and me calling them fries. SO CRUEL! After a few minutes I go over to the Doctor's table with a wet rag. "Bro Lunch lady sucks." I say wiping his table. He smiles at me. "Sorry, you missed a spot." He says pointing.

I smirk and ring out the rag over his head causing his hair to be drenched. Whoops. "You're right. Thanks." I say with a smile. He laughs and uses his hands to fix his hair off a little. "Two days, we've been here." Rose says walking over with another rag to wipe the spot of gravy I missed. Oh there actually was a spot. Well that's kind of funny.

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth." He says. "One of the only kids that talk to me! Him and Kenny! Cool kids." I say with a nod. Kenny said thank you. He even called me miss! I felt so grown up! Milo says thank you but other than that he's in his mind control daze.

"You eating those chips?" Rose asks pointing to the untouched chips. "They are not Chick Fila fries I'm not touching them." I say with my hands in the air. They looked at me confused. "Doc would it kill you to get one American Companion! Seriously!" I say with a scoff. "Already have one. I don't need another one." He says with a soft smile. I couldn't tell if that was an insult or a compliment.

I chose to ignore it. "Anyway, the chips are a bit different." He says with a face that looked like a baby who just ate a lemon. Or a toddler told to eat mash potatoes. Rose takes one and bites into it. "I think they're gorgeous." She says with a kid who looked like just ate the most amazing thing in the world.

"It's very well behaved, this place." He comments. I nod. "OH yeah! It isn't like my school at all! At my school there would be a fight at least every week. I had to break up one between my best friend Shelby and Megan our mortal enemy." I say. Just saying her name made me get the chills.

She was the girl who thought she was cool because she smoked, drank, and did drugs. She was also a peppy cheerleader who frowned upon nerds like Shelby and I. That day had she had made fun of my dead sister who had just died a week ago on that day and I started to cry and Shelby went Oncoming Shelby on her butt.

Megan walked away from that fight with a bloody nose and a bruised ego. Best day ever. Shelby and I got ice cream.

"Really?" He asks. I nod. "Mmm" Rose hums. She must _really_ love those fries. It almost made me want to have one but I kept reminding myself not to. "Who's this Megan then?" He asks. "Just some girl. Now back to the well behaved kids." I say to him. He looks at me for a moment before continuing.

"Yeah, I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in." He says. I pat him on the shoulder. "You don't fit in. Don't worry, join the club of weirdos." I say with a grin. He shakes his head. "What? You weren't cool in high school." He questions.

I shake my head. "Nope totally weirdo. Shelby and my other friend Mack had our own little group." I say with a smile. Mack went to my skate park. She had flaming red hair that was curly and crazy insane blue eyes. She was tall and slim and shredded on a skateboard. I did some of my YouTube videos with her. She also knew my sister Rebecca. Mack lived with her mom who was mostly away on business.

Mack lived with her dad who was struggling with money. But she really didn't let that bother her. Shelby and I both introduced her to the world of Doctor who. She was in love with the 12th Doctor too but liked Stefan! How could she like Stefan! She actually liked the good guys, while Shelby and I fought over Damon. I got to see Mack as much as I saw Shelby. Which was all our free time and at school.

Shelby, Mack, and I were the original three amigos. I wonder how Shelby and Mack are now… I get pulled away from my thoughts by the head lunch lady…Jackson I think her name is.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." She says coldly. I roll my eyes. But Rose covers my mouth before I say anything I could regret. "We were just talking to this teacher." She says. I lick her hand and she moves it away wiping it off. "Hello." The Doctor says waving. She raises an eyebrow.

"Why is he wet?" She asks me. "Because he spilled his coffee on himself." I say with a small smile. She glares at me. "Then go get her a towel Miss. Lewis. We don't pay you to just stand there." She says. _I'm getting payed?_ I salute and go and retrieve a towel. Once I find one I walk back out to see Rose walking away with Jackson. I throw the Doctor the towel and he catches it and I get back to work.

I was washing the dishes while Rose was drying up, when other dinner ladies wheel a large cooking oil drum through. It has lots of strange symbols on the side. They are wearing breathing masks and heavy duty protective gloves. I could stop the bat from getting burned. "Need some help?" I ask them. They ignore me.

"Careful. Keep it steady. Don't spill a drop. I said, keep it steady. Careful. That's it. Easy now. Steady." Jackson says to the other workers. Rose and I's phones start ringing. I groan but answer mine. "Hello?" I ask in the phone. "Why the sad tune Dreamer?" Jack says over the line. "I'M a dinner lady! Boo." I say with a frown. He laughs. "How's that going?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"How do you think? I am no longer allowed to step in the TARDIS kitchen. Seriously the TARDIS keeps switching the hallways." I say with a groan. Jack laughs. "Well I just wanted to say we got the jetpack made." He says.

My mouth drops. "NO FLIPPING WAY!" I say squealing causing one of the workers holding the bit cooking oil drum to jump spilling some on her. Ooo…..

She screams. The rest of the bat people put the drum down and go to her aid. "What's going on there?" Jack asks concerned. I get a piece of paper and crumble it. "Sorry-breaking-up…CALL YOU BACK!" I say hanging up at the same time Rose hung up. They carry the injured girl to a room. Rose redials and I try to get in there. Jackson opens the door head banging into me and I fall to the floor.

Ouch…going to have a head ache now. "OW!" I yell at her. She being the bat monster she is just opened to the door…WIDER banging my head once again! I cannot even comprehend. "What're you doing?" She asks Rose ignoring my pain. "Calling an ambulance than getting an ice pack for Carissa." She says holding the phone to her ear. At least someone cares. "YEAH!" I say with a frown. She ignores me!

"No need. She's quite all right. And Miss Lewis is perfectly capable of getting her own ice pack." She says with a glare towards me. What the heck was her problem? The first day I was here she didn't like me! Seriously she is just a rude and mean person! "She doesn't like me Rose." I whisper to Rose once I get up from the dirty floor and walk over to Rose. She nods. "I know. She like despises you." She says.

I don't think I did anything to upset her. Not that I remember anyway. Maybe they knew who I was! The Daleks did! Wouldn't doubt it. So crap my covers been blown! "Do you hate me?" I blurt out. She glares at me. Suddenly we hear something like something catching flame and more screaming. We gape and Jackson just looks at us coldly. "She does that." She says shutting the door.

"She really doesn't like me!" I say pouting. "I am losing my awesome powers of being likable. Heck even Vic liked me in the end! And Cassandra. Plus Jackie. And who can forget Jacks HUGE crush on me. Seriously it's getting pathetic." I say with a shake of my head. Rose bursts out laughing. "But what about the Doctor?" She says. I shrug. "Him, I'll humor." I say. She laughs.

"I will get you to admit you like him!" She states. I roll my eyes. "That would be a terrible life goal." I say. She smiles evilly. "I'll have Mickey gang up on you!" She says. I gasp. "I'll even bluntly ask the Doctor on the spot if he loves you or not!" She threatens. I cannot believe this! "I'll tell your mom you are visiting Mickey but not her!" I warn. She gasps. "You wouldn't dare!" She yells. I challenge her with my eyes.

"Try me." I say with a smile. She glares. "You are only denying it because you think he doesn't like you back!" She states. I scoff. "Sure…yeah…KEEP DREAMING!" I say with a roll of my eyes. "There's only way to find out if he likes you." She says. "And that is…" I ask motioning her to continue. "Flirt." She says. That's when I go ballistic. "NO FREAKING WAY IN HECK!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"It would be totally harmless! You want to know I know you do!" She says. HA! "I have never even _flirted_ before. I would look like a complete idiot! Plus that takes thinking and I don't wanna!" I ramble. She sighs. "What if we get you a date and see if he reacts! You told me about Jack maybe we can get him!" She says. Ugh Blondie. "Read my lips… _NO!"_ I say with emphasis on no. She throws up her hands.

"This discussion is not over! Trust me on that!" She says. I wasn't getting out of this one. I sigh and walk out of the kitchen and then the Cafeteria running right into NONE OTHER THAN SARA JANE SMITH! "HOLY CRAP! OH MY GOD!" I yell and she looks at me like I'm insane. It was then I realized I was wearing a freaking hair net. Smooth. "Sorry do I know you?" She asks.

I shake my head and take all the excitement out of my face. "Oh no. I just heard that Mister Finch was having someone do a thing for the paper. I am one of the Cafeteria ladies." I say coolly. She smiles. "I see. I'm Sara." She says. I nod. "Carissa." I say with a smile. Then Mister Finch walks too us. "Shouldn't you be going to your kitchen duties Ms. Lewis?" He snaps.

" _Jeez,_ who woke up on the wrong side of the ceiling this morning." I mutter quietly so only Sara could hear. She raises an eyebrow at me and I just smile. Then they walk away and Rose comes out of the kitchen from behind me. "Who was that?" She says. "Sara Jane Smith. One of the Doctor's old companions that I never got to watch. I know I suck." I say with a frown.

I never watched the older ones. It looked too much like Power Rangers. "Nonsense. But why hasn't he mentioned her? I didn't even know the Doctor had more companions than us." She says with a frown.

"Who's jealous now? And from what I heard they were like _close_ so whatever happened he probably didn't want to talk about it." I state. She nods. "How close are we talking?" She asks.

I sigh. I didn't know. I kind of guessed from the episode I saw her they were like _kissing_ pals or something. "I have no idea." I say with a shrug. **A/N: Someone PM me and tell me how close the 4** **th** **Doctor and Sara Jane were because I haven't the foggiest.**

 **"** Not even a clue? You aren't even curious?" Rose asks. I shake my head. "Nope! None of my business." I say with a smile. I mean like had NO RIGHT WHAT SO EVER to ask questions. "You sure?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah." I say. Then she gasps. "I know! We will see how the Doctor acts with Sara around us! If they don't snog then I say you have a good chance." She says. I gape at her. "I hate you." I say.

Rose acted like Mac and Shelby when I told them I had a crush on someone. It was annoying. Especially when Shelby would drag me and Mac would introduce us say I like him and then FREAKING BAIL ON ME! I would chase after them with a blender. The look on the neighbors faces! PRICELESS!

Ah…Good times. "No you don't! Let's find the Doctor." She says taking off. "HEY! We have a shift you weirdo!" I yell after her. She ignores me and I sigh and follow her. Not like I'm afraid of losing the job anyway. They actually made me peel potatoes! They must be insane to let me anywhere near sharp objects. Rose and I make it to "Smith's" Office. "BRUH! We need to talk!" I say barging it.

The students turn to look at me confused. Oh… Rose runs in shortly behind me. "Doc-"She starts but I cover her mouth. "Sorry wrong room." I say and drag Rose away. "But-"She starts after I uncover her mouth. "That was embarrassing." I say with a nervous chuckle. She laughs. "No kidding. Did you see their faces?" She yells. I nod joining her hysterical laughter.

Suddenly the Doctor walks out in the hallway. We couldn't stop laughing. "What did you guys need?" he asks. We only laugh harder. "What?" He asks us. Rose just starts holding her stomach laughing EVEN HARDER! I did too. "Stop that!" He says.

 **A few hours later…**

Finally we were able to stop laughing and told him about what happened in the kitchen. Except about Rose's and I's conversation that is. I still couldn't believe she wanted me to _flirt._ That was one of the things I failed at MISERBALLY! I was dared by Mac. Shelby however was the queen at flirting. She tried to teach me, but that failed as well. Mostly because I was like BLAH!

We walked around the dark empty school. Mickey was with us and we had flashlights. I suggested that. "Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." Rose says. "Same here. I thought like they were _bats_ sleeping on the ceiling." I say dropping a hint. Mickey seems to get it but the Doctor and Rose don't. Typical.

"All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Math's teachers. Go and check out the Math's department. Carissa and I going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." He says dragging me away. I groan. "I can walk fine by _myself_ Doctor." I say. He smiles.

"I know." He says simply. BUTT NUGGET! HE KNEW I didn't like being dragged! He was doing it on purpose! MEANY! We hear running footsteps and I smile knowing it was Sarah. "Your girlfriend?" I ask him. He smiles. "Not girlfriend. Close friend." He corrects. I shrug. "Whatever you say…" I say with a roll of my eyes. He chuckles and goes to where he parked the TARDIS. We see Sarah staring at it.

"Hello, Sarah Jane." He says. Causing her to turn around in surprise. I wave at her. "Hi." I say with a smile. She gapes at us. I feel uncomfortable and take my hand out of the Doctor's when she looks down at our hands. Awkward… "It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated." She says. He nods. "Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met." He says with a smile.

She looks between the two of us. "They get younger every day." She says. "Yeah but I am the only American!" I say elbowing him. He gapes. "Jack!" He states. "He barely counts." I say with a roll of my eyes. "But he is still American!" He yells. "He wasn't here long!" I yell at him. Sarah clears her throat. We look back at her. "Right, sorry." I chuckle rubbing the back of my neck.

"Might I just say, you look incredible Doctor?" She says. ALREADY FLIRTING! Jesus! "So do you." He states. "Huh. I got old. What are you guys doing here?" She asks us. "Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?" He asks her curiously.

"The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died." She says tears in her eyes. Smooth move Doc. "I lived. Everyone else died." He says sadly. I take his hand and squeeze it. He looks down at it and smiles sadly. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"Everyone else died Sarah." He says. She looks between us both. Suddenly I hear a girls scream. Oh Mickey… "Okay, now I can!" She yells. Rose runs in. "Did you hear that? Who's she?" She asks. I mouth Sarah and she gapes. She points and mouths _her?_ I nod. The Doctor looks away from my hand and at Rose.

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose. Carissa did you guys meet?" He asks me. I nod. "Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger." She says to us. Rose looks offended but I speak up. "Not assistants." I state with a smile. She laughs.

"No? Get you, tiger." She says to the Doctor. Rose and I's mouth drops. Omergad! "Even Sarah can see it." Rose whispers to me and I punch her in the arm. We start running and we finally make it to Mickey who us near a closet. "Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me." Mickey asks.

"Okay Mickey. Your part of the three amigos you are excused." I say with a wave of my wrist. Rose looks in the closet and gasps. "Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose says. "That's not cool! They should be freed!" I say raising my fist. "They're dead Carissa." Mickey points out. "I change my mind!" I say punching the air again and putting my fist down. Rose laughs at me.

"And you decided to scream?" The Doctor asks. "It took me by surprise!" Mickey shouts in defense. "Like a little girl?!" He asks. "Carissa?" Mickey pleads. I sigh. "On behalf of Mickey…SHUT UP!" I yell at him. He just shrugs. "It was dark! I was covered in rats!" He defends. The Doctor looks him over. "Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." He says.

Mickey gapes but before he can say another word Rose cuts in. "Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose asks. "Yeah rats in school." I say with a shiver. Sarah scoffs. "Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you two?" She asks us. Rose and I look at each other.

She mouths to me _Is she serious!_ I sigh and nod. Rose turns to her with a glare. "Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose retorts. OUCH! "Rose take it down a notch." I say elbowing her in the ribs. "Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." The Doctor suggests.

I nod and grab Rose and take off down the halls. "SHE'S UNBELIVABLE!" Rose shouts. I sigh. "One keep your voice down. Two someone sounds jealous." I joke. She glares. "You're the one who likes the Doctor not me. I may only be jealous because he traveled with other people before us." She states.

I sigh. "Well of course he did. DUH! He's a dude. He traveled with his granddaughter I know that. But too be honest I can't see the Doctor with anyone else before us. Mostly because of course I only watched the newer ones but still." I point out. She nods. "Thanks. Glad it wasn't just me." She says. I nod. "Yeah it's definitely not just you." I say with a small laugh.

Sarah catches up with us. Rose looks at her. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asks. "Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor." Sarah says with a smile walking a little bit past us with a flashlight. "Oh yeah he mentioned you." I say helping the Doctor out. Rose shakes her head. "No sorry Carissa wasn't there for that." She says. I elbow her.

"Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time." The Doctor says from behind us. "Hold on. Sorry. Never." Rose says. "Rose we left grumpy Rose in the kitchen with the hairnets." I say with a small chuckle. Rose shrugs. "What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?" Sarah says completely astonished. "I've heard of you before though but I think the Doc will explain that later." I say to her.

The Doctor nods. Sarah looks at us confused as what as I was talking about. Eh she'll get an explanation later. "Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. welcome to every man's worst nightmare." Mickey says patting him on the back. I laugh. "That's right! I almost forgot I'm his wife." I say. He groans. "Not again." He says with a shake of his head. Rose and I laugh but Mickey and Sarah looks at us confused.

"Still haven't told where the honeymoon is going to be! I was promised Italy." I say with a laugh. "I'll get right on that." He says sarcastically. "OY! I'm the sarcastic one here. Get out of here!" I say with a wave of my hands. He rolls his eyes and we get outside Mister Finches office. The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver. He uses on the lock and talks while doing it.

"Maybe those rats were food." He suggests. "NO! Rat abuse!" I shout. Rose frowns. "Food for what?" She asks. The Doctor opens the door and looks in. I almost walk in and say hello to the bat people but he pulls me back. "Rose, Carissa, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do. Carissa you were trying to drop a hint earlier weren't you?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "Now he gets it. Give the man a medal!" I whisper quietly. Huge bats hang from the ceiling. When Mickey gets sight of it he almost jumps out of his skin. "No way!" He says running away. We walk away more subtle and The Doctor closes the door behind us carefully. We all run outside the school to catch up with Mickey who is breathing heavily.

"I am not going back in there. No way." Mickey says. "I wanted to say hello!" I say with a pout. Mickey gapes at me. "You can't be serious!" He shouts. "Oh which reminds me, Doctor get all the teachers that aren't bat people out of there. Not like for the whole day but before break after lunch." I say to him. He nods. "Will do!" He says with a salute.

"Oh don't salute! You embarrass me." I say with a shake of my head. He didn't even fist bump first! That was my fist bump! You fist bump then salute. My special thing. **A/N: Spread the word of my fist bump guys! I want to be the person who created the Fist Salute! WE CAN DO THIS!**

"Those were teachers?" Rose asks and kind of states. I nod. "When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." He says gesturing back to the school. Mickey shakes his head frantically. "Come on? You've got to be kidding!" Mickey shouts. The Doctor rolls his eyes turning back to us.

"I need the Tardis. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen." The Doctor says. Sarah smiles. "I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you." Sarah says dragging the Doctor away. We follow behind them. She opens the trunk of the car to reveal K FREAKING 9! I start jumping up and down in the air. "OMERGAD!" I yell. K-9! I loved this dog even though I only knew him in two episodes!

Rose looks at it confused. But the Doctor had the same face I had on. "K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Carissa Lewis, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark Three to be precise." He says with an excited smile. "Nice to meet you K-9!" I say petting its metal back. It almost responds but fails.

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose asks. The Doctor looks at her gaping. "Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?" He asked Sarah. She shrugs. "Oh, one day, he just, nothing." She says. "Well didn't you try and get him repaired?" The Doctor asks looking at his former companion. "Where would she go Doc? The Alien R Us!" I say sarcastically.

He pets the dogs head. "Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" He says petting it. "Be nice." I say elbowing him. He smiles at me. "Let me guess…Didn't watch K-9?" He asks me. I roll my eyes.

"One all the old episodes with the black and white weren't on Netflix only like 5 episodes each. Two it looked like Power Rangers! Super fake!" I say with an eye roll. He shakes his head. "For shame!" He says.

I shake my head. "Shut up." I say to him. He laughs. "Look, no offence, but could you three just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy." Rose says snipingly. Jeez… We end up going by a coffee shop. The Doctor and Sarah sit at one table and Mickey, Rose and I sit at another. Rose listened in on their conversation. I could tell.

"Rose stop being so nosey." I say to her. She shakes her head. "I know, but I don't know it's just really weird right?" She asks us. Mickey nods. So do I. "But we are the three amigos guys! Not even the Doctor is in our awesome club." I say to her. Mickey nods. "She's right! They can go snog, who needs them! Anyway Carissa we still need a name! You know other than Three Amigos." He says.

Ah… "Um, I'll get back to you on that. How's Jackie!" I ask him. "She's great." He says. Rose smiles. "How about you?" She asks him. "Doing well. Getting some work down at the shop. Usual." He says with a shrug. "Awesome!" I say with a smile.

"You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said I told you so." Mickey says. I groan. "Here we go…" I say face palming. "I'm not listening to this." Rose and I say at the same time. "Although, I have prepared a little I was right dance that I can show you two later." He says. I raise an eyebrow. "Does it include a song?" I ask. He thinks for a moment.

"Give me a day. I'll get a song written." He says. I nod. "Better get on it!" I say with a pointing finger. A woman in a waitress outfit comes up to us. "Two quid, love." She says setting our fries on the table. Rose pays for the fries. "All this time you've been giving it, he's different, when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke." Mickey says to us. "He is different. Does he watch sports? NOPE!" I shout defensively.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Rose says. "Maybe not. But if I were you I'd go easy on the chips." Mickey says to Rose. Rose drops her chip. "Rude." I snap. "Sorry, but Carissa I see the look on your face you aren't A okay either." He says. I roll my eyes. "Sure I am. See SMILING!" I say forcing a smile and eating a fry. He rolls his eyes. "Sure you are. And I'm the king of England." He says.

"Believe what you want." I say shaking my head. I hear The Doctor and Sarah talking. Rose sort of listens in too. "She sounds so _broken_." I say to Rose. She nods. "Yeah. Hope that's not us one day." She says. I roll my eyes. "Definitely not! We are way too awesome for all that. We would have moved on with our lives by then." I say waving the thought away. She nods. "I guess…" She says.

"You guess? You know Miss Tyler!" I correct. She nods. "I know." She states. I smile. "Much better." I say with a thumbs up. She thumbs up as well. Mickey does too. "Dude you should totally travel with us." I say to him. "I don't know…" He says trailing off. "Smith, you would be great! The Three Amigos traveling all of time and space. Has a nice ring to it." I say with a small chuckle.

"Yeah it does doesn't it." Mickey says with a smile. "Definitely." Rose says. We all laugh. In this moment I realized how awesome of friends I had. Rose and Mickey. It couldn't get any better! Well maybe Amy Rory and I but we will cross the bridge when it comes. Shoot! What would I do about Rose in Canary Wolf! She is my best friend! I didn't want to lose her to another universe.

But if she doesn't go she never finds Donna and never warns us about the impending Reality Bomb and we would probably never even meet Donna and Martha because Rose would still be there. Then of course Astrid. Sure she was only one episode but I was definitely saving her. But if I save Rose that would be a big paradox.

Maybe I can stop the human doctor from committing genocide and keep him and Rose in this universe where they can live happily ever after! Good plan! Maybe? I shake my head from my thoughts. Suddenly after a few minutes we hear K-9's voice. "Master!" It shouts. I run over and look at him. "Hi K-9 I'm Carissa." I say with a wave. "Rose! Get me the oil!" The Doctor yells. Rose does just that.

Once she gets it she hands it over. "I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched." Rose says. "Oh yeah that was my bad for that. I got excited because Torchwood made a Jetpack for me. I'm talking about Jack just to clarify." I say shooting the Doctor a look. He smiles. "How is he by the way? And Kai?" He asks me. "Kai has been a major help and Jack is great." I say with a smile.

"Good for him." He says. I nod. "I know right?" I say with a smile. "I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." The Doctor says getting back on topic. The Doctor smears the oil on K-9's probe. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go." The Doctor says. "Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analysing." K-9 says. Mickey laughs walking over. "Listen to him man, that's a voice!" Mickey says.

I roll my eyes. "Thank you captain obvious! Dang it would have worked better if Jack said that!" I say with a pout. Mickey nods. "True. Where is Jack by the way?" Mickey asks. "Oh Jack is doing stuff for Torchwood but not the one who is doing the bad stuff, the one that is doing the good in Cardiff." I say clarifying. Mickey nods. "Good on him." He says. I nod.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil." K-9 says. The Doctor freezes. "They're Krillitanes." He says. He looks over at me and I shrink down. Yeah he would yell at me for that one later… "Is that bad?" Rose asks. "Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." The Doctor says looking at me not once turning away. Oh my god how mad is he?

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah asks.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." The Doctor says.

"What're they doing?" Rose asks. "The children. They're doing something to the children." He says. We all walk outside. While Sarah puts K-9 in her car again and Rose and Mickey talk the Doctor turns to me. "You could've hinted." He says. I sigh. "I know I could have but one I couldn't pronounce their names. Two if I did say something we would have never got out K-9." I pointed out.

He then loses his glare and smiles brightly. "You're right! Sorry!" He says. I roll my eyes. "Nah I would have been mad too. Don't worry everything works out fine. Just make sure all the teachers that aren't Krillitane are out of the school before break." I say with a smile. He nods. "Will do." He says. Sure I had already warned him, but I didn't want him to forget.

"How many of us have there been travelling with you?" Rose asks walking up to the Doctor while Mickey goes to Sarah. "Does it matter?" He asks us. "Rose…" I warn but she continues anyway.

"Yeah, it does, if we're just the latest in a long line." She says. "As opposed to what?" He asks oblivious. I flinch and that doesn't go unnoticed by Rose.

"I thought you and Carissa…well I clearly got it wrong." She says giving me _you okay_ look. I give her a thumbs up. But inside I was hurt. "We've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to us?" She asks clearly offended. He looks me in the eyes. Not Rose. "Not you okay. Not Rose, definitely not you." He says.

I nod even though I didn't really believe it. How would he react to Rose getting sucked in the parallel universe? _Oh Doctor sorry about Rose! I knew about this but decided to make you wait instead to avoid causing a paradox! SORRY!_ Yeah I can see that as a Harkness story with me getting left behind.

"But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose asks. The Doctor sighs. He looks at us both. "I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…" He trails off. "You what?" She asks giving me a look. I give her the same look. Would he say it?

"You two can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords." He says. I grab his hand and he squeezes it. "Sorry depressing thought." He says with a small laugh. "Don't worry about it." I say holding it tighter. Then he looks up seeing the big bat and Mister Finch on the roof.

The giant bat swoops down. The Doctor pushes me on the ground covering my body with his and Mickey does the same with Rose. Sarah ducks as well. The creature swoops down but doesn't touch anyone of us. It just goes back up in the sky. The Doctor breathes heavily over me and sighs in relief when the bat leaves. I tap him on the shoulder. "Can I?" I ask. He shakes his head from his trance.

He gets up then extends his hand for me to grab. I take it and get up. "Sorry. Everyone alright?" He asks everyone else. We got groans in response. "Was that the Krillitane?" Sarah asks looking in the sky for it. What I want to know is why no one saw that thing!? Like come on! "But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?" Rose asks.

"Because Rose, such beauty is impossible to kill." I say flipping my hair. Rose laughs at me. I quoted the Daleks. Oh my god what was wrong with me! The Doctor looks at each of us double checking that we were all okay. I had a little scrape on my arm from hitting the concreate, but other than that I was totally okay. He seems to miss it because god knows they would all turn into worry warts over a tiny scratch.

 **The next morning…**

Thank god we didn't have work today. Because I swear to god if I even look at another hairnet it will be too soon. The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Sarah, and I arrive at the school. We all get out of the car and walk toward the school. "Rose and Sarah, you go to the Math's room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." He says.

Rose holds out her hand, but the Doctor gives the screwdriver to Sarah. Rose's smile drops. "Rose you can use mine. It does wood." I say handing it over. She smiles and the Doctor frowns. "Oh so you let her use it but not me!" He says. "Rose I'm seeing a little boy throwing a tantrum don't you?" I ask her. She nods. "Oh yeah." She says. Sarah looks at my sonic. "You got her a sonic?" She questions.

I shake my head. "Don't be silly. Sexy did." I say. She raises an eyebrow. "THE TARDIS!" I say. She makes an O shape with her mouth and I shake my head. How did she not know that!? Eh who knows? "You call her that too?" Sarah asks. I nod. "What else would I call her, well other than Idris." I say thinking on the future. Oh I wanted to meet human TARDIS! Bet she loves me!

"Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside." The Doctor says. "Just stand outside?" Mickey says with a look of disbelief. "I'll stay here." I suggest. "There and here, take these you can keep K9 Company as well." Sarah says throwing Mickey her keys. The Doctor looks at me for a moment then seems to snap out of his trance.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." He says walking away with Rose and Sarah behind him. "But he's metal!" Mickey shouts. I elbow him. "He didn't mean the dog silly." I say. He laughs nervously and we both unlock her car and sit in it. K-9 in the back seat. "So wanna play I-Spy?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "OH! How about sing songs! I love singing songs!" I say with a bright smile.

He again shakes his head. Fine then Mister Grumpy! I see an aux cord and smile evilly. I was going to introduce Mickey to a punk band and he was going to thank me for it! I turn on the car and plug in my phone. "What are you doing!?" Mickey shouts. I ignore him and put on The Drug in Me is You by Falling in Reverse. He doesn't like it…at first. But by the end of the song he was singing along!

 _"_ _I can't believe I'm actually,  
Meant to be here!  
Trying to consume,  
The drug in me is you  
And I'm so high on misery  
Can't you see?_

 _Can't you see?"_ He sings. I smile.

"Told you!" I shout at him. "I love this band! Show me other songs!" He says. I laugh. Soon I have him listening to Sleeping with Sirens and Pierce the Veil and finally just to switch it up Three Days Grace. Unbreakable Heart. Once the song ends he walks out of the car. He is now going to be looking for these bands and its all thanks to me! I am amazing.

He paces around clearly bored so I put on Nada Surf and walk outside with him. "Surveillance. If you ask me, it's just another way of saying go sit at the back of the class with the safety scissors and glitter." He says. I shake my head. "Nah that was him, I don't have anything else for you to do but I'm going to give you something anyway so you don't think that you aren't important." I say patting him on the back.

"You really think so?" He asks. I nod. "Definitely." I say with a soft smile. "You killed Sarah's speakers." He states. You could hear the music clearly even though all the windows and doors were shut. "Oh well!" I say with an eye roll. Mickey laughs.

"Do you like her?" He asks me. I shrug. "I don't know. I don't know her that well. Who knows!?" I say with another shrug. He nods. "She seems okay." He says. I nod. "Yeah she does." I say. To be honest I WAS FREAKING JEALOUS! I knew it. And it _sucked_. But I happen to love the look on her face when she thought _he_ gave me a sonic. PRICELESS! I smile at the thought.

We look at the school. Nothing going on yet. " _So,_ wanna play I-Spy?" I ask him. He groans. "What the heck! Sure!" He says giving in. I smile and make a laugh in victory. "Awesome! I-Spy…" I look around and see a red police box. I smile. "Something red." I say with a smile. He would _never_ guess it. I am the boss. "The police box." He says pointing. I gape at him. "WHY!" I yell.

"I saw your gaze you can't be so obvious about it!" He scolds. I groan. MAN! "Okay my turn! I-Spy something…silver." He says with his own smug smile. Hmm… I look around to see if I could see anything sliver. My eyes then spot K-9. He's _sort of_ silver I guess. "K-9!" I say. He groans. "Dang you're good!" He says with a shake of his head. I smile. "YAS!" I shout holding up my arms in victory.

"So now what?" I ask him. "I want to know about how you were in high school!" He says with a smile. I groan. "Oh here we go!" I say sitting on the hood of Sarah's car. Mickey sits next to me. "Come on!" He begs. I sigh.

"Fine! I wasn't like popular or anything. I was actually one of the smart kids who skateboarded. I had two friends I talked to which were Mac and Shelby, awesome people by the way." I say. Then I start to talk about my YouTube account and how I met Mac. Then I told him about how I met Shelby.  
Shelby had just moved here because her Foster Family had just moved.

It was one of the only classes I didn't have Mac in. No one sat next to me mostly because I was the weird girl listening to her head phones and a _strong_ obsession with Doctor Who. She sat right next to me and automatically started talking to me. And it kind of grew from there. Ah…the good old days with Rebecca. Shelby actually got to meet Rebecca a month before she died.

So Shelby _knew_ Rebecca so when Megan made fun of Rebecca she didn't punch her just for me. Rebecca was friends with Mac and Shelby too. So Shelby totally flipped out. "This Megan girl sounds cruel." Mickey says. I nod. "She is. Sadly my friends still have to go through the terror of her without me." I say frowning a bit. He pats my back.

"Who knows? Maybe the teachers will catch her smoking and kick her out." Mickey says. "That I would _pay_ to see!" I say with a laugh. He laughs. "I would record it and turn it into a movie!" He says making a camera with his hands. "You don't even know her and you already hate her!" I say with a shake of my head. He shakes his head.

"I don't need to know her. All I need to know is she upset you. That's enough." He says. I smile. "Thanks Micks." I say hugging him. He hugs me back. "Your welcome." He says with a smile. We sit there for what seems like _forever_ when finally we see Kenny running to the doors. We get off the car and run over to the doors. They wouldn't budge though when I tried to open them.

"They've taken them all!" Kenny screams pounding the doors. I could hear him clearly but Mickey couldn't. "What?" He asks. "They took all the children!" Kenny shouts terrified. Mickey hears him and he pulls me back to the car. He turns down the music when he gets inside. WHEN CROSSFADE WAS PLAYING! Is he insane!? He starts hitting buttons on K-9's back.

"Come on, I need some help." He shouts. He hits K-9's head and I gape. "ANIMAL ABUSE!" I yell pointing. "It's metal!" Mickey defends. I do the shame sign with my fingers. K-9 though starts up. "System restarting. All primary drives functioning." K-9 says. Mickey smiles.

"You're working! Okay, no time to explain. We need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I don't know, a lock picking device?" He suggests.

"We are in a car." K-9 states.

"Maybe a drill attachment." Mickey suggests again.

"We are in a car." K-9 says again.

"Mick's…" I try but he cuts me off.

"Not now Carissa. Fat lot of good this tin dog is!" He shouts in frustration.

"Mick's!" I shout.

"WHAT!?" He shouts back.

But K-9 answers for me. "We are in a car." He says.

"Wait a second. We're in a car." Mickey says in realization. "GIVE THE MAN A MEDAL! Kenny get back!" I shout at Kenny and also giving hand gestures that suggest backing up. He seems to understand and backs up a far enough distance away. Mickey backs the car up a little bit before driving it straight through the glass doors. Glass shatters everywhere and the air bags go up.

"LOVELY!" I say pushing mine down a little so I can get out. Mickey does the same. Good thing I'm wearing boots, because there was glass every step you took getting out! Kenny was on the stairs. "You alright?" I ask him. "Yes Ms. Lewis." He says. I shake my head. "Call me Carissa. I'm freaking 18 for god's sake!" I say with a shake of my head. "I thought you looked young." Kenny states.

"Thought? Okay then buddy…" I say with an eye roll. He looks at me about to correct himself but Mickey speaks first. "No time! Come on!" He says pulling me along. I grab Kenny and pull him with us. Apparently there are even MORE stairs going down and we catch up with the Doctor, Rose, and Sarah. Rose throws me my sonic and I catch it. "Thank you!" I say with a nod. She nods back.

I put my sonic in my jacket pocket. I was wearing the clothes I was wearing the last time I was on the TARDIS. My flannel! Except I was wearing boots of course. "What is going on?" Mickey shouts. Just then, Mister Finch walks in followed by the bat people. "Are they my teachers?" Kenny asks. The Doctor turns to Kenny. "Yeah sorry. Carissa you have glass in your hair." He says picking it out.

"Ah, cool!" I say turning to the teachers. Mister Finch smirks at me and I wave. "Sup teach!" I yell with a wave. The other bats hiss and I roll my eyes. "We need the Doctor and Dreamer alive. As for the others? You can feast." He says. Hold up! Did he just call me _Dreamer_?! HOLY CRAP! My name was going around! Amazingness. The Doctor puts himself in front of me.

The bat people swoop down and we all duck for cover under tables. "The teachers?" I ask him. "Got them out." He says. "Thank you." I say. He nods. Suddenly we hear screeching and a zap. We look from under the tables to see K-9 in the crowd. "THAT'S MY BUDDY!" I shout. "Affirmative Miss." K-9 says. I smile. Heck yeah Affirmative! Finch screeches in anger. Sarah smiles at her dog.

"K-9!" She shouts happily. "Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." K-9 suggests. "I was going to suggest we all put on music and see if the Krillitane like Sleeping with Sirens, but whatever works." I say with a shrug. The Doctor laughs. "I missed your sarcasm. Come on!" He shouts. Everyone runs from the room. "K9, hold them back!" The Doctor shouts.

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode." K-9 says just before sealing the doors. The Doctor pulls me along down the halls. We heard zapping sounds from behind us. Most likely K9 holding them off. I want a dog like that.

"Who says I was being sarcastic? I could've have been completely serious." I tell him. "Well if you were then you might _need_ to go back to school." He says with a shake of his head. "I was definitely being sarcastic then." I say not wanting to go back to school. Knowledge bad!

We make it too a lab and we all run in shutting the door and locking it behind us. "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He asks Rose and me once we all catch our breaths. "Freaking barrels of it." I say. The Krillitane start pounding the doors.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey." He says. Mickey sighs and rolls his eyes. "Hold the coats." He says. I elbow him. "Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" The Doctor asks. Kenny and I give each other looks. "May I?" Kenny asks. "Full permission." I say with a nod.

Kenny pulls down the fire alarm causing the loud sound to echo throughout the halls. We open the doors to find all the bats and Mister Finch on their knees holding their ears. Oh that's got to hurt. We run frantically right past them. Mickey splits up from us and I run with The Doctor, Rose, and Sarah. We see K-9 roll down the halls. "Master!" K-9 says.

The Doctor smiles at the dog glad for him to be okay obviously. "Come on, boy. Good boy." The Doctor says. K-9 follows us all the way to the kitchen. Once we make it to the kitchen the Doctor moves automatically goes for the barrels. His sonic doesn't work on it. He turns to me. "Your sonic go through deadlock seals?" He asks me. I shake my head. "No it doesn't." I say. He sighs.

"The one thing it _can't_ do! They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them." The Doctor says to everyone else. K-9 speaks up. "The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing." K-9 says. The Doctor nods. "Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." He says. "I'm not leaving you." I say when everyone else goes out the back.

"I'll be fine." He says. "I wasn't talking to _you._ I was talking to my new best friend." I say patting K-9 on his back. "Carissa, he'll be fine too. I promise. Now go." He says. I sigh but go out the back as well. I _try_ to walk right past Sarah but she stops me. "So you know the future?" She asks me. I sigh. He told her. "Yeah I do. Pretty cool." I say with a shrug.

"The Doctor seems to be fond of you." She states. I nod. "Well who isn't? I'm flipping amazing! But we're just friends." I say. "It doesn't seem that way to me." She says. I groan. "God not you too! UGH!" I say with a shake of my head. Then the Doctor comes out _alone_ and seals the doors with his sonic.

"Where's my best buddy!" I yell at him. He shakes his head. "Where's K9?" Sarah asks. "We need to run." He says to us. Sarah looks at him hurt. Tears come to my eyes. "Where is he!? What have you _done!?_ " She yells at him. He doesn't listen though and drags us away from the building. We join up with the students who were outside just as the whole school blew up.

The children cheered Kenny, Kenny! And I smile at him. The Doctor turns to us. "I'm sorry." He says. I nod. Sarah has tears in her eyes threatening to pour down her face. "It's all right. He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really." She says before bursting into tears. I hug her tightly as she cried not caring she was ruining my black Cami.

The Doctor joined in the hug. A few minutes later we all go to the TARDIS which had relocated itself to somewhere else. Rose and Mickey were already inside and I go inside. The TARDIS hums _hairnet?_ "Shut up Sexy!" I yell at her. Rose raises an eyebrow. "She was making fun of my hairnet." I explain causing Rose to burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! DANG IT IDRIS LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE DID!" I yell at the TARDIS just as Sarah and The Doctor walk in who also gives me a funny look. Mickey however laughs as well. "You guys stink." I say with a wave of my hand. "You've redecorated." Sarah comments. "I never saw the old fashioned TARDIS but I have to say a future version of the TARDIS will probably always be my favorite." I comment.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor asks ignoring me. "Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do." Sarah says. Rose nods grinning. "I love it." She says. "ME TOO! Well I almost love it. I already said a future version is my favorite." I say with a grin. Rose smiles. Sarah turns to Rose. "Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" She asks her.

Rose shrugs. "No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded." Rose says. Sarah smiles. "But you're still clever. More than a match for him. You too Carissa." She says to me. I smile brightly at her. "You, Carissa, and me. Doctor?" Rose asks turning to him. "Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us." The Doctor says rubbing the back of his neck. Sarah smiles but shakes her head.

"No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." Sarah says. "Good for you." I say to Sarah. Mickey speaks up. "Can I come? No, not with you, I mean with you. Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there." Mickey says. Sarah nods totally in agreement.

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board." She states. I nod. "TOTALLY! Plus we need all three amigos on board!" I state. "Can I be a part of the three amigos?" The Doctor asks. I smile. "Only if you let Mickey come too." I say with a smirk. He smiles brightly. "Okay then, I could do with a laugh." He says. "Rose, is that okay?" He asks her.

But instead of lying like she did on the show, she was genially happy. So she lunges at him and pulls him into a great big hug screaming YES! I smiled. Maybe there was a future with Mickey and Rose. But then again I really liked Mickey and Martha. "Well, I'd better go." Sarah says. Rose goes over to Sarah pulling me with her. She talks quietly so the Doctor can't hear her.

"What do we do? Do we stay with him?" She asks. _Well duh!_ "Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for." She says looking directly at me when she says it. "Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me." She says walking out of the TARDIS. The Doctor follows her outside. "She's awesome." Rose says. "Affirmative." I say copying K-9. Rose smiles.

"It's going to be freaking amazing to have all three amigos on board!" I say with a smile draping my arms over Rose's shoulder. Mickey comes over and Rose does the same with Mickey. "Oh totally! But isn't it the four amigos now?" Rose asks. I ponder on that. "That doesn't sound as cool though." I say with a frown. "Did you think of a new nickname yet then?" Rose asks. I shake my head.

"Nope." I say popping the "p". Dang. The Doctor comes inside the TARDIS and we let go of each other and watch him switching the controls to make the TARDIS start to fly again. "Are you alright?" I ask him. He nods. "Yeah I'm okay. Krillitanes, easy." He says. The TARDIS starts shaking all around. "Yeah right! BUT THEY CALLED ME DREAMER! The name is starting to catch on!" I say with a smile.

"Yes it is." He says. I frown. "You still will never call me it, will you?" I ask him. He smiles at me. "No Lewis. I will not." He says tapping me on the nose gently. Rose and Mickey laugh behind me and I just shake my head. Onwards! The…uh…FOUR AMIGOS go through time and space! That doesn't have the same ring to it.


	18. JEALOUSY SUCKS! PART ONE!

**Jealousy Sucks!**

 **A/N: Sorry I'm so late first thing. So I'm deciding I'm going to update every other week. Only because of school and crap! School… Is my mortal enemy! My science teacher is really freaking mean! UGH! Also who the** ** _heck_** **gives projects on the first few weeks of school!** ** _My school._** **Someone get the blender!**

 **And the weeks further in. Just lots of works sorry.**

 **Anyway…Rambling down now promise. In this chapter Carissa is going to get a** ** _tad bit_** **Oncoming Dreamer. That's right guys… JEALOUS CARISSA! Madame Pompadour doesn't stand a chance. Thanks to the review by yoyowezy I have a name for our new 4 amigos…THE DROSEYS!**

 **Okay guys this next question is really important and it definitely needs to be answered. Do you guys want Mickey to stay until the Parting Ways episode or should I stick to the show and have him go back to his gram? We will see.**

 **Guys guess what? This chapter…WE WILL SEE THE DOCTORS POV! I know, I know. YOUR SUPER EXCITED! I am too! I was thinking of doing a chapter for the Doctor's POV when he thought Carissa was dead for a little bit. But I'm not going to do that right away. I'm leaving that up to you guys.**

 **Thank you for all the follows and reviews! I looked to see I had 40 follows and I was like OMG OMG! I was really freaking happy guys. You guys like I said are my best friends. SALUTE BUMP FOR YOU GUYS! Love you all and enjoy this chapter!**

Okay so today was the day. This was the day Rose either won the bet or I do. OH! Let me explain a bit…

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _HE DOESN'T LIKE ME ROSE! Let it go!"_

 _"_ _How do you even know? You seriously haven't seen the looks he gives you?" She yells back at me._

 _UGH! Why couldn't she just let it go! The next episode would prove it to her. The Doctor would make out with Madame Pompadour. She would see then. Hopefully._

 _"_ _Dude you'll see. Trust me. After this next trip, you will no longer think he's interested in me." I say to her._

 _Just hearing the words coming out of my mouth made my heart clench at the idea. I wanted to believe the Doctor liked me. Heck isn't that every Whovians dream?_

 _"_ _Wanna bet?" She says raising an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Since I know I'm going to win…WHY NOT! What are we betting?"_

 _Let's see what she comes up with! She smiles at me brightly._

 _"_ _Okay if I win and I am not convinced the Doctor doesn't like you…you have to...flirt with him! Give it your best go! Not just hey your shirt looks nice." She says._

 _How am I even going to say that when he never changes? Uh doy?_

 _"_ _Alright to you I will and if I win?"_

 _"_ _If you win…I'LL LISTEN TO THE BANDS YOU MADE MICKEY LISTEN TO!" She says smirking._

 _My mouth drops. She HATED my bands. OH MY GOD!_

 _Smiling at her brightly at her, I nod. "Deal, but expect a big I TOLD YOU SO!"_

 _She shakes her head. "We'll see about that." She says leaving my bedroom._

 _The TARDIS murmurs you're screwed. "Shut up Sexy! No one asked your opinion."_

I get out of my bed. Heck I was _so_ going to win this bet. In this series alone the Doctor gets kissed by Madame Pompadour, Rose…No wait I screwed that up never mind. Jackie and maybe that's it. Hard to keep track.

GOD DANG THE DOCTOR WAS A PLAYER!

Yes he is. The TARDIS whispers to me amused.

Rolling my eyes I go in my closet and get changed.

Let's see we were going to the future a _nd the past._ And I am almost positive no one dies! But I had to make sure the Doctor visits Madame Pompadour before she dies.

That scene just sucked. HEY! We could take her to the moon or some girly crap! Heck if I knew what impressed girls from that era.

Before Rose, I didn't have any girly friends. I had nerdy or Tomboy ones.

After quickly taking a shower, I put on a black Cami with a colorful Shaw overtop of it. The Shaw went down to my knees but heck! It was freaking comfortable. Then put on some light blue jeans that felt like I was wearing leggings and I had to remind myself I wasn't.

After looking in the mirror I notice something.

My blue tips in my hair that I had when I came here were gone. Instead my wavy dark brown hair was there. Running my fingers through it, I look at my hair in awe. I can't remember the last time my hair didn't have the blue tips. Well it felt like that anyway. I got the blue tips right before I turned 17. Shelby and Mac were there.

Smiling at my natural hair I put it in one of my gorgeous (messy) buns. THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BUNS IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF! Which I do.

Walking out of the bathroom I see a pair of maroon colored converse that sort of matched my Shaw laid there on my bed. I look up at the ceiling. "Thanks Sexy."

You're welcome, she hums back at me.

Putting on some white socks and slipping on my new converse I leave my bedroom and head to the console room.

The Doctor was there leaning against the console smiling at me. "Morning." He says smiling at me. I smile back. "Morning! Where's Mickey and Rose?"

He shrugs. "Probably still asleep." He shrugs flipping switches on the console.

 _What is he doing?_ I ask Sexy.

Trying to distract himself. She answers. Wonder why? "So am I allowed back in the kitchen?" I ask him.

He looks at me like I just asked him if he agreed with Hitler. "Nope sorry!" He says popping the "p". I groan.

"BUT I'M STARVING!" I plead pouting at him.

"Hang on." He says before disappearing in the halls.

Sighing, I go over and sit on the captain's chair.

"Ugh you make one…wait five…wait never mind! Keep changing the halls Sexy!" I say to her realizing the kitchen and I aren't mean to be.

Sexy laughs in amusement in my head causing it to echo.

The Doctor returns with a plate of waffles. Approaching me, he hands it over. "There." He says smiling.

I look down at the blueberry waffles and take a bit out of one of them.

"Thank you!" I say between chews. He laughs at me. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." He scolds.

"Thanks DAD!"

That's when Rose walks in. "Morning." She says. Rose had her hair crimped making it look like it was shorter than it actually was. She was wearing a blue T-shirt that said _Whitcha falls_ , or something. She had a watch on her left wrist and blue jeans on.

"Morning blondie."

She looks at me with disgust.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

"HA!" The Doctor says triumphant. "Blondie you're supposed to be on my side!" I yell at her pouting a little.

After finishing of my waffles I set the plate down on the chair standing up. "Where's Micks? I figured out a good group name!" I say to her.

Last night the name came to me. I was super tired and then I was like _wait a minute! I'm the Dreamer! We should all be called the Droseys!_ They would freaking love it! Because the Four Amigos doesn't have the same ring to it. The Droseys going across time and space. That had a nice ring to it.

"Think he's still sleeping. He _really_ liked his room the TARDIS made for him." Rose answers walking over to us.

"I bet. Let me guess…filled to the brim with electronic and hacker stuff!"

Rose looks over at me giving me a look that said _duh_. The Doctor walks over to us.

"So where do you guys want to go?" He asks us.

Rose and I look at each other. But we both knew what we were thinking. _Random._ "Its way more fun on random." He smiles brightly. "OH YES!" He yells running around the console crazily.

The TARDIS starts shaking around, causing Rose and I to hang on for dear life. Laughing our heads off.

The plate on the chair almost falls but I catch it. Rose takes a waffle from the plate and takes a bite.

Once the TARDIS lands the shaking stops. "Seriously the blue switches do something." I say pointing at the stabilizers. He just shrugs obviously not caring.

Mickey comes from the hallway. He had a pout on his face. He was in regular clothes but he still looked like he just woke up.

"The TARDIS landing wake you up?" I ask him. He nods. "YES!" Rose and I laugh at him while the Doctor rolls his eyes.

The Doctor puts on his long brown coat and puts an arm over my shoulder. "Come on, gang!" He says pulling my along.

When Mickey walks outside the TARDIS doors his eyes swiftly sober and wakes up.

"It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go."

This was all so new to him! It was so cute!

There are lots of bits and pieces of equipment scattered around the spacecraft. Someone needed a maid… Or to get off there lazy butts and clean up!

"It looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?" Rose asks him looking around at the empty hull. The Doctor takes his arm off my shoulders and adjusts his jacket smiling.

"Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous." He says walking around scanning the hull.

I pat down my pockets and sure enough when I reach in them my sonic is there. _Thank you Sexy!_ Pockets that are bigger on the inside. Love it!

"So, what's the date? How far we gone?" Rose asks following him. Mickey eyes are wide with amazement for the new scene around him.

"Amazing right?" I asked the speechless boy.

"It's incredible!"

"Yeah it is."

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." The Doctor says after scanning the room.

He finds the light switch on a console. Part of the ceiling shows the stars.

Mickey walks over to the window looking out. I step back from him and smile at him. "Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies." The Doctor says.

Rose walks over to and drapes an arm over his shoulder. "Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?" She asks smiling.

The Doctor walks over and drapes an arm over my shoulder. I look up at him curiously while he just sits there, smiling away.

He must love showing people something they've never seen before. Heck I do.

The amazement in Mickey's eyes reminded me when I went to Pluto on my birthday. Utter amazement.

"It's so realistic!" Mickey shouts.

"That's because it is real weirdo!" I call over to him.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?" The Doctor says scanning again.

"And, where is everyone?" I ask. The Doctor looks down at me and smiles.

"Good question. No life readings on board." Rose turns over to him. "Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag."

"I don't know Blondie! They could be creatures that can handle the no air out in space." I say to her. Rose rolls her eyes at me.

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods. Can you smell that?" He asks us sniffing the air. I sniff the air as well. It smelled like chicken.

"Yeah. Smells like a _barbeque._ " I say dropping a small hint. Maybe this time they would catch on. Or at least the Doctor. HE WAS A CLEVER GUY!

"Sunday roast definitely." Mickey says turning to look at all of us.

The Doctor frowns at that and goes over to the console using his sonic to open the large metal doors behind us. We all walk through.

The far wall is paneled, and contains a blazing fire in an ornate fireplace, with an ormolu clock on the mantelpiece.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there." The Doctor says looking through the fire.

I move down on my knees with him. Rose looks out the porthole. Obviously seeing nothing but the open space.

Suddenly, a little girl with blonde hair notices us from her side of the fireplace and goes over to it.

"Hey friend!" I say to the girl. The Doctor waves at the girl too. "Hello." The young girl says.

Ahh young Reinette. Little does she know the man she's talking to will later make out with her…OKAY THINGS JUST GOT CREEPY!

"What's your name?" The Doctor asks her. "Reinette." She says without hesitation.

Brave girl. Talking to the man in her fireplace WITH THE FREAKING FIRE STILL ON! She really not going to question that? I would.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name." The Doctor says. I punch him in the arm. "Don't flirt with a ten year old." I scold. Rose laughs and the Doctors mouth drops.

"I was not flirting!" He says horrified. "Sure you weren't." I say with a shake of my head. He sighs and turns back to Reinette

"What I was about to say before my friend rudely interrupted me, can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" He asks.

She smiles. "In my bedroom."

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" He asks.

"Now we are being a stalker. Put a restraining order on this guy Reinette." I tell her. She laughs at that and the Doctor punches me in the arm lightly.

Mickey and Rose smile at me and I wink at them.

"Paris." Reinette says. The Doctor smiles at that.

"Paris, of course!" He says in a duh tone. Mickey looks at me confused.

"Long story." I whisper to him and he nods.

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?" She asks curiously.

"I'M HERE TOO!" I point out. Mickey pulls me up and away from the fireplace. Smart man.

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?" The Doctor asks Reinette. "Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven." She says.

The Doctor nods. "Right, lovely. One of my favorites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night." He says getting up.

"You said it was the fifty first century!" Mickey exclaims. The Doctor nods and rubs the back of his neck.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." The Doctor points out.

Mickey raises an eyebrow. "What's that?" He asks him.

The Doctor shrugs. "No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door." He says laughing a little. I laugh as well.

"Why not? Magic door is pretty cool. Or even better you could have said magic fireplace. And you could have said sort of like Narnia."

The Doctor ponders on that.

"Well…Yeah but what I said sounds better." He points out.

"No way! Narnia is way better."

Rose speaks up. "And on the other side of the magic fireplace is France in 1727?" She asks.

I smile at her using my definition of the fireplace. Though the Doctor frowns that she used mine instead of his. "Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too." He points out.

Mickey raises an eyebrow.

"She was speaking English, I heard her." Mickey says. Rose nods.

"That's the TARDIS. Translates it for you." She says. "Even French?" Mickey says excitedly.

"Yup! Sexys cool like that." I tell him.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor says finding the switch. I latch on to him and the wall turns around and suddenly we are in Reinette's bedroom.

"Little warning Doc next time." I tell him stepping away from him.

He frowns. "I never asked you to tag along." He says shrugging.

"Oh well!" I say sticking my tongue out at him.

Reinette wakes up from her large bed and looks at us fearfully. The Doctor shoots his arms up in surrender.

"It's okay. Don't scream. It's us. It's the fireplace man and woman. Look. We were talking just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace." He says before lighting the candle with his sonic screwdriver making it easier for the little girl to see us.

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months." She says startled.

"Yeah sorry he's bad with times. I'm Carissa by the way. Also go by Dreamer." I tell her waving. She looks at me confused. "Really? Oh. Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in." The Doctor says ignoring me.

Then I hear it. A ticking noise going all throughout the room. My eyes go to the broken clock on top of the fireplace and a shiver goes through my spine.

Stupid scary ticking monsters. They will tick you to death! They will _tick_ you off!

Corny joke right there.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here!?" The child yells.

"Well I think I just said."

"Carissa hush."

"Sorry."

The Doctor turns over to the broken clock. Looking over it carefully. Slowly figuring it out.

"Okay, that's scary."

"Yup!"

The girl looks at us confused.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" She asks tilting her head as a dog would.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" The Doctor points out as the tick people or robots or WHATEVER tick.

"Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man."

"Doctor shut up you're scaring her." I say smacking him in the arm gesturing to the frightened young girl.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone." The Doctor says stepping closer.

I look around for something to use as a weapon. Soon resorting to a little letter opener. Ah… Just a week ago or so ago I was fighting monks with this. Now Tickster robots.

I kick butt.

"Reinette, stay right there. Don't put any feet or anything of that bed. Stay right where you are." I order her following the Doctor as he started to look under the bed.

She nodded and sat exactly as she was. Not moving a muscle.

When the Doctor starts to scan with his sonic under the bed something knocks it right out of his hands.

He gives me a look before looking at Reinette.

"Reinette? Don't look round." He whispers.

Once again the girl nods. Listening to what we are saying.

That's when we both see the tick monster or Tickmiser or creature to be named later right behind her.

Lovely.

"STAY BACK! I'M ARMED!" I warn the robot waving my small letter opener in the air just to have the Doctor knock it out of my hands.

"DUDE!"

"It wouldn't have worked anyway."

"But still! I could have looked intimidating!"

"Carissa?"

"Yeah?"

"No."

"Okay."

The Doctor turns away from me, putting his attention back on Reinette.

"You, stay exactly where you are. Hold still, let me look." He says putting two fingers to her temples. Looking inside her mind.

Fudge that still gives me the chills.

"You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" The Doctor asks the creature horrified pulling away from young Reinette.

When the Doctor sees the look on my face he gives me an apologetic expression which just makes me shake my head. Showing him that is was fine and I already forgave him.

Like a month or so ago.

Dude get over it.

God some people needed to learn to stop living in the past…

"I don't understand. It wants me? You want me?" Reinette asks looking at the creature before turning back to us and then back at it.

"Not yet. You are incomplete." The thing answered robotically. Sounding like a clock or an end of a voicemail.

Creepy to sum it up.

"Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete?" The Doctor orders.

"YEAH! What does that mean!?" I ask knowing full well it wasn't going to answer.

Like expected the thing robot WHATEVER stayed silent.

Dang it! This thing needed a name besides this thing.

"You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?"

Instead of answering, the thing moves over the side of a bed over to us. A blade appearing out of its hand.

"OKAY NEVER MIND! Don't talk! THAT'S BRILLIANT TOO!"

"Carissa?"

"Shut up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Monsieur, be careful." She warns.

"Oy! I'm here too!"

"Lewis?!"

"Shut up?"

"Please."

"Otay."

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." The Doctor says smiling addressing Reinette.

Oh so she can talk but I can't? Rude much?

The thing slashes its blade hitting me across the cheek. It only stung but I felt blood trickle down.

I gaped and then turned to the clock thing.

"Oh honey you didn't. Well this makes things that much simpler. You know why? Because now it's on. LIKE DONKEY KONG!" I yell making some sort of battle cry before lunging.

Dodging the blade, I get on top of the machine, clinging my body around it trying to pin it to the ground.

Forgetting of course that it's a mother freaking robot.

So of course it didn't move.

If anything it just looked irritated.

"Haha…um that didn't just happen." I say while carefully getting off the machine.

The machine then proceeds to put a knife to my throat.

The Doctor gives me a look before pulling me away from it and behind him.

Reinette looks at us terrified but I give her a reassuring smile. Poor kid.

"Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The Doctor said smiling at said monster causing it to slash again, but this time we both dodge it.

Yay! My reflexes are working! I was starting to worry.

Due to this, the machines knife gets stuck in the wall with the fireplace.

"HAHA! VICTORY IS OURS!" I shout proudly causing the Doctor to give me a look. In concern. Probably wondering if I was mentally insane. But he should know by now that…yes I am. DUH!

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asks.

The Doctor and I give each other a knowing look before turning back to her with his sonic in hand.

"US!" We say in unison before making the wall turn back around.

"DOCTOR! BROWNIE!" Rose shouts at us.

The Doctor doesn't listen but instead gets a tubey thingy from a nearby rack spraying the machine. Resulting it in freezing. But of course it gets me too.

Note to self...bring a jacket. Now freezing MY butt off.

"HEY!" I yell at him now cold and crossing my arms to bring back the warmth.

Even though it's a fire extinguisher, it's still cold being sprayed all over you. Like come on!

"Excellent! Ice gun!" Mickey comments not noticing me freezing. Love you too Micks. I'll remember this on your birthday.

"Fire extinguisher." The Doctor states before shrugging off his long brown coat and putting it on my shoulders. "My bad."

"Darn right."

He smiles before turning back to Rose and Mickey.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asks.

"It came from here." I told her gesturing towards the whole ship.

"Then why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asks referring that it is dressed in French wear.

"Free country. Or universe. Whichever." I tell him putting on the Doctor's coat fully.

The Doctor rolls his eyes at me before proceeding to actually answer Mickey's question. "Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." The Doctor says while examining the thing.

I just now noticed that the face was messed up because of the spray stuff.

Wow! Aren't I focused!

The Doctor removes the machines mask or face or whatever you want to call it, and reveals the metalwork inside. Or more like clockwork.

Seriously? You guys are made like clocks! I now name you Clock!

"Oh, you are beautiful!" The Doctor exclaims while putting on his glasses and looking at Clock closely. "No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that." He explains turning back to us for a brief moment before turning his attention back on Clock.

"Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me." He tells Clock while holding out his sonic to him.

Clock's response is to unfreeze and teleport away.

"Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board." The Doctor tells us taking my hand and moving back over to the fireplace.

Wait wasn't he about to…OH HECK NO! I REFUSE!

"Um..Doc…pretty sure I'm going to stay here." I tell him trying to pull away, but he keeps me there.

Dang it!

"What is it?" Rose asks us.

"Don't go looking for it! Lewis you're coming with me!" He states.

"Do I have to?"

"Yup."

"Ugh."

"Where are you two going?" Rose asks.

"Back in a sec." He tells them before shifting the wall back on the other side again. Leaving us once again in Reinette's bedroom…

 ** _A/N: Here it is ya'll!_**

 **The Doctor's POV**

This Clockwork thing was absolutely brilliant.

Gorgeous in fact.

I had to find out more. Well, I can't exactly let those things scan a little girl's brain again.

What do they want?

Once the wall turned all the way around, Carissa and I stepped away from it.

"Why did I have to be here again?" Her voice sounds in a whine.

What was funny about her voice when even in the worst moods it would still sound that same sweet velvet sound.

Snap out of it Doc! She's human! Partially. But it still couldn't work.

However there are signs of another heart growing…

That was another thing that needed to be sorted out. What was happening to Carissa?

For now her Atron energy was stable, but if she were injured a great deal…

I shake my head from my thoughts.

One thing at a time.

"Because you make things more fun." I admit.

Her green eyes lighten up smirking.

"You finally say it?"

"Lewis, I need to focus on what I'm doing." I tell her.

What was I doing?

This girl distracted me way too much. But I don't think I could ever let her go.

"Reinette? Just checking you're okay." I call out.

The room seemed different from before. It was no longer small and childlike. But more grown up. Had we been teleported to the wrong room?

Carissa strings her fingers along a harp smiling softly at the notes that came out of it.

"Ahem." A voice sounds from behind us making us both jump. Carissa being her unstable self almost falling.

What am I going to do with her?

I turn around to see a woman there. Definitely not a little girl.

I'll admit it. She was beautiful. But not like Carissa.

Stop it!

"Oh. Hello. Er, I was just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long." I say rubbing the back of my neck while Carissa looks down at her feet. Her face no longer had that smile on it.

I frown at that but focus my attention back on the French woman.

"Reinette! We're ready to go." An older woman's voice sounds making me look at the woman in shock.

Well, I was extremely late this time.

She did share the same attributes as the little girl. To her blonde hair that was held up in a bun to her eyes.

But what do I know? Everyone looked the same no matter how old too me?

The cost for living for so long.

"It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You two are to be congratulated on your persistence." She says her accented voice sounding.

I waited for Carissa's sarcasm to jump in, but instead was met with silence.

Now that was strange.

Seeing that Carissa was not going to speak, I clear my throat and reply.

"Reinette! Well. Goodness, how you've grown!" I tell her surprised still that a wormhole opened this long after. She was all grown up.

"And you two do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you." She says as she walks closer.

"Well, to be honest it has only been a few minutes for us." Carissa mumbles.

Why is Carissa suddenly upset? Did she not to be back here that bad? What was happening that she didn't like? Did the clockwork come back?

"Listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man and woman, do we?" I point out moving back over the mantelpiece wanting to get Carissa out of here.

I would come back, because I wanted to figure out what Carissa was upset about.

However, the once little girl seemed to have other ideas.

"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you two since I was seven years old." She says smiling at both of us. But still looked a bit confused. But I would be too. Human brains…so thick.

"Yeah, I suppose you have. I came the quick route."

Reinette walks over to me putting a hand on my cheek. I look up at her eyes trying to work out what she was doing.

For all I know she's a bomb and was about to explode.

Well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened.

"You seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real." She whispers looking me over.

I look in the corner of my eyes seeing Carissa take a deep breath in. What was going on?

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient." Another voice calls up from outside Reinette's room.

"A moment!" She yells back turning in the direction of the door and back to me.

"So many questions. So little time." She whispers before smashing her lips onto mine.

What? What? WHAT?!  
She presses me against the wall and after a few moments of absolute shock I respond.

Suddenly, Carissa clears her throat.

"Hey guys! Remember me! I don't want to see any of that. Kind of gross to be honest. Aren't you royalty? You French and your French kissing. Bleh. BLEH!" Carissa shouts pulling Reinette off me.

Reinette looks at Carissa with wide eyes and I do the same.

Had this been what she was upset about…?

 **Carissa's POV**

When she started kissing him suddenly something took over me. I had to say something. I also had to refrain from ripping her head off. Because that might change history just a bit.

"Hey guys! Remember me! I don't want to see any of that. Kind of gross to be honest. Aren't you royalty? You French and your French kissing. Bleh. BLEH!" I yell at them pulling Reinette off him.

Because honestly it was extremely rude anyway.

Reinette looks at me with complete shock.

So does the Doctor.

Sorry…not sorry! BEAST!

But he looks like he wants to have one of his…What? What?! WHAT?! Moments.

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" A voice rings out as I let go of Reinette glaring at her darkly.

Scary Carissa is scary. Let's see if my death stare still works!

Reinette looks at me in confusion before her eyes widened as if she understood.

Sigh it didn't work. Sad face.

Before she leaves she whispers to me, "Sorry, I didn't realize you fancied him."

Oops.

When she leaves a servant enters while the Doctor's face goes to one of recognition.

"Poisson? Reinette Poisson? No! No, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!" He rants excitedly.

Perfect, beautiful, talented.

Stop it Carissa he doesn't like you. Get over it!

Crap! I do like him.

I am so horribly screwed. Kill me now.

"Who the hell are you two!?" He shouts.

"I'm the Doctor and she's Carissa Lewis. And I just snogged Madame de Pompadour. Ha, ha!" He shouts before pulling me to the fireplace as it rotated.

As soon as we were safely back on the other side, I move away from him.

 _Why would he like you anyway? He's supposed to LOVE Rose! And Clara! And River! Not you! They are beautiful and legit clever and brave! I'm just an annoying, sarcastic, nerdy, not even that pretty fangirl!_

 _Why did I have to fall in love with him?_

 _OH HELL NO I DIDN'T!_

 _I loved him._

 **The Doctor's POV**

When we make it back to the impossible ship, I notice Lewis looked blankly at the wall in front of us.

The smile on my face faded and I gently grip her shoulders shaking her lightly.

Her head bolted up looking at me putting on a smile.

A smile I knew very well. It was the one I wore after Gallifrey fell.

And it made my hearts clench and I desperately wanted to know what was going through her mind that changed her mood so quickly.

I was about to say something when I noticed Mickey and Rose were gone.

"Rose? Mickey?" I call out to them.

They wandered off didn't they?

When no reply was given, my theory was proven correct.

"Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship." I mutter walking farther into the ship not noticing Carissa wasn't following and figuring the footsteps were hers.

 **Carissa's POV**

I watched the horse follow him and smiled lightly at the white horse following him.

I needed to be alone though. My mind worked better that way anyway.

 _I loved the Doctor._

 _And he would never love me._

So breaking rule number one, I start to wander about the shuttle, ship, or whatever it is!

I reach in my jeans pocket and pull out an iPod with white headphones and a note attached.

 ** _Thought you might want to listen to music my dreamer. Keep your head up! I brought you here for a reason Carissa Lewis._**

 ** _-Sexy_**

SEXY WAS THE ONE THAT BROUGHT ME HERE?!

 **The Doctor's POV**

While I was walking I started to realize that it wasn't Carissa following me anymore.

"Carissa? Rose? Ricky?" I yell out!

COME ON LEWIS! You were supposed to be the one who listened!

Wait did I just say her listening?

Yeah never mind.

It took me about point five seven seconds to realize it was a horse following me causing me to twirl around and look at it right in the eyes.

"Would you stop following me!? I'm not your mother!"

" _Well I happen to notice that you seem to have lady problems so I wanted to help! And I'm hungry! Got a carrot human?"_ The horse neighs at me.

Animals…wait what?

"Wait for one you can understand me which is brilliant and well, impossible, well not impossible just highly unlikely, well at least for another two hundred years, well two hundred fifteen."

" _The ticky things captured me to use me as a doo hicky to repair their thingy. But then caused a flipidiflop and now bam! I understand you stupid worthless- er, special race."_

My eyebrows raised at the horses statement. I understand every language of course, well except the Slitheen.

Well, technically they weren't a species and all they did was screech in your ears, well, that and make unnecessary slurping noises.

But the notion that the horse understood me was brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!

As I was walking I notice these pair of white doors and I being me open them. Revealing another wormhole.

 **Carissa's POV**

 _"_ _I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end It doesn't even matter."_

Linkin Park blasted through the headphones as I tried to find Rose and Mickey and comprehend what I information I had just been told.

" _I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter."_

Sexy was the one that brought me here.

" _One thing, I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to remind myself how  
I tried so hard."_

The Doctor would never love me.

" _In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property."_

Ugh life has gotten so hard. What happened to only having to mourn my sister's death? And maybe bullies at school. That was _simpler._

 _"_ _Remembering all the times you fought with me. I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore."_

You aren't lying Park. You are not lying.

The music kept its pace as I looked. One earphone out to hear everything.

That was when I was grabbed from behind. Something hard and metallic hitting me in the head from behind. Knocking me out instantly.

 _"_ _Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end." _

**A/N: You all like my very SUBTLE point of view changes!? Lol sorry continue reading.**

 **The Doctor's POV**

Noticing Reinette and another woman walking with her. Quickly, I go behind a stone urn only poking my head out as questions poked at my mind.

 _Why did the machines go after one person's mind? Why open wormholes here out of all the times in history? Why is she the only thing they can use?_

 _Where's Carissa?_

 _Wait what?_

Thoughts of her were flowing through my head. The first time I met her…

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Looks like the arm is here. Antiplasic. Very tricky." My past regeneration mused as he walked up the stairs of the Powell Estate._

 _Suddenly, a girl crashed into me._

 _"_ _Watch-"The girl starts saying an American accent from what I could tell. Her eyes meet mine and her mouth drops and her vibrant green eyes widen in RECOGNITION!_

 _"_ _OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" She shrieks blowing my ear drum._

 _My eyes narrow suspiciously at her. Was she an anti-plastic?_

 _"_ _Oi how do you know that?!" I ask her while reaching in my jacket for my sonic to scan her. She could be one of them._

 _Her arms raised in surrender. "Whoa!_ _Don't need the sonic screwdriver or go oncoming storm on me…." She says then freezes._

 _Blimey how did she know that?! She might be one of those undercover Dalek!_

 _NO! THEY WERE ALL DEAD!_

 _BUT ONLY DALEKS KNEW THAT NAME!_

 _Before I had the chance to grab her to question further, she dashed down the stairs. In that instant I memorized every bit about her so I could find her later._

 _This had to be dealt with first._

 _But this infuriated me. Daleks could still be living. While I lost everything._

 _But she also intrigued me._

 _Flashback ends._

Carissa Elizabeth Lewis.

The women talking was the thing pulling me out of my thoughts, the memories.

"Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked!" Reinette says as they walked.

"Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death." The other one says.

"Yes. I am devastated." Reinette says sadly.

 _Well, you would luck out in the end. Nothing to seriously be upset over._

 _"_ Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?"

"He is the King, and I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him."

The French. Love was in the air.

Out of the blue, a peacock caws from behind me. " _Feed me human!"_

Reinette looks back and I immediately duck my head behind the urn.

"Is something wrong dear?" The woman asks.

"Not wrong, no."

 _Carissa._

 _Blimey that girl will be the death of me._

 **Carissa's POV**

Groggily, I awaken. I expected to see a clock thing.

Nope! Nada! What do I see?

A monkey.

Not even joking.

With a freaking pipe wrench in his hand!

"Oh you got to be freaking kidding me!" I yell at it.

It only laughs in response and then attempts to EAT the pipe wrench!

"How are you even here!?"

 _In a circus near France…_

"Where is thou monkey!?" The jester asks a ring man.

"Not sure sir! One hour he's eating a banana and the next he's vanished!"

 _Back to Carissa's location_

"Where ever you came from you gave me a freaking headache!"

Sitting up, I wince from the banging in my head now. It made me light headed and I fell right back down landing hard on the ground, but protecting my head so I wouldn't get knocked out again.

The monkey laughs and claps his hands together before taking off.

"I hope those stupid clockworks take you in for parts!" I mutter to myself getting up. Seeing my iPod and headphones were still okay.

Yay! The important things are safe!

"Carissa! Is that you!?" I hear Rose's voice ask from a distance away.

"Over here." I mumble trying to get up again, but this time slowly.

I will make monkey soup from him!

Mickey appears from the corner and helps me up. "Come on Carissa! This is no time for monkey business!"

Fudge my life.

"Tell that to the damn monkey!" I curse pointing in the direction the monkey had gone.

"Carissa there is no monkey!"

"Yes there is! I'm not insane! Well, yes I am. But not about this! It hit me over the head with a pipe wrench."

"Did you get any sleep last night!?"

"Mickey! I'm not kidding!"

"Come on." He says pulling me to where him and Rose were talking.

I'm not insane. There was little brown monkey with a red fez on that I was going to steal when I butcher it.

So there.

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions." Catherine says.

"Every woman in Paris shares them." Reinette argues.

Well, not every woman.

"You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?"

"As am I." Reinette states as they walk away.

I smile a bit after they leave before running inside to find the rest of the four amigos.

Wonder how Carissa felt about attending a ball?

 **Carissa's POV**

"Oh yeah. That was a real heart."  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! OR WARN US?!"

"Er, you didn't ask… besides I was too focused in um, things."

"What kind of things then?"

"I think a barbeque came into my mind at one point…"

"Oh my god." Mickey says dragging a hand over his face.

"I'M ADHD! I CAN'T HELP IT! SORRY NOT SORRY BUDDY!" I tell him patting him on the back and giving Rose an apologetic look.

My head was still banging and there was either blood or sweat coming down the back of my neck.

Stupid freaking monkey that will die in the pits of hell.

I will personally drive that monkey there. I will be its taxi there for god sakes!

"Is this normal for you two? Like an average day-"

"At the office! Yeppidty yeppers Micks! Hey! You did want to come!" I remind him.

"Life with the Doctor is never an average day." Rose says.

"Well running tends to stay the same. But honestly, I've never been in this good of shape before!"

We walk pass a huge mirror showing France once again. Sigh.

Ah the city of love. Some girls would be swooning.

I am not swooning.

I want to watch Gilmore Girls in bed thank you. I've had a long day.

"It's France again. We can see France." Micks says stating my thoughts.

"Yeah you know those police mirrors. Where there's people outside watching the people inside, but the people inside can't see them? That's what this is like." I explain.

A man enters the room with two other men at his side.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey retorts.

"We found on the side of the street claiming to be the king of French. Saying that was his only dream. And we didn't want to be dream crushers and hurt Shia's big motivational speech that you will see in the next 9 years by the way, so yeah, we gave him a crown and now he's leaving us alone. So just let this happen." I say in a French accent laughing a bit.

Suddenly, two arms swing around my waist pulling me close to the warmth of their body. I knew who it was thought immediately.

"Oh look who finally came back huh?" I ask turning around to look at him.

The Doctor smiles at me. "New rule. You three stay by me!" he says pointing to all of us but keeping eye contact with me. Never once breaking it.

"You missed me didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"I was gone for like ten minutes."

"Well, actually you were gone for thirty minutes and twenty eight seconds."

Stupid monkey- wait.

"Did you literally count the time I was gone?" I ask him.

Rose raises an eyebrow at him and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

Oh god no.

The Doctor looks down at his feet sheepishly, unwrapping his arms around me, rubbing his neck, before changing the subject

 **The Doctor's POV**

Shouldn't have said that.

I unattached myself from her and quickly changed the subject.

"I became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man." I state before my new friend neighs.

" _Don't forget about me peasant!"_

"Oh and I met a horse."

Carissa whole face lightens up and walks over to the horse and stroking its forehead.

" _I like her."_ The horse neighs happily.

 _So do I._

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asks.

"The same reason a dead monkey walking with a pipe wrench is on a spaceship. They do what they want!" Carissa mutters touching the back of her head.

Raising an eyebrow at her I notice drying blood coming from the back of her head. Not pouring but since it wasn't wiped off it was now drying which would be not very brilliant getting out.

What? I know things!

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history." I tell them while watching Reinette walk in the room.

I notice Carissa smile drop once again which makes me frown and I pull her from the horse and next to me. Putting an arm around her shoulder.

I felt _relaxed_ now that she was next to me. It was hard to explain. I felt a peace.

After a few moments I realized Rose and Mickey were waiting for me to finish my statement. So quickly clearing my throat I continue.

"Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?" I ask more of myself than them.

"Who is she?" Rose asks.

"Entitled rich mistress woman." Carissa mutters very quietly to herself but since I was right next to her I could hear it.

Frowning, I hold onto Carissa a little tighter and her tense body actually seems to relax slightly.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asks making Carissa shake her head.

"No he's already got a queen. She wants to be one of his one night stands." She says rolling her eyes.

"Well, actually she wants to be his mistress." I correct.

"Same difference. Still sleeping with another woman while being happily married. I don't like the French."

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." Rose states.

Carissa looks at her confused but doesn't say anything. So I continue.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour."

"I hate people in this day in age." Carissa mutters. "It's so wrong. He should be fully committed to his wife. And his wife shouldn't stand for this. I would dump his butt!"

"Lewis, it's a whole different era. This was normal back then." I remind her causing her to nod.

"Still not right." She mumbles.

 **Carissa's POV**

I do not like this woman.

Not even a tiny bit.

I was jealous. I've never _loathed_ someone this much.

Except that monkey.

That monkey is toast when I get a hold of him.

The Doctor keep me wrapped under his arm. I felt safe. Secure. Like in one of those cheesy movies.

Ugh, I am total cliché.

Madame de sleeps a lot walked up the mirror checking her appearance and stuff.

How self-centered! I probably look like a train wreck right now and you don't see me checking my looks.

Take that you old history person!

"The Queen must have loved her." Rose says sarcastically.

"I would throttle her." I tell them honestly.

Well sort of, I would yell at them, cause them out, and then kick them out to watch Netflix.

"Actually, she did. Not throttle her. They got on very well." The Doctor says smiling.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asks astonished.

"Told ya! I hate people in this era." I mutter.

"France! It's a different place."

 **A/N: I'm going to do this episode in two parts… please don't kill me please….**

 **IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**


	19. THE FEELS! Jealousy Sucks! Part Two!

**THE FEELS! Jealousy Sucks! PART TWO!**

 **A/N: Second half. Might be another Doctor POV! You'll just have to read and see…**

 **I'm so evil.**

 **I decided to let Mickey stay in the parallel world. When I do write that episode Mickey is staying. That way him and Martha will be set up together at some point. Sorry if no one likes that!**

 **Martha, though not my favorite companion, deserves to be happy. I'll figure out who to hook Rose up with! So don't you worry!**

 **Okay, there's Dorissa scene here! They both go to the ball! OOOOO!**

 **You guys might like that scene…a lot. HEHE!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

In the window, Reinette stood by the fireplace. Until she saw Clock behind her.

Oh that's right. They're all named Clock now! BAM!

"GET IT GIRL!" I yell earning an insane look from all of the other Drosey's.

"What?"

Reinette starts questioning the clock thinking it was an ordinary guest before the clock steps out of the shadows.

Immediately, The Doctor jumps into actions. He grabs the fire extinguisher from Mickey arming himself. Then he pulls me with him and we go again through the mirror.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" He announces letting me go, stalking over to Clock.

"Fireplace man! And Carissa!" she says my name less happily.

Fudge you too woman!

WHY DON'T I GET A NICKNAME!

SCREW YOU!

The Doctor ignores her immediately spraying Clock with the foam causing him to freeze.

"TAKE THAT TICKEY!" I say walking over and hitting it on the head, causing it to point it's sharp weapon at me.

Rose and Mickey come through the mirror as well, The Doctor throws the extinguisher at him. He almost dropped it, but soon held it in an upright position.

Clock started creaking. Starting to melt the ice from the weapon.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asks observing it, then his eyes bulged when he saw the weapon was pointed at me.

"He's about to hurt ya!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed!"

The Doctor turns his attention on me pulling me behind him. "Be careful. That's the one thing I ask of you Carissa. Can you do that?"

"Probably not."

"I had to ask." He sighs before turning his attention to Mickey. "Switching back on. Melting the ice."

"Then it kills everyone in the room. Well, the Doctor as many times as he regenerates."

"Pretty much." The Doctor agrees.

Suddenly, Clock starts to turn back on again. His body going upwards and pointing his weapon at The Doctor and I.

Wait why did I stop calling him Bob?

Should I do that again?

OH YES!  
AHH I SOUND LIKE HIM!

 **A/N: I decided to do it again? Are you happy? Do I get a Salute bump? PLEASE!**

 **The Doctor's POV**

The clockwork android starts to power up once more, right on Que.

Immediately, I make sure Carissa is completely covered from any hard that could come from it, as it is well, right next to us.

"Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself." I order it.

Silence.

Maybe Reinette could make it answer me? She did do it when she was a child.

"Order it to answer me." I say to Reinette who looks at me like I'm insane.

Well, I am. Well, sort of. Well, 50/50. Well, 50.5/49.5.

"Why should it listen to me?" She asks me curiously.

"It did when you're a kid. Makes you think why a killing cannibal machine like Clock here would listen to an eight year old child." Carissa points out. "So, by theory. Since it is popping around in your timeline, it's probably authorized to listen to you."

Blimey, this woman was clever.

"I was nine." Reinette corrects rudely.

"Potato, potahto."

Should I go in the other room? I feel like there's about to be a cat fight.

Reinette glares at Carissa, who only sticks her tongue out childishly.

Blimey, she's a puzzle.

But, I do like solving them.

I loved solving hers.

 _Blimey! I still have to figure this out! And now I'm back on thinking about Carissa!_

"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you." Reinette orders. Still glaring daggers at Lewis.

"I am repair droid seven."

Brilliant! It does listen to her!

Absolutely brilliant!

"What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage." I state walking around Droid seven.

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure."

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?"

"We did not have the parts."

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts." Mickey says rolling his eyes.

"No. Hate to be the smart apple, oh wait I love to be because it's absolutely amazing. And everyone looks at you like 'are you serious?' and then it's like OH YES! So yes love being the smart apple. Anyway, it usually is about the money." Carissa rambles happily.

"Well in the movies I watch on the telly it's about the parts."

"One word for you Mickey. NERD! But that's okay, I am too. Well more Supernatural, Gilmore Girl, The Vampire Diaries, and The Originals nerd, but all the same. NERDS UNITE!"

"Shouldn't we get back on topic, you foolish girl." Reinette snaps.

Carissa glares harshly at her before shutting her mouth.

She actually stopped talking? What? What?! WHAT?!

How is that even possible!? That shouldn't even be remotely possible. I've tried saying that! It doesn't work! How can Reinette possibly…

"Doctor." Rose interrupts my thoughts.

"Huh? Right, sorry. Anyway, Droid, what's happened to the crew? Where are they?"

"We did not have the parts."

What?

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?"

"We did not have the parts."

What? Why repeat the same thing? Is it on a loop? I've seen robots repeat themselves, but this one isn't making any sense.

"Fifty people don't just disappear. Where." Oh. They didn't have the parts. "You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."

"The crew?" Mickey repeats confused.

"We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery." Rose tells me.

Makes since now. The smell.

"Oh! Which reminds me, if anyway sees a monkey, we have unfinished business." Carissa mutters punching her fist in her hand.

"Carissa. You didn't see a monkey." Mickey sighs.

"YES I DID! IT HIT ME WITH A WRENCH! IT NEEDS TO DIE FOR ITS SINS!"

What, no I don't want to know.

Well I do, but not at this precise moment.

"Right back on topic. Rose, it was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" I asked them.

"Someone cooking."

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque. You tried to hint that didn't you?" Turning to Carissa who only nods.

I couldn't save the crew, so I had to let that go. But I can save Reinette and make sure this never happens again.

"But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" I ask the droid.

"One more part is required."

Well, Reinette. I already figured that one out.

"Then why haven't you taken it?"

"She is incomplete."

"What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet."

"YEPPERS BOB!" Carissa says. "Weren't you listening?"

Carissa always with the, wait no.

No, no, no, no, no!

This cannot be happening!

No! No! NO!

Bob.

She called me Bob.

Rose looks at Reinette confused then turns to the droid. "Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?"

"We are the same."

"WE ARE ONE IN THE SAME! YOU TAKE ALL THE PAIN AWAY, AWAY, AWAY!" Carissa starts to sing causing us all to look at her. "Starset?" Silence. "No? Too soon?" More silence. "Yeah, okay."

Carissa Elizabeth Lewis.

"HOW DARE YOU JOKE ABOUT THIS YOU CHILD! Do you find everything so amusing?" Reinette yells. Carissa opens her mouth to snap something back, but Reinette only continues now looking at the droid. "No! Save it! We are not the same. We are in no sense the same."

"We are the same."

"Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!"

NO! We still need to talk to it.

"Reinette, no!"

But it's a wasted effort. The droid teleports away in a flash of blue light.

"It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does. Carissa stay with me." I bark.

"Arthur?" Rose asks.

Arthur. Good name for this day in age. Well that, and the horse told me to call him Arthur.

"Good name for a horse."

"No, you're not keeping the horse." Rose says sighing.

"Have you even considered the massive piles of poop all over Sexy. She would kill you." Carissa reminds me.

Oh she would.

Well, not literally. But she would probably release that chicken I owe to someone.

"I let you two keep Mickey! Rose go, go, go!" I shout pushing the mirror shut behind them.

It was only Carissa, Reinette, and I left in the room.

This should be interesting.

 **Carissa's POV**

If only the Doctor wasn't here. I would cuss this girl out. And smack her.

But he would see it coming and try to stop me.

She keeps calling me a child. Well news flash chica, I turned 18 a few months ago! SO YOU CAN TAKE THAT COMMENT, PUT IT IN A CAKE, AND EAT IT! BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

Stampylongnose is my life.

Well so is Skydoesminecraft, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, iBallisticsquid, and all those guys.

Total nerd. Yeah…

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit." Bob states walking over to Reinette and placing two fingers on her temple.

She didn't even flinch.

Da heck man!

"Fireplace man, you are inside my mind." She comments causing me to roll my eyes.

Hope you step on a Lego.

Or choke on Nutella.

All things that haven't been invented yet.

I shall fix this. So then you can step on a Lego AND choke on Nutella.

Then that monkey is going to become a banana smoothie.

HAHAHAHA! I'M HILARIOUS!

"Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here."

Why am I here?

I still have to take vengeance on that monkey.

There is work to be done.

But I do want to know why it isn't hurting her, but it did me.

Eh, I'll ask later if I can remember.

"You are in my memories. You walk among them."

NAH!

AHHHHHH!

HELP ME!

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look." Bob says. Then frowns. "Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl. Oh, actually, several."

It's like I'm not even there.

THIS IS TORTURE!

It's the horribly slow death, with the extremely inefficient weapon.

Sigh.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?"

Bob opens his eyes for a split second to look at me, and I see pain in them before closing them. Again it's apologetic. "I don't make a habit of it."

"How can you resist?"

"I made a promise to someone."

Aw…

Wait, er, that's cool. Not like I care.

Not going to cry. Not going to cry.

FANGIRL SHRIEKS!

 **A/N: Me in real life. I try to make Carissa me 2.0. Because I'm shyer then she is. Lolz.**

"What age are you?" Bob asks suddenly.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising."

Ugh. I'm going to hit her over the head with a vase.

When did I become so violent?

A monkey hit me with a wrench, the person I apparently love, my first love in fact, made out with someone against a wall, I didn't have any soda this morning, everyone thinks I imagined the monkey, and oh yeah! The person I'm jealous of is flirting with Bob.

I'm just going to jump off a bridge now…yeah…

"No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough." Bob says, before Reinette starts to wince. KARMA! "Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

"Oh, such a lonely childhood."

And here it is. The proof Rose needs.

The proof that shows the Doctor doesn't love me.

"It'll pass. Stay with me."

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone." Reinette cries.

Screw you.

"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life." Bob's eyes widen. "When did you start calling me Doctor?"

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then but less lonely now. Still, how can you bear it?"

Bob backs away from Reinette. "How did you do that?"

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. Oh Doctor, you really love her don't you?" She says disappointed. What? Did I hear that correctly? There must be something in my ears. "You two, came to the ball with me."

Wait me too? What just changed? Maybe she meant like someone from his past. But it wasn't mentioned on the show. She didn't call him my doctor.

The crap is going on!?

I'M SO CONFUSED!

The Doctor looks at me at a loss for words before turning to Reinette. "We can't."

Yeah. If we get there earlier, we might be able to stop this before it starts and then we won't have to see Reinette ever again!

And that would make me a happy Carissa!

"Come." She orders to both of us.

"Um, if you haven't noticed. I'm in a shaw and jeans. So it's not happening." I tell her referring to my clothes.

"I will let you borrow some of mine. But you two are coming."

"This is the night you dance with the king. Not the night two random strangers accompany you to a ball. Plus I can't dance. I have as much balance as a baby giraffe on a tightrope."

"Then first, I shall make him jealous." Reinette says.

Using him or me. Because I'm not kissing a girl. Nothing against bisexual and lesbian/gay people. That's just not me.

"We really can't." The Doctor and I say at the same time causing me to frown.

"Okay, you really have to stop doing that."

"It's not like I mean to!"

"Fireplace man. Carissa. There is a time when everyone must learn to dance." Reinette pulls me out the door with no time for me to protest.

"HALP! CRAZY PERSON TRYING TO GET ME TO DANCE! WHERE'S MY WHISTLE? WEWO WEWO!" I shriek like a banshee before Reinette covers my mouth.

"Hush. The guards will be suspicious."

"Maybe they should be!" I mutter against her hand.

I wasn't going to lick it, because I don't know where it's been. She could be a butt scratcher for all I know. Or a nose picker. Maybe she eats her boogers.

"A dressing room is right through here. Pick a dress as fast as you can. Excuse me! Help my friend here!" Reinette orders a maid.

"Yes miss." The girl curtsies before dragging me away.

Here we go…the torture begins.

 **The Doctor's POV**

Reinette went inside MY head! I'm surprised she was able to even do that. Very clever!

"How long have you been in love with her?" Reinette asks me handing me a drink.

"I'm not in love with Carissa! I can't be." I can't because I'll lose her like everyone else. She's human.

Well, sort of. But she sure as hell not immortal.

"Fireplace man, you and I both know that is a lie. A very bad one at that."

It sounded like a lie to me too.

I sighed at this and took a long swing of the alcohol in my hand before setting it down at the table next to me.

Crowds of people were dancing to the old fashioned music playing.

What music would come to…blimey.

Reinette looked around, to see the king in the center of the room. Everyone had made a path for him so he could be under the spotlight. Well, spotlights weren't really invented in this time, but the center of attention.

When she saw him next to his wife, she turned back to me and grabbed my hand. "Dance with me."

"You think I'm in love with Carissa, and you're going to ask me to dance with you?"

"I know you are in love with Carissa. But I also want to make the king jealous." She grins before leading me out to the dance floor.

Violin music played a soft, slow symphony and everyone had made their way to the center floor.

Reinette grabbed my hands, putting them around her waist, before moving her arms around my neck. Our faces were almost touching.

Okay, if the repair droids weren't messing up history before, than I definitely am.

"Do you know how to dance Doctor?" Reinette jokes starting to move to the beat of the music.

Do I know how to dance?! Why does everyone think I don't know how to dance!? Nine hundred years of living, yeah I've never danced before.

Blimey, I sound just like her.

"Yes. I know how to dance." I mutter starting to move as well.

Where was Carissa? Should I be worried? This is Carissa I'm talking about she should be able to handle herself…

Which means I should definitely be worried.

"Where is Carissa?"

"I sent her off to get ready. Like she brought up, she couldn't have shown up to the ball with that type of clothing on. People would've been offended."

Well, not offended. Just angry and might start a riot. Might call her naked. Or was that in Scotland. Oh yes, Scotland. Carissa was usually prepared for these things. Maybe she didn't think we would be coming to the ball.

Wait, Mickey and Rose. I should be worried about them as well. Well, Rose should be able to take care of Mickey.

Maybe I should've gave her both the fire extinguishers. Rick-Mickey might hurt himself with that thing.

Yup, I wouldn't doubt it now that I think about it.

"There she is. Now if you excuse me, I have to dance with the king apparently." Reinette muses before making her way over to the king.

Wait where is-

Oh my god.

Carissa.

 **Carissa's POV**

Can't. BREATHE!

That maid was a cruel person. Putting me in a freaking tight corset. I can't move. NADA! NO MOVING FOR ME!

And she was like "MISS! You can't be dressed like this! You look like a man!" and I was like "Just you wait in a few hundred years."

SO ANNOYING!

Plus, she wasn't even gentle about it. I won't be surprised if I have black and purple bruises later.

Maybe I have a shorter patience because of that monkey. I wouldn't be seriously surprised.

And Reinette. UGH! Screw you Reinette. Making me change my clothes.

The maid took The Doctor's coat as well, which had MY sonic in it. But she said she would leave it in Reinette's room so I could get that back later.

But seriously this dress is cutting off airways.

Not to mention, it's poufy!

And if that isn't bad enough, it cuts off right before my cleavage. So it's like HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE BOOBS!

AH!

END THE SUFFERING!

The dress came down over my feet so as soon as the maid tried to put heels on me, I ran out of the room.

Literally, you can put me in a tight corset, but you are not touching my new converse.

Big fat N O mam!

Not happening.

So I ended up running right into the ballroom.

And you know in the movies where the doors creak open and slam shut.

Oh yeah, they of course did that to me.

Cause the universe is like SCREW YOU CARISSA!

Well guess what, screw yourself universe!

Luckily, the music was too loud for anyone to hear, so that was a plus. But that heart stopping moment where you think a crowd of people is staring at you for even one second is terrifying.

Especially when it's people from the fancy 1700's because you know they're going to be all judgey.

People were all gathered around in the middle of the room, where an orchestra was playing in the front. In the very, very center was Reinette and I think the king?

Maybe, but at least it wasn't the Doctor.

Because I'm not sure how I would handle that.

Because strangling her in a middle of a ball with a ton of witnesses and no alibies except the Doctor is not a good plan for me.

Surprisingly, I don't want to want to be hanged before I'm even born. So weird.

"Carissa."

I turn to where I heard the voice and saw the Doctor standing there. He was wearing those weird glasses and a bandana.

Fracking weirdo.

"Dude! Seriously! I have to wear a dress and you are wearing a bandana! So not fair!"

"I saw someone wearing this on the telly in one of the shows I was watching and thought why not." He shrugs.

"Of course you did."

The Doctor smirks a bit at the statement before his eyes landed on my dress and trailed downwards.

At first I thought he was staring at my chest, which I totally would've slapped him for, but then I realized he was staring at my shoes.

They peeked out a little from under it.

"You didn't change your shoes."

"Well you didn't change yours!"

"Touché Lewis. Touché."

"So Reinette dancing with the king over there right?"

The Doctor looks at me in confusion before realizing what I was talking about and nods. "Oh yes. They're over there. History is staying the same so far, well, other than the fact that Reinette now knows there's other worlds out there."

"Yeah that may be a little bit off. Oh and the pedophile man in her fireplace!"

"For the last time I was not flirting with a nine year old!"

"Sure you weren't."

"I give up!"

"Well, we are at a ball. And I sure as hell didn't get dressed up for nothing. That's for dang sure." I say before going towards the dance floor.

"What?"

"Come on Bob. You have to dance with me."

"No! Don't start!"

"Bob."

"Carissa-"

"Bob."  
"Elizabeth-"

"Bob."

"LEWIS!"

"I'll stop calling you Bob if you dance with me."

The Doctor stops and debates about this in his head for a few moments before sighing.

"Fine. If I have to."

"Oh what every girl wants to hear from a guy! You sure how to make me feel special."

"Trust me Lewis. You are very special."

"I'll take special over normal any day."

He grins at this before letting me drag him down on the ballroom.

I could hear Ed Sheeran…

Everyone was circled around the king and Reinette and I saw a woman on the sidelines smiling at them. Maybe that was the wife? Still frowned upon by me.

I lead us where it was sort of crowded so we kind of blended in, but didn't get talked too. And not to crowded, because bumping into people annoys me.

To no end.

"So Doc, do you still have the moves?" I ask him. "Cause it's been a while since you've danced."

"What?! I've danced!"

"Well, not in this regeneration."

"Yes I have. When- wait- well how about- Blimey, I really haven't."

His little frown…oh my god.

"Don't worry, I haven't legit danced since Jack was there."

"I think the same goes for me as well."

"Wow we suck."

"Indeed. Well, not really. Saving the universe does tend to fill up our schedule."

"True."

The Doctor hesitantly puts his arms around my waist, which causes my heart to pick up it's beat.

CURSE YOU HORMONES!

And Cupid. I never liked you.

My arms felt like jelly, as I wrapped them around his neck. This felt so weird. Being so close to him.

"I forgot to mention, you look well, um."

"Poufy?"

"No-"

"Overdressed."

"I was going to say beautiful."

And now this got a whole lot worse for me. Thanks Doc. Just thanks.

"Yeah, well, you're glasses are, nice. I might steal them later."

"Stay out of my stuff."

"If you put them in the wardrobe, I'm totally going to steal them."

"Then I won't"

"You're totally going to forget."

"Probably."

I started moving my feet, to the beat of the music. Which led into the Doctor moving as well, and we bumped heads.

"Crap dude!"

"Ow!"

"Why would you do that?"

"You moved forward!"

"You were supposed to move backwards not try to knock me out!"

"Well, you didn't make that clear!"

"I thought it was self-explanatory!"

"Well it wasn't!"

This was so sad. Really just sad.

Finally after a few more failed dance attempts, we fall into a steady rhythm with everyone else.

"So, what happened with the monkey…?" The Doctor asks curiously.

I forgot about that stupid monkey!

DIE MONKEY DIE!

"Okay so I was walking, listening to the music on my headphones-"

"Why did you bring headphones?"

"Shut up if you want to know the story!"

"Okay! Sorry, continue!"

"Anyway, suddenly I got hit with something metal. At first I thought it was that clock thing."

"Reasonably."

"Yeah. You would think! But I guess one of the wormholes was near a circus or something. Because when I woke up, my head was banging and there was a monkey there."

"What?"

"Yup! A monkey! With a freaking pipe wrench!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! And I had on a little tiny fez!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's what I said! And it had the audacity to laugh at me. Hit me in the head with a pipe wrench and laughed at me."

"Blimey, mean monkey."

"He was. And so I sincerely hope that the tick things get him."

"Well, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"I wish it on him."

"Lots of monkey business then."

"Now don't you start!"

"Couldn't resist. It's like a big red button."

"That should never EVER be pressed."

"Oh yes!"

Both of us start laughing at the thought of the day with the Sycorax.

"I never thanked you." The Doctor says suddenly.

"Thanked me? For what?"

"For saving them. For saving anyone you could."

"Well if I know something bad is going to happen. I'm going to try to stop it. It's just who I am. No thanks necessary."

"But that's just it. Not many would. Not many people are brave enough to do it. But you are. So thank you. For being you." He says seriously.

OMERGAD!

THE FEELS!

I COULD BE A WATTPAD STORY RIGHT NOW!

EHHHHH!

No stay cool Carissa. Stay cool.

"You're welcome then." I say calmly.

There you go.

See I can be calm cool and-

The Doctor moves my arms away from his neck, only to grab my hands spinning me. Before pulling me back in.

My heart.

Dear lord, I'm going to die from the feels.

Why me?

"Your face is really red." He states smiling a bit.

Gee, I wonder why!

Wait!

CRAP MICKEY AND ROSE!

"Doctor! Mickey and Rose! The other Droseys!"

"The what?"

"That's what I'm calling us. The Droseys."

"Nice ring to it."

"Thanks- wait stop distracting me! We've got to go!"

"Right! Come on!" He yells before we both go running out of a ballroom. But before we go, the Doctor throws a banana at a random guy.

"Have a banana!"

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"Always bring a banana to a party Carissa. Always, Always."

GAH!

 **The Doctor's POV**

After Carissa got my jacket, and her clothes, we both went right through the fireplace once more.

That dress on her was really distracting, I'm not going to lie there.

So as soon as she gets back into normal clothes, the better.

"Rose! Mickey!" I yell as soon as we get on the other side.

"MARCO!"

"Carissa?!"

"What? The game Marco polo. You've never played that before."

"I hardly see when Rose and Mickey are missing, we play a childish game."

"Well I thought maybe they would shout back Polo, but never mind!"

Only her.  
"They must have been taken by the droids! Come on I have a plan!"

"What's this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Multi-grain Anti-Oil-"

"If it moves, it doesn't."

"Right, there should be some here. Good thing I stole this." I say pulling out a goblet.

"You stole a cup!"

"It's a goblet!"

"Like a turkey goblet!?"

"No like a-"

"Cup."

"Well, yes but-"

"Just say cup. Don't use English words on me."

"You are speaking English."

"Well then don't speak British English on me."

"But I am British-"

"AH! I GIVE UP!" Carissa yells throwing her hands up in the air.

"Good! Because there has got to be some anti-oil here somewhere. Probably in the maintenance area." I say before running a cupboard, which sure enough said Maintenance Area.

"Well, that's convenient."

"No doubt."

Opening the cupboard, both I and Carissa search through its contents.

"Is this it?" She asks showing me an oil can. But on the can it said new and improved anti-oil.

"That would be the one! Come on!" I tell her pouring some of the liquid in my goblet and running out the room.

"I have to get close to the droids to be able to pour this stuff in."

"I have an idea."

Oh this should be good.

 **Carissa's POV**

After going over the plan I got from the show, and finding the room the Droseys were being held, I started phase one, singing.

"SAY GOODBYE! AS WE DANCE WITH THE DEVIL TONIGHT! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT HIM IN THE EYES! AS WE DANCE WITH THE DEVIL TONIGHT!" I sing loudly while stumbling in.

The Doctor stumbles in behind me, humming a different song.

Yeah we never agreed on a song. Eh, it's better this way anyway. Makes it look more real.

Mickey and Rose were strapped down to a table, with the droids guarding them. There was no getting to them, for now anyway.

"Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party." The Doctor muses in a drunken voice. Still swaying around.

I giggle (Ew I'm disgusted with myself) and stumble as well. Trying to look drunk.

I'm copying how it is from my brother who sometimes went to wild parties and came back him completely trashed.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm. And the Dreamer! Come on Carissa."

"You sound, just like your mother!" I say while giggling.

CRINGE!  
I will have cringe fest from this for the rest of my life.

No doubt about it.

"What've you two been doing? Where've you been?" Rose yells at us.

The Doctor grins at me before walking close to Rose and answering.

"Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good."

Mickey looks at us shocked but I winked at him. Trying to let him know we had a plan. Sadly, he didn't seem to get it.

The Doctor pretends to just notice the droids were there and starts stumbling over to them. With the goblet still in hand.

"Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad."

Oh my god. Do not bust out laughing. You will blow your cover. But dang it he's making so hard!

"Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do." He explains while stumbling and circling the droid.

"The brain is compatible." The Droid answers.

I giggle at this and take the drink out of The Doctor's hand. "Compatible? Dude do you seriously believe. If so, you might need this wine more than me." I say moving its mask out of the way and pouring it on its head.

This causes it to shut off completely and lean down. Frozen.

The other droids react coming over to me with their pointy sharp objects, which is when the Doctor than takes the liberty to push the off button on all the droids which was on the console.

They all slumped down causing me to breathe out a breath in relief. "You guys will forget I ever giggled! It never happened!"

"OH it so did!" Rose yells at me laughing.

"Shut up!"

"What the hell was that?" Mickey asks struggling against the restraints.

"Multi-grain oil. If it moves, it doesn't." The Doctor and I say in unison before the both of us use our sonics to release Mickey and Rose.

"Carissa, what's up with the dress?" Rose asks.

"I went to a ball. The Doctor can't dance to save his life by the way."

"OY! Neither can you!"

"Well, I can sing. So I don't need dancing! How about you buddy!"

"OY! You two. Can we focus?" Rose asks both of us.

The Doctor glares playfully at me before nodding. "Right! Time we got the rest of the ship turned off anyway." He says starting to mess with the console.

Mickey looks at the droids cringing, opening his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Yes they're safe for now." I tell him.

"Okay- wait for now?!"

"Don't worry about it! Doc what's the analyst?"

"Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets." He says searching his pockets. "Check my jacket pockets Carissa!"

I nod, since the jacket was tied around my waist, and looked through the pockets. "No Zeus plugs!"

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" Rose asks.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that." He messes with the controls but none close the windows. "They aren't closing! Why aren't they closing! Carissa?"

Before I could answer, a bell starts to ring on the panel.

"What's that?"

"You know the show Elmo? Where he would get his email from his talking computer and it would be like YOU HAVE MAIL! Well this is an incoming message."

"From who?" Mickey asks.

"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override." The Doctor grunts irritated.

The droid I tried to keep frozen, suddenly lifts back up. Spitting the anti-oil out from its finger and staring at us.

If looks could kill, we would be six feet under.

"Well, that was a bit clever." The Doctor says annoyed.

"Well they are repair droids. What were you expecting?" I ask him.

Expectantly, well expectantly for me, the switch that turned itself on. Causing all the other droids to come alive again.

"Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?"

"She is complete. It begins." The droid responds to him before they all teleport away.

"Just you wait! It's going to end!" I yell at the empty space that they were once standing.

"What's happening?" Rose asks.

"One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head." The Doctor says before turning to Rose and I. "You two, go warn her. Tell her I'll be there when she needs me. Now go!"

No! I had to go too! Why!?

Rose and I gave each other a look before nodding and going to find the first time window we see.

"So, I'm still not convinced."

Oh come on!

"Well you should be." I did not want to lose the bet. "Because he really doesn't."

"Yes he does Carissa! He more than likes you. I think he loves you."

That's what Reinette said…

Shut up. No he can't! At least he won't. Because I won't be able to save Rose. And she will hate me too.

Ugh I had to go and think about that!

Wait crap! What was I going to do about Mickey! Would I stop him!

OH COME ON! I'M DYING HERE!

"Let's just focus on warning Reinette! You do the talking okay?" I still needed to change.

I was really going to have huge bruises.

"There's a time window!" Rose points out.

We both nod at each other before going through it. "We don't have a lot of time. Let's just tell her and get out of here."

Rose nods in agreement. "Yeah. I think that might be where she is. I hear the clock." She says.

Sure enough, I could hear the ticking as well.

Well this was too easy.

Rose and I walk into a room where there was a piano. Reinette's back was facing us. "Um excuse me."

Reinette turns around fast. Obviously startled.

Yeah I did that on purpose.

"Please, don't scream or anything. We haven't got a lot of time. We've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years." Rose says going over in front of her.

"You sure she's thirty two?"

"Well she looks early thirties."

"Excuse me! Five years!?" Reinette asks us harshly.

Bish. Why we saving her again?

"Some time after your thirty seventh birthday. I er, I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's going to happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better." Rose mutters to herself.

"Truth. I could try, but I wouldn't be able to do much better."

"Then be exact, and I will be attentive." Reinette says.

Rose sighs at this. "There isn't time."

"There's five years."

"Yeah for you, but we came through this, um, window. Where everything is happening now. So we don't really even have five minutes." I tell her.

"Then obviously be concise. You're not leaving here until you have explained properly."

I'm ready to slap this wench! We're trying to save her life!

"Er, there's, say, a vessel, a ship, a sort of sky ship, and it's full of, well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated. Sorry." Rose apologizes.

Don't apologize to this evil witch. She asked for it.

"There is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book, so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age while I, weary traveller, must always take the slower path."

"He was right about you." Rose comments before realizing my look and stopped talking.

"So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?"

"The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit." Rose tells her.

"Until?"

"Until Bob comes!" I tell her.

"The Doctor?"

"Well dur."

"Can you be more childish?"

"I don't know. Can you be more of a who-"

"CARISSA!" Rose yells.

"Fine. I'm done talking. Yes he's coming Reinette. He promises."

"But he can't make his promises in person?"

If I had it my way, he wouldn't even be making promises to you in the first place.

I'M NOT EVEN WITH HIM! I LITERALLY HAVE NO RIGHT TO WANT TO HURT HER!

OR BE JEALOUS!

But here we are.

"He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's got to be." Rose says.

"It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other."

"Tell us about it. The thing is, you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you."

"Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, child, and I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel." Reinette yells angrily.

EXTERMINATE!

"Rose! Carissa!" Mickey yells.

You were saved by Mickey Mouse Pompadour. Be grateful.

Rose, Reinette, and I go to the direction where the time window was to see Mickey in the doorway. "Rose! The time window where she's thirty seven. We found it. Right under our noses."

Reinette starts walking in the room.

"HECK NO! THAT'S OUR HOUSE!" I yell at her, which is wasted effort since she goes in anyway.

Fudge my life.

Rose and I both go after her to see her standing in horror of the area around her.

Hey I told you not to. Did you listen? No? Oh well!

"So, this is his world." She breathes.

"Yup! If you don't like it, the exit is through there!" I say pointing to where the time window entrance was. Earning a slap in the back of the head from Mickey.

Suddenly, screams could be heard in the distance, causing Reinette's hands to start to shake.

"What was that?"

"The time window. The Doctor fixed an audio link." Mickey answers.

"Those screams? That's my future?" Reinette asks horrified.

Hey, may I point out, no one died in this episode. Except Reinette at the end. But she wasn't killed so…

Or maybe she was.

Maybe I killed her!

Nah. I'm not capable of murder of Reinette. I may be jealous, but I don't want her dead. We're good.

"Yeah. We're sorry." Rose says speaking before I could.

"Then I must take the slower path."

"Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time." The future Reinette yells. Her voice echoing the halls of the ship.

"That's my voice."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Carissa!" Rose says slapping the back of my head as well.

"OUCH! CARISSA ABUSE! I'm calling 1-800-Save-Caris!" I yell at them.

"Save Caris?" Mickey asks.

"The second word can only be five letters smart butt."

"Excuse me!" Rose yells at us.

"Sorry."

"Rose, Carissa, come on. We've got to go. There's, there's a problem." Mickey says.

Sigh. I'll talk to Reinette.

"Rose, go. I'll be there in a minute." I tell her.

Rose nods before her and Mickey run to the direction of the screams.

Turning to Reinette, I put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I know you are afraid. But don't be. Because trust me, you're going to be fine. The Doctor will be there, I can guarantee you that. And we may not get along well, but let me tell you, you are pretty brave, and stubborn, outspoken. Those droids won't know what hit them."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No doubt in my mind."

"I'm still afraid. But you and I both know, Carissa. The Doctor is worth the monsters. Thank you though. I feel a lot better." Reinette says before going through the window.

Hey. Maybe she's not that bad after all.

Just stop trying to get with the Doctor and we should be fine.

I run after Rose and Mickey to see the huge time window. Rose and The Doctor were talking while Mickey was pacing.

We could see the attack.

"You talk to her?" Mickey asks me, which I reply with a nod.

"Yeah, she's fine. Well until five years."

"I don't get it. How come they got in there?" Rose yells frustrated.

"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick." The Doctor says frustrated. "Carissa, how can we get in?"

"I say shove the monkey through the window. I just have to find him."

"Carissa seriously."

"I am being serious."

"Nope. Not killing the monkey. And I would have to talk to the droids before they kill her and try to teleport away and not be able to go anywhere."

"SHOT TO MY PLAN! AND YOU'RE TO BLAME! BOBBY YOU GIVE CLEVER A BAD NAME!"

"Really?" Bob asks annoyed. "You said you would stop!"

"That was the last time. Scouts honor!"

"Wait why we can't go on the TARDIS!" Rose asks.

"We can't use the Tardis. We're part of events now."

"Why can't we smash through?" Mickey asks.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck. Which is also why we can't use the monkey. On top of animal cruelty."

"What about Carissa cruelty!?"

"We don't have a truck!" Mickey states.

"WE KNOW WE DON'T HAVE A TRUCK!" The Doctor and I both yell in unison.

"Well, we've got to try something." Rose yells.

"No. Smash the glass, smash the time window. There'd be no way back."

"Doctor." The Doctor looks at me. "I could ride Arthur through the time window."

The Doctor looks at me wide eyed. "NO! Carissa do you hear me no!"

I don't know for sure if Reinette moved the fireplace. Because my being here has changed things already. I'm not taking the chance that he could get stuck there because of me.

"I'm saying if I just go, Rose and Mickey can get home okay. You will still be able to travel around." Plus, the Doctor and Reinette will never be alone together. EVER! MUAHAHA!

"Carissa no. Do you understand me! I am not losing you like this okay?" The Doctor says cupping my face.

"Doc. I'm not even supposed to be in this universe. I'm not supposed to be here with you guys. What if I change something and everything goes bad. I can't handle this responsibility. It's too much." Crap.

He didn't need to know that.

Rose looks at me. "Like Reinette said Carissa, screw supposed to be, as you would say it. You're here with us. And that's how it is. You're meant to be here as much as Mickey, The Doctor, and I are meant to be here."

Suddenly, clamping is heard and Arthur enters the room.

I look at each of them before bolting on the horse.

Never rode a horse before, but Arthur just let me on him.

Nice buddy!

"Fine." The Doctor says.

Thank god.

"Looks like I'm coming with you."

THE CRAP!

The Doctor jumps on with me, and before any of us could protest the Doctor kicks the horse on his side and he goes rushing forward. Right through the time window.

 **The Doctor's POV**

Why did she have to be so stubborn?

I loved that about her usually, but this was just annoying.

As soon as I kicked Arthur's side, not enough to hurt him, he goes rushing forward. Smashing through the time window.

Instinct took over and I wrapped my arms around Carissa's waist to keep support, as well as make sure she stays where she is.

Because it would be bad if she fell off, when there's going to be broken glass everywhere.

The screaming resumed as we smashed through.

Blimey, the French had healthy lungs.

Well, they were scared. But did they have to yell right in my ear drum.

As soon as we hit the ground Carissa started assaulting my shoulder.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M THE IDIOT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ON THE HORSE!"

"TO SAVE YOU! THIS WAS STUPID! ROSE AND MICKEY ARE NOT LEFT THERE ALONE WITH NO ONE TO FLY THE TARDIS!"

"WE CAN FOCUS ON THAT WHEN WE SAVE REINETTE!" I tell her.

"Fireplace man! Dreamer!" Reinette says relieved.

I winked at her before getting off the horse followed by Carissa, who glared harshly at me.

The Droids were holding Reinette down with one in front. The others were keeping the crowd back.

"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day." I muse sending her a grin.

Carissa nods. "Yeah I love the dress. Very fashionable. And the hair. Also how do you get your skin so smooth!?" She rambles before seeing all the people staring at her. "Right attack. Sorry. Forgot about that."

"What the hell is going on?!" A man asks.

"Oh. This is my lover, the King of France." Reinette introduces.

I nod. "Brilliant. But I'm the lord of time, and I'm here to fix the clock." I tell him before going over to the droid and pulling off its mask.

It points its blade at my throat which I only roll my eyes at. "Forget it. It's over. For you and for me. Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand." I tell the droid looking back at the mirror which was now a brick wall.

Carissa. She won't live that long.

No! No! No! NO!

I should've left her there! I should've gotten her off the horse! I wasn't thinking!

Now I would lose her anyway!

Stupid, stupid Doctor!

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up."

The Droids seem to understand before they all wind down.

Carissa goes over to Reinette and helps her up. "You alright?" Reinette nods.

"What's happened to them?"

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now."

 **Few hours later...**

Reinette, Carissa, and I stare at the starry night.

Huh never thought this would happen to me.

"You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star." Reinette says.

Carissa shakes her head. "I honestly don't doubt it."

"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything."

"Like The Doctor and The Dreamer."

"Like Madame de Pompadour." I respond causing her to laugh.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think."

"From time to time."

Not often. Too many planets to save.

"Yeah. He took me to see Pluto for my birthday once." Carissa states.

"Pluto?"

"A planet." Right on.

"In saving me, you two have trapped yourselfs. Did you know that would happen?" Reinette asks.

"Pretty much. Carissa wanted to go alone to save me from that but in the end we went together. I'm sorry Carissa. I didn't mean to get you trapped here as well."

"Eh. I wanted to go alone. So at least I'm not alone."

"Yet, still you two came."

"Had to save you. We did promise." Carissa states.

"Catch us doing that again." I mutter earning a slap in the back of the head.

"You and I both know we would do that again."

"Most likely."

"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?" Reinette asks us.

Carissa looks at her. Not answering, so I do.

"When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. I'll, I'll pay for any damage. Er, that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?"

Where do you get money? Well this might be an issue.

"So, here you are, my two lonely angels, stuck on the slow path with me."

"Yep, the slow path. Here's to the slow path."

"SLOW PATH RULES...NOT!" Carissa yells causing us all to laugh while toasting.

Reinette puts her glass down sighing. "It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path."

"Well we aren't going anywhere." I tell her.

"Reinette please tell me you did." Carissa says earning a nod.

"Wait what do you mean?"

 **A/N: Nobody better do it!**

"Oh, aren't you? Take my hand." Reinette says, before grabbing my hand and grabbing Carissa's. Leading us to another room.

It was her room. With a fireplace there. "It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail." Reinette tells us.

My eyes widen. What?

I run over the fireplace on instinct. "The fireplace. The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?"

"Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?" Reinette asks.

Carissa looks at Reinette sadly. Why was she sad? Would it not work?

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if I'm lucky. If I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky." I tell her tapping around the fireplace before finding a hollow spot.

BRILLIANT!

ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!

"Ah ha!"

"You found it?" Carissa asks me.

"Yup! Loose connection!"

I pull out my sonic screwdriver and point it at the fireplace. "Need to get a man in." I thump a certain spot of the fireplace after using my sonic then it makes a clunk sound.

"CARISSA! COME OVER HERE!"

She runs over and I hold onto her hand while my other hand is on the fireplace.

"Wish us luck!" I tell Reinette.

"No."

What?

Before I can respond the fireplace moves around and we are on the spaceship once more.

I crouch down to where the fireplace opens. "Madame de Pompadour! Still want to see those stars?"

"More than anything."

"Give me two minutes. Pack a bag."

"Am I going somewhere?"

"Go to the window. Pick a star, any star." I tell her before dragging Carissa off to find Rose and Mickey.

Once I see them I hug Rose. "How long did you wait?"

"Five and a half hours! Carissa!" She yells running over and hugging her. "Never do that again."

"Well I didn't know for sure if Reinette still moved her fireplace so I wanted to go alone just in case."

"Well, Carissa, never do that again." I tell her before shaking Mickey's hand, who then hugged Carissa as well.

"Where've you been?" Rose asks us.

"Well didn't you see? We kind of leaped through the mirror with a horse." Carissa says.

"Really? I didn't realize!" Rose mocks.

"Hey! Only I can be the sarcastic one! Calm down!"

"We'll explain later! You guys into the TARDIS! I'll be back!" I say before running off back to the fireplace.

"Reinette? You there, Reinette?" I yell. Silence.

Sighing, I go through the fireplace once more, and out of her room.

"Reinette? Oh, hello."

The king of France stood there. He looked older with gray hair now. And a wig.

"You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six."

What? Why go to Paris when I just told her I would be back in two minutes?  
"Ah."

"Good Lord. She was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your face." He sighs before going for a sealed envelope. Handing it to me. "She spoke of you many times. Often wished you'd visit again. You know how women are."

"And there she goes." He says pointing to a carriage. With a casket in it.

No.

No!

"Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty three when she died. Too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard. What does she say?" He asks me.

She was dead. I was too late and now she was dead.

I put the letter in my jacket not wanting to read it in front of him. I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Of course. Quite right."

 **Carissa's POV**

The Doctor came back with a sad look on his face. Crap.

Immediately I ran over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"She died of illness."

"I know."

We stood there in silence before Rose came in. Probably knowing what happened.

"Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?"

"We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The Tardis can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble." He says depressed pushing buttons on the console.

"Are you all right?" She asks.

No. No he's not.

"I'm always all right."

Lies.

"Come on Rose, Carissa. It's time you two showed me around the rest of this place." Mickey says dragging us away.

Poor Doctor.

May the memory of Reinette live on forever.


	20. Cyberman Time! EYO!

**Cyberman Time! EYO!**

 **A/N: HEYYO! It's been a two months or so…so how's life? Good? Bad?**

 **This is it guys. We are going to a parallel universe! And Carissa's sister is going to be there!**

 **YEAH BUDDY! We get to properly meet her and not in the crappy way I did it that we probably all forgot about! I know I did!**

 **Sadly, Mickey is going to stay in the parallel universe. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like it.**

 **The Doctor and Carissa get into a squabble. Feelings get hurt. Sorry my friends I write drama.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter all the handsome and beautiful people out there! OR maybe the cute dogs who are reading!**

 **What? It could happen!**

 **Don't judge a crazy person on their logic!**

 **I can and will give you crazy looks and you will cower in fear!**

"Doctor I love you!"

Ha like I could come out and say that! Pigs will fly first. And I will own a jetpack! But sadly, I lost the bet. And somehow I have to admit my feelings toward him.

Maybe I can get Sexy to make a hologram of him and trick

Rose into thinking it is really him and BADABING BADABOOM! I'm in the clear!

 _"_ _Sorry Dreamer, you have to own up to your feelings."_

"Since when are you deep!"

Ever since Reinette, Rose has been gloating non-stop. Since the Doctor jumped on the high horse (no pun intended) and went after me, she was unconvinced that he didn't like me. Which really sucks, even after I told her he made out with Reinette in front of me!

That woman is very freaking stubborn and there was no getting through that thick skull of hers. Even with my sonic screwdriver.

"Carissa! Come on! The TARDIS is acting crazy again!" Speaking of the devil.

On que, the room lurched to the left flinging me off my feet, and into one of the walls. If I wasn't awake already, I was now. Luckily, I landed on my side and not flat on my face or back. But in the end, it still hurt.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

 _"_ _Get out there."_

Oh my god! She did it on purpose! I'm going to kill her!

 _"_ _No you won't."_

True.

Slowly, I get back on my feet and head out of my room, to avoid testing the TARDIS and causing further injury.

As usual, everyone was surrounding the console, while the Doctor was giving orders.

"Rickey! Keep hold of that button there!"

"It's Mickey!"

"WHATEVER! Push that button!"

Mickey pushed one of the buttons but ended up putting on the radio. Opera music blaring through the ship.

"THE OTHER ONE MICK!" I yell running over and pointing to the one next to it.

"RICKEY THE IDIOT!"

"OI! I'm not an idiot!" Mickey yells in defense before pushing down on the button, resulting in Sexy to stop shaking and stabilize.

Rose sighed in relief. Running a hand in her hair. "Whew."

"No kidding." I laugh.

"I wonder what got the TARDIS upset." The Doctor asks himself putting his hand on the console.

 _Oh just me not admitting my feelings. Because the TARDIS is now my insane best friend._

 _Is it bad that my best friends are aliens and machines? Barely consisting of humans?_

 _Nah._

30 minutes later…

"And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? the way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!"

"BRO I WAS ABOUT TO RUN OUT OF THERE!"

"I thought I was going to get frazzled!"

Rose, The Doctor, and I somehow got on the discussion of when we met that weird fire lady we met. Crazy chick. I thought the show was exaggerating when they described her.

Little did I know they under described her. Cringe.

"Yeah. Where was that, then? What happened?" OH yeah! Mickey's here.

Oops.

"Oh, it was on this er, this er planet thing. Asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there." The Doctor explains before noticing Mickey was pushing the button. "Er, what're you doing that for?"

"You told him too." I inform him which earns a confused look to form.

"When was that?"

"About half an hour ago." Mickey states.

The Doctor eyes lit up in remembrance before he spoke again. "Er, you can let go now."

Mickey slowly released his hand from the button and when he did ironically something clicked.

Oh my god. The TARDIS!

"Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?"

"Er, guys-"

The Doctor cuts me off. "Ten minutes? Twenty? Twenty nine?"

"You just forgot me!"

"Er, guys-"

"Not now Lewis!" The Doctor tells me before turning back to Mickey. "No, no, no. I was just, I was, I was calibrating. I was just. No, I know exactly what I'm doing."

That's about when the explosion happened.

It came sudden and knocked me off my feet once again, but the Doctor caught me before I fell on the ground. Sparks flew all across the room burning anything they touched. A flame burning the console.

Of course it only knocked me down.

"What's happened?!" Rose yells, the TARDIS still shaking.

The Doctor sets me on my feet, allowing me to lean against the railing to avoid falling again, as he runs over to the console, hitting the buttons. "The time vortex is gone. That's impossible. It's just gone. Brace yourself! We're going to crash!"

 _"_ _Dreamer!"_ Sexy cried in my head before screaming, as the TARDIS crashed. Causing my body to lurch to the railing. And finally sweeping everyone off their feet.

When it finally stopped, gas masks fell from the ceiling and all the power was gone.

 _Sexy? Please tell me your there. Sexy?!_

But I only was met with silence.

"Everyone alright?! Rose? Mickey? Carissa?" The Doctor asks worriedly.

My best friend is dead.

Maybe only temporarily, but she's dead.

 _Breathe._

 _Breathe._

 _Just Breathe. Just like Keith Scott says!_

Rose jumps up. Nodding to the Doctor that she was okay. Mickey got up as well. "I'm fine. I'm okay. Sorry. Yeah."

"Carissa?"

Taking in a deep breath to keep from utterly breaking down, I stand on my feet. "Good."

The Doctor nods before looking at the TARDIS. "She's dead. The TARDIS is dead."

 _I'm so sorry._

"You can fix it?"

Yeah sure Rose, we have a handy repair shop for broken TARDIS's. Only a gazillion dollars.

"There's nothing to fix. She's perished. The last Tardis in the universe. Extinct." He states before looking at me angrily. "YOU KNEW!"

"Yes." I admit guilty.

"AND YOU DIDN'T SAY A WORD! NOT ONE WORD TO SAVE HER!"

"Doctor-"Rose tries but only gets cut off.

"NO ROSE! YOU LET HER DIE! I THOUGHT YOU DO ANYTHING TO SAVE PEOPLE! WAS THE TARDIS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" He yells angrily in my face.

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Doctor-" Rose tries again.

" _YOU FORGOT?!_ How could you forget this!? THE TARDIS IS DEAD!"

"I know."

The Doctor growls punching the railing right next to my head. "OW!" He whines holding his hand.

"Did you expect punching a metal railing not to hurt?"

"SHUT UP CARISSA!"

"DOCTOR! THAT'S ENOUGH! STANDING HERE SCREAMING AT HER ISN'T GOING TO HELP ANYTHING!" Rose screams at him.

Silence fills the room. Before Rose speaks up again. "Now. Doctor. Can we get help?"

He scoffs in response. "Where from?"

"Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere."

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no place. The silent realm. The lost dimension."

Mickey opens the doors bringing light into the room. "Otherwise known as London." He laughs walking outside.

Rose looks over curiously before walking out as well. I'm about to go out when the Doctor grabs my arm tightly.

"You could've stopped it. But you didn't."

"Doctor-"

"Don't Carissa. The TARDIS is dead. And now it's on you." He sneers, his words stabbing me like knives as he let me go and shouldered past me out the door.

I could feel my stomach clench and tears well in my eyes, but I held it in as I followed them out the door. Not before apologizing to the currently dead TARDIS.

"London, England, Earth. Hold on." Mickey says grabbing a newspaper from the trash. "First of February this year not exactly far flung, is it?"

The Doctor walks further out and I walk away from him over to where Rose was off to the side. "So this is London."

"Yep."

"Your city."

"That's the one."

"Just as we left it."

"Bang on."

"And that includes the Zeppelins?"

Mickey looks at him confused before looking up to see the massive air ships floating by. "What the hell?"

"That's beautiful." Rose comments walking over to them leaving me in the field.

 _"_ _The TARDIS is dead. And now it's on you."_

 _"_ _SHUT UP CARISSA!_

 _"_ _I THOUGHT YOU DO ANYTHING TO SAVE PEOPLE! WAS THE TARDIS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?"_

Why didn't I stop it? How could I forget? I mean we were even talking about the woman from the show! I knew it was an episode! How could I just not pay attention to which one!?

Oh my god.

Mickey.

This would be the last time I see Mickey for a long time.

At least I made the Doctor hate me before he really was going to hate me.

Not helping.

"Okay, so it's London with a big international Zeppelin festival." Mickey corrects.

"This is not your world. Anything you want to tell us Carissa? Or you keeping it all to yourself again?" The Doctor snaps at me making me flinch.

Luckily, Mickey focused the subject on the first part of his sentence. "But if the date's the same, it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I? Like Carissa's universe?"

"Must be. Is he right Carissa?" He asks me in a condescending tone.

"Yeah. He's right." I confirm. My voice sounding shakier then I wanted it too.

"So, a parallel world where-"Rose starts.

"Oh, come on. You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different, like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected."

"And he's still alive."

Oh yeah. Rose's dad. Wow I'm forgetting everything today.

We all turn to the Advert with Pete Tyler on it.

"A parallel world and my dad's still alive."

She walks over to it, while the Doctor ran over and blocked her view. "Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it. This is not your world."

Rose shakes her head and goes around him. "But he's my dad and..." She touches the screen causing him to start moving and talking.

"Trust me on this."

"Well, that's weird. But he's real."

"Not really. Well at least the screen thing isn't real. And the advert isn't really weird. They have a lot of stuff like this in the future with the touch activated." I explain to her.

"Oh so now you tell us things Carissa? Now that it's convenient to you."

My mouth immediately shuts and I step back.

Okay silence oath to keep people from being mad starting now.

"Trust me on this."

"He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it." Rose says smiling.

"Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now. Stop looking at it. Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever." The Doctor orders her.

He turns her around, away from the advert that started to repeat itself and walks them back over to the TARDIS. Glaring at me as he went.

The way he is treating me reminds me of the way he used to be. When he was short tempered, and really didn't like me. History was repeating itself when I started to love him.

Unfair to the max.

The Doctor takes Mickey, telling Rose to sit at the bench, before they head into the TARDIS. Not saying another word to me.

"Brownie?" Rose asks me noticing my empty expression. "It wasn't your fault. And he doesn't hate you."

"Yeah he does Blondie." I laugh half-heartedly plopping myself next to her. "But thanks for trying."

"But he can't. I see the way he looks at ya."

"Things can be broken in an instant moment. Trust me."

Rose doesn't answer after that. Silence falling over us.

We both look over the Thames, as Zeppelin propellers thrum above. There are lots of them.

Air traffic officers must be having a good day since they are moving so slowly.

Suddenly, our phones go off. Causing us both to take them out of our pockets.

"Huh. What's it doing?"

"The network is finding our phones. Hooking us up with internet." I mumble looking at my phone screen.

I went to my messages seeing one from Cybus Network. Saying 'Welcome! Free Trial Period.'

Immediately my Safari opens up. And all the news downloads itself on my phone. "Oh that's going to take up a lot of ram."

"It's downloading junk on yours too then?"

"Yeah. Great."

"At least you're still sarcastic."

A newsreader pops up on the screen. Starting up. "And it's good news for Great Britain as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mister Lumic, the inventor of high content metal, has denied allegations of ill health."

The video changes to the man that started it all. Lumic.

"We're all flesh and blood, but the brain is what makes us human. And my mind is more creative than ever."

The newsreader goes on as the Zeppelin passed overhead.

"CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN STUPID FLYING HOT AIR BALLOON!" I yell at the ship causing Rose to give me an insane look.

"You're yelling at something that is neither alive nor that can hear you. You do realize that right!" She screams so I can hear her.

"YES!"

She laughs at this before going to the Search engine on her phone.

"Rose can I offer you some advice?" I ask her causing her to look up at me. "Sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go. Pete isn't alive anymore. This Pete might as well be a stranger. He didn't sacrifice himself to save his daughter. He's a whole different man. You can't force him to be someone he's not."

"But he's my dad. I have to see him."

"Blondie. He doesn't know you. You can't just go up to him and yell at him about how he's your dad. And you can't stalk him either. That's just tempting."

"How would you feel if it was your sister?"

I freeze at that.

Was my sister even in this universe?

That would be weird if she was.

Oh my god what if she is?!

No don't be a hypocrite. Don't be a hypocrite.

"Fine Rose. Look him up. Torture yourself. And when he rejects you, don't act so surprised." Oh that was harsh. Dial it down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that."

Rose nods. But still starts looking up her father.

Well if she's doing that, then I am looking up me.

I better be freaking famous.

Typing in _Carissa Lewis,_ I got no one that looked like me.

Well dang. How do they survive without me?

Poor Carissaless universe. Don't worry I'm here now.

Then a thought crosses through my head and before I can stop myself I type in _Rebecca Lewis._

And immediately I see her.

"Oh my god."

Rose looks up at me alarmed.

On the screen, was my sister. She held a dress in one hand and perfume on the other reading _Lewis._

Opening up a link, I see her whole bio. My mom was there. My dad was there. Even my brother was there.

But not me.

She wanted to move to England to start a fashion label. She was really good at that stuff, as well as makeup. But since she died, she never got to do it.

But I guess since I wasn't there she never left home. She survived. In this universe she's a success. And she's alive.

 _I'm breathing the air she's breathing._

Oh now I see where Rose is coming from.

"What is it Carissa?" She asks me trying to look over but I only turn off my phone.

"Nothing. Just saw Marilyn Manson and he had blonde hair. It freaked me out." I lied smoothly.

Rose gives me a weird look before going back to her screen. Her face becoming more down by the second as she looked on the page.

Immediately, I take her phone and turn it off. "That's enough."

On que, the Doctor and Mickey walk out of the TARDIS with grins on their faces. "There you are. You all right? No applause. I fixed it. Twenty four hours, then we're flying back to reality." The Doctor smiles, never once looking at me, but frowns when she sees the look on her face. "What is it?"

"My phone connected. There's this Cybus Network. It finds your phone. It gave me Internet access."

"Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world."

"I don't exist."

"Neither do I. But it's their loss really." I mumble causing Mickey to smile, but the Doctor only ignored me.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married mum but they never had kids."

"Where's your phone?"

I threw it to him, which he caught immediately.

"They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want. But they haven't got me." Rose says getting up. "I've got to see him."

"You can't."

I get up as well. I mean I'm not going to talk to her. She has a store a mile away.

"I just want to see him."

"I can't let you."

"You just said twenty four hours!"

"You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works. Mickey, tell her." He yells.

Mickey gets up as well going a different direction. "Twenty four hours, yeah?"

"Where are you going?! Carissa?!" He turns to me seeing me walking as well.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

"No! None of you are going anywhere! Especially you Carissa! Who knows what else you will forget!"

Ouch. Definitely not staying with him.

"Well, I can do what I want. And so can Carissa." Mickey yells at him.

"I've got the address and everything." Rose tells him.

"Stay where you are, the three of you. Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now! Carissa, stay here!"

"I just want to see him." Rose pleads.

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all." Mickey says.

"Like what!?"

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do you? It's always about Carissa or Rose. I'm just a spare part."

"I'm sorry. I've got to go."

"Carissa!"

"I'm not a dang dog. Or some fortune teller. I'm a human being and I like being treated like one! I make mistakes and I'm not always going to get it right! But that's who I am! And I thought you out of everyone would understand that!" I yell at him. "And with these words, I'm out. Don't follow me."

With that, I leave in search for my sister's store.

And of course he doesn't follow.

But I was surprised to see who did.

 _Mickey._

"So, who are you looking for?" He asks me.

He actually followed me? He actually cares about me?

Why am I following a dead sister? I'll just go with Mickey. It isn't fair to Rebecca in this universe to pretend she's someone else.

I just had to face reality.

Ha-ha. Because I'm in a universe far beyond reality.

Oh the irony.

"Nowhere. Hey you wanted to see your gram right?"

A while ago, after the Reinette things Mickey, Rose and I go way closer. And started telling each other everything. And he told me about his gram. Rose already knew of course.

"Yeah. I forgot I told you that."

"Well I knew anyway. Because of the show."

He laughs remembering this. "How popular was I on that?"

"Oh Mickey, it wouldn't have survived without you. Mickey Smith, Defender of Earth."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Definitely more than a spare part."

He smiles at this. His whole face lighting up, before looking at me. "The Doctor doesn't hate you." And we're done with that sweet moment.

"Yes he does. But it's okay, I hate me too."

"The TARDIS will be okay, he'll calm down."

"Yeah, well what if I can't deal with his constant mood swings. Because Mickey, there's going to be some bad things that happen and they're going to have to happen! I won't be able to say anything, and he's going to hate me again! And it's going to turn into a vicious cycle."

"The Doctor will see that. He can't save everyone every time. He couldn't save Reinette. He'll see you are just trying to help. I know it."

OH poor naïve Mickey.

"I guess." I shrug not really believing it, but I don't really want to continue this pointless conversation of the inevitable.

We arrive at a military area where there were two men dressed in camouflage with guns in their arms. There was a draw pole thing blocking off the neighborhood inside.

Mickey went in front of me. "Are we alright to get in?" He asks them.

"Yeah. No bother. Curfew doesn't start till ten." The one on the left tell us.

"There's a curfew?"

"Course there is. Where you been living, mate? Up there with the toffs?" He asks gesturing to the air balloons passing by.

"I wish." Mickey says before grabbing my hand leading us forward. "See ya."

Once we are in the neighborhood, I see Mickey's eyes lighting up when he saw one of the houses. It made me smile. "Are you happy?"

"It depends if she is in there, alive."

"She is." I nod which causes tears of joy to gather in his eyes. "Go."

He nods. "I want you to meet her." He tells me before dragging me with him.

His fist lingers on the door, he raises it up, once, twice, in the end I knocked.

"Who's that there?" She asks before opening the door. She was shorter than me, with a white stick in her hands. She wore the cyber man ear pods which made me cringe. She had dark sunglasses on. But I knew why.

"Who is it? I know you're there. Shame on you, tricking an old lady. I've got nothing worth stealing. And don't think I'm going to disappear! You're not going to take me." She says before waving her waving stick at us.

"Hi." Mickey says softly. He looked so at peace at the moment.

"Hello." I say as well. Deciding she should know I'm here too. Though she doesn't seem to notice.

"Is that you?" She asks hopefully.

Mickey nods. "It's me. I came home." The tears that had gathered started to drop down in his eyes and they start to form in my eyes as well.

"Ricky?"

"It's Mickey."

"I know my own grandson's name. It's Ricky. Now, come here." She says outstretching her arms, which he gladly does. Hugging her.

"Okay, I'm Ricky. Of course I am. Ricky, that's me." He laughs lightly causing me to chuckle, while a tear slips down my cheek and I wipe it away.

His gran smiles before slapping him on the shoulder.

Mickey jumps back and rubs his shoulder. "Ow!"

"You stupid boy. Where have you been?" She says continuing to hit him. "And you better not be one of those people in the van!" She tells me.

"No ma'am. I am a friend of Mi-Ricky's." I tell her which she nods at.

Mickey however doesn't appreciate the abuse. "Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"It's been days and days! I keep hearing all these stories. People disappearing off the streets. There's nothing official on the download but there're all these rumors, and, and whispers. I thought that God had disappeared you!" She says almost crying.

Mickey looks behind her and sees the ripped carpet at the bottom of the stairs. "That carpet on the stairs, I told you to get it fixed. You're going to fall and break your neck." He says breathing in deeply trying to keep the sadness in.

"Well, you get it fixed for me." She tells him.

"I should have done way back. I guess I'm just kind of useless."

With those words, I slap him in the back of the head. "Hell no you're not." As I said that, his gran says, "Now, I never said that."

"I am, though. And I'm sorry, gran. I'm so sorry." He says about to cry.

"Don't talk like that. Do you know what you need? A nice sit down and a cup of tea. You got time? How about you?" She pauses not knowing my name.  
"Carissa." I tell her. "And yeah, for you, we have all the time in the world."

She grins at this before frowning. "Oh, you say that, but it's all talk. It's those new friends of yours. I don't trust them. Not you Carissa, though I hardly know you."

"No I get it ma'am."

"What friends are they?" Mickey asks.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You've been seeing them. Missus Chan told me. Driving about all helter skelter in that van."

"What van's that, then?" He asks genuinely confused.

"You know full well! Don't play games with me."

On que, the van does a handbrake behind us, and I'm grabbed from behind, a hand covering my mouth. I try to scream, but it's muffled.

Mickey's grabbed to, and we're both pulled in the van with the door slamming in front of us. Then we speed off.

"Oi! We were chatting!" I yell at them, when they release my mouth.

There stood Jake. With his spikey blonde hair. His all black leather jacket and black jeans. Next to him driving was Moore who had blonde short hair wearing almost the same thing. "Ricky, you were the one who told us you don't contact your family because it puts them in danger." Jake says before turning to me. "Who's this, then?" He asks.

"Carissa. I'm friends with Mi-Ricky. And I don't appreciate getting kidnapped by Scooby Doo and his gang!"

He rolls his eyes at this then looks at Mickey in question who clears his throat. "Yeah. Ricky said that. Course I did, just testing."

Jake sighs before changing the subject. "I saw them. I taped them. They went round Blackfriars gathering up the homeless like the child catcher. They must've took four dozen."

"What the hell? Did you try to warn them?" I ask even though I know what's going on.

"What? You told her?" Jake asks almost outraged but I answer for Mickey. "No I already know what's going on. It's how I met Ricky. I wanted to know more."

He seems to accept my answer before Moore speaks up. "The vans were hired out to a company called International Electromatics. But I did a protocol search. Turns out that's a dummy company established by guess who?"

"Cybus Industries!" I answer which Mickey joins in on later so he doesn't look like an idiot.

They both nod at this. "Well, now we've got evidence." Jake tells us.

"Bad news is, they've arrested Thin Jimmy. So that just leaves you." Moore says.

"Leaves me what?" Mickey asks confused.

"The Number One. Top of the list. London's Most Wanted." For parking tickets.

Mickey's eyes widen. "Okay cool." He says then continues. "Say that again?"

Mickey and Jake talk so I go and sit next to Mrs. Moore.

"So how long have Ricky and you known each other?" She asks me.

"Uh, it's been a year now. He went missing you know helping you guys. Then I saw the Cybus Industries doing some shady stuff and saw him watching them so I decided to see what was up. And now here we are." I tell her.

She smiles at that. "So do you fancy him?"

Whoa what!?

"What no!" I say fast. "We're just friends. Honestly he's like my brother."

"I don't think he sees you that way."

 **A/N: oh yeah didn't see that coming did you! Haha!**

It seemed like hours before we pulled up to a street. It was night now so most of the lights were out. Only street lights lit up the blackness.

"Let's move!" Moore shouts before heading out of the van.

I follow, going through her door as well, while Jake and Mickey went through the other doors. When we get tpo a warehouse they notice the light is on.

"There's a light on. There's someone inside the base. Missis Moore, we've got visitors." Jack says panicky.

"Could be Rebecca." She reasons. Wait Rebecca? "We should check just to make sure, though."

WHAT!? REBECCA! AS IN MY REBECCA!

WHAAAAATTTTT?!  
Jake nods in agreement, before they both pull out guns. "One, two, three, go!" He yells charging into the building with Miss Moore at his tail.

Mickey and I look at each other before running after them both.  
If Rebecca is here…no she can't be. She's a fashion designer, not a crime fighter. I mean sure she could have changed some since I wasn't here, not dying, but I don't think she turned into a hunger games person.

Once inside, we see two figures standing by the fireplace. Mrs. Moore and Jake pull out a gun and aim it at them.

Hearing the noise, they both turn around, revealing…

"Rebecca?" I choke out.

It's her…

Oh my god it's actually her.

She was wearing a black leather jacket with biker boots. Her shirt underneath was pink with a flower designs on it. She had on makeup, but it was natural looking.

Her hair was short with pink streaks in it. She looked taller, but that had to be because of the boots since they had heels in them.

She tilted her head at me in confusion, obviously not recognizing me. Well, I was never even born so that was a given. But it still hurt.

"Who are you?" She asks harshly pulling out her own gun.

Next to her, Ricky put her hand down and glared at Jake and Mrs. Moore. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jake looked at Mickey and then at Ricky with his mouth dropped. "What're you doing there?"

Ricky scoffed. "What am I doing here? What am I doing there?" He says pointing at us.

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah. And who is she?"

In a flash my arm is twisted, pinning it to my back, and guns point at us. Mickey throws his hands up in surrender looking scared to death.

"We can-"I start to say, but soon I felt something hit my head and everything goes dark.

When I wake up, my arms are tied and I am stripped down to my black kami and supernatural underwear which was just a picture of the logo from season 9. Loved that season and hated it.

Next to me, Mickey was tied, stripped in his boxers, and being interrogated. Poor guy was blubbering like an idiot.

"Mickey. Dad was Jackson Smith. Used to work at the key cutters in Clifton's Parade. Went to Spain, never came back." He says quickly.

Ricky circles him in question, getting close to his face. "But that's my dad. So, we're brothers?"

Jake shrugs. "Be fair. What else could it be?"

"I don't know. But he doesn't just look like me, he is exactly the same. There's something else going on here, Jake."

Rebecca looks up from her spot and seems to notice I'm awake. "Never mind that Rick, he still hasn't answered who that is." She says pointing at me.

I sit up more, and surprisingly my head isn't banging, though it was probably used to being hit in the head now. "I'm Carissa."

"You got a last name?"

Er, it's a common last name. "Lewis."

Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "That's my last name as well. How do you know Mickey?" She tilts her head in his direction. "And how do you know about us?"

"Like I told Jake and Mrs. Moore, I saw Cybus Industry doing shady stuff and saw you guys watching them, so I decided I wanted to be a part of it. Fight the power, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe. But why did you go along with calling him Ricky if you knew he is Mickey?" Jake asks me.

"Simple. A lot of people have trust issues. I figured you guys would react crazy since all that Cybus stuff. I was right." I say tugging on the ropes tying my hands together which burned a bit.

"Okay fine, but what's this?" Mrs. Moore asks, pulling out my sonic.

Son of a biscuit.

"That's a science fiction thing from a show I watch. I can't remember the name though. It cost me $19.99. And can I have it back please?" I ask them politely. "It's not a weapon, I swear."

They turn to Ricky who shrugs. "Whatever." He says before he takes it from Mrs. Moore and tosses it on my lap.

Mickey sighs in relief before speaking up. "So, since I'm in the dark, who are you lot?"

"We? We are the Preachers. As in Gospel Truth. You see? No ear plugs. While the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we, we have got freedom. You're talking to London's Most Wanted, but target Number One is Lumic, and we are going to bring him down." Ricky says proudly.

I look around, noticing for the first time, that it was a kitchen. "From a room you cook food in?"

Ricky glares at me. "Have you got a problem with that?"

Mickey and I shake our head. "No, it's a good kitchen."

Rebecca nods. "Yeah it is. It's an upload from Gemini."

"Who's Gemini." Mickey asks.

Instead of answering, Moore speaks up. "The vans are back. They're moving out of Battersea. Looks like Gemini was right. Lumic's finally making a move." She says before coming over and untying me, and handing me my jeans back and my flannel.

I move my wrists making sure they weren't cramped before putting them both on and putting my sonic in its pocket.

"And we are right behind him. Pack up, we're leaving." He orders untying Mickey and handing him back his clothes.

Rebecca grabs my shoulders leading me away while everyone else grabs bags. It was hard not seeing her as my older sister. But she isn't. She may look like her and have her name, but it's not her.

God, this hurts my brain, and my heart.

"So, how do you know me? I don't think you buy any of my clothes since you're wearing…that." She says.

Acts like her too. GAH!

"Doesn't mean I haven't heard of you." I reason. "So how did you become one of them?"

She rolls her eyes. "What makes you think I'm telling you anything?"

True.

She shoves me in the van and soon everyone else follows. Mickey and Ricky heading in the back with us and Mrs. Moore and Jake up front.

In the back, everyone checks their weapons, Rebecca having a hand pistol, but everyone else has shot guns and machine guns.

Mrs. Moore starts driving, following behind another vehicle.

And to think, I could be serving people right now. Ha-ha! Not me!

After a few minutes, we arrive at a huge mansion which was no doubt the Tyler residence. Ricky and Jake head out of the van, while Mrs. Moore pulls out her laptop starting to type away.

Rebecca cocks her gun and looks outside the van for any upcoming threats also holding a walkie-talkie. "Testing, testing, can you guys hear me?" She asks.

It was static answering first, but soon we hear Jake's voice. "Yes, blondie, reading loud and clear."

"Better stay alive J."

I hear him laugh from the other end before answering. "No worries, Lewis. You still owe me a drink."

Rebecca goes from serious to blushing fast and suddenly I catch on. Oh!

"Oi! Will you two stop snogging over the walkie-talkie!?" Ricky complains in the background. "We'll keep you guys updated." And then the machine goes static once again.

"So you and Jake, Becca?" I ask her.

Her face goes serious again as she glares at me. "Shut up, Issa." She says before frowning.

Whoa, that's what my sister used to call me.

She doesn't say anything else and starts staring out the window again.

"I don't know what they're doing, but this seems to be the target. Big house, fair bit of money. Now we have got to find a way to get in." Ricky suddenly says on the device.

Mrs. Moore takes it from Rebecca and starts to speak as well. "I've identified the address. It belongs to Peter Tyler, the Vitex millionaire."

"Pete Tyler?" Mickey asks.

"He's listed as one of Lumic's henchmen. A traitor to the state." She says in response.

"But…" Mickey pauses before grabbing the walkie-talkie. "We've got to get in there."

"Now, shut it, duplicate. That's what I just said." He says before the noise returns again.

Mrs. Moore continues to type on the computer before the device starts up again. "Somethings going on! We're going to need back up!" Ricky says alarmed.

Rebecca takes the device. "What is it!?"

"It's big metal men. We need you guys." Jake's voice sounds. "You four better be ready to fight."

"Always." Mrs. Moore says before grabbing weapons from the wall of the car and tossing it to us. "You three go! They need help!"

I was handed another Pistol and Mickey was handed a machine gun which he looked wide-eyed at. "Oh my god."

Mrs. Moore looks at him and the gun and immediately shakes her head. "Yeah, that's not happening." She says before taking it away. "Rebecca, and Carissa? Cover him."

We both nod before opening the van doors and running through the grass and towards the mansion where screams could be heard.

Soon, we see an army of the 'metal men' moving towards a few people in an open field surrounded by floodlights, and we see Jake and Ricky running towards them all. Immediately, I realized who they were.

Great.

Rose spins around seeing Ricky and Jake first and her face lights up. I see her mouth move, but can't make it out yet.

"You two! Stay behind me!" Rebecca orders us before running faster. She sees Jake, and hugs him once she catches up.

Jake, Ricky, and Rebecca start open firing on the Cyber man, but it all just bounces off and they all stop.

"Huh. Odd." I hear Rebecca comment, before Rose runs to Ricky and hugs him.

"Oh my God, look at you." She says relieved before kissing him on the cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Ricky pushes her back just as Mickey and I arrive. "Yeah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?"  
"Rose!" Mickey shouts making it there before I do. "That's not me. That's like the other one." He explains.

I arrive and see the Doctor, and he started to stare at me, before I was attacked with a hug by Blondie. "Carissa! You're okay!" She cries before pulling back.

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's." The Doctor complains.

Ricky glares at him. "It's Ricky."

Jake pulls away from Rebecca and she moves toward me. "You know them?" She asks me.

I nod. "Bad time, but she's a friend and he's mad at me, so I'm not sure if we're friends or not." I whisper to her.

"But there's more of them." Mickey states as Cyber man moved forward at us.

"We're surrounded!" Rose states before seeing Rebecca and her mouth drops. "Oh my god! Is that-"

"Blondie, not the time." I tell her sternly.

"Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them." The Doctor says noticing the gun in my hands and taking it. "Who gave her a gun? Are you a bunch of idiots?"

Jake doesn't listen and fires again. The Doctor immediately slaps the gun out of his hands. "No! Stop shooting, now. We surrender! Hands up." He tells us.

Rebecca drops her gun and so does everyone else, raising our hands up while the Doctor continues. "There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

One of the Cyber Man responds in a robotic voice. "You are rogue elements."

"But we surrender."

"You are incompatible."

"But this is a surrender."

"You will be deleted!"

The Doctor starts panicking. "But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!"

"He hears you! And he doesn't care!" I yell at him.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cyber Man says before they all raise their arms toward us.

"Delete. Delete. Delete!"

Intimidating the 'Mummy' people are we?


	21. Saving People, Hunting Things,

Saving People, Hunting things, The Doctor Who Business

 **A/N: Hey y'all! Say goodbye to Mickey Smith until the end. I'm crying. Looks like we're back to the three amigos. And I have to find someone for Rose.** **L**

 **That's going to be fun figuring out. Maybe I'll have Carissa's older brother that I never mention at all come back! HAHA! WHY NOT!?**

 **THE MOST RANDOM CRAP EVER!**

 **Should there be another Dorissa fight? Or have I crushed your hearts enough?**

 **Well it's never enough for authors. Haven't you ever watched Supernatural?**

 **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9 AHEAD**

 **I just watched the episode where Kevin is a ghost and trying to find his mom, and I was crushed enough when he died so now I'm just crying. And Castiel was kidnapped! SCEW YOU BART! DIE METATRON! And Gadreel.**

 **You killed Kevin. Die.**

 **Okay end of spoilers.**

 **And I want to know who you guys ship. Like your main OTP in this book. I'm generally curious. And please go check out my other book, Raggedy Weirdo! It's good and I'll probably update every couple months.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" The Cyberman shout at us walking forward.

"Nice friends you got! Real smart!" Rebecca yells before crunching down expecting instant death. But instead the sound of a horn honking sounds.

The Doctor pulls out a little green light thing before it starts glowing a bright yellow and it bents them backwards then atomized by the golden energy.

"What the hell was that?!" Ricky asks alarmed.

"We'll have that instead. Run!" The Doctor yells, before grabbing my hand and beginning pulls me forward.

They all run from behind us, before the Van appears in front of us, honking.

Rebecca runs forward, holding Jake's arm, and opens the van's door when it comes to a skidding stop. "Everyone in!"

Pete, who I just noticed was here speaks up. "I've got to go back. My wife's in there." He says stressed. Poor guy. I should've been here.

I could've at least saved Jackie. Rose is going to be so mad at me.

"Anyone inside that house is dead. If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now." The Doctor says before pushing him in the van, followed by Mickey, Ricky, Jake, and Rebecca.

"Come on! Get a move on!" Mrs. Moore shouts.

I grab Rose's arm who was staring at the mansion. "It's okay Rose. Your mother is safe back at your home. She's fine. Come on." I say to her who nods.

"Come on you two!"

Rose steps in the van, and when I was to go in as well, the Doctor grabs my shoulder. "Lewis, can I just say-"I stop him with a head shake.

"No you were right. I should've have just remembered. We wouldn't be going through this right now. I'm so sorry. And now Jackie is probably dead because I didn't just follow you guys." My voice cracked a bit and I cleared my throat. "Come on." I say before hopping in.

"Finished chatting? Never seen a slower getaway in my life!"

Rebecca laughs at this and The Doctor hops in finally and the van doors shut behind him and we're speeding off.

"What was that thing?" Ricky asks him after a few moments of awkward silence.

He was up front with Mrs. Moore while everyone else was in the back. Rebecca next to Jake, Rose next to Mickey and Pete, and The Doctor and I next to each other. And he just stared at me sadly.

"Little bit of technology from my home." He says distractedly. "Carissa, I really need to talk to you."

"Don't you think we have other things to worry about?" I tell him.

"It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" Mickey asks motioning to the thing in his hand.

"It's on a revitalizing loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours." The Doctor says. "Seriously, I was wrong Carissa. After all we've been through, I know you wouldn't do it purposely. None of it was your fault."

"Not right now Doctor." I snap at him.

"So, we don't have a weapon against them anymore." Rebecca scoffs. "Perfect."

The Doctor looks up at her and his eyes widen, before looking at me. "She's not-"

"I know she isn't." I say quickly. "Have that talk with Rose. I don't need it."

"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." Jake says pointing at Pete.

Immediately I look at Jake. "Try that, honestly give it your best shot, but in the end, you'll be the one bleeding on the ground, and I'll be the one walking away."

Everyone fell silent as the words left my mouth and I was shocked myself. I couldn't believe I actually said that. Though I have been having an off day. Short tempered is expected.

"Leave him alone anyway! What's he done wrong!?" Rose shouts in his defense after a moment. "I'll help Carissa kill you honestly!"

Ha-ha. Though I don't think Becca would be too happy about that. Not that I care…

Yeah I care. Shut up.

"You wouldn't, and he just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge." Jake yells at us.

Pete glares at him harshly. "If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?"

"Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though."

The Doctor speaks up at that. "Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice. You don't want to do that."

"Yeah! And you definitely don't want to make me your enemy! I will punch you in the jaw so hard!" I shout. "After you die, it will still hurt."

Rebecca laughs at this. "I like this chick!"

I give her a little smile at this, but it hurt seeing her. She wasn't my sister, and it really just hurt. She was an echo or a ghost to me.

"All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five." Ricky points out.

"Twenty point five? What are you talking about twenty point five? What the heck do you mean?"

My questions are ignored.

"Is that true?" Rose asks the carbon copy of her father.

"Tell them, Mrs M." Ricky says to Mrs. Moore.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week."

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asks them.

"And how do you know that?" Ricky questions.

"I'm Gemini. That's me."

"Yeah, well you would say that."

Pete sighs. "Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine. That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services." He scoffs looking around the vehicle. "What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van."

Mickey shakes his head. "No, no, no. But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted."

The carbon copy of him laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's not exactly-"

"Not exactly what?" He questions.

"I'm London's Most Wanted for parking tickets." He tells us.

"Oh great. Brilliant. Really living on the wild side huh?" I ask him raising an eyebrow which earns a glare from him, and a chuckle from everyone else.

"Shut it! Yeah, they were deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me." Ricky tells me.

The Doctor smiles at this. "Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested."

"No one really is interested." I tell him. "Sorry man."

He only rolls his eyes and puts his hand on top of mine which I look at like I would be able to make it blow up. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm more comfortable this way."

"Do you want a black eye? Move the hand."

"Well, that is a big stinking problem. Because I'm the Doctor and I don't think I will. And that sounds brilliant to me!"

I glare at the man in my personal bubble, but then notice everyone staring. I clear my throat, letting them know they can continue on with their conversation.

"I'm Rose, by the way! Hello!" Rose says suddenly.

Pete scoffs. "Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side."

"Hey now you can get a quick snack!" I point out which he thinks about and nods.

Rose looks at him. "I knew you weren't a traitor."

He tilts his head in confusion. "Why's that then?"

Her eyes widen realizing she only just met him and shrugs. "I don't know. I just did."

Pete looks at us sadly. "They took my wife."

"She could still be alive." Rose points out looking at me for an answer and I shake my head. Her entire face drops.

"That's even worse. Because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines." Pete tells us.

"Cybermen. They're called Cybermen." The Doctor says. "And I'd take those ear pods off, if I were you. You never know. Lumic could be listening."

He grabs the ear pods, but before he could, I pull out my sonic and the headphones start to smoke and spark, then shut down.

The Doctor nods gratefully, but Becca looks at me suspiciously. "I thought you said it was fake. Not a weapon?"

I roll my eyes. "I lied. I do that a lot. One of my talents. If I hadn't, you would've shot me." my chest starts hurting a little causing me to wince, but I continue. "And I don't want to die."

I've been having these chest pains recently and it felt like something was growing inside me. It reminded me of when my sister told me if I ate the black watermelon seeds, a watermelon would grow. To this day, I always pick out the seeds.

Rebecca nods at me. "Fine, I can understand that."

"Back on subject, Lumic's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight." The Doctor tells them.

We all nod in agreement, as Mrs. Moore carries on driving.

"So, who are you really?" The twin of my sister asks. "Truth. Why do I feel like I can trust you?"

I sigh. "I don't know. I'm just a traveler. My name is Carissa Lewis and I'm from Virginia Beach. I met the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey, and I started traveling." I explain and Jake raises an eyebrow.

"So you're a freelancer? You just had the money to come to England and now just travel everywhere?" He questions.

"Well, actually I have this, vehicle of sorts. Can take me wherever and whenever." The Doctor speaks up. "It's like the technology of the Cyberman. It's not of this world."

"So what? You're aliens?" Rebecca scoffs. "Yeah right."

"Rose, Mick's, and I aren't. The Doctor is though. Has this blue box that's bigger on the inside." I see their mouths a gape and eyes disbelieving. "Trust me, I can't make this stuff up."

I decided to leave out the part that I'm from a different universe and went to a different universe and now are in another universe, and I know what's going to happen. Because that just might be a little bit weird.

Oh! Also you look like my dead sister! Ha-ha! Let's go save the world now?

Yeah, no.

"That's pretty weird." She laughs. "But pretty awesome."

Jake scoffs. "Well, travelling the world in a van is pretty awesome too." He argues.

Rebecca smiles, pinching his cheek. "Yes it is." She says before kissing the cheek she had pinched.

Ugh. What a disgusting display.

She was so much like her.

I had to look away from them and suddenly an arm is around my shoulder. "It's not her." The Doctor whispers in my ear. "Your sister is dead. This is not her."

"I'm aware."

He nods kissing the top of my head. "I'm so sorry Lewis. I shouldn't have said what I did. I regret is so much. It wasn't your fault. None of this is. You're doing what you can."

"I could've saved Jackie and Sexy, Doc. One time sure I forgot, but Jackie I could've saved if I had stayed with you. Sure meeting Mickey's aunt was awesome, but I could've saved her."

He shakes his head. "It wasn't really his aunt, but that's beside the point. Carissa, what could you have done without being taken yourself?" He asks me. "I'm glad you didn't. I can't lose anyone else. Especially not you."

Tears gather in my eyes when I think about that he would lose Rose and Mickey would leave and I squeeze his hand.

"I'm human Doc." I remind him which earned another aching pain in my heart. "I'm going to die one day. And I really don't want you to be hung up over it when I do."

He runs a hand over his face, the one that was holding my hand. "Lewis, don't. Please just don't."

I nod at that, but didn't apologize for saying it. Honestly it's true. But he'll hate me anyway when Rose gets stuck in the parallel world. That was coming closer and closer, it had already been a year, or maybe more since I got here. And it went by fast.

And I still had no idea what I was going to do exactly with the Rose situation.

The van stops and we all head out, ditching the van on the street.

On the street, people walked by with their ear pods buzzing with no expression on their face. All going the same way.

"What the hell?" Jake says aloud holding onto Becca.

"Whoa, they're walking zombies." She states going up to one and waving her hand in front of their face with no response.

"What's going on?" Rose asks.

The Doctor walks up to one, inspecting him before noticing the ear pod. "It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control."

"Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Becca asks about to grab one, but I grab her hand and pull it away as the Doctor explains.

"Cause a brainstorm. Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

Jake walks around a corner before his eyes widen. "Hey, Come and see." He tells us.

We all walk over to see more people, and a squad of Cyberman walking with them. All going the same way as everyone else.

"Okay, where are they going?" Rebecca asks me.

"Most likely, Lumic's base for operations, right?"

"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes." Pete confirms nodding.

"Why is he doing this in the first place?" Becca asks him.

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost."

"The thing is, we've seen Cybermen before, haven't we? The head. Those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum." Rose states.

"Yup. The metal heads are back."

"Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth." The Doctor tells us.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Pete asks. "What's this universe nonsense?"

"That's what you were talking about Issa? You're from another universe." Becca asks me which I nod. "That's freaking sweet."

Ricky shakes his head. "Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city. Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke." He says pointing to Pete and us. "Jake, Rebecca, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move."

He takes off down the street and immediately I jump into action. "I'm going with." I said before smiling at Rose and the Doctor. "Alonsy!"

I take after Ricky and briefly here Mickey say the same and soon it's just the three of us. The Doctor not even having a chance to say no.

We end up at an industrial unit, out of breath. "Which way? I don't know where we are." Mickey asks Ricky once we come to a stop.

"Yeah, Mister Navigator, where to?"

He sighs looking behind his back. "Did they see us?"

Mickey sighs. "Do they know where we are?"

"I bet they can see us. I bet they can see in the dark." He states.

"I bet they've got satellites."

"I bet they saw us in the dark."

"They know where we are." They say in unison which causes me to roll my eyes.

"I bet, my head is about to spin off my head. And I'm with two nerds. Which is okay, because I'm one too. TRIPLETS!" I laugh, but they just stare at me.

"I don't get it. What is it with you? You are exactly like me." Ricky complains.

"I don't know, I reckon you're braver." Mickey says.

"Nah, he's wanted for parking tickets keep in mind Micks."

"Oi! I am braver, ten times! But you've got good friends. I'll give you that." Ricky praises him.

"Oh that's Carissa, Rose and the Doctor. I just tag along behind." He tells Ricky.

"Now, you know good and well that's not true." I tell him slapping him in the back of the head.

"Either way then, you're not bad." Ricky compliments.

"Do you think?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Suddenly, Cybermen feet start to clomp as they walk.

"Split up!" They both say before splitting up and I follow Ricky. Staying behind him.

We all run, and the adrenaline in my veins kept me going. Not once did a pant escape me, though my chest started hurting again. Worse this time.

"Oi! Why are you following me? Get in front!" Ricky orders which I shake my head too.

"No can do man. You stay in front." I say and if anything I'll smite them with my weird Atron energy or whatever. But I was hoping I'll just push him ahead and run like hell.

Finally, the infamous fence comes to view, with Cyberman right behind us. Immediately I push Ricky forward not giving him a second to start climbing.

He gets over and the Cybermen walk faster as I start to climb. I climb faster, but they grab my leg. And before they electric could go through me, they're smoking up and exploding.

My eyes start burning, realizing what I just did, and decide just to keep going before going over the edge. The other Cyberman on the other side.

Mickey and Ricky stare at me in shock and I take a deep breath to bring the energy back in. Soon my eyes stop hurting, but my chest burns and I wobble on my feet.

Before I can fall, Mickey catches me and puts my arm over his shoulder and Ricky does the same with my other arm and they start running, dragging me along with them.

We run around the corner into the open street. The Doctor, Rose, Jake, Rebecca, Mrs. Moore, and Pete are all in view.

Rebecca sees us and her eyes widen and runs over. "What happened? Is she okay?" She asks them.

"I-I don't know. A Cyberman grabbed her but then it just exploded and she almost fell over." Ricky explains. "It was odd alright. And you're human?" He asks me which I nod weakly to.

The Doctor notices and walks over only to take me from them, and hold my arm over his shoulder instead, telling them he's got me.

"You saved someone again?" He asks me which I nod to. "Did the Cyberman zap you?"

I shake my head. "They didn't get the chance. My Atron energy reacted I guess. But my chest really hurts."

His eyes widen before his face goes calm again. "I'm sure it was just you using too much energy. Especially after running. Well, that and the Adrenaline from the Cyberman."

The look on his face told me he was lying. But I didn't have time to question it now.

We all gathered up. "Jake what's the word?" Ricky asks.

"I ran past the river. You should have seen it. The whole city's on the march."

"Right, we should get on the move then." Becca states. "Right Ricky?"

Ricky nods. "Yup. Let's move!" He yells before we all start to run again, but not really me since the Doctor was carrying my dead weight.

Rose runs over to where the Doctor and I are running. "Carissa? Is she okay?" She asks while Mickey runs over to us as well.

"Yeah, she did that eye glowing thing. Luckily I went in front of Ricky so he didn't see." He tells us. "He might just think it was a faulty wires or something."

Rose and The Doctor nod. "Okay Carissa, anything we should know?"

I nod. "I'm staying with you and Mrs. Moore. No questions asked. Alright?" I tell him. "I'm dead serious."

The Doctor sighs. "Fine. Only because you'll be safer with me. Well, that depends where we are going. Well, you still would be safer with me."

I nod in agreement. "Definitely. Er, no offense, Rose and Mickey."

"None taken." Rose waves off.

"A little bit taken, actually." Mickey complains.

"Alright Droseys! Let's save the world!"

We arrive at a Waste Ground, right on the opposite side of the Battersea Power Station. Crowds of people, the whole of London, walking into an unknown building to be upgraded. All because of technology.

The Pilgrims and Colonists would have laughed at us.

"The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted." The Doctor says pointing to the building.

"We've got to get in there and shut it down." Rose says.

"Agreed. We have to infiltrate the building." Ricky says.

"How do we do that?" Mickey asks.

The Doctor smiles. "Oh, I'll think of something."

"You're just making stuff up as you go along?" Rebecca asks him.

"Yep. But I do it brilliantly."

"Believe what you want." She says unimpressed rolling her eyes. "Issa, you going to be okay?"

My heart warmed at the thought she was worried about me, and it made me think of when Pete felt a connection to Rose even if she wasn't really his daughter. Maybe it worked the same.

Mrs. Moore comes soon with a Cybus Industries Laptop. "That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through." She tells us, going through the blueprint of the building.

"We go under there and up into the control centre?" The Doctor asks.

Mrs. Moore nods.

"There's another way in. Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in." Pete points out.

Ricky shakes his head. "No, we can't just go strolling in. Sorry mate."

Jake nods. "He's right."

Mrs. Moore pulls earpods out of her pocket. "Or we could, with these." She says showing it to us. "Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd."

"Then that's my job." Pete says taking them.

The Doctor looks at Pete seriously turning me to look at him as well since he was still holding me up. "You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away."

Pete sighs. "How many of those do you got?" He asks Mrs. Moore.

"Just two sets." She says holding out the other sets.

"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you." Rose says taking the ear pods out of Mrs. Moore's hands.

"Why does she matter to you?" Pete questions.

"We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that." She tells us.

"There's not stopping you, is there?" The Doctor asks.

"No."

"Tell you what. We can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy? Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there." He says taking out his sonic and it buzzes in the direction of the Zepplin strapped to the factory.

"There it is. On the zeppelin, you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?"

Jake nods. "Consider it done."

"And I'll come with." Ricky says. "And Mickey." He says.

Rebecca raises her hand. "And me. I don't like sewers and there's only two sets of ear pods."

Jake shakes his head. "No, you're waiting in the van."

I shake my head. "Sorry Jake, but I can already tell you that isn't going to work. She's coming with you and that's that."

She nods, while he groans. "It's dangerous!"

"I don't care. It's dangerous for you too. And Issa is hurt and she is still going!"

"Well, I certainly don't need the copy of Ricky!" He says gesturing to Mickey. "He'll be useless."

Mickey speaks up at that before I could. "What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake, Rebecca, and Ricky." He says. "I'm not useless and you can need me up there."

Jake sighs but doesn't say anything else.

The Doctor clears his throat. "Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany me and Carissa into the cooling tunnels?"

Mrs. Moore smiles. "How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?"

He nods. "We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan. I like that we have a lot of people. I feel a lot safer." I smile. "Makes you feel more confident, you know?"

"Alright, that's all settled. Good luck then, Mickey, Rebecca, Ricky, and Jake." The Doctor says.

"Yeah, you too. Rose, I'll see you later." Mickey says to Rose as everyone else walks away.

"If we survive this, I'll see you back at the Tardis." The Doctor says sternly.

"That's a promise." He says before walking off.

The Doctor hands me over to Mrs. Moore, before hugging Rose telling her good luck. She smiles before walking away telling him the same and walking away with Pete.

Soon, the pain goes down, and I'm able to walk on my own. Which is lucky since it was just as we go down a latter into the cooling tunnels.

As we enter, even with my flannel I start shivering like a maniac. It was freaking freezing. The Doctor leads with Mrs. Moore in the middle and I behind them. By my own request.

"It's freezing." Mrs. Moore complains as we walk into the dark tunnels.

"Any sign of any lights?' I ask them.

"Can't see a thing. But I've got these. A device for every occasion." She tells us which we oo at.

She takes it out from her pack she brought with the laptop, and turns on her headband torch light causing it to glow up, lighting the darkness.

"Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving." The Doctor asks.

I sigh before reaching in my flannel pocket, and pulled out a jolly rancher before handing it to him.

"That's not food. That's chemicals."

I shrug. "Chemicals that are Blue Raspberry flavored." I state before popping it in my mouth. "Get on my level nerd."

Mrs. Moore laughs. "Of all the things to wish for. That's mechanically recovered meat." She says in reference to hot dogs.

The Doctor sighs. "I know. It's the Cyberman of food, but it's tasty."

"I'm more of a hamburger person." I say. "Hot dogs, just taste funny to me."

"Noted." He says as if committing that to memory.

"A proper torch as well." She sighs.

"Let's see where we are." He says before Mrs. Moore hands us both a headbands which we both put on and turned on to reveal Cybermen lined up on the walls on both sides.

"Already converted, just put on ice. Come on." He says before tapping on the Cyberman's face that earns no reaction from it.

"Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems." He tells us before we all start moving forward.

As we walked the Doctor decided to make small talk. "How did you get into this, then, rattling along with the Preachers?"

Mrs. Moore sighs. "Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries, nine to five, till one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I, I just sat down and taught myself everything."

"What about Mr. Moore?"

"Well, he's not called Moore. I got that from a book, Mrs Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids." She sighs sadly at this. "What about you? Got any family, or?"

The Doctor shakes his head. "Oh, who needs family? I've got the whole world on my shoulders." He laughs, but it was a sad laugh. I walked next to Mrs. Moore so I could hold his hand, which he squeezed before speaking up again. "Go on, then. What's your real name?"

"Angela Price. Don't tell a soul." She orders us which I raise my hands in surrender.

"Not a word from us, Mrs. Price."

She elbows me lightly before walking ahead of us.

The Doctor and I both smile at her. "Amazing woman." He comments.

"Oh definitely. We got to get her to her family if we have time after this." Because she was going to stay alive if I could help it.

"Oh yes!"

Behind us, I know one of the Cyberman activated a signal, so now I was on guard. No way was she dying. No one else was dying. Not Ricky, not Angela, no one.

As we walk ahead, Mrs. Moore and I see a Cyberman move just the slightest. "Doc! It just moved." I warn him pointing to the one that did.

"It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on." He tells us.

Wrong.

One starts to grab me but I pull away and the Doctor grabs me. "They're waking up! Run!" He yells, starting to run, and I grab Mrs. Moore's arm to make sure she's staying with us.

The other Cyberman all stood up and started walking after us hurriedly. At the end of the tunnel, there's a ladder.

"Get up! Quick! They're coming! Open it! Open it!" She yells as we climb up and open it.

"Come on! It's open! Come on up!" I yell at her which she obeys and as soon as we're all up, the Doctor shuts it and sealing it back with his sonic.

"Oh, good team, Mrs Moore, Carissa." He smiles which we both laugh in response.

"Yes, real life version of Supernatural."

They look at me confused and I sigh. "Never mind. Get into the fandoms."

We walk up to the corridor to see a Cyberman walking up to us. "You are not upgraded." It says to us.

She laughs pulling out a small rod wrapped around with wire. "Yeah, upgrade this!" She yells throwing it at it. It sticks to the metal and the Cyberman jerks, then sparks and collapses.

The Doctor looks at her wide eyed. "What the hell was that thing?"

"Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit." She tells us shrugging.

"You figured right. Now, let's have a look." He says kneeling over it and pointing his sonic at the logo. "Know your enemy. A logo on the front. Lumic's turned them into a brand. Heart of steel, but look." He tells us before removing the logo and put his finger in the inside revealing a gooey substance with some electrics.

Immediately, I stand behind Mrs. Moore and keep watch. I'll collapse again before I let her die.

"Is that flesh?" She asks him.

"Hmmm. Central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing." He says poking around in it before pulling out something. "Oh, but look. Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything."

"But why?" Mrs. Moore asks.

"It's still got a human brain. Imagine its reaction if it could see itself, realize itself inside this thing. They'd go insane."

"And that would not be good. For them anyway." I tell her still looking out.

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human." She says disgusted.

"Because they have to."

Suddenly a robotic voice speaks. "Why am I cold?"

"It's ALIVE!" I yell with my hands raised up in the air which earns glares. "Sorry. Bad time."

"We broke the inhibitor. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor apologizes to the once human being.

"Why so cold?"

'Why so serious?' I think to myself but decide now is not the time to say it.

"Can you remember your name?" The Doctor asks it.

"Sally. Sally Phelan." She/it says.

"You're a woman." Mrs. Moore says shocked.

"Might be. I met a guy named Stacie. Good guy. Very athletic."

They both look at me again and I decide to stay silent.

"Where's Gareth?" The Cyberman asks.

"Who's Gareth?"

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before." The Cyberman says causing tears to fall from my eyes. Another person I can't save.

"You're getting married." Moore states.

'Was getting married.'

"I'm cold. I'm so cold." The Cyberman groans.

By now, the water in my eyes wouldn't stop and I was glad I decided to look away.

"It's all right. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep." The Doctor says before the sonic starts buzzing and the Cyberman goes silent.

"Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing, because that's the key. The emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head, they'd realize what they are."

Mrs. Moore frowns still crouching down. "And what happens then?"

The Doctor sighs. "I think it would kill them. Could we do that?"

She nods. "We've got to. Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done." She starts to stand up but I see the Cyberman coming and push her out of the way and duck from under the arm it was raising.

She stares at me with shock and The Doctor glares at the Cybermen that had just entered the room. "You would've killed her."

"Sensors detect a binary vascular system. You two are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis." They say in a robotic voice before turning to Mrs. Moore. "And you shall be taken for upgrade."

I laugh. "Not happening." I say firmly. "She comes with." I order.

"You shall not make demands."

I glare and my eyes start glowing, but it doesn't blow up, and I felt very weak and almost fall over as my chest starts to hurt again.

"Unknown Atron energy along with a growing binary vascular system. She must be taken for analysis. Bring the human!" One says and they all agree before leading us all away.

The Doctor holds me up as I hold onto Mrs. Moore making sure she sticks close.

"You saved my life." She points out.

"Yeah, don't thank me yet. Just stay close to me." I tell her.

We were lead to the control room, where Pete and Rose stood as well. Cybermen stood guard by the walls.

The Doctor scoffs. "We've been captured, but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there. They can rescue us. Oh well, never mind." He sighs. "You okay?"

They both nod. "Yeah. But they got Jackie." Rose tells us.

I mouth 'I'm sorry.' To her but she only shrugs it off.

Pete looked more destroyed. "We were too late. Lumic killed her."

"Then where is he, the famous Mister Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?" The Doctor asks the Cyberman in the room.

"He has been upgraded."

"So he is another version of you guys now? Perfect." I say sarcastically.

"He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller." It tells us.

Doors open in the front of the room and in wheels Lumic as a Cyberman in a wheelchair still, but it's upgraded as well.

"This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator."

'Cinema Sins says in the background, Roll Credits!'

Just me?

After a few seconds we start to hear yelling and screaming echoing and The Doctor smiles. "That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mister Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will." He tells Lumic who scoffs as a Cyberman does.

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world."

"It's good to have goals." I tell Lumic. "Though, those are a little out there, I've got to say. And they call me The Dreamer and even I know that! I mean come on! The world falling? Not until the Earth burns billions of years from now. Sorry."

"Cyberman shall rule the world! And make it better!"

"Better? BETTER!? Seriously? Taking out emotions and having no love, and no happiness is better? I hate to see your worst honestly."

"I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace. And unity and uniformity." Lumic tells us.

"I doubt that." Mrs. Moore says which I nod to.

"Same here."

"And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here, imagination, you're killing it dead!" The Doctor yells.

"What is your name?" Lumic asks him.

"He's the Doctor." I answer for him.

"I could've said it, Lewis."

"Well, that's too bad I said it first."

"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken. A redundant title as well Dreamer. Cyberman do not dream."

"Bite me, robot." I snap at him.

"Cybermen do not bite."

"Hope Cybermen can fly!" I yell about to lunge but Rose and Pete hold me back.

The Doctor interrupts us. "Yeah, but that's it. That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people."

"You are proud of your emotions?" Lumic asks.

"Oh, yes."

"Then tell me, Doctor, do you know grief, and rage, and pain?"

"Oh, yes."

"And they hurt?"

"Definitely." I answer. "And sometimes it reminds you that you are alive."

"I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?" Lumic asks us.

"Doesn't exist. But if it did, you might as well kill me." I tell him.

"Then I take that option."

The Doctor groans. "It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart."

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own." Lumic tells us.

"Thanks for the update. We're aware, thanks." I say smiling.

"You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. Because those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person could change the world." The Doctor says before looking at the camera that's flashing red.

"Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers. Say the right codes. Say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him." He tells Lumic as he paces around the room.

"Because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Lnows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under er. What was it, Pete? Binary what?" The Doctor asks turning to Pete.

Catching on Pete coughs out. "Binary nine."

"An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting. Anything to save his friends." He tells Lumic.

"Your words are irrelevant." Lumic responds.

The Doctor shrugs. "Yeah, talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you two that cheap tariff, Rose, Lewis, for all our long chats. On your phone."

"You will all be deleted!" Lumic yells at us.

"Yes. Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons. Then, of course, my particular favorite, send. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place." The Doctor says. "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else."

My phone beeps with the code and I open it up to the text. "It's for you!" I say before throwing it to him before he catches it.

"Like this!" He tells him before plugging my phone into the computer and the whole thing sparks and the Cybermen all fall to their knees and scream. Except for Lumic. The code appeared on every computer screen in the room.

The Cybermen all clutch their heads, one near us looking at itself in a silver screen.

The Doctor looks at it sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"What have you done?" Lumic yells.

The Doctor grabs Mrs. Moore and me by the arm. "I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!" He yells at him before running out with us, Rose and Pete running behind us.

We end up at a corridor where Cybermen explode in front of our eyes. The exit is blocked by all them and a large fire starts.

"There's no way out!" Mrs. Moore yells.

Rose, The Doctor, Pete, and I look around for another exit, before the phone in the Doctor's hand buzzes and he hands it to me and I answer.

"What is it?"

"Carissa! Can you hear me!? Head to the roof!" Mickey yells through the phone.

"Yeah, Issa! We have lots to talk about!" I hear Rebecca yell as well. "Mickey told me."

My eyes widen, but quickly tell them. "It's Mickey! He says to head for the roof!" I yell to them.

We all eye a medal staircase before running for it and going up fast. One after another going up to the roof.

Once on the roof, we see the Zeppelin and Ricky, Mickey, Jake, and Rebecca out the window. "Where did you learn to fly again?" I ask Mickey who I could tell was at the wheel.

"PlayStation! Just hold on! I'm coming to get you!" He tells us before hanging up and spinning the wheel to make it lower.

Then, a ladder falls from it, almost hitting Mrs. Moore in the face, but I push her out of the way. "Let's go!" I tell them all.

Mrs. Moore went up first, then Rose, and the Doctor, and then Pete, and I went up last.

"Hold on tight, we're going up! Welcome to Mickey Smith's Airline. Please enjoy your flight. Woo!" He yells throw the speaker causing us to laugh at him, as the air balloon rises in the air.

"We did it!" Mrs. Moore yells. "We actually did it!"

"Did you ever doubt it!?" I ask her who shrugged.

But just as things seemed to look bright, Lumic pulled on the latter and started to climb up.

I glare at Lumic before taking out my sonic and hold it against the rope under me. "This is for Sally, The President, Jackie Tyler, and anyone else turned by the Cybermen or worse because of you!" I yell at him as the rope cuts and Lumic falls screaming.

As he falls, the building blew up below him. And he was consumed by the flames.

Mickey flies us to where the TARDIS is parked and it gives us all a moment to talk with one another.

The first person to walk up to me was Rebecca, who smiled at me. "So you're from a different universe and in your universe, I'm your sister?" She asks.

I look at the ground. "Yeah, but I know you're not her! And I don't want you to pretend to be-"I end up being interrupted by her hugging me.

"I've always wanted a little sister. And I'm glad the other me had you." She smiles with tears in her eyes. "Though she apparently didn't have any sense to let you walk out of the house without at least one designer piece of clothing!"

I laugh at her. "Trust me, she did. But she-um…" I trail off as tears fall from my eyes.

Becca stops me. "I know. Mickey told me everything. And trust me when I say this, it wasn't your fault. And I'm glad I got to meet you to tell you that. Because if I'm like her that much, she doesn't blame you."

I nod my hands shaking a little bit, as I hugged her tighter. "I'm really glad I got to meet you too." I say shakily.

We let go of each other. "I would ask you to stay, but I'm pretty sure I know the answer." She says eyeing the Doctor.

"I would ask you to come with, but I already know the answer as well." I answer back eyeing Jake. "Good choice."

"Same on your end too." She tells me before looking behind her at Jake who was waiting. "Looks like I have to go." She hugs me one last time before letting go. "Take care of yourself Issa."

"Do the same Becca."

I walk over to Mrs. Moore and hug her tightly. "Go find your family."

"That's what I was planning." She smiles. "All this made me realize how precious life is. And I don't want to never see them again in my life."

I nod. "Good. Tell them about this. Tell them how you saved London. But don't be braggy about it." I warn and she laughs.

"Will do. Goodbye Lewis!" She says saluting and walking away.

"Goodbye Angela Price."

I walk over to see Pete walk away in a hurry and Rose in tears so I run over and hug her. "It's okay." I tell her who nods sadly.

I walk her over to The Doctor who had just finished talking to Ricky. "I found it!"

The Doctor sees Mickey running over with his jacket in it. "Not a crease!"

"My suit! Good man." He praises Mickey before turning to Ricky. "Take Mrs. Moore to her family. She's going to want to see them."

Ricky nods. "I will."

"Off we go then!" The Doctor says.

Mickey shakes his head and my heart drops. "Er, the thing is, I'm staying."

Ricky looks at him wide eyed, but then thinks it over and shrugs.

The Doctor looked at him shocked. "You're what?"

"You can't!" Rose pleads.

I look at Mickey knowing nothing could change his mind. So I stayed silent.

"There's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there." Mickey tells us.

"You can't stay." She says but Mickey shakes his head.

"Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her? Ricky and I will come up with something to tell her!" He tells us and Ricky nods.

"Okay, but don't think you'll be her favorite."

"We'll see about that!"

I laugh at them, now able to picture them as brothers. "I'm rooting for Mickey."

"Oi! Watch it Carissa!" Ricky tells me, which I only respond with my tongue sticking out.

"What about me? What if I need you?" Rose asks him.

Mickey sighs. "Yeah, but Rose, you don't. It's just you, Carissa and him, isn't it? We had something a long time ago, but not anymore." He tells reminds her.

Rose nods tears in her eyes. Well, we'll come back. We can travel anywhere. Come and see you, yeah?" She asks, her voice starting to cry.

My eyes started to water as well. I knew I would see him again, but it still hurt.

"We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We, we fell through a crack in time. When we leave, I've got to close it. We can't ever return." The Doctor says.

"Doctor." Mickey says sternly. Water gathering in his eyes as well.

The Doctor shakes his hand. "Take Carissa's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories. And good luck, Mickey the idiot." He says as I hand Mickey my phone.

"Watch it." He says softly.

Ricky sees Rose walking closer to him. "I'll wait in the van with Jake. I'll see you in hell, Carissa, Doctor, Rose." He tells us before leaving.

The Doctor starts to pull me in the TARDIS but before he could, I run into Mickey hugging him tight. "I'm going to miss you so much." I say sobbing. "Thank you for letting me stay at your apartment. You've become one of the greatest friends I've ever had."

He starts crying as well. "I'm going to miss you too, Carissa." He says. "Everything will work out with the Doctor."

I nod breathing in deeply before heading into the TARDIS as well. The Doctor stood by the control panel. The TARDIS already fully powered up.

 _I don't blame you Dreamer. And neither does he._

I smile, happy to have Sexy's voice back in my head, that I actually hugged the console.

 _Okay that was a little much. I mean you got it wet!_

I laughed as I felt air dry of the tears on the console and my face. The Doctor smiled as well, before hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Lewis. I'm so sorry." He says softly.

"You already said that. It's okay."

"It doesn't feel okay."

Rose walks in, crying her eyes out and I pull away from the Doctor and hug her tightly and we both end up on our knees, on the floor as the TARDIS takes off.

It was a little bumpy, but it was as if the TARDIS didn't want us to be disturbed so she flew as smoothly as she could.

The TARDIS stopped and Rose ran out the Doctor close behind her and I went out slowly.

When I walked out, I saw Rose crying in her mother's arms and the Doctor watched.

I reached over and grabbed his hand and he held it, and suddenly all I felt was relief.

For a moment, I felt like everything was going to be okay.


End file.
